Unexpected Fate is So Weird
by GlitterStarChar
Summary: Fate was never intending to bring these two together by the slightest. Ever. Yet alas, by Unexpected, it changed the route and now...they knowing eachother more than ever... Main Paring: Fanboy x Francine. Improved from the original story. Rated T
1. A Look into Her Life

**A/N:** Hey guys! :D I finally made a better- more _improved_ story about Fanboy and Francine. I had to change up some stuff about Francine, _yes_ she is a secret otaku but I decided to not make it so obvious and I will have to wait a few chapters before Francine will admit she likes manga and anime.

Francine's personality I going to edit. You see? I'm giving her a reason for why she acts like she acts, a snobby bitch. However, there's a hidden part of her that nobodies knows… and I'm not going to tell you :) but it was cause by some so-called 'friends'.

I will still keep with my original plot from Unexpected were meant to be but that title sounded so lame! But I will keep the Unexpected because I don't think anyone would expect a background character with a canon character. So, I decided to make a story about a background character that is Francine and paired with a canon character who is Fanboy. I try to keep them in character but Francine is nothing but a ragdoll- everything you see in the show that is minor characters their nothing but ragdolls that walk around in town or do something behind the scenes. So I'm going to portray Francine my way and I will.

I also decided to change the antagonist, it's not going to be an Oc but is Francine's close relatives…DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN…! Oh, and another background character :P

With Fanboy, maybe I can make him into a decent character through out the chapters. I have the ideal to make him realistic, but not out of character, there will be some serious moments where Fanboy _gotta_ get his senses together. No offense, but I don't have a taste for goofing off and being in 'Wonderland' like Fanboy and Chum Chum do. Not now, but in later chapters Fanboy might become serious with certain situations. Do to Francine, of course.

Also, I know that these are cartoons but I decided to add eye color to the characters and Oc's. Uh… yea.

Now About the Oc's…

**THERE WILL BE NO OC X FANBOY PAIRINGS UNLESS IT'S OC X OC OR IF I SAY SO! ONLY FANBOY AND FRANCINE! OR MAYBE IT'LL BE FOR EVIL PURPOSES! …MWHAHAHA! **

Sorry guys, but this is canon and background character that _comes_ from the show. No Oc x Fanboy. Not being mean though…

ANYWAY! I have 6 slots that are filled/taken from the reviews… here are the Oc's…

**Slot 1: (Taken by fanboy's girl) Francine's Cousin: Jamie Foster (relative)**

**Slot 2: (Taken by EmmacreatorofLennyandEddie) Francine's Cousin: Jenny Shaw (relative)**

**Slot 3: (Open) Francine's Cousin: **

**Slot 4: (Taken by Cuppiecakes158) Website User: Jen Li 'Jenny' 'Jen_nie_lover'**

**Slot 5: (Taken by hollytiger) Website User: Crystal 'Crissy' 'CrystalStar249'**

**Slot 6: (Open) Café Employee:**

**Slot 7: (Taken **by Kumajirou13**) Bookstore Employee: ** Terra Beatrice Cotta (AKA) Terra**  
><strong>

**Slot 8: (Taken by Who'sTooLazyToLogIn) Bookstore Employee Assistant: Mistia Dreamer**

Now, the reason I given your Oc's last names was because you didn't give me a last name and since the cousin's are related to Francine, one's from an Uncle and one's from an Aunt so I given them last names.

Also, I've noticed that a lot of people- including me, have too many Oc's that are blond or have brown hair. I counted up to that five Oc's this story have blond hair and three has brown hair. C'mon guys! Let's be creative! If there are too many blondes and brunettes it will become confusing for me now! But if I have your permission than can I change the color of their hair please? :3

**ONE SLOT OPEN LEFT! **

Please claim it if you want you Oc to be in this story! Okay?

But anyway, I have nothing else to really say but…STAY AWESOME!...Yea, I got that from Kick Buttowski ^-^;

Please support this couple! But the characters are not mine V-V cause if they were, they would need so extreme editing both appearance and personality. Support it please! Make artwork about it! Fanfics, One-shots, anything! I would really appreciate it!

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character's relating to Fanboy and Chum Chum! Nor the slots that are taken! It belongs to the rightful owners!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Fate Is So Weird<strong>

**Chapter 1. A Look into Her Life  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fate goes in the most expecting places; like knowing death has arrived when you're breathing you last breath, or new life is ready to be born. However, Unexpected enjoys playing with Fate as it causes a visa versa. Timing of you death is altered; you alive and breathing well, while new life has been destroyed from an unexpecting defect. <em>

_Within love…it was never suppose to happen. Never._

_Yet, it decides to change the route for today, as not expecting. Because of that…_

_It'll forever change the lives of two individuals…_

_It starts with a girl you see, that was never really known or paid attention too. The one that nobodies know about, better yet, don't even care. Her name is Francine…_

_Francine Foster._

_Let's take a look into her life right now…_

* * *

><p>[Third Person's P.O.V]<p>

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

The clock ticked at a rhythm pace, the only noise echoing within the quite room.

Peace and quite…

Until…

_**RRIIIIIIIINNNNNG!**_

It had taken a few seconds, before a groan- rather feminine, entered the atmosphere. The sheets began to shuffle; cuddling in the soft warm amethyst blankets was a small, petite female as she began to slowly shift her legs out of her bed, feeling her bare feet touch solid and _shivering_ cold wooden floor.

Uh, is it morning already? Here she had finished torturous homework from Mr. Mufflin just two hours ago! Oh great, there goes her precious beauty sleep. The female shudders slightly, feeling goosebumps graze over her delicate skin, nearly turning her into a frozen sickle.

It is coming into winter after all, of course.

Fully on the ground she stretched her arms, feeling the _pop _of her muscles being slight pulled. After that she walked to her nicely pasty wooden dresser opening it to reveal the same clothes. Same magenta shirt with bell-shaped sleeves, the same- _boring_ purple and orange striped skirts, how lame! She totally needs to get some new clothes when she has the chance…if ever, maybe she can buy some new stuff if she has time… especially some pretty cute coats. Grabbing her clothes for today the girl went out of her room, through the hall that reaches to the left corner of her bathroom. Darkest navy surrounded walls, she steps within as white marble covered its floor; placing her clothes on a pallid toilet to her left, she had peered at the rectangle mirror that was placed above the toilet, reflecting herself.

Dull amber eyes observing her straight golden locks were cut beneath her neck. Is this is what she looks like? So…dreary, lifeless, and….what's the right word for it? Totally unpopular. This was _not_ how a girl supposes to be like! What is she? Emo? No! Never in a million years, must be from last night.

For Francine this is normal.

Yes, Francine was studying for her history test today, and _man _did it take some work! Mr. Mufflin did this on purpose! ON A THURSDAY! And today is Friday! _UHH…_

Moving away from her reflection she began to strip herself, and then Francine entered inside the shower, turning the knobs to start the water. She often takes showers rather cold, however, since its already freezing Francine started the shower a bit warmer. Leaning onto a wall she couldn't help but to think one thing…'_Ah… this is really relaxing…_' closing her eyes as she groaned tenderly, about to fade into near sleep…

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Snapping out of her near-unconscious state, Francine twirled to the noise coming from the door. Who could that be?

''Excuse me, Miss Francine? Um, it's 6:35… Are you ready for school?'' A soft and gentle sound of foreign voice ask behind the door, gathering herself together Francine answered in a hurried manner, ''y-yes! I'll be out within a second!'' Hurrying up her comfy shower, Francine put on her clothes quickly as she exited out the door. That was a voice of one of her enjoyable maids.

Kimiko Izumi, a very sweet and delicate young foreign woman, Francine was glad her father hired her…

Francine contained dirty clothes that were in her hands and as her maid, Kimiko, rushed over taking hold of the clothes. Ginger-orange hair was wrapped in a properly tight bun, light shaded cream colored skin…reaching up to her beautiful and kind coffee eyes; looking worriedly at Francine. ''Miss Francine? I'm sorry, I-I was a little late waking you up than regular schedule because I was helping Mr. Butterman cook…may I please ask for your forgiveness?''

Francine sighed; her maid always did that kind of crap with every little thing she does, there's nothing to be sorry about…

''It's alright Kimiko, that's not your fault, and there's nothing to be sorry about-''

''B-but I-I was late! I-I displeased my young mistress!''

''For the last time! I don't want you to call me 'mistress'! It's Francine!''

''Ah! O-oh no! I made you even more discontented! I-I'm so sorry! I don't deserve your mercy…'' Tears cascaded down the poor young maid's eyes, Kimiko began to sob quietly.

_Ugh…_

Francine didn't want to hurt Kimiko's feelings but she was going to be late for school! ''Kimiko, maybe you need to take a break…''

''I cannot accept your honorific offer! *Sniff* I will dishonor your parents by becoming a slothful maid within the slightest! They didn't hire me just for my sweet shinsetsu- o-oh! Excuse me, I meant kindness…'' the maid eyes cast downward in shame. Francine groaned; this might take long if she doesn't find a way out…

''What time is it now?''

''The acquainted time is… 6:45-…I MAKING MY MISTRESS LATE FOR SCHOOL!''

''IT'S _FRAN-_'' Before she had the chance to correct her maid with 'Francine', she was ushered down the stairs, passing the large living room to the table room feeling the smooth wooden flooring beneath her feet.

Wait.

Does Francine have any shoes on?

Looking downward proved her theory, she wasn't wearing any shoes at all. Francine wanted to get her shoes but was already seated in the chair at the glass table, as her butler and chef, Eric Butterman; dressed in a white dress shirt, over-topped with a black vest- buttoned neatly covering his attire with black jacket and pants, wearing his favorite work shoes.

He enters from the kitchen and placed a beautiful China made teacup on crown of the teacup holder and began to pour her tea.

''Today's tea is: Earl Gray with a tint of cinnamon, two tea leafs, and one spoon of honey. It lessens the stress for school this morning and calms your immune system, Madam.'' Well…it does smell delightful, '_heh_.' Francine thought, _delightful_ what a proper word that is…

But she needs her shoes! ''Eri-''

''Do not worry madam, I've already contained your shoes.'' Huh, Francine doesn't remember him having her shoes…as her butler squatted and slid Francine's feet inside her russet boots.

Wow, he must have read her mind, somehow.

Taking the cup Francine had taken a few sips, and then smacked her lips after tasting its flavor. It seems to compose her mind; lessening her worried state of school and her test, _however_, that doesn't means Francine's not caring. Hmm…

Hey… something's missing…

Where are her parents?

''Eric, where is my parents?''

Eric stopped, almost reaching the kitchen knob turning his head to face his young mistress, and reaches something within his breast pocket.

Francine watched the movements, her butler strolled back to Francine handing her a yellow note. Must have been from her parents…

''Mr. and Mrs. Foster requested me to provide you this semi letter madame.'' Eric bowed, letting his shadowy licorice ponytail fall to his shoulder and then left the table room.

She began to read the note…

_**Dear Francine,**_

_**If you read this note, then Mr. Butterman must have given it to you. This is your mother who is writing this, me and your father left very early for a business meeting in Mealow City at the Soya Banks to discuss with the owners our banks taxes. **_

_**We will be back within a month; we left 600 dollars in your dresser. Mr. Butterman, Ms. Izumi, and Ms. Sonora will keep you company while we're gone. **_

_**Love you honey and make sure you keep up the good grades!**_

_**From, Mother.**_

…*Sigh* Again already? They just came back a week ago…

Francine lowered her head quietly, feeling the loneness enter her heart after so long and desperate to see her parents. Now they're gone…

They been doing from the day she was born. Always leaving her for some sort of business meeting, trip, or discuss something 'important'… it's getting tiresome! When her parents are here, they never acknowledge her unless it's schoolwork! Why does she have to live this kind of life? Is this what usually happens to rich girls…? Parent's that doesn't care much about their children…then they do random crap just to get some sort of attention…

Francine sighed, she wants some attention too…but she's not that desperate that she'll do random stupid things! Though they won't care, they never did… well, okay maybe her mom…but…

When have they ever been there for her? Never!

Francine crumbled the note as she threw it on the floor; which was littering. Well, not that she cares… Then, her nose perked up, something smelled _good_…

A fresh plate of steaming, hot pancakes; that was stack to three, inside was melting chocolate chips as fudge was poured on top. ''For today's breakfast is: Chocolate Chip Fudge Pancakes, madam.'' Her mouth watered, Francine almost felt herself drooling as the plate was placed in front of her. ''Here is your fork and table knife madam,'' Eric said, putting the utensils beside the plate in a appropriate manner, as he casted his radiance grey eyes at Francine who was busy guzzling at the pancakes, _how unlady like…_

Francine finished the last piece of the pancakes and she pushed herself up from the table, dashing out to the living room door, before she had a chance to open the door, a firm hand grabbed her shoulders; stopping her. Turning around as Francine's amber eyes were met by deep sapphire.

Standing before Francine was a maid as white hair flowed from her back, tied in a pony tail as her yellow frilled skirt beneath her white stockings and black flats flowed. ''Miss Francine, you seem to have forgotten your jacket, it will be freezing outside.''

The young woman handed Francine her plain lavender jacket as the girl thanked the maid, ''Thanks Lillian.''

''It is my pleasure to serve you in any way…''

Francine waved goodbye at her maids and butler as they bowed in respect. ''GOOD BYE MY MISTRESS! STAY SAFE!'' Kimiko bellowed waving joyfully watching her mistress fade away within the north pathway.

'_Pfft._' Francine snorted, ignoring her maid as she rushed to the red octagon Stop sign, putting on her jacket as Francine waited for the bus to come within a few seconds.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

_**Honk! Honk!**_

And there came the bus…just in time, really. As Francine walked up to the steps, strolling through the walkway of the bus sitting in the sixth seat which nobody was sitting at, thank _god_. Hearing a lot of chatter from her classmates Francine eyes gazed at the window; watching the scenery flashed quickly, turning it into a blur…

With all the noise, and all chatter while watching things flashed before her eyes…she can't help but to find it as a rhythm…

_Noise. Chatter. Scenery. Noise. Chatter. Scenery. Noise. Chatter. Scenery. Noise. A voice. Scenery-_

Hold up. Someone's talking to her?

''Hi there Francine!'' there was Yo waving at Francine in a friendly manner, '_oh joy_…' Francine thought sarcastically as she frowned slightly, forgetting to not lose her sanity from classmates. ''Uh…hi?'' she said staring at Yo as if she was some creep.

''I'm so~ excited! You know why?''

''…Um…why?''

''Because it's Science Project Day! You silly one!'' Yo said in squeals as she clamps her hands together in glee. …You got to be kidding...

''Um, Yo… what are you saying?'' ''I'm saying silly is that today I will be with my Chum Chums for the project!'' She began to giggle uncontrollably as she started turning red. Twitching slightly, Francine racked within her brain to find some sort of excuse just to get away from Yo. _Nothing…_

She just has to go the formal way.

''Okay, well uh… can you leave me alone now?''

''Hey! You don't have to be so mean about it!''

''Well, uh… sorry?'' _Just go away…_

''Humph!'' Yo finished and turned her head, not once had she looked backed at Francine. '_Whatever._' as Francine went back to her gazing; being more focused on the blur and eventually beginning to feel herself dizzy. _Uh_… she hopes the weekend will be the end of her annoying classmates.

Finally, as the bus pulled to stop at the Elementary Galaxy Hills School, Francine paced with other kids down its stairs of bus; reaching to concrete, she went towards the school like everyone else, trying to keep from going insane to her frustrating classmates…

* * *

><p><em>A girl with such formality as this…<em>

_How within her future…? Did her heart soar for someone… so _yang_ against her qualities? That would never be an automatic match her? How was that even possible?_

_We may never know…_

_But in time, Fate will cause a mix-match stir, combining both Yin and Yang… _

_I marvel what Fate and Unexpected will have in store for her…_

_If you're wondering who I am…_

_I'm the spirit that controls timelines of everything, for now, I will just watch below as Fate take control of the situation. But I'm the one that powers the time when it happens…_

_My name is Paradox._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright guys, I finally have the first chapter up so review and let me know what you think. I have some Fan-Characters within this story that are immortal…IDK why, I just like inhuman Oc's :\ anyway, you can check out the original story- (which sucks :P) it's called: **Unexpected were always meant to be**

Hopefully I start going onto the story plotline.

Also, as you know Paradox is a guy.

I'll work with the taken slots within the second chapter. So I hope you like this chapter and then will go onto the second.

Sorry to keep you waiting! ... ^-^;

Until next time!

Snowcakie.


	2. Out of the Ordinary

**A/N: **Well… I really don't have anything else to say but I'm just working on the slots….

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fanboy and Chum Chum characters or the slots! They belong to their rightful owner. But I do own Paradox!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Unexpected Fate Is So Weird<strong>**

**Chapter 2. Out of the Ordinary**

* * *

><p>[Francine P.O.V.]<p>

I sighed mutely, walking through the halls scanning for my classroom door but _first_ I'm going to my locker. Hearing my boots create squeaking noises was getting on my nerves! But these are my favorite pair of boots…

I had finally located my locker after searching blandly with all the same color lockers, I mean really? How the heck people suppose to know where their locker is when it's all the same bland and lame color grey? It's confusing. Though at least they have numbers to indicate which ones which. I went to put in my password number's… '_12…21…12_' _Click _and it unlocked. As I opened my locker to reach my textbooks, I couldn't help but wonder why I used that key code…

_Well_… the end of the world _supposes_ to come around 2012 in December, when I read about it in theory astronomy… a little too much for my tastes so… I guess when I first went to this school I decided to use those key numbers as a reminder that humans don't have much time to live for… and it starts next year. How nice.

Nevermind that, I'll be late for class. Taking out my books for class someone called out my name, ''hello dear Francine.'' I turned my head just to find Poopaltine sitting on his metal techy looking chair and so-called 'wife' Brenda. ''Hi, um…sir?'' ''Yes…well, I was just strolling along with my _lovely_ wife just to find girl like you at the lockers. I wanted to give you my greetings before I start cleaning up the area, _you know_… like a simple 'good mornings.' Or so…'' I cringed at him when Poopaltine tried to make a smile, _tried_.

But horrible failed, creep.

''Um… okay….''

''I give you my gratitude for your test today, please do not fail me.''

''Sure…uh, thanks…I guess.'' I walked away, feeling creeped out by that weirdo, maybe it was best for him to stay…_normal_…I guess. I prefer everything normal, yes, and the same routine like everyday and for everyone else- well…actually, no, cause I want people to be less creepy weirdo's and become like my type. More popular and less annoying but I doubt that happen…

Like _those_ irritating weirdo's I see now…

There was two annoying geeks in costumes, one that's fat wearing most orange- except it's (yes I refer it as an _it_…) mask that was black, and the other one… too skinny for my tastes, apricot looking skin...wearing some stupid sickly green everywhere with a purple mask! How dare he make a pretty color hideous!…It sickens me. They both look unattractive and are _extreme_ weirdo's. Bunch of losers…

I scoffed, walking through the halls passing them with looks of disgust only receiving happy faces and gleeful wave. Before I headed to my classroom I glance once more at that purple masked kid with his vibrant emerald eyes for a second, with no real attentions actually, and still he was looking back at me! Still smiling too! EW! The freak!

I shuddered feeling creeped out by that two-buck teeth geek. But…I began to ration with myself. There are worse than those weirdo's … _maybe like me I suppose_… I was something a lot more inferior then a geek like him…

But never mind that. I need to prepare for my test today…

I opened the brown wooden door that led to Mr. Mufflin class, as I went to my assigned seat between Michael Johnson and the fat guy Chris Chuggy. I sighed with a breath of relief, and then watched my teacher enter the class with papers in his hand, ''alright class, today is your history test about America relating to the German war. While I'm giving you these papers make sure you have two sharp pencils ready with you…AND DON'T EAT THEM!'' as my teacher eyes glared at the geeks I met earlier in the hall.

He began to pass the tests for today and handed one to me, I scanned over the questions first…

* * *

><p>Name:_<p>

Date:_

The German War

Question #1. What started the German War?

Answer #1. _

Question #2. Where did was the war?

Answer #2. _

Question #3. Who was the administrator of the group?

Answer #3. _

Question #4. ….

….

-[Skipped]-

Question #15. What type of Cookies Mr. Mufflin likes?

Answer #15. _

* * *

><p>I stopped reading and searched deeply within my brain to find the answers. I think, I have some of them right before I write the answers… I waited patiently and then my teacher yelled….<p>

''BEGIN!''

I winced slightly, Mr. Mufflin doesn't have to be that _loud_…geeze.

I picked up my pencil and began to scribble down my answers onto the paper.

[Third Person P.O.V]

-After Class…-

Mr. Mufflin took a deep breath before releasing. Finally! All days of work! But then, he'll have to check their papers after school.

_How nice_…

Well, at least there's only twelve more years left…

Anyway… he should be more focus on announcing the project. ''Ahem,'' Mr. Mufflin said, getting everyone's attention. ''Today is a special day cause…don't know, but its Science Project Day were two classmates become paired together. Only two, piece.''

''Aww…c'mon man! It's a Friday!''

''Waa Waa!''

''Lame!''

''Silence! Please….'' Uh… remember Hank twelve more years, and then he'll have his perfect retirement. Soon.

But not really anytime soon.

Mr. Mufflin clear up his throat, continuing what he left off. ''This is a project about astronomy, or earth science… it's your pick. You have three weeks to finish the project. Make sure it's not boring or lame like some regular volcano, now, I will pick who will be paired.''

Everyone looked at eachother in predicament, probably knowing who will be already paired together.

But unknowingly for them, Mr. Mufflin had something else in mind…

''I decided to change the course for today. So, it's not going to be the usual like you always had.'' Everyone attention was straightly at Mr. Mufflin in surprise, mostly Fanboy and Chum Chum.

What does he mean 'change the course for today'? Is he saying that they're going to be paired with someone different? They sure hope not! ''Mr. Mufflin!'' The attention went to Fanboy as his expression was slightly panic, ''what do you mean by that? Are you trying to tear me and Chum Chum apart? !''

''…Possibly.''

_Such possibilities may affect the future… _

A gasped was his reply, and he watched as the Purple Kid started acting like a out of control. Simply panicking.

'_Dumbass…_' Mr. Mufflin thought as he grabbed his list scanning over the names, proceeding to hurry this up. ''OK.'' He started, ''the partners I'm choosing are… Lupe and Duke.''

The class was silent, usually, Lupe and Yo would be together but Mr. Mufflin did surprise them. Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed?

''Cheech with Cheer, Michael and Nancy…'' He began spewing out names as they were rolling off his tongue. '' Kyle and Chris, Chum Chum and…'' Starting off, as Fanboy and Chum gasped in horror.

Please! Do not break them apart! They were meant to be together forever! ''Mr. Mufflin! If you don't pair us up together…! M-maybe the world will fall apart! Remember last time when you split us up?'' Fanboy reasoned with his teacher, have he forgotten about the _last _time he did that?

Hmm… Mr. Mufflin began to rethink he decision… maybe it is a wise choice to keep Fanboy and Chum Chum together…

_!_

_Paradox was slightly alarmed but began to calm. He'll take care of that…_

_He raised his hand while taking out his golden roman watch from his ashen pocket shirt. Paradox studied the watch carefully, nearly hitting to 2:56 Pm as he went into deep concentration…_

''_Time Pace!''_

ZING!

_The future of 29. 4 seconds was cut instantly as Paradox watched the Lady with a plate of fresh cookies walked to Mr. Mufflin's classroom. He smirked slightly and folded his arms, because he knew that would work._

*Sigh* alright, the teacher made his final decision. ''Fine, alright. I have made my decision. It's Fanboy and-''

There was a knocking at the door. It opened with a young woman with red hair short bob, showing her grey business jacket, peeking inside while holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies. ''Is this the Principle's… oh! I'm so sorry, this is the wrong room.'' And that she closed the door.

…Well that was weird.

Mr. Mufflin was distracted after looking at that_ gorgeous_ woman holding those _delicious_ cookies…

Without thinking he blurted out. ''Fanboy and Francine, Chum Chum and Yo! CLASS DISMISSED!'' Then, he rushed out the door with the following scent of chocolate baked dough.

….

The whole earth was silent before they finally understood what he said.

…

…SAY _WHAT? !_

Francine eyes became crazed as she looked straightly at Fanboy's with shock anger. What the _heck_ did Mr. Mufflin say? ! How _dare_ he place the most popular girl with…with! With this creep! How- w-why did even Mr. Mufflin thought of that? This was madness! In all her years in school! Never had to be spontaneously paired up… with this…_idiot!_

Fanboy had the same expression… except the anger. Just pure shock.

Francine gritted her teeth quietly while everyone started to slowly leave, looking at her and Fanboy before heading out the door. Chum Chum hid behind Fanboy, Francine glanced at his hidden sadness but show very much fear. '_What a wimp…_' a mental thought told her, but she quickly had dismissed it. Francine is a straight A student and was a person for good grades; she may not be a goody-two shoes…

…_Anymore_.

But Francine would still keep her good grades. No matter what is the situation.

Francine sighed from irritation, turning her head away from the two masked boys. Quickly Francine grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and scribbled Galaxy Bookstore onto the paper. With determination she walked boldly to the creep, his face began to turn into confusion but Francine didn't care… as long she gets an A then she could get rid of this sicko.

''Here you go weirdo,'' Francine started, putting the paper into his hand. ''I was originally planning you would meet me at my house, but I don't want your sick freakiness everywhere in my home so be at the Bookstore.'' With that Francine left Fanboy with a huff, she walked out.

He just stood there… um, what's the word for it? Awkward. Well, it mixtures with shock, sadness, worried, confused... and some other bad stuff. Now what are he and Chum Chum going to do? THEY'RE NOT PAIRED UP TOGETHER ANYMORE!

There was whimpering behind Fanboy as he turned around to find Chum Chum clinging to his leg tightly. The boy seemed extremely heartbroken, as Fanboy patted his younger sidekick gently. ''Don't worry buddy…it'll be okay! It's like always… except we're not… together.'' With a sniff Fanboy wiped his soon falling tears. Putting the paper into his underwear- hey he gotta put it somewhere right? Walking out comforting his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, that's all I have! I'll be working on chapter three!


	3. Learning New Things

**A/N: ****The chapter is finally here after so long! **Sorry for the hold up…V-V *sniff* forgive me!

**Oc's/Slots that'll be in this chapter…**

**Slot 7: (Taken by Kumajirou13) Bookstore Employee: Terra Beatrice Cotta (AKA) Terra**

**Slot 8: (Taken by Who'sTooLazyToLogIn) Bookstore Employee Assistant: Mistia Dreamer**

**Needed Slot: Café employee**

Anyway, I don't have anything else say. But I'm going to put some focus on Fanboy in this chapter okay? PEACE OUT!

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Fate is So Weird<strong>

**Chapter 3. Learning New Things**

* * *

><p>[Fanboy's P.O.V]<p>

I walked out with my bestfriend along side me as I rubbed his back smoothly. My heart was slowly shattering into pieces…

But I'm so confused! I thought for sure Mr. Mufflin was gonna pair us together again! What change his mind so fast? '_I think it was those cookies…_' I analyzed… '_But, he didn't have to pair me up with somebody I don't even know!_' Ugh, I can't think about this anymore…*sniff* and to make it worse! Nothing happened! No Man-Artica out of the time portal nor did time collapsed! THIS IS HORRIBLE! *Sniff* Waah!

I brushed away more tears; Chum Chum wasn't taking it easy either. ''Why! ? Why did this have to happen? ! *Sniff* *sniff* N-now w-we *gasp* be t-together … anymo- *hiccup!* re! What are w-we *hiccup!* G-gonna do…?'' he asked, looking at me with teary eyes.

''I…'' I started, but truth be told I really don't know how to answer that, because I don't know myself. ''Don't…know. T-though…hey! Maybe I could cheer us up with some frosty freezy freezes!'' That seemed to lighten his mood… a little. But hey, it's better than nothing right? I smile faintly and began through the halls, as a few people started staring at me for some weird reason. I cringed; why are they looking at me like that? Is there something on my face? Is something on my clothes? I scanned my body and gloves to make sure nothing was on my clothes. Nothing. So what's the problem?

''Chummy Chum Chums!'' There was that voice.

And it was all too familiar…

*Sigh*… Yo.

I instantly grabbed Chum Chum and lift him up into the air when Yo tried to grab him. ''Hey! Give him here!'' ''nuh uh.'' I smiled then raised him up higher on my tippy-toes. '_Hehe... this is kinda fun!_' I thought just to have it ruin by Yo.

''Well Chum Chum is _my_ partner! So _give_ him here!'' My smile just turned to a deep frown. What a way to my spoil fun. ''Okay! Okay! But we are going to get some frosty freezy freezes first! T-then… *sigh* I'll let you have Chum Chum…'' ''Fine then,'' she began but stopped and gazed at Chum Chum with… ew, that girly _sparkle _in her eyes.

That's just gross!

''Bye bye my little sweetiepie! I'll see you soon, okay?'' And with that, she touched her lips with her hand and blew my sidekick a…*gags* *coughs* k-kiss… *coughs*. Me and Chum Chum both had shuddered silently with disgust, trying to get rid of the 'cooties' feeling.

But it's not _too_ bad compared not being together…

*Sigh* I wished Fate of some sort would change the future, somehow, for we could be paired up together. Though I doubt that happen…

I pushed the school door open as I felt cold dim breeze against my skin… huh, seems sorta Shakespearey… hmm… I like it! Strolling to the bus and then onto the steps we got on hearing a lot of kids talking about random stuff when I found an empty seat for me and Chum Chum to sit, I noticed that girl earlier given me that address was sitting alone looking out the window.

What was her name? Francine right? I wonder why Mr. Mufflin have to pair me up with a girl like her? I mean c'mon! Couldn't I be paired up with Kyle or something? But why Francine of all things? I mean, I have invited her to night-morning-

''Attention Students!'' I stopped for the current moment, staring at my teacher that was holding a plate of cookies. ''By working on your projects that will start today. You're going to be seated with your partner and will work on the project together until the deadline. Also, you and your partner will both write a report then I will grade them … _mmh_… good cookies. That is all.'' Then he left.

…Silence. Pure utter silence.

Then little chatter of questioning arises. I was frozen stiff when I looked at Francine, who stiffened slightly then turned to face me. Anger was confronted with me as she snorted, then crossed her arms. ''Well? What are you standing there for? Get over here.'' I kept silent and looked at my bestfriend who nodded slowly.

I gulped when I took steps to her, and shakily took a seat next to Francine. I guess the frosty freezy freezes will have to wait till later…

The bus roared to life and off we went as I fumbled with my fingers- stuttering to say something. ''S-so… um…'' I started to strike up a conversation only to have it abruptly stopped by her rudeness, ''look _idiot_, we're going to do this project my way. So when we stop by my house I'm going to get us some paper and pencils, then, we're going to the book store and we'll work on both astronomy and earth science. Is that clear?'' She said with pure venom in her voice.

That was really rude of her. ''Okay, um, sure but you don't have to be so mean about it… geeze.'' Her only reply was ''_I don't care_'' and looked back out the window as I descend within the seat. This is going to be one heck of a day.

[Third Person P.O.V]

Stop after stop, the bus had taken off its' passengers to their homes (or should I say partners homes) Yo went off, sadly, dragging Chum Chum with her while giggling like a school girl. ''Come on! I want to first dress you up in some pretty cute outfits!'' and with a whimper was trailed behind her, soon into nothingness.

_Fate snorted, sitting on the small puff cloud, viewing over inside the bus; watching the two last people that were heading to the wealthy girl's home. The infamous Fanboy and Francine._

_She sighed, why did she even agree with U.N in the first place? What was her reason too? Hell, like she knows. She only just did because she was bored. '_Wow_' Fate thought, '_I'm the person that maintain the present with so much responsibility, and here I am saying I'm bored._' Fate guessed she was _that _bored._

_Great, now what?_

_Currently, U.N told her just to observe them for now while she take care of things… *sigh* then, somehow, Paradox got into the agreement as well. He'll probably then gossip about it to Future and Gravity, then Future usually complains about 'how it will affect the future' and crap- well, she _can_ see into the Future, of course._

_Hmm… she'll get have to talk to Future soon when she gets the chance._

_[A/N: Note that the fact I have a little difficultly of describing a house. So, I had to look up some pictures for some help. But it's best to use your imagination, okay?]_

''Okay, we're here.'' Said Francine. They stood presently on the white concrete sidewalk, after passing the beautiful lawn and colorful flowers beds. Staring at the luscious-sized, two-half story house.

Tan cream covered its body of the large house; while in the center part of the home stood out with light shades of bricks, the front of the house had octagon windows as it's borders was white; covered in reddish copper curtains, overshadowing. The front door was bronze wrought iron door imprinted with curvy designs of elegance. There were two handles of Rosette ornate doorknobs included a burgundy round doorbell and there hanging onto the door was a china pot of delphinium flowers.

And there were two black London's tops outside lamps showing infernal fire.

Fanboy just stood in awe when examining over Francine's house. It wasn't in his type of tastes- but, it's still cool to have a house like this! Francine pressed the doorbell and waited when Fanboy's mind wondered off, somehow surprised. '_I didn't know Francine has a house like this…wow, kinda cool._' And then the door opened with a sharp looking butler with long black hair tied back into a ponytail in a butler suit, ''Foster's Residence…'' as grey eyes glimmer over him and the man eyebrow rose slightly in questioning.

''He's with me Eric, for a project… you don't need to be suspicious.'' Eric bowed mannerly, ''I'm dearly sorry then, _madame_.'' His eyes gave a quick evil menacing glance at Fanboy, who flinched with the aura of fear. It felt like eternity before Eric stepped aside letting the two indoors. ''Please, come in.'' and inside they went. '_Wow… I didn't know Francine had a butler…_' Fanboy thought but stopped.

Coming through the opal marble foyer, the space grew larger when Fanboy noticed many doors closed. Fanboy's curiosity spiked, he wondered what was between those doors. Is it nothing but bathroom? Closets? He wouldn't mind finding out… ''young _sir_, it's best to follow me to the guest main room then _fumbling_ over hefty rooms...'' There was Eric, stern as he sound; it felt he was rather suspicious of Fanboy. He wonders why…

Francine mumbles as she ran upstairs quickly to the Media room. Wooden floor transforms into wool carpet as she enters the room. The walls were consumed in light green with double-hung windows behind three black desktops on top of an over shaped pasty table, while two laptops were on the reddish brown desk. Francine looked around, two white bookshelves stood on the left side and dressers on the right. She went to the dressers, pulling its handle to reveal different varieties, stack on one side, notebooks, while on the other; mechanical pencils.

Taking two notebooks, one purple and green (even though it reminds her of that weirdo), and two mechanical pencils. *Sigh* what are they going to do for this project and _how _are they going to do it? This is gonna be frustrating! Especially with t-this… this _dumbass! _…

Grumbled, taking the items with her and she headed downstairs.

_Step…step…step…step…_

Felt more like a rhythm as every step she'd taken, but not like she cares, what matters to her is getting an A grade and will stop at _nothing_ to do it. Even… kill someone over a grade? '_No… I'm not that desperate._' Francine replied to herself, as she reaches the floor, heading to the guest room.

The guest room consisted of Victorian blue and black designs, colorless carpet floor and over in the left corner was a nice set of Eugene dark black chairs and a round glass table. A large rectangle dark multi shade rug resting underneath the bamboo made table with a flat screen TV in front of her. Sitting on the comfy white leather sofa was Fanboy that was looking around in admiration, ''wow Francine! I never knew you had a guest room like this! A-and a butler too! Totally learning new things already!'' ''Yea, well, first, you didn't ask. Second, of course I'm rich because I'm the fanciest girl in the Galaxy School district.'' ''cool!'' was his reply and the girl ignored him and shoved the notebook paper and pencil into his hands.

''Here, that's your notebook and pencil, and I have my own so no need to worry. Anyway, once we'll get there to the bookstore we're going to research on some astronomy history books and what will have relation to earth science. Understood?'' The masked boy nodded, standing up with a smile on his face.

''I really like your sofa! Really comfy…''

''Um… sure, whatever, thanks… I guess.''

''No problem!''

Signaling her hand to make the boy follow her going passed the foyer to the door and as Francine gripped it, she was stopped by her butler Eric. ''Just where do you think your going _Francine_?'' His eyes roamed over the two. ''I have to go to the bookstore… _Eric_. Don't worry; I'll be back by 7:30 okay? So you really _don't _have to worry about it.''

''And how do you know?'' Francine raised an eyebrow, trying to think of something. Anything.

''Cause he's my school associate, alright? No need to worry _okay_?''

''But what if-'' the butler was abruptly cut off by Francine's command.

''Eric, I order you to quit it and _leave me alone!_''

…''…Yes, my apologizes madame, for disturbing you. Just making sure you are… secured'' With that the butler left without another glance.

'_That was weird…_' Fanboy thought when the man left. ''Let's go.'' Francine said, and they headed out the door.

- Finally Reaching the Bookstore-

Both kids finally had reached the bookstore after thirty minutes of walking. ''We made now…'' Francine said, standing in front of the Galax Bookstore. The building was not the big in height; however, it still had its quality. White concrete walls supported the building; while huge glass windows stood in front with blue outlines and a large Black walnut wood door. **G****alax****Bookstore**was in bold, curvy golden letters and they went inside. The setting was rather soothing for Francine, for Fanboy it was an awkward. Because- uh, well, he hadn't been to this place before… no need for the address now. Maybe he'll have to use it when he forgets this place; he'll keep it in mind.

It seemed rather relaxing, comfortable place. Black thick fiber carpet was padded onto the ground; stacks of newly update books were organized in specific rows, music Cd's was neatly placed in the **Music **section. Cream colored its walls with small designs; showing : '**50% Percent off!**' wallpapers. Red fur chairs were set in the far back of the store, when you want to be comfortable. Electronics were presented everywhere. Francine looked over to the far right and found a café were a few young adults were sitting drinking their coffee.

''Hello! This is the Galax Bookstore! And I'm Terra Cotta! Terra for short. Is there something you need? I can help you out! Or if I'm not here my assistant Mistia will be there for you!'' Both Fanboy and Francine turned around to the cheerful voice to find a girl- no older than rather fifth-teen, standing at a grey register desk. The girl had blond hair- though it obviously told that she dyed it; the roots of her show slight brown, her light green eyes matched like Fanboy's… only his was a little darker.

'Terra' looked sorta large-but not like fat or anything, though; it was kinda hard to tell with the slender gray baggy pants and covered with a red employee apron. Fanboy smiled, '_what a nice person she is!_' ''Hi! I'm Fanboy! And this is my friend Francine!'' His hand pointed to Francine who turned her head and only snorted, '_I'm not friends with that idiot…ever._'

''That's awesome! Are you two new here? If you are then I would like to show you around but I'm working at the register right now. If you want, I'll ask Mistia to do-''

''Look, all I want is for you to show us where are the history books, earth science, and some astronomy books… _alright?_'' Francine said with an irritating tone which Terra didn't fully recognize. ''Oh… sure! We can do that!'' With that the she picked up the phone and pressed a button that allowed her to go on speaker.

'**Attention! I need employee: Mistia Dreamer! I repeat! Mistia Dreamer to the register please!** **Thank you.**' And with that Terra hanged the phone.

Out rush a twelve year-old girl with blue round large glasses as black short hair was tied in a small ponytail. Light blue eyes to cream colored skin as she seemed anxious while her whole body responded if she was tired. The long sleeve dark purple shirt was wrinkly with her dark blue denim jeans also were messy.

It must have been a long day.

''*gasp* I-I'm… *pants* here. Is there… *pants* anything you need?'' She asked with her voice sounded strained. ''Yea,'' Terra pointed her hands to Fanboy and Francine, ''I need you to show the aisles where the history, earth science, and astronomy books are. After that you need to take your break okay? You are really tired.''

''Thanks. I really am going to need it.''

Mistia walked between Fanboy and Francine, glancing at them both. ''I'll show you the way okay?'' then left in front of them as they trailed behind. Keeping quiet Francine glance at Fanboy with the notebook and pencil, how are they going to work with this again? She forgot. Maybe she'll have to do it on her own and then say they work together? No… that's cheating… and she doesn't want to do all the dirty work herself…but Fanboy an idiot! He won't help her at all! Probably right some Man-Artica bullcrap if anything!

But she has to have an A…

With Fanboy…

She's going to get a D-

*Sigh* Oh joy.

''Alright, we're here.'' Announced Mistia, as they examined around the minor changed room. It had dark blue and purple mixed in between, however, it still had the same golden outline and wallpapers with black wood shelves. ''Over on the third left of the shelves are earth science books, on this first right is the history books and the left are the astromony books… is there anything else?'' She asked curiosity.

''No, we're fine. Thanks for your help.'' Francine said and glance at Fanboy to see if he had ran off. Surprisingly, he hadn't, with his notebook and green pencil still in his arms. ''Okay then. Well, I'm off to take my break, see ya later!'' The black haired girl said before taking her leave.

Francine mind wondered, '_how can a twelve year-old be an employee? That's just ridiculous!_' She thought, before sighing. ''Alright, creep. We're here now and we are going to start studying…Do not wander off without me (not like I care though) , do not embarrass me, and _do not_ be so loud. Is that clear?'' Francine said with her eyes narrowed.

''Okay, yea, I can do that! …Yea…''

''Good. Then let's get studying.''

_U.N watched silently with a smirk on her face. After using her powers earlier today, things had change and she knows it since she was the one to change Fate within the first place. Gazing down below she observed Fanboy and Francine as she chuckled lightly, with Fate and Paradox paired with her… she'll have more accomplished than anything. Of course, just for fun._

_Hehe…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you go guys! I hope your happy now that I used some slots! I will be working on the fourth chapter!

Until next time!

Snowcakie


	4. Forced Teamwork

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! **Please forgive me by being extremely late 8'C

I really don't have anything really to say. But the fourth chapter is up! \(^o^)/

-Slots/ Oc's that'll be in this chapter-

**Slot 7: (Taken by Kumajirou13) Bookstore Employee: Terra Beatrice Cotta (AKA) Terra**

CHARACTER NEEDED!

Café Employee

I ANYONE DON'T WANT IT THEN I'LL CLAIM IT!

PedoBear: ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ Hi.

Me: Hi! =^D

PedoBear: ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ …

Me: =^)….

PedoBear: ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ …

Me: Hello? =^\

PedoBear: ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ …

Me: =^l…

PedoBear: ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ …

Me: ಠ_ಠ WTF…

XD

I forgot the disclaimer last time! .

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fanboy and Chum Chum characters or the slots! They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own my immortal characters! **

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Fate is So Weird<strong>

**Chapter 4. Forced Teamwork**

* * *

><p>It's been thirty minutes and Francine was getting exhausted of Fanboy's constant complaining.<p>

''I can't do this! Its way too hard!''

''I'm bored, can't I do anything else?''

''I'm not good at studying… so can I-''

''_**Enough.**_'' Francine said, snapping shut the textbook of _**How the Universe Began**_ and given Fanboy a furious glare that would send Fanboy to his grave. She stood abruptly and slowly strolled over to the slightly fearful masked boy, looking down beneath him; watching him shaking in terror. A small smirk slowly crept to her mouth only for him to wipe it off, ''Can I have coffee?'' he asked.

Oh no way in hell. ''That is a definite _NO._'' Francine snarled, baring her teeth slightly at him as Fanboy yelped and jumped back in shock. ''Aw… c'mon, ple-''

''I said no Fanboy. Your stupidly naturally hyper only to increase with that crappy sugar-filled horrible, dump-filled, slushy.'' A gasp was her reply then a faint- was that growling? Francine looked at Fanboy and saw he had an angry frown on his face; growling softly. Francine blinked, and then blinked again. Okay… that was weird, what's his problem?

''Francine.'' He said sternly, catching her completely off guard. ''Don't _ever_ condemn Frosty Freezy Freezes.'' Her brows furrowed in frustration, who was he to tell her what to do and what to say? He's not even a responsible person! Like he can tell her what to do! Francine puck out her lips; feeling in a snooty mood, ''like I give a crap if I offend you and your sugar ice-dyed slushy. Unlike you I have better slushy's then that Frosty Freezy Freeze garbage!''

''And how do you know? You never even tried it!'' He stood up from his fallen position and stomped forward towards her. How dare she even say things like that! Just insulting the king of all drinks! What type of friend she is? Oh when Berry hears about this…!

''I know because I…'' Francine trailed off slowly, remembering the first time she had tried such horribly sugar-filled drink, she shuddered slightly; feeling sick at the thought of too much sugar being consumed once again.

''You what?'' Fanboy pressed, silently grinning at himself.

''Because…- wait, that's none of your business.'' Francine stated firmly and moved out of Fanboy's way, then she turned back to him, ''you're not having coffee. Period. But maybe if you _**start reading an actual book**_… then I'll think about buying you something else.'' ''Really?'' ''Yea… now _**START READING**_.'' Francine picks up the book _**How the Sun affects earth**_, shoved it into Fanboy's arms, and then began to walk back to her spot.

Fanboy gazed at the dark bronze textbook for a minute and sighed. How is he going to read something like this? He sat softly upon the black carpet and opened the book; seeing not-so-colorful pages inside but a bold title and word texts. How boring! He's not doing this! It's so lame! Maybe the brain switching would have been successful this time…

'_Well…_' he reasoned, '_Francine did say maybe she'll buy me something if I read… that's not coffee- hey! Didn't Globalwarmer live on the sun?_' Fanboy eyes started to scan its first page, focusing on the author's explanation of how the sun began.

[A/N: Note! I had to look it off on google… ^^;]

_**About five billion years ago, a giant cloud of gas and dust, or nebula, collapsed to form the solar system. Slowly the nebula shrank to form a spinning disk. As gravity pulled some of the gas into the center of the disk, the gas became hot and dense enough for nuclear fusion to begin and the sun was born. The heavier elements found in the solar system and the sun may be the result of a supernova explosion that occurred at the beginning of the sun's formation, it may also have been this supernova that triggered the accretion of the sun's matter from hydrogen gas clouds. **_

'_Hm…_' Fanboy thought, '_I never really knew that. I wonder how old is Globalwarmer… maybe he was the one created that stuff? He does have powers after all..._' Continuing to read.__

Our Sun and the solar system formed from a huge, slowly rotating

___**molecular cloud**__** made of hydrogen and helium molecules and dust. Under its own gravity, the cloud began to compress. As it compressed, it spun faster and faster, like an ice skater who spins faster as he pulls his arms in closer to his body. The spinning flattened the material into a giant disk. Most of the mass was concentrated at the center of the disk, forming a gas sphere. The sphere continued to attract material from the disk. As new material was added, the sphere compressed, increasing the temperatures and pressures until they were sufficient to fuse atoms in the very center of the sphere - and at that point a star - our Sun, was born. Scientists calculate our Sun and solar system formed at the same time - a whopping 4.56 billion years ago.**_

'_Maybe Globalwarmer was the one who started all this? Maybe…- nah, he couldn't or he'll be all old and stuff. But he lives on the Sun! So… did he create the sun like building a home then lived on it? Or it was just already there and then lived on it? … No, I guess not…This is too hard to figure out._' And Fanboy sighed, feeling hopeless; he is never going to be able to read this.

Unless…

He gets help from Francine!

He began to smile, only to fade somewhat '_what happen if she says no?_'… Then he'll have to switch his brain again, duh. Fanboy pushed himself up from the ground taking the book with him, walking to Francine as she was continuing reading the textbook. He couldn't help but to look over her shoulder; peeking at a picture of the soil growing plants and its… photo…synisis? Pho-to…-

''_What_ is it?'' Without realizing, Fanboy unconsciously came closer to Francine and felt warmth radiating from her, feeling himself in an awkward daze. She had stiffened completely. ''_Get away from me._' Francine sneered, quickly moving away from the boy, Fanboy snapped out of his daze and scurried back from her with his widen eyes. ''Um… s-sorry Francine! I was like… in a trance or something! Haha! Like I was hypnotized! Haha…''

''…''

''Um, yea… Francine? I was wondering if I could get some help.''

''What for?''

''Because I really need help… remember what Mr. Mufflin said? We have to work together if we're going to-''

''Why should I comply with you?'' Francine snapped, letting the anger be evident in her voice. ''I thought you wanted a good grade…?''

That seemed to catch her attention; rigid at his words. '_…He has a point…_' her subconscious pointed out, only to receive a groan. Francine extremely needs a good grade from this. She can't risk her report card being resenting of this repulsive idiot! She needs an A grade! She will do anything to get a high grade! …Even working with this dummy. With a sigh Francine turned around; amber meeting with deep green and she nodded.

Even if she hates this boy's guts… they'll have to work together as a team. After this, Francine can dump this creep and move on with her life without being with this total loser.

''Alight, but I will only help you for _my_ benefit. Now, what is it that you need help?'' Francine asked, looking at Fanboy intently. She watched him wave the book in his hand that she had given him, ''well, I'm not really a good reader- except for comics, but I never um, you know? Read a textbook. Sure I can pronounce words correctly, though, I can't really remember these kinds of text-booky things… like the one you've gave me. I doubt I'll remember much from what I just read.'' Fanboy said with his hand rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Francine rolled her eyes as she picked up her purple notebook and mechanical pencil. ''That's why I gotten us notebooks you idiot. For we can write important things down…'' ''Oh…'' Francine signaled Fanboy to sit down near the books she obtained, across of her- not beside, retrieving Fanboy's green notebook and pencil as Francine assembled herself on the black carpet. Passing Fanboy his (hers…) things, Francine pointed the book Fanboy was still holding.

''Okay, I want you to open the book and find the main important thing.'' Francine instructed, watching him open the bronze book to see a bold title. ''What do it say?''

''How to sun began…''

''Now read it's paragraph to me and I'll let you know what to write in your notebook.''

''The notebook is mine now?''

''No, it's not.''

''But if I write in it and stuff… wouldn't that make it sorta mines?''

''…Whatever, fine, keep it. Not like I want it anyway.'' Francine replied with an irritated expression on her face. ''Just start reading.'' She finished.

Fanboy coughed a few times, he always does that before reading aloud. ''About five billion years ago, a giant cloud of gas and dust, or nebula, collapsed to form the solar system. Slowly the nebula shrank to form a spinning disk. As gravity pulled some of the gas into the center of the disk, the gas became hot and dense enough for nuclear fusion to begin and the sun was born. The heavier elements found in the solar system and the sun may be the result of a supernova explosion that occurred at the beginning of the sun's formation, it may also have been this supernova that triggered the accretion of the sun's matter from hydrogen gas clouds.''

''Alright…now, what do you think should be an important piece that can be useful?''

''Um…uh…it said the sun was made?''

Francine couldn't help but to facepalm. This was going to be harder than she thought…

''Yea, I know that, but _how_ was it made?'' She pressed on.

''Um… it had some dust and stu-''

''_What _stuff?'' ''Um…-''

''Go back and reread the sentence.'' Francine said directly only to receive a whine, ''do I _have_ to?'' Fanboy replied, looking at her with sadden eyes. ''Yes, you _have_ to. I said I will help you, I didn't say it was _easy_ dummy.'' Francine stated, looking at the round black clock that showed 3:40. With a groan Fanboy reread the sentence, ''years ago…a giant cloud of gas and dust, or nebula, collapsed to form the solar system. Slowly the nebula shrank to form a spinning disk. As gravity pulled some of the gas into the center of the disk, the gas became hot and dense enough for nuclear fusion to begin and the sun was born-''

''Hold it.'' She stopped him and Fanboy looked back at her, confused. ''Why?'' ''Don't you see the main point how the sun was created?'' ''…No.'' ''*sigh* How about this, think of the sentence you just read as ingredients to something… giant cloud, gas-''

''Farts?'' Fanboy blurted out.

Ew, the sicko, ''_EW!_ No you dolt! ... Anyway, dust or nebula, mixes into a solar system right? So… it has another batch of nebula, and then began to stir to form a disk. Then you add some gravity plus extra gas… combine them all and bake it. What do you get?''

Then it clicked to him.

''Ooooh…! I see now! The sentence I read must be the important piece of how the sun was created! Right?'' He said, and Francine nodded. Feeling incredibly smart Fanboy let out a beaming smile full of cockiness, ''well Francine! Look who's smart now!'' ''Don't push it. I was the one who help you figure it all out, dummy. Now… open you notebook and write down the piece you figured out.'' And so he did, opening his notebook, Fanboy took the pencil about to write-

And then he stopped.

''What should I write down?'' ''The piece about how the sun formed.'' ''Oh, okay.'' Fanboy scratch/ scribbled down the piece in his notebook, and he stood to gaze at it, feeling proud of himself doing something actually smart. ''Is that all?'' He asked, ''nope.'' Francine simply replied. ''we got _long_ ways to go.'' ''aw…''.

''Hey guys!'' A breathless feminine voice intruded them of their work; as Fanboy and Francine looked up to find the same register that was at the registry desk of the Galax Bookstore. Blond locks were all knotted up and messy; seeming as if she went through a windstorm, eyes were extremely groggy but full of joy as she pants.

Terra.

Francine looked at the girl's full attire: Wrinkly red collared t-shirt and grey sweatpants, wearing red sneakers, casual clothes. Terra strolled over them, holding sweets wrapped in napkins, ''sorry about not showing you around and stuff. I was kinda busy at the moment, I haven't seen anyone like you before…You must be new-''

''Actually I been to this place more than once.''

''You did?''

''Yes…''

''Oh, I never knew that.''

''You never asked.''

''Oh… sorry. I guess I've never paid attention, but anyway! Here some sweets I got for you! On the home! Or… I think house. I'm giving these to you for free and you don't have to pay for them!'' Terra unraveled the napkins; revealing two nice-sized chocolate chip cookies. ''These cookies are delicious! They normally cost 2.99 I also work as a part-time café employee, so I secretly snuck two for you!'' She beamed, giving the two cookies them.

When they accepted the cookies, Francine couldn't help but wonder…''Why are you giving these to us for free?'' she asked, and was met with a smile, ''um, actually, I haven't seen anyone like ya'll before. So… I thought I should give you sweets as a gift!''

''What does _that_ suppose to mean?'' Francine narrowed her eyes as Fanboy bit into the soft cookie.

''Y'know? Kids like you! I've never seen anyone like you except young adults in this place… or someone older than that. Sorry if I interfered in your study time, though I just wanted to give them to you before I take my break. Think of it as a random gift okay?''

''Mmm! It tastes awesome!'' Muffled Fanboy, with chocolate cookie crumbs smeared on his mouth and he put on a goofy grin.

Francine watched as Terra walked away, feeling slightly skeptical of the cookie. She was hesitant at first- before she slowly nibbled on the fresh moist cookie. Soft and moist, tasting baked brown sugar combining with melted semi-sweet coca; tinted of cinnamon. Francine admits, it was a good combination of flavor and she began to chew with anticipation.

Alright, it's good.

As Francine chewed on her cookie, she couldn't help but to think… how did all of this happen? What did she do to deserve this horror? Sure, it may not be that bad compared to some other stuff… but, why paired up with this creep?

'_This is only for my benefit. I need to stay focused, can't worry about it. After all this is through… I'll move on… so I don't need to complain. This is force team work._' She reminded herself as she ate most of her cookie. Francine was forced to work with Fanboy… _temporally_, three weeks. That's all… she and Fanboy will have to work as a team.

This is mainly forced teamwork. Not her option, though, Francine wished she can punch her teacher for such complete stupidity.

Oh well…

''Okay, Fanboy. Let's resume back to studying…-''

''Are you still going to buy me something?''

''Maybe… only if you _comply_!''

''*Sigh* but this is hard…''

''You'll get over it; good grades come from hard work. Especially dealing with someone like _you_.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay guys, I have finally posted this chapter up. I haven't been into detailed yet of my immortal characters and you'll probably get to know them in the 5th or 6th chapter. I also apologize for the long wait ^^;

I also apologize for not using many slots at the moment. Francine and Fanboy are at the bookstore, so I'm using the bookstore employee slots right now. Probably in the next chapter I'll get more in detail of Paradox, Fate, U.N, and some other Oc's of mine, maybe having a chapter made especially for them if I'm going to introduce them into the story.

Until next time!

Snocakie (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ .


	5. Inside The Invisible Building

**A/N: **Guys, I am so sorry! :( Please don't hate me! At least I've updated! Also apologize for the long wait….- had an extreme writer's block.

Okay, I'm finally going to explain how it works in the immortal world. I'm going to be in more detail now about my characters than just having them to pop up in random moments.

In this chapter I'll be more focused on my Oc's, then maybe a small part of Francine and Fanboy. But in the mean time… I'm going to work on my characters.

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fanboy and Chum Chum characters or the slots! They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own my immortal characters! **

**Unexpected Fate is So Weird**

**Chapter 5. Inside The Invisible Building**

[Fate's P.O.V]

It's been over an hour since I watch these two and I'm feeling tremendously bored. I already discern the fate of other humans but geeze! Why did U.N even have to start this rubbish? Somehow I already forgotten why I agreed to this- oh, wait, yeah… I was bored.

I feel so foolish now….

I yawn softly, and then a thought came to mind. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check up on Paradox….since he agreed to this as well, I shall see how progress is doing with him. Slowly taking my eyes off the two; I formed a small cluster of vapor; gradually forming into a cloud and positioned myself onto the cloud as it descended into the air.

It wouldn't hurt to leave…would it? I mean, U.N told me and Paradox to keep an eye on them while she is doing…. Well, something. But it wouldn't hurt to leave, it's not like she's the boss of me anyway. The cloud flew higher into the air, as my long lilac hair was flowing throughout the wind, and watched with my golden eyes below the city.

It seemed like very busy street. Cars crowded in traffic and honking at random people, awkwardly colored buildings, frequent fast food restaurants and so on…rather a New York City in my observation, but it was much better than that **ridiculous **town called Galaxy Mills or whatever that heck it was. I snorted, wondering why on earth did I even agree with U.N within the first place? Because I'm just bored? I'm regretting everything I had done…watching two uninteresting children that don't even benefit society.

The cloud went faster and all quickly, it dissipated, along with me painlessly.

It was all dark for a moment, before light enter the unknown atmosphere. I inhaled like it was a breath of fresh air, and scanned around my surroundings. There in front of me was golden colored building with flower beds; fully covered with beautiful wildflowers and dazzling poppies… even though it has some relation to death. I began to smile; ah… it's so good to be back at work again.

I stretched my creamy skinned limbs and yawned, smacking my lips afterwards. Straightening out my lavender long sleeved shirt and navy dress, I walked near the building, placing my palm onto the front metal steel door and focused on the door with my eyes. My hand began to glow an eerie pink haze and I pushed the silvery door open, walking hurriedly inside- before in a matter of seconds- the door slammed shut.

I sighed in relief; the Immort head of this workplace had created a barrier centuries of years ago after an incident with a human following one of the immortal co-workers and somehow gotten transported. So yeah, one of the immorts [A/N: Immorts, short for immortal… I made that up ^^;] had to remove all of the human's memory and Death decided to kill the guy, I admit, I felt sorry for that guy... he was just looking for directions…

And after that the head decided to use some barrier that only immorts like me can only get through by. Pfft, we could have just erased the human memories! That's all! But, yeah, whatever.

Walking through the clear halls, my black sandals squeaked softly everytime I taken each step, upon nice ivory carpet. It was like a regular business; the employees have break hours, works like regular humans, do files of paperwork, get fired and become a human… and so on. Sometimes if necessary all immorts have to wear uniforms… mostly for special occasions, but the head still like to keep things more… mystical, back centuries ago.

[A/N: STILL USE YOUR IMAGINATION!]

I reached over Paradox's office and opened the white door. Inside the office was my friend Paradox watching on screen TV those two brats I had to just recently babysit. He turned back to me in surprise- but returned calm, ''oh, it's just you… Okay, just shut the door and sit down at the desk.'' Obeyed; closing the door behind me and sat down in a black desk chair.

''So… is there anything new?'' I asked, staring lazily at the TV. ''Well, Dumboy is learning some human knowledge… though barely… Um, nothing really had changed much. I've seen U.N earlier, she left to do a mission for Future, I wonder why we have to watch those two kids…- not like they're doing anything special…''

''I agree, maybe we should call this 'secret' mission off-'' I started, but was cut off by him. ''Hold on, I didn't say we should quit. I have a feeling something interesting may happen soon… don't know what, but I suggest we should just keep watching them until unexpected pops up.'' Glaring at him, I huffed. ''Alright, fine… whatever you say. Right now you're going to be watching them, is that clear?''

''Yeah, I get it. Hey want to see what they're doing?'' he asked and I shrugged; standing up and strolling over to him. Staring at the TV, I observed the brats; the girl scolding Mr. Idiot for his miscalculations…

**[No P.O.V]**

''**Idiot! That's not what the answer is! Ugh! We went over this three times already! Why can't you learn? !'' Francine yelled, pointing her finger at him as Fanboy shrink back. ''Sorry Francine… I don't have the brain for learning.''**

''**You idiot, I'm not going to fail this test because of you. Let's move to plants and soil…''**

''**I'm tired, could we take a break?''**

''**No.'**

''**Aww… Please Francine? I'm so exhausted-''**

''**We only read through three books, it's only been fifty minutes.''**

''**But still! I'm tired…'' Fanboy whined; his lips puckered out. Francine narrowed her eyes and groaned, she slammed her book shut and turned her head, ''fine, only fifth-teen minutes…'' The purple masked boy jump up in surprise. ''Really? You mean it?'' he asked.**

''**Yeah, now don't make me shorten the time.'' She snapped. Fanboy squealed and ran off to the comic books section…**

''Alright, I had enough looking at those two. You deal with them… I have another mission to do.'' I said, turning away and went back to the door; opening it slightly. ''Whatever, let me know when U.N comes back because I really need her to watch those two for … unknown purposes.'' He replied, eyes still glued to the TV.

I nodded and closed the door…

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

[No P.O.V]

U.N was doing another mission after another. She gazed at three people, trapped in a burning building.

One of them is going to die.

''**Don't worry guys… w-we been together for so l-long… we can make it out of here soon.'' A man said, carrying his buddy on his back. One woman was supporting the two men, they were all huddled together.**

**U.N stared down below with a blank face, she raised her hand…**

**Something hard and wooden fell down on the woman, she yelped in bewilderment and pain. She smashed hard on the ground with wooden logs on top of her, the men turned around in shock, ''Barbie!'' one said, trying to pick her up- but he couldn't, his friend was heavy. ''…G-go…'' she whispered quietly, her body slowly going limp. Tears fallen from the man's eyes.**

''**No Barbie, I wo-''**

''**Leave Ken!'' she shouted with much of her energy. The man tried to find a way to help her, but it was too late. Running out of the fire, the two men made it out alive, police and ambulance everywhere. Once Ken dropped his friend, he tried to run back into the building but was stopped by police, ''no sir! You don't understand! My-'' he trying to push himself out of the police's grip.**

''**I'm sorry, but it's too late… The building is engulfed with fire…'' Ken stopped moving completely, and cried on the police's shoulder harshly.**

**They could have all made it out alive….**

U.N shook her head, sighing. This was her job, to give the unexpected to human's future and fate. Good or bad, she must do her job regardless. Disappearing, she transported to another place.

A forest.

Sitting down on a large rock, she hummed to herself; thinking with her decision earlier. Those kids she saw, regular children that no one would normally have interest in, why is she so interested in them? What have they done that made her so intrigued? What reason she have them acknowledge eachother? Nothing, they had done nothing, two normal people that never knew eachother.

And that's why she's interested.

U.N chuckled to herself, gazing at the beautiful dark green grass. Maybe she just like playing with human's fate, maybe something about them gives her energy, or just like Fate- she may be bored. Doing the same thing for nine hundred fifty years and still the same old thing? She has to spice it up a little.

Probably that's why she's doing this, maybe to curve her boredom. ''Can't wait to see how it all turns out…'' she muttered, relaxing.

Wonder what their future may be like. Probably after their knowledge test, they could go back to referring eachother as strangers, the girl can still hate the idiot's guts and still be the same- or…. Something good could happen between them…

Eh, just a thought.

U.N moved off the rock, into the grass and relaxed fully; sighing contently. She has the power of unexpected; maybe she can create unexpected circumstances for them.

This is going to be amusing…

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter, but at least it's posted…. Next time for chapter six!


	6. Life Is Full Of Surprises

**A/N:** I really have nothing to say, however, I do apologize for the delayed fanfic ^^; I hope you forgive me for that. So now we will still be more into my fictional characters, though, I don't think I will need them… but… I guess once I start something I gotta finish it… right? So yea.

**Unexpected Fate Is So Weird**

**Chapter Six. Life is full of surprises**

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fanboy and Chum Chum characters or the slots! They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own my immortal characters! **

Life is interesting, most particularly human life.

It started since the beginning of time, where only two humans lived in the world into now billions.

Centuries from 345 B.C, to a more futuristic 3059 year… if this human world would be able to reach that time, for its old age.

Sometimes life could be full of happiness, joy, pleasure, and peace.

Other side is an opposite: sorrow, despair, hatred and rage.

We all started out with a life, once. Perceiving the world, often individuals think it as.

Some people was born into this world poor, poverty greeted them every morning till their death. While some others; wealthy, spoiled to the inner core, probably could run the world with their money.

It wasn't their decision to be born wealthy or poor, Fate appointed this.

Humans are rather interesting specimens. To us, they are nothing but experimental cattle; to twist their innocent happy, jolly lives into dark, psychopathic murderers. We can ruin them, break them… or… we change their horrible lives into a blissful reality dream.

Fate, as they call upon, was on their side.

Unexpected, things could change Fate for them. Good or bad … may be the greater good for humans, or just living their pure hellish lives.

Unexpected Fate could be a good thing… or a very bad thing. You see? We work in mysterious ways that no one would understand. Even fate could not understand.

Fate could steer life into a direction the humans would never know, unexpected things happens which surprises life, or warp into another direction that's disastrous.

The future? Humans quiet often predict the future, but they will never understand the future; nor its appointed time. Future is unable in their reach, they cannot contain it.

Time? It's most understandable with the world, with life. Time could be about many things; time of birth, death, new life… much more relatable with humans, time functions the world. Time can be appointed for anything.

Fate, Time… all comes together really. When appointing with two particular humans; already understanding their future, we surprise them that the present doesn't exactly they know where their future will be.

Ah, yes… Francine Foster? Spoiled rotten little girl; fancy for everything, snooty, not caring for anyone's personal opinion…- or is that so? We know secrets that no one would know, or believe. Fate appointed her here within this world for reasons we know. Unexpected could change her fancy living into something rather dire…

Death.

But at the current appointed time, no.

We watched her every move, knew every secret she withheld. She wasn't always the ruthless person as she became to be. Know a deep secret even she doesn't know…

Lance Corporl? Eh, Fate knew this person as well; knows every human being. Interesting fellow… we too know his secrets, pasts and future.

How did they ever come together? Ying and Yang, it will be such an interesting future for them both….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

U.N been thinking a lot lately; about the decisions she makes everyday for the humans. After doing this for centuries, she wonders if making the right or wrong choice for them was a good thing. Giving another chance to a person appointed for death, or kills newborns… the poor becoming rich; yet becomes an arrogant fool.

Are these good choices?

Years and years passes on… doing the same thing, cause fate to turn into unexpected directions, change human's future. It's rather tiresome… sometimes kill humans for mere enjoyment, even though that's Death's job.

Pulling her legs to her chest; sapphire eyes stares into a shimmering pond, watching the rainbow colored fishes swim. Chewing on her bottom lip as she stared hard, thinking for answers, yet nothing could come. Why was U.N appointed as a god? Why couldn't she stay as she was? Don't even remember herself as a human…'why me? What's my purpose doing the same thing for years on end?'

''That is something even I wonder.'' A voice, rather male entered the atmosphere; near her by just inches. Whipping around her short blue hair while eyes darted everywhere...''Who are you? Show yourself or I will…!'' U.N trailed off to find Death standing in front of her, smiling his famous deathly smile. ''Oh, it's just you….''

''Miss me darling…?'' he slurred; showing off his sharp teeth and flicked his short black hair. His appearance was of a reaper; thin ebony robe consumes his body, sleeves hung off his arms and wore dark thick boots. His slender pale face seemed ghost like, yet, his features were devilishly handsome… black irises but small red orbs for the pupils.

How demeaning….

''No, not really.'' She grunts, looking off to a distance and turned away from him. ''Aww… why not? And look, I'm not even bloody! Isn't that surprising?'' he smirked and chuckled darkly, walking beside U.N.

''You know? Why didn't you just work as a shinigami?'' She replied and folded her arms, staring at the clouds as Death frown, ''you know that takes work. I'm not interested in doing such formal work-''

''It also applies with **our** workgroup as well. The papers, group meetings and everything else that relates to the shinigami's, it is still the same thing; nothing different only we where different clothes.''

''But **I **don't have to fill out paper work. So unlike the shinigami that have to collect, stamp, and fill out papers for souls they have to collect, I simply just slaughter them and judge their soul.'' He said and huffed, ''I just dropped in to say hi… don't have to be so crude about it.'', ''Whatever…'' Once again it became quiet, the whispers of the tall grass and the birds chirped.

Scratching her arms, U.N sighed and glanced back at Death who was also in thought. It been a moment, before he spoke…''I somehow picked up your thought process, about being a god; doing the same thing for years on end…'' he trailed off for a moment, then continued, ''everyone goes through that phase; wondering where do they belong as an immortal god. I've been a human once, yet I don't remember who I was as one.'' Death stopped for the moment and with a chuckle, he picked up a small black smooth rock and stared. U.N studied him, wondering what he was going with this….

''Pretend this rock I am holding is like us. We immortals in my hand, is thriving for something…. Maybe Understandment or an emotion.'' Death slowly closes his hand; covering the rock. ''Tries to reach after it…tries to understand their purpose. For many unknown reasons- for many years we wonder where our place is.'' Squeezing the rock tightly in his hand till the rock burst in his palm; turning it into dust. ''Now we couldn't thrive any longer, for now we understand that there is no way to reach it.'' And turned his palm sideway as the dust sprinkled to the ground.

U.N tried to piece the riddles together…but nothing could form. She sighed, ''I still don't get what you are saying…'' she mumbled and looked at the sun to tell time, ''it's 11:40, we gotta get back to work.'' She said and moved her blue bangs away from her face. Death chuckled manically and a wicked grin was upon his face, ''ah…more time for some bloody fun!'' he cackled and disappeared in black smoke.

U.N snorted and disappeared as well.

Unexpected fate can be so weird sometimes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Paradox and Fate were sitting on the desks; bored as ever. ''Uh… even though I'm off my shift I still don't know what to do.'' Fate mumbled as she fiddled with her skirt as Paradox grabbed another cup of coffee. ''I know but we had promised U.N we'd stick around till she comes back…-'' he was pouring his creamer into the cup though interrupted when the door slammed open.

''Did my ears deceive me? What meaning is going on about changing particular humans fate?''

Fate and Paradox were frozen solid, wincing as they knew that voice from anywhere. The hair stood up straight on their necks as the time traveler stuttered…''u-um…. '' slowly turning around to see a woman with silver long hair tied in a pony tail; lying upon her shoulder. Vibrant bright amber eyes stared hard at them…

''F-Future….?''

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

**A/N: **Sorry about the short chapter :( I'll post about the seventh chapter soon and continue about them…- after that I'll go back to Fanboy and Francine.


	7. Not Exactly Planned

**A/N:** I apologize for the writers-block again, ^^;… this would be my last chapter for my Oc's and then we will continue with Fanboy and Francine, and yes Lance Corporl is Fanboy.

I'm having some _slight_ difficulties with the plot because… unfortunately, I'm sort of forgot what was my plot :^/ so I'm going to have to retrace my steps again, right now, I'm just gonna have to wing it.

So anyway- Oh, Wait! I think someone made a story dedicated for me! I forgotten who was the author but I have read it and if you are reading this (the author who made the Fanboy and Francine One-shot) thank you for making it :) I feel special.

So let's go on with the story….

**Unexpected Fate Is So Weird**

**Chapter Seven: Not Exactly Planned**

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fanboy and Chum Chum characters or the slots! They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own my immortal characters! **

In all these centuries nothing ever went out of motion, everything had been perfect. That was, until unexpected turned to the worst. Throughout her years as a goddess, she expected precise and precision- nothing out of order, even living her own human years strict and planned.

Though her life had been cut short- yet, even as an immortal she still carry on her humane traits. Detecting the years ahead and already knowing what would come, yet, by unexpected… **this** occurs. This threw her off guard- and the future changed because of it, now have to find a way to restore fate's future to have balance and harmony or it can become very disastrous.

Every human have their future whether it's disturbing or pleasant, doesn't matter. However, unexpected can also happen, which change their route of life. Some people meet together only one time, and then probably never see eachother again. Or, perhaps, within the future may have some connections to eachother- maybe more, learn about eachother.

Things occurred recently that seemed, suspicious… 'out of place' so to say. The behavior of her common co-workers has been concerning- U.N especially, and something is going on that she doesn't know. Future cannot let this mysterious behavior continue! Noticing by her bizarre visions something did changed- all affected by U.N.

That little, no good, piece of…!

Stop. Take a deep breath, calm and serenity, and give some questions to might support her theory.

Future agreed to her decision, going around asking a few gods and goddesses what's happening to two particular humans- whom really, she doesn't care about their fate. It's not like she honestly cared about two pieces of walking flesh; yet, it's her job to make sure life of each human is handled properly, carefully.

Subconsciously Future had the highest sense U.N planned something unintended. Unfortunately, Yin confirmed, U.N messing around with someone's fate- **freely**. Future stern eyes watched Paradox stood uncomfortably near the coffee table; gripping the handle mug tightly within his hand; sweat forming under his brows. Fate stared wide-eye at the silver haired woman, mouth open to find the words to speak- yet none escaped.

Hmm, ''Is this true? U.N caused this sudden force to bestow on those children? And don't either of you lie to me or there will be consequences!'' Ending with a sneer her co-worker gulped, casting eachother a glance before turning back at the angry woman.

Should they lie about this? Is it really worth serious trouble for changing the human's fate?

They were silent as an aura of anxiety surrounded them, and the silver haired goddess began to grow impatient. ''Well? Answer me!'' she shouted and Fate flinched; taking a few steps backward.

''U-um…-'' Paradox was about to open his mouth, hand trembling as drips of coffee trickled down his mug. Future glowered at her co-workers; chewing on her lip from irritation from the silence as her nails thrust into her palms and felt slight pain from her fingers.

''Yeah, I changed humans direction of life for fun.''

Future snapped her head back to the door and to her dismay; there was U.N lying on the wall; foot pressed back against it, licking her lips as she stared lazily at Future's fiery eyes. ''**You**…'' Future growled under her breath, and grits her teeth when out of the corner of her eye she saw at Paradox and Fate- whom had sighed in relief. So they were in this mischievous planning and the main starter was that no good U.N!

''What have I told you about changing humans fate when unneeded? This can become-'' She began to lecture, only for U.N to cut her off with a snort. ''Yeah, I get the whole 'unneeded unexpected fate can be very disastrous' and what not, but I find it amusing to play with life.'' ''That's not my point!'' Marching over to the blue goddess that was actually taller then her (only two inches!), close to her face Future sneered. ''You better reverse those children's fate or I will report you to the head!''

''…'' U.N returned the sneer, baring her teeth. ''Look, it's not that big of a deal! The head god of this realm said it was fine-''

''Only when doing your **job**! You imbecile, not to mention you brought Paradox and Fate into this ruckus as well? Shame on you!'' Future shoved pass U.N and head to the door, ''you better discuss with Fate to reverse this or I will myself!'' She went out as the door slid back into its positioning.

…Silence.

Paradox finally sighed, setting his cup on the table. ''What now?'' He asked; fiddling with his locket and Fate had an irritated expression, ''that stupid, fun-ruining bitch. Who does she think she is? Our boss?''

''Guys, we're still continuing with this.'' Both of the immortals stared at U.N that had a wide smile. ''Um, why? We can turn into a mortal because of this.'' The goddess nodded, ''I know, but maybe… we could compromise with our boss without getting into trouble…''

''U.N…''

''Please? I mean, I think that this could turn out really great for these humans! I know I shouldn't play with their life but- I have a feeling that the future might have more than just boredom! Yeah, I did it out of boredom, but now since I thought about it can mean something. Please, will you help me?'' She begged them with pleading eyes, hands clasped tightly together. Paradox didn't reply, only thinking. 'I had helped with U.N before, but, this could be risky since Future is manager over few things. However…' ''I-I guess, it wouldn't hurt if I tried-'' he couldn't finish due to U.N crushing him with a hug and began to wheeze.

''T-to tight!'' He gasped and, unfortunately, been ignored.

''A-and what about you Fate?'' looking over Paradox's shoulder while the quiet woman frowned, ''I'm not the type to find trouble, but I will continue with your plan. However, if things don't work out I'm going to cease this idea.''

''Thanks friends.'' Letting go Paradox, U.N smirked, ''now, we should probably head over to our boss and discuss some things…''

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-_

**A/N:** I apologize for posting this bullshitty chapter ^-^; It's horrible, I know. Now since that chapter is over, we should go back into the human world, probably excited for that yes?


	8. Author Note

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is Snowcakie!

I'm still remember about the people whom have given their OC's for my story _**Unexpected Fate Is So Weird **_and I apologize that I haven't introduced them yet but I will, though, just for reminders here are the slots that users have completed with their OC's.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Slot One—**

Bookstore Employee:

~**Dawn Marie Oakley~**  
>Name: Terra Beatrice Cotta (Terra)<p>

-**Slot Two—**

Bookstore Employee Assistant: 

**~PersonWho'sTooLazyToLogInXD~**

Name: Mistia (No last name) (Misti)

**-Slot Three—**

Francine's Cousin #1

**~EmmaLennyEddie~**

Name: Jenny (No last name) (Jen-Jen)

**-Slot Four—**

Francine's Cousin #2

**~Fanboys girl forever~**

Name: Jamie (No last name)

**-Slot Five—**

Francine's Cousin #3

**~EmmaLennyEddie~**

Name: Jarred (No last name) (Terror)

**-Slot Six—**

**~Holly Tiger~**

Website User #1 

Name: Crystal

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okay, I'm finished with the slots that have been filled; they're only three more slots! (And no, the same user cannot fill them) hurry up and fill the slots before they're gone!

**~Website User #2~**

**~Café Employee~**

**~Francine's Past Boyfriend~**

Alright, that's it! Peace out! :)


	9. Secret Admiration

**A/N: **Now that we have explained about most of my OC's purpose we're going to go back in the human realm with Fanboy and Francine. I apologize for the long wait ^-^ but I have the chapter up and it'll be a bit longer than last chapter.

Below are the Oc slots that will be seen and/or mentioned within the story :)

**`SLOTS`**

-Slot…N/A-

(Francine's past boyfriend changed to friend/alley.)

Character: Andrew Jenson.

**~A Person Who Likes Comedy~**

**`CAMEOS`**

-Slot One-

Bookstore Manger: Terra Cotta

**~Marie Oakly~**

-Slot Three-

Francine's Cousin #1: Jenny (No Last Name) Brother: Jared (No Last Name)

**~EmmaLennyEddie~**

**-Slot six-**

Website User#1: Crystal (No Last Name)

**~HollyTiger~**

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fanboy and Chum Chum characters or the slots! They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own my immortal characters! **

**Unexpected Fate Is So Weird**

**Chapter Eight: **Secret Admiration

Hearing his feet shuffle underneath the rug in a hastily manner, Francine snorted loudly; digging her face deeper within a large textbook she found. The moment those words escaped from her mouth- releasing Fanboy from his imprisonment, he zoom away leaving dust as he was assumingly looking for the comic section.

''What a total loser.'' Francine mumbled to herself, flicking her away from her beautiful face. Closing the book, amber eyes glanced around the area… almost as if Francine forgotten where she sat. It's still hard accepting the fact she still has to work with that dumb, stupid, _disgusting_, **idiot**. It's just absolutely awful! Then the fact her stupid teacher paired her up with him is just double awful! Ugh!

A scowl formed her expression, eyes narrowing and noise crinkled in disdain. She hates him, it's not worth her time dealing with him… god, why couldn't she at least be with someone else less stupid than _**Fanboy?**_ Even the name itself is just retarded. But then, maybe she'll just do this project alone without his help! Maybe no one will suspect it, and then Francine can be far away from this kid after these two weeks!

It would be a delight; unfortunately, Mr. Mufflin said two individuals must strategize together. Unless this loser had some actual brain cells, they would instantly fail…so much of a delight.

Francine calmed from her internal ranting, letting an exhausted sign and fluttered her eyes closed. It felt like ages without sleep, heh, probably because she had to deal with purple boy for half an hour…- doesn't matter; at least he can annoy someone else other than her. Not to mention the restraint she had to enforce on guy, just as if putting a dog on the leash! It was stressful.

At least she can get a few minutes in to text to her girlfriend in LA. Shoving her hand into her jacket's pocket, Francine whipped out her pink cell phone as she checked her fingernails for any chipped polish. 'I totally need to get a manicure sometime soon…' going into her contacts, the diva found Crystal in the second contact before pressing the message button. Lying on her stomach, Francine texted to her online friend…

**Francine: **_Today sucked, I gotta do a stupid project being stuck with some loser._

Waiting for her reply, Francine stood up shoving her phone into her pockets, walking through the book sections. Looking around she tried to find something interesting to read, probably some good teen romances would be pleasant or glamorous magazines! Ah, the wonderful feeling. She giggled quietly, the tickly sensation in her stomach urging for the latest fashion. As she wondered what to read upon the updated gossip, Francine stopped dead in her tracks when a particular voice whispered inside her subconscious.

_**Moi? Want to read about kawaii me? Nipaah?**_

…God, _no. _Not now, not later and not today, she cannot be seen with that… that _stuff!_

_**Aww…! You so mean! You always read me!**_

Well, with people hanging around here; she doesn't need to be judged as a loser, nerd, geek or whatever adjectives that makes her unpopular and unstylish! _**No**_, she's going to read about Tina's Style Magazine and she will enjoy it with pride.

…_**Nipah?**_

Gah! This is frustrating!

Francine groaned and gripped her head gently, massaging her temples trying to silence the voice bugging her. She hates it when it comes to this, how can she avoid it without bugging her everytime? Nevermind, she has better things to do. Carpet soon became wooden floors when her boots made those squeaking sounds once again, her hand reaching to the tall woman wearing glittering bikini as her blond hair waved around her curvy body plastered upon the Tina's cover. Squee! It must be the newer version of **Ocean Beach** models!

Snatched the booklet from its panel and found herself a chair next beside, the diva nearly had her chance to flop in the sofa chair- that was, until the voice came back.

_**Please…? Just one?**_

Chewing her lip when had been a common habit in sticky situations, and right now _is_ a difficult decision. Nervousness gradually builds as she bit her lip hard; eyes darting across the area for any lurking people… then exhaled loudly. It wouldn't hurt too much for only _one_ book, not like she's watching purple boy when he's doing something else- guess it won't hurt too much. Setting the magazine down in the chair, Francine dashed straight forward across the isles… heart pounding furiously against her chest.

This feeling sent her over the edge; thrill of doing something… _awful_- yet, its hidden feeling of nostalgia. Ambers examined over the labels lingering up at the ceiling, reading each subject words with scrutiny. 'Health books… nursing… mystery…comics…' internally reading before she gulped, noticing had Fanboy sped through her vision but left as swift as Francine could be. She needed to be fast, collect that book and return to her seat before anyone catches her, simple to say, however, not always done.

Francine gasped and stopped suddenly, eyes widening as she within released a fangirl squeal. There it was… sitting at the top of the wooden shelf in a neat, orderly fashion. She rushed up to the shelf before stopping dead with a frown, ''seems like I can't be able to reach the book…'' she groaned and flicked her hair in annoyance. She's not going to go back without getting something; it's just pointless to do something with no gain… like this _project_- ahem, anyway, she could just use the boarders.

But what if someone _**sees**_ her? It would be so humiliating, but…

The heels of her boots pressed against the planks, pushing herself upwards. Francine stared hard at the book before her hand reached out to grab it. A cute girl with large pink pigtails and big blue eyes, wearing a Japanese school girl outfit and neon boots beamed as she made a peace sign. She didn't know why the book attracted her, but it was so cute and adorable! Look at the fashion! The drawing style! It somehow… magically pulled her in.

Reaching to her limits, Francine's fingers brushed against the book and… grabbed it.

'Yes! Finally! I have it!' Her thoughts were short lived. Cell phone vibrated through her pocket, startling Francine at the sudden intrusion and she slipped. A squeak escaped from her lips, the diva felt gravity disappearing momentarily, and right after made contact with her body…'oof!' pain licked from her backside to her head as Francine let out a moan in agony. Ugh… is it really worth the pain? Well whatever, doesn't matter, she has the book now.

Scrambling to her feet, Francine tucked the book into her chest and ran. She knew in the back of her mind she would regret this, but it's so _addicting_! The girl on the book cover is much more appealing than the Beach Ocean models in any magazine. The name itself: _Haduni,_ is cuter and so attractive, the clothing, her style, heck! Even her _hair! _ Ah, makes her want to be a girl like Ha-

Without looking at were she was going, Francine smacked dead into something hard; the impact forced her backwards and land on her already sore, butt. The pain became numbing to her butt and felt tears prickling her eyes when she shut them from the pain… while at the same time heard a thud ahead of her. Francine sniffled with a mix of humiliation and soreness as she opened her eyes, but flickered her eyes in confusion as notice someone unfamiliar in front of her.

''What the…?'' She said, studying the person that grunt in tenderness. For some weird reason, this person appeared kind of like her butler Eric, except younger…

His grunt obviously hinted male, and now looking upon him… he doesn't look too shabby. Pushing herself upwards after she grabbed her book; Francine stared for temporally moment before reaching out her hand to him. For whatever reason, he was wearing a suit- almost identical to her butler's, though, this person tie was dark grey. She didn't know whether this guy played manly dress-up, because it's not usual seeing chains around his waist and…- wait, are those spiked bracelets…?

Francine squeaked when she felt a cold hand wrap around her own; tugging at her arm when she realized he was pulling himself up. She heaved backwards, aiding the guy and saw jet black hair whish forward in front of his face, a bright red streak colored his bang. Hand placed on her hip as Francine checked out the guy with a smirk edging on her lips. 'This guy is _so_ hot...' and moved her bang out of her face, meeting her eyes with his baby blue ones…''oh, I'm sorry about that, it was an accident and…'' she started, but the mysterious person interrupt her calmly.

''No, that's fine, I should have looked both ways before crossing.'' He chuckled quietly and felt herself melting at his calming vibes.

The diva didn't know whether that was supposed to be a joke, since she was too distracted at the definition of this stranger. His figure was thin and the clothing helped define his structure, made him very attractive and familiar to those characters she would see in those books sometime.

Francine wanted to know more about this guy.

''…I see you have _Haduni's Popsicle Adventure_ in your hands.'' Her eyes widens as she spluttered, just realizing the book was still in her hands. Oh dear god, she didn't want anyone to know! And if someone finds out she wouldn't go out in daylight again! ''W-w-what? N-no! _No_! You got it all wrong! It's uh, requested for my friend! I-I'm not interested in this _cartoony_ stuff.'' How badly Francine wanted to slap herself for such stupidity she made. ''Oh.'' He shoved his hands into his pockets before smiling, ''my sister likes that stuff so… I just recognized it by the cover.'' The conversation starting off very weird, but hey, it's a conversation no less right?

''Oh, my friend really likes the book too.''

''Hm, cool, anyway sorry for knocking into you… uh, bye.'' ''w-wait!'' He was about to turn around when Francine stopped him and the guy blinked in confusion. ''Um, what's your name?''

''My…name?'' He asked dumbfounded, as if that he couldn't comprehend the question. Francine nodded eagerly with a cheeky smile, ''yeah, your name.''

''Uh, Andrew?''

''Okay Andrew, um, do you hang around here a lot?''

''Yeah…?''

''Cool, because you seem interesting to know about. Anyway, my name is Francine.'' She held out her hand, witnessing Andrew staring at her hand as if a foreign object. Gradually, his pale, cold hand grabbed hers and they both shook, reaching an agreement. The diva suddenly noticed Andrew had ebony, small earrings in his ear and sighed, that's double hot…

''Do you hang around here?'' She asked and he nodded, with a tiny small upon his face. ''Yes, I do. Do you?'' ''Yup…'' then it gotten silent again before…

''**Attention shoppers! Wait, uh,**_** bookstore**_** seekers! We only have two more hours until the bookstore is closed! So please enjoy yourself and have something at the Galax café until then, Terra out!**''

The microphone clicked off and Francine sparked an idea, grinned, ''so… want to head to the café area?'' Andrew rubbed the back of his head nervously, his eyes looked downward…''um, sure, I don't _mind_… I guess.''

''Great, meet me and I'll be there in a few.'' With a shrug, Andrew shoved his hands into his pockets and walked past Francine. Once he left, Francine could almost faint from the hotness, it was certainly like those hotties in those books she read when they be very handsome! Gosh… ''Screw the fifteen minutes! I got a stranger to learn about!'' Screw **Fanboy**, She met someone who has some hidden potential!

Bringing out her phone, Francine flipped open her phone to see five text messages from Crystal and one text from her… cousin?

**Crystal [Five minutes ago]: **_Hi Fran! Sorry about the wait! And why did today sucked again?_

**Crystal: **_Hello? You're that mad?_

**Crystal:** _Helloooo? Earth Fran?_

**Crystal: **_Are you really that upset being with some guy?_

**Crystal: **_Talk_ _to meee! :( I miss you…_

Francine sighed drearily and replied to the text. Sometimes that girl can be so anxious and would often jump into conclusion if she didn't receive a quick response.

**Francine: **_Hey sorry but text me back in thirty minutes, I got a hot guy to meet with!_

The diva squinted her eyes as she realized her cousin Jenny had just texted her. Francine and Jenny barely visit- since they both lived far away, so they settled with texting and emailing; to Galaxy Hills to California. Once in a while they would spend time together as a family during the holidays and Francine would bond with her far away relatives. Opening the text she skimmed through it before chuckling.

**Jenny: **_Hi cous! I wanted to check up on u! Hope u doin gr8 and- oh god Terror is gonna get beat up by a old lady! Brb, and txt me! K? _

**Francine: **_Guess he decided to do something stupid again, right? Lol, Anyway, I'm doing fine and hope you guys are doing okay, txt me back. _

Putting the phone back into her pocket, Francine smile had stretched to the end of her cheeks and clutched the book in her chest as she sighed. Right now, she doesn't have to worry about purple boy- maybe she is thankful for getting the book because it somehow caught attention to Andrew…

Ah, pure bliss. Francine pulled back her book to stare at it with a smile. The girl in front of the cover- addressed as _Haduni_; with that recognizable grin and pose, Francine whispered, 'thank goodness I liked you, or I wouldn't have met Andrew.' Fixing her hair by curling one bang behind her ear and licked her lips for lubrication with a small _pop! _

Francine giggled to herself and opened the book, walking up to the café; enjoying the ridiculously cute artwork style within the paper thin pages.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: **Alright guys! There you go! Hope you have enjoyed the character slots and chapter itself. I'm sorry that I didn't use Fanboy as much, since he's too busy with comic books, I also think that he wouldn't be loyal to the time limit. I haven't directly told what Francine was looking for, or reading, but I think you get the idea :)

The character slots? I actually had fun with Jenny and could define her personality through the short period of sentence, I'll let the character in after… eh, nineteen or twentieth chapter. Andrew? Heh, I'm compelled with this character, find him dark and interesting- I'm not too sure whether he would stay within the plot but like Francine, he has _potential _and could be a useful character in the story and she might be already attracted to his calming nature ;).

So, again, I don't own the character slots or the franchise characters- they belong to their respective owners.

Peace out!


	10. Author Note!

**A/N: **….*Gasp* I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *pants and then inhales* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO UPSET!

I didn't mean to wait this long, so I'm not dead okay? The reason why I been on an extreme hiatus is rather long a complicated, but, I believe to own you an explanation.

You see, I really wanted to accomplish something in the writing arena- such as publishing my own novel since noticing good fanfictions that's written by me in my own past time. Last year, I had finally decided to do some good in the world, however, couldn't at least get past two pages on my novel yet countless chapters in fanfics… so I dared myself not to do anymore fanfics until I have started on novel; finish one chapter to its highest.

Yet, I haven't.

Laziness and non-motivation caused me not to continue the fanfics- thus, leaving a big disappointing gap of the stories. I'm so sorry for upsetting you, but, I promised if I could do at least one chapter of my novel then I would finish my fanfictions because I've been so keen on completing them.

I promised to complete Unexpected Fate Is So Weird and other stories, and that I will keep… it's just taking time.

But I'll update shortly after this week, two chapters for the long wait.

Thank you for reading.


	11. Into Submission

**A/N: **Hello again :) I'd promised you I would give you some more chapters after a long break from fanfics, so, here it is! Since I haven't worked into Fanboy's perspective because he's too indulged in comics, I will be doing that more often starting with this chapter.

About my Oc's… um, I'm not too sure what is their purpose in all truths- still working on it. Though, they're related to shinigami's (which was an inspiration) somewhat, including having some rivalry with Death because shinigami's are death itself and ah… Death is like the major of all while shinigami's are second major. Hope for no God-Mods or Gary Stews entering within the story.

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fanboy and Chum Chum characters or the slots! They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own my immortal characters! **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Unexpected Fate Is So Weird**

**Chapter Nine:** Into Submission

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

[Comic Narrator]

_Shards of ice zoomed through his thick blue-gloved hands while trying to avoid the hot flames shooting past him licking against his tight suit. Lucky for Man-Arctica, he had strategized a perfect attack for the evil Global Warmer! _

_High into the air the iceman pointed directly towards his arch-nemesis with a grin upon his heroic face. ''You can't defeat me Global Warmer! For I am Man-Arctica! Hero of all earth!'' Another flame skyrocketed towards him, only slightly a larger size, ''with my power of heat I shall soon consume you! Do not suffocate yourself in such lies, fool, for I will conquer you once and for all!'' _

_Inhaling a large intake of air rapidly as his breath had crystallized oxygen, Man Arctica blew an enormous amount of ice wind; blowing the extremely hot fireball into one big icesicle. Stopping mid-aim, the iceman used his famous 'kick' that backfired Global Warmer's plans. _

''_N-no! How could that possibly be? I should have had you by now!'' Yelled the fully red clad villain before Man Artica flew at him. ''In the name of power, justice and planet Hasselhoth, you will be frozen to do no more evil!'' Thrusting a powerful blow within Warmer's chest as the ice cubicles began to spread around him; freezing his insides. _

''_Nooo!'' Screamed Global Warmer as he withered in pain- desperately trying to move, however, slowly he became paralyzed. _

''_Well, it seems that my work here is done.'' He said, swiping the dust off his hands Man-Arctica grabbed stationary Global Warmer but stopped suddenly when a black blur sped by. ''Hm?'' Twisting his head into the direction he had seen the blur came from- though, saw nothing but empty air… ''hmph, must be that my energy source is draining for creating such illusion…'' The hero mumbled as he scratched his head. _

''_**Hello, my dear friend…**__'' Man-Artica gasped and dropped the statue immediately. He knew where that voice came from. ''You!'' Eyes darted at every spot where he could find the voice- no luck. Even though Man-Artica knew, it still appalled him nevermore to the inner being when shock slithered through his body and afterwards horrendous rage consumed him. The dark figure stood behind the hero, chuckling when having the feeling of the ice hero tensed instantly, ''__**miss me? It had been so long since I've seen you.**__'' _

''_I don't regret not missing you, __**traitor**__.'' The iceman spat distastefully in vengeful hate as the mysterious person slid a hand on his shoulder. ''__**It wasn't my choice, nor my free will.'' **_

''_It __was__ your free will! You decided just to stab me in the back!'' Turning around to snatch off the cloak revealed… _

_**WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT WHOSE THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON!**_

''Gah!'' Fanboy pouted when curiosity had peaked higher than ever before. Great, just when things just got good! Was the cloaked person a familiar friend of Man-Artica? Usually the ice hero didn't have any friends except him and Chum Chum! So, maybe Man-Artica possibly did have a friend? Like, a **best** friend?…Hey, wait a second.

Chum Chum.

He'd… forgotten about Chum Chum, his _best friend_, sidekick, **best buddy**… alone… in the cold world, surviving on his own. Shivering to himself trying to understand what treachery assignment he must do- alone, with the suffering of Yo.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod_!

Eyes widen like saucers and breathe hitches to maximum, simply to put panicing. Dropping the comic Fanboy gripped his head and he panted in fear, ''how could I forgot about my Chum Chum?! He could be out there; alone in the cold, shivering and begging for my help! Yet here I sit musing over the latest Man-Artica comic book? How selfish am I? I have to see him!'' Moving quickly to his feet the purple masked boy tried to find his way towards the exit but then stopped, realizing something… ''Hm, I can't seem to put my finger on it…'' Fanboy mumbled, a gloved finger rubbing underneath his chin and his fingers snapped. ''That's it! I've forgot to ask where's the exit! Hah, _duh_!''

Laughing off his ignorance, the boy strolled out of the comic section looking for answers. Finding a random lady reading a book, Fanboy tugged on her skirt; receiving her attention, ''excuse me lady, I'm just wandering where's the exit to the store?''

''Ah… should be in the way back near the café when you first come in. Is there anything else you need?'' She asked and he shook his head, ''nope! Thanks lady!'' Jogging past the aisle Fanboy couldn't help but to scrunch his eyebrows in confusion. He was sure he had forgotten something other the finding his way out, but also forgetting someone- well, of course Chum Chum! He is probably crying deeply over how his best friend didn't think about him while reading comics! Ugh! Still can't help but to feel guilty.

Hmm, but still don't think it's particularly Chum Chum… wait, ah, maybe it was someone else? Yeah, gotta be it. Though, who? Kyle right? No. '_I thought there was someone else within the picture too. Wait, it's a girl obviously._' How many long hours had he stayed in this building long enough to forget whom his partner was? Darn.

Oh well, he'll think about it later. Right now, he must rescue poor Chum Chum from the clutches of Yo! Probably torturing him in that icky, cootie filled room!

These thoughts made Fanboy even eager to see his best friend, determination eaten his face and tighten his leg muscles for running. Forget about that project! His buddy needs him!

Running until he heard clattering of glass cups, chatter from calm people and the smell of doughnuts filled his nostrils meant he is almost near the exit! …Mmm, sugary doughnuts. Slowly down shortly as Fanboy looked over his shoulder to hear an odd tune for music to his far left of the store and the arousing delicious scent of sugar… ''Mmm…! Must taste, so good- no, no! I have to go to Chum Chum because he needs me and he is my best friend! But, look…'' At the cash register, seeing a man handing sugar cookies to the buyer and Fanboy couldn't help but to lick his lips in hunger.

He shouldn't do this… Frosty Freezy Freezes could cool his hunger! Yeah! He'll just buy that instead. Walking towards the door and hands pressed against its frames, Fanboy heard a familiar voice that regenerated his memory, ''so, what type of books you like to read?'' her voice… he knew already just by her talking and gasped.

He had forgotten about _Francine_! The girl who is his partner! How could he possibly overlook her? Oh dear, what happens if she sees him walking out the door? She's going be _so _mad if she caught him leaving, and by an angry face of hers proved things aren't going to be peachy. Looking around desperately to find a hiding spot, the masked boy hid behind the CD stack the blocked view of anyone in the café. Whew, now he needs to figure out how to leave without her being so angry!

But… wouldn't that be mean? Man-Artcia always said be courteous and kind to the innocents often result in allied friendships, and Fanboy banning out of a possible friendship is not him! Well, maybe Boog…- that's not the point! What he needs to do is to go up there and tell Francine that Chum Chum needs him and she would understand. ''Um, I like mystery, paranormal and things like that...'' another voice caught attention to Fanboy's ears and his green eyes flickered over the person sitting behind Francine. He couldn't see the guy properly when Fanboy squinted to get a better look, ''who is that guy? I didn't know Francine knew him. Maybe that's her friend? But I haven't seen him before in school…'' Perplexed, the boy tried to discern some of the person's appearance, however, with him being on the opposite side isn't easy.

Now to think about it, why is he staying here? He should bolted long time ago! A-although… Francine would probably be extremely mad at him for ditching. Chum Chum needs him still, maybe he should ask Francine quickly and then leave, yeah, that'll do good. Fanboy began straightening himself up and made plans to meet the blonde; fingers interlocked as her chin lay on top of them. The masked boy then stopped when Francine had replied with something, giggling, as her cheeks turn pink ''really? I like, totally _love_ that kind of stuff! What's in it that interest you so much? N-not like I'm saying I don't _**know**_ anything, just like… do you like the characters? Cause' like totally love that stuff.''

''Hm, well often times dark fiction novels usually interludes in first person; their thoughts, perspective and perception which isn't entirely giddy or cheerful. You know? It… compels me, somehow.'' He ended with a quiet chuckle, fiddling with his bracelet chains.

Who was that guy? Sounds emo or something. The conversation felt weird and awkward yet at the same time interesting, more as… spying on them. Fanboy sat down instantly as a gasp escaped from his thin lips then afterwards grinned.

Spying? He never spied on anyone before… h-he could be like a super detective spy! This could be so awesome and cool at the same time. He, Fanboy, isn't a superhero any longer… he is now Fanboy the superspy '_it's even better! I could solve out many mysterious things! Like… this one maybe?_' Maybe, he solve out this mysterious behavior of Francine? As long as he remembered, the girl doesn't really act so smiley and sweet most of times at school-

Wait.

Chum Chum, darn, he forgot about him again. With a frown, Fanboy stood up again and dusted off his unitard before walking up to Francine. He'll have to act detective later, right now Chum Chum is the main focus…

Sighing, Fanboy walked up to the duo and chatting Francine- whom haven't noticed him until he coughed. Stopping in mid sentence amber eyes glanced at emeralds and scoffed lightly.

''_Yes?_'' Her tone expressed irritation, upset having her conversation interrupted. ''Um, I need to leave early.'' Fanboy announced uneasily, feeling her stare falling upon him.

''Sure, whatever, like I care.'' Francine brushed off with a wave as Fanboy gawked at her, ''really? Just like that?'' He asked in surprise and the diva rolled her eyes in annoyance. ''Yeah, you dummy I'd already told you can leave.''

''Oh… okay, thanks! Um, w-whose your friend?'' The masked boy thumbed over to the dark attire-wearing boy, staring at the glass windows watching the sky setting of dawn. Francine ambers grew defensive when eyebrows grinded and instantly folded her arms as she snorted, ''I believe that's really none of you business.''

''Aw…''

''His name is Andrew. Oh, and Andrew?''

''Hm?'' Andrew seemed to be preoccupied with other things and his eyes flashed over to the girl. ''This… is… _**Fanboy**_.'' The last sentence simmered with disgust as Francine introduced the purple masked boy to him. ''Mm, I know, I saw you with him when you both came in.''

''W-wait what? Y-you uh, did?'' Suddenly asking with uncertainly. Again, she can't let anyone hot knows she's hanging out with this dweeb! ''Yeah! Francine and I are friends-'' ''We are **not **actually _friends_, just, you know- partners.'' Laughing it off while Fanboy stood with a confused face, planned to speak before Francine shut him off with a glare. Growling underneath her and flicked a dirty blond lock of hers, sizzling irritation burned through Francine's eyes. Right now, she wants this dork to disappear!

''Huh… sorry then that I've misjudged.'' Replied Andrew quietly as he pushed his chair back, grabbing his soda and smiled lightly at Francine. ''Well I need to go… so… yeah, by and uh, hope your friend likes the book. See you later.'' Shoving his hand into his pockets and waved before heading out the store. Francine frowned sadly for such an interesting conversation to end so shortly- and swiftly felt anger bubbling up inside her, eye twitching as she stared at the idiot that stands before her.

Fanboy scratched his head in utter most confusion, trying to understand the quick change in opinion. ''I thought you said earlier-'' ''I know what I said you dweeb! Great! Now he's gone because _you_ ruined it! Ugh!'' Throwing her hands up and shoved herself out of the chair, very upset. ''W-what did I do?'' asked the masked boy timidly, looking up at her furious face.

''What did _you_ do? You ruined my possible **date-**''

''You were on a date?''

''No you idiot, possible date by constantly talking! You asked to leave and I've said yes, why couldn't you just leave and keep you big mouth shut?''

''Because I'm Fanboy the superhero! _Duh_, and a good way to become a superhero is to practice speech-''

''I don't want to hear about your superhero _bull_. Anyway, I'm tired, let's go.'' A frustrated sigh escaped from her lips and shook her head… ''hey, um, what's this book about?''

''**What **book?'' ''this book.'' Fanboy said, remaining at the table as he scanned over the book, grabbing it quickly and tried to read the title. ''H-Hadun..i's Popsicle Ad..venture…- h-hey! I was reading that!'' He complained when she snatched the book away from him, ''this was just something I'd picked up along the way- not that I like it anything, so don't get any ideas.''

''So, is it awesome?'' ''Wait? You mean the book?'' She replied; her voice hidden slight surprise and blinked, pulling the book closer to her chest. ''Yeah, but then it's probably too girly and cootie filled for me-''

''Look, let's just go… it's getting late.'' Setting down the book and glanced back at boy, ''oh, yeah, I need to go find Chum Chum!''

''…Yeah…'' Grabbing the folds of her jacket tightening them around her body as they both walked to the door, ''so, what did you learn today?'' ''…'' Fanboy didn't reply and the diva slapped her palm over her eyes. ''Nevermind, we will deal with this another day.'' Francine stopped at the door and the masked boy pushed walk through her, ''wait!'' she snapped and the boy abruptly stopped and blinked at her in curiosity.

''What?''

''You forgot to open the door for me, dimwit.'' ''Oh, u-um…'' His gloved hand pressed against the glass and with a heave pushed the door open for his partner. ''Thank you, dimwit,'' ''…you're welcome.'' Annoyance grew on his face and pouted when she walked ahead of him ''some kind of partner…'' he mutters quietly under his breath. He don't like how Francine is treating him but what can he do? It's not like he could ask Man-Artica to come down from space just to have him and his best friend back together again! However, that would be nice. Unfortunately, neither have he really learned anything from the bog texts books Francine shoved at him, which he begged her to read to him.

Now thinking, he's not really sure what to do about the project, wished it never happened so he won't have to deal with Francine meanness. Couldn't understand why she's so nice to… that guy back there and not to him? Sure, she probably doesn't like superhero's but that she can be a little nice about it! Heck, he even invited her to NightMorning! '_Think she was the first one to leave._' Well, she just shouldn't accepted then.

''Hey Francine?'' ''What, dweeb?''

''Why did you accept my invite for NightMorning?'' They were a few feet away from the bookstore and since Francine ahead of him, froze, body tensing temporally as sje began slowing down her pace, making Fanboy behind her. ''I don't know, I just wanted to.''

''But I thought you hang out with cool people?''

''I _do _you masked moron, I only invited because I wanted to see what's about. Horrible, boring place to watch you fat friend-''

''Chum Chum's not fat! He's well rounded!''

''…Doing regular things in the night.'' She spat and sped her pace away from the superhero. Fanboy sighed sadly and folded his arms, walking on the concrete with a frown on his face. Today could possibly be the worst day ever in his life right now, being ridiculed and missing his bf more than ever! If only the day can end and he would be happy. ''Francine?''

''What now Fanboy?'' The diva snapped, turning around and looking him straight in the face. Fanboy shuffled uncomfortably and frowned, ''uh… '' ''well? Spit it out!''

''Do you regret being paired with me?'' He blurted out and Francine's eyes widen at the unexpected question. The air grew stiff and surrounds turned stop motion as amber lingered upon green, ''…why, yes Fanboy, I very much regret being with you.'' Every sound between her lips showed loath and anger and she smiled, ''why? Do you too as well?''

''…Yes, same.'' He replied grimly and she blinked in surprise. Francine had expected some ridiculous response only to find an upset, wannabe hero. ''Heh,'' she scoffed and then grinned darkly, taking a few steps of space between the two; close to Fanboy's face…''well, we finally have something to agree on, right? Until then, we will have to submit to these horrible two weeks till' the deadline is over.''

''Why do you have to be mean?''

''Because that's how it works, loser.''

''...You're mean.''

''And that what makes me, _darling_.'' Making kissy faces and Fanboy reacted in disgust, pushing her away from him, ''ew! Cooties!''

Submitting can be hard sometimes…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: **Poor Fanboy and Francine :( at least they have something to agree on… until then, stay tune for the next chapter! It's coming up soon :D


	12. Escaping Thoughts

**A/N:** Finally posted up the second chapter :D hurray! I had kept my promise like I told you! …Yup. I hope you like the last chapter, and soon this one. Uh, don't have anything else to really say… so… yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I think we already know…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unexpected Fate Is So Weird

**Chapter Ten: **Escaping Thoughts

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minutes passed and the duo had finally made it to the Foster's residence. Brows were still furrowed; lips puckered and back slouched, clearly upset with Francine. '_Why does she hates me? I-I thought we were friends! Geeze, why did Mr. Mufflin have to pair me with her? I'm not too sure what's worse! Going out with Yo, who's keeping MY Chum Chum or Ms. Meany!' _His thoughts fumed with anger and hurt, frowning deeper. Francine on the other hand, wants this loser out of her life after these two weeks!

It had been oddly silent, since usually the superhero fanboy would chatter about something, but considering both having conflictions with eachother wasn't all that enthusing. It had reached nighttime; early the Wintery weather had came and the diva cringed slightly, shuddering to herself when she ranged the doorbell, waiting quietly. Footsteps click and clack through the marble floor; loudly echoing outside the home-

The door slammed open, exposing a very upset butler. ''And _**where**_ have you been? It's absolutely late!'' The tone firm, eyes stern and his height somehow went an extra foot longer as he towered over the children like a shadow. Inwardly, Francine gulped, for she knew Eric had a short temper with impatience, however, with her outer exterior the diva rolled her eyes in annoyance… ''relax Eric, we're here and that's all it matters.''

''Hmph, fortunately I have not called the cops from such a long time of your absence! Come now, dinner is ready to for serving.'' Francine sighed silently as she walks through the front door, but before hand glanced back at the sulking masked boy. Groaning, the diva gritted her teeth and growled under her tight lips, ''thanks for… trying.'' And sped inside the home.

Fanboy blinked instantly at her words; confused of her complement- rather… is it a complement? He wasn't so sure. ''Uh…'' He trailed off shortly as he tried to understand, only cut off by the strict butler, ''Excuse me, but it is incredibly becoming late, and I would highly suggest that you return home safely before dusk.''

''Uh, okay mister?''

''Thank you, and… '' He quickly turned his head back into the home and sighed, ''I give you my gratitude for being gentle and keeping Ms. Francine company.'' And closed the door on a very dumbfounded Fanboy.

Well… um, if things couldn't get any more awkward. The masked boy scratched his head when leaving the walkway, pondering the words running through his mind. Okay, he was sure Francine had hated him for unknown reasons, but he can't help except to shudder how _nice _Francine had acted, still, he's not sure if she's a friend like he thought she was- … maybe she is? Though, can pretending to be macho about it…?

Yeah! Of course she is! Duh!

Fanboy laughed heartedly as he held his notebook (**A/N:** I know, forgotten about the booklets, forgive me.) tightly in his grasp. ''Why haven't I thought of that? Francine _is_ my friend, she's just too shy to admit that, haha!'' The streets silent and moon raising from its resting place, the boy whistled as he skipped towards Yo's house to retrieve his best friend. He wondered how Chum Chum been tonight- tortured in _icky, __**cute**_ outfits! But! Do not worry, for Fanboy is coming to the rescue!

Therefore, Fanboy broke out into a split run; legs carried him across the street with that same determination returning upon his face once more. ''Don't worry Chum Chum… I'm coming for ya!''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

''Chummy Chums…! Where are you? C'mon, we need you to wear the sailor outfit I have bought!'' The girl in ebony pigtails giggled to herself and taken the outfit into her clutches only tighter, eyes searched desperately for the little masked child hidden somewhere she have yet to find. ''Chum Chum! Oh Chum Chum…!'' Her voice edged off when she began to hear a whimper underneath her bed… grinning widely, Yo walked next to her bed and sighed dramatically, putting on a fake sadden face. ''Aw…! Guess I can't find him anywhere! Phooey! I thought I had him this time! …Maybe I'll go downstairs and see if he's hiding somewhere in the living room!'' Then, there remained quiet.

…Shuffling noises heard beneath her bed and slowly, but surely, the boy head had peaked out of its entrance; brown eyes trailing up at the shadow and a squeak escaped from his trembling lips. ''Found you, my Chum Chum!'' He tried to stay under, however, no luck stowed upon him when she snatched his wrist and with a flick, pulled him in her grasp. ''N-no! You won't make me wear it! Fanboy will save me! HELP!''

''Oh hush now! We're going to be doing this for the next two weeks-''

_**Knock! Knock! Knock! **_

Yo huffed, upset when she finally have her cutie in her arms! Oh well, she'll just carry him with her!

She held onto the squirming boy that's in her arms tightly, going outside her room and headed down the stairs. Who's knocking at the door so late at this hour? Highest guess is probably Fanboy, oddly, ever so late. In aspects, she already knew it must be Fanboy, though what surprises her most that he never went nuts- such as: constantly visiting them, or at least coming over two hours earlier than now… what time is it anyway?

As they made it to the living room her eyes aimed at the clock, orbs soon broaden. ''7:00?! Wow~ who knew Fanboy had so much fun without you~'' Yo cooed as she walked to the door. Chum Chum sniffled to himself quietly, tears burning his eyes when holding them from falling, ''Fanboy wouldn't do that to me! He cares too much to be having fun! Meany.'' He… couldn't… wouldn't… would he?

Yo opened the door, showing a very upset Fanboy, whom instantly brightened at the sight of his best friend. ''Chum Chum! I missed ya buddy!'' The masked boy exclaimed and snatched the overweight child from Yo, ''hey! I wasn't finish dressing him yet!'' Lips pouted angrily as she folded her arms by Fanboy's rudeness. Now she can see the eagerness in his eyes, tears spewing in happiness as the duo hugged eachother. ''Chum Chum! Oh I have missed ya buddy!''

Chum Chum didn't respond, only returning the hug even tighter. ''I-I missed you too! I… I thought you were enjoying yourself without me!'' Then, for reasons unknown, Fanboy body had tense immediately, and then slowly chuckled unevenly…''w-what? N-never will do that to you! I had a _**horrible**_ time with Francine!'' Eyes obviously told something else, Yo can tell. Narrowing her eyes, she analyzed through the ever-crying Chum Chum to the strangely silent Fanboy.

Something is off.

''How was your night, _**Fanboy?**_'' Yo asked, trying to hide the growing suspicion edging in her tone and he shuffled uncomfortably, ''I've already told you… Yo! It was horrible!''

''You don't seem to act like it.'' She stated with eyes speculating in curiosity, now twinkled with interest as he frowned harder- emerald green growing irritated; boldly saying _**knock it off.**_ But she didn't. ''You seem pretty calm-''

''Look at the time, it's getting late! Well, see ya later Yo!'' Fanboy turned around hot on his heels with his sidekick clamped on his shoulder, hastily moving away from Yo's house as far possible.

The Japanese girl arched an eyebrow shortly after, slightly bewildered yet… confused. What's with Fanboy all suddenly? After all these years, she knows he does not act like that! Now he's stiff, weird, and didn't appear to mind that he was away for _**four freaking hours**_. She closed the door inaudibly, musing over recent events that have taken place. Yo can tell the difference by his body movements and facial expression that he didn't entirely miss Chum Chum…- *gasp*

Hmm… does this mean Fanboy enjoy company of _Francine?_ She covered her mouth in shock. That mean, rude, snobby girl? Plu-_eease_! She's totally unlikeable within the far margin! So how is that possible for Fanboy to- oh **wait**, he's kind of an idiot anyway, of course. Still, how can anyone like that horrible snob anyway? Pfft. As she thought about it, Yo smirked wickedly… '_If it IS possibly that Fanboy isn't missing Chum Chum because of the snob, then… maybe if I encourage him to like her then he'll leave my Chums vulnerable!'_ She giggled eerily with passion.

She'll make these two weeks last.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silent, chilly and stale. Francine stared down at the cold turkey laid before her on the table, untouched, unappetizing and her frown hardens. She already messed around with her ugly peas and tasted some of her macaroni that's tasteful but the rest… bleh. The diva laid her chin on her hand- continuing to play with her food. Nothing important to think about, except Andrew…

A dreamy sigh left her lips, eyes fluttered softly. What an interesting guy, maybe, sometime soon they'll met again… and can talk more- ''Ms. Francine! You have not eaten your food!'' The flow of thoughts had stopped and she glanced up at the butler with a frown, ''huh? Um, I'm not really hungry.''

''Have you already eaten?'' He questioned, foot tapping lightly on the floor when he gave her the look. ''Yeah, I'm fine… I ate some food.'' Francine replied with a mumble and finger pulled a strand of her hair, curling around her ear. ''…'' Eric didn't seem to believe it, narrowing his eyes slightly. ''Can I go to my room?''

''…Yes, you may.'' The girl pushed herself out of the chair silently, and boots clacks across the marble as she left the eating room. Everything of stress, embarrassment and… stress… seemed to be weighing down all sudden as Francine unconsciously let out a sadden groan. Up the stairs she went; taking a step slowly, mind going off into the deep end.

Eating food alone is a regular thing, including studying- mind the help from her servants, reading… talking… alone. Galaxy Hills isn't really a suitable choice for friendship, probably because so much stupidity existing in this pathetic town, she's not desperate or anything.

Whatever, she doesn't talk to anyone… much. Without realizing she had already made it up the stairs, Francine went to her room in a rush. A nap is what she needed; oddly, the fog setting in her mind became very weird. Reaching her room the girl changed into sleep attire; grey t-shirt and blue shorts- yes, her typical sleepwear.

Is it really worth it today? Heck, she doesn't know, maybe… maybe not- besides, it has been a long while since she really had mingle with anyone. Consider Eric as her substitute father while the real one is gone off to do something important… then have her maids like mother and aunt figures, no need to worry much.

It's pretty bad to do a crappy project and then to write a pointless essay about it. She should suck it up, get an F and to move on… it's not going to kill her.

_Expectation, motivation, be better- impress._

The notation kept her so intact without her crumbling, what else can she do? Doing the best… she **must** be the best. Two weeks, two stinking weeks… can't she do anything else but the stick with the loser? Geekward.

But she's a… trying her best not to be one.

Francine grumbled to herself as she went towards her dresser and opened it. Hidden behind the clothes were her books, her _**books**_…

Yes, find it some secret fetish of some sort, and luckily she escaped by a thread with a fascination with these books. She hated it; she hated it with a passion. Hated she enjoy that stupid little pigtail girl, much more than the books. Looking at herself she wants to deny but it's too obvious ''what am I going to do with these books?'' She said quietly. The stupid purple nerd nearly caught her, liking something horrible as _this_? How can she hate when she's a…

A geek.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: **Alright… I've finished the tenth chapter… thank God! Tell me how you think about it, okay?


	13. The Dream

**A/N: **I don't have to constantly keep explaining myself but I probably still will for you guys won't claw out my throat. Busy, lazy, and preoccupied with novel- the end :). This is a pretty long chapter than usual, consider it extra for the long wait.

**Disclaimer: **… I don't own it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unexpected Fate Is So Weird

**Chapter Eleven: **The Dream

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Midnight expressed itself with the bright moon shining down upon her, accompanied by twinkling stars. Its sky; bright and cheerful of its awaking while the sun went to take its rest from dusk to dawn. The night sky beautiful as well admirable- yet, at the same time she felt… nervous around her surroundings- maybe even afraid? Why? **_

_**Blinks once, twice, even the third time- still can't see anything except the moon's light. Francine huff loudly, flicking away her blond bang and places her hands on her hips in a diva-like manner; trying to swallow her fear with her snobby outlook. Grass prickled her bare feet and the girl hissed, ''oh look! Ugh, great, I have to redo my toenail polish! UGH! Stupid weeds!'' She stomps her feet in an angry manner and folded her arms. **_

_**Her anger seems to subside the fear. ''Like, **_**heeello?**_** Anyone freakin' here?'' She said, walking towards the bright light. Here, she can clearly see she's in the forest. ''Wow, like, **_**seriously****? **_**A freakin' **_**forest**_**? How and why the heck am I in some stupid organic place like this? I mean seriously, I'm not some dumb caveman. Can't I be at the mall or something? Pff, totally ridiculous and unhygienic for me.'' Oh, she knew talking to herself is stupid and deemed weird, but it given her some form of comfort from her awkwardness. **_

_**Bushes, trees, grass and dirt- that's it. The girl knew if she didn't get out of this pathetic area soon she's going to go mad from the insanitariness and dealing with dumb animals hiding somewhere. Then, if things couldn't get any more weirder… ''and WHY am I wearing some ugly outfit?'' A white strap, dress of semi-embroidered fabric accentuated her thin waist, hugged her hips, and flared out a bit. Amber eyes narrow in disgust and lips churning into a frown, ''ugh, looks bland and distasteful. Whatever, I'm getting out of this pot hole…'' she mumbles and begins walking through the silent woods. **_

_**There were no noise or wind blowing- the only sounds of grass crunching beneath her feet echoed through the forest. Silence aided by the cold wasn't the most pleasant thing for her… or anyone at all. Francine began to grow more paranoid by the second as she unconsciously wraps arms around her waist, eyes darts to each section of the dark forest, and if she missed a spot then she would recheck for… 'checking'- just in case some mutt may be finding her interesting. Wait, didn't bears live in the forest? **_

…

''_**Uh… is anyone here or something? I want to get out of here and…'' She knew it was pointless to speak to no one, she only hoped someone might be listening. She kept walking until she found a large opening space, 'finally! I thought I was stuck in this hellhole!'**_ _**the girl thought as she started to run. **_

_**The growing smile on her face wiped completely off when she found it wasn't leading to an exit. Just to a stupid pond with stupid flowers and stupid trees and stupid bushes, dammit. The girl growls when walking to the pond before plopping down in frustration, ''I just can't stay here! I'm going to die if my nails don't have proper treatment very soon! And ew, look, my pretty feet all dirty and icky! Disgusting, I have to find some source of 'food' and I don't want to live here as a caveman!'' Pulling a strand on blond behind her ear the girl pouted. Things were quiet and boring and she is lost, upset, and paranoid as hell. **_

_**No phone, no electronic device and lost in this endless nature hell. Goodie, what more interesting can it get? Heck, she doesn't even remembers how she gotten here. ''argh, great, now I'm freakin' lost and I can't get back home… now what am I gonna do now? Don't have a phone...'' silent as an empty space. **_

_**It remained that way until a branch snapped. She twist around at the sound and scrambles to her feet ''w-who's there? You better show y-yourself before I call poli- oh, don't have a phone.'' She cursed herself for not carrying a phone for unknown reasons. Bushes rustle, twigs snap and more indication someone was coming out of the bushes. Defenses sky-rocked when chest heaved and breaths became pants and then her moving a few steps backward. Okay, she's scared, very scared. **_

_**A masked man seeped out of the bushes; black, thick aura surrounded him. He appeared tall as his face stared at her- face masked in black as he wore a long black trench coat and black slacks fitted in boots. The girl moved away from the mysterious figure as he pointed something at her. **_

_**A rifle gun. **_

_**Silver sleeked, ingesting with bullets, an obvious implication of a dangerous weapon. The man aims the rifle at her; arms positioned for shooting while he prepared for her impromptu death. Francine eyes widens when she stood there, afraid, unknowingly began to shake. '**_RUN!_**' A screaming verb pounded into her head and a few seconds her brain computed the high request. The girl dart opposite direction away from the shooter- a gun shot heard, ''ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod…'' panic mixture of fear went into play high rate as Francine desperately seeks to get out of man's range. All she wanted is to get out of the forest! Wanting someone to complain about this rinky-dink, tree-hippy place! B-but never want a- her thought process interrupted by more bullets and a scream escaped from her lips. **_

_**She never wanted to interact with a dangerous gun wielder. **_

_**Forest consumed in darkness and suddenly the moon dim with clouds. Francine could barely see where she was running into- heck, wasn't even sure where she's going, she just want to get away from the man. Breath hitches unevenly; legs pushing past her own limit of speed when the wind slapped her face with blond bangs. Heart pounding each second- hoping it will still continuously beat- five, that was the fifth bullet. **_

_**That bullet caught her in the leg. White hot pain shoots up through her leg, ''ah!'' she yelps in agony as she fell to the ground with a thud. Pain immobilized her leg when she desperately tried to get up, and panic swelled in… ''oh nononononono…!'' Francine saw the gun wielder coming closer each simple step he took, each step ready to end her life. Francine didn't know why this man wanted to kill her… maybe because he is psychopath, but why her? Why must she die? All she wanted is to go home… **_

_**She was afraid… so afraid. Francine want to live, she want to live her life and to explore the world as a fashion model. Nevertheless, she is going to die by this man's hand. Francine closed her eyes as she curls into a shivering ball. ''I-I don't wanna die…'' she whines and tears burns her eyes, letting her release a hidden sob. Francine never liked crying or feeling so weak. **_

_**She felt the figure's presence. **_

_**Her teary eyes now stare in horror at the weapon held gunpoint. Francine tightened eyes closed while shaky hands cover her face as she prepares to meet her death. **_

**THWACK!**

_**A nasty sound of bones snapping echoed across the forest. Francine laid there unmoved in trembles; whimpers loosely escape her lips and leg still bleeding.**_

…_**Nothing…**_

_**Silence followed afterwards and remained for a few more moments. Francine then just realized she was still laying there, breathing, alive. Grunts, hisses, clatters of metal clashed against eachother, bones crackling explained a fight was going onward. A peek between fingers made her gasp. Another mysterious person came into set as Francine watched the person doing a roundhouse kick to the dangerous man's face. The masked man stumbles as the figure kicked him in the gut, ''w-wha…?'' she whispers and tried to vision better. She couldn't really discern much about the figure- he wasn't bulky like the gun wielder, rather thin shaped… is it a female? **_

_**When the masked man tried to punch, the figure back flipped and dropped under to swipe at the man's legs. What is it? Some ninja?**_

_**The figure grabbed something- she couldn't tell, and attacked the man's face with it. ''Ack!'' The man fell to the ground with a loud thud, and then silence followed afterwards. Francine squeaked when the figure walk towards her. **_

_**The moonlight shined down at the mysterious person. Francine's assumptions of a she was actually a he; figure thin- not exactly as a womanly but neither manly, black ruffled hair covers most of his face as his green eyes pierces into her own- wrapped by a long-tailed black mask with an purple outline. When she gotten a better look at him made her urge to raise a brow, '**_so… he is suppose to be some ninja wannabe?_**' Outfit he wore is questionable to human society; a black tight turtleneck with straps crossed his torso, filled with tiny weapons. Around his waist display an extremely dark purple belt that carried a… sharp thingy, then on his left held something else she wasn't sure of. Pants so tight it stuck to his legs as trimmings of green ran down its sides, tucked in with nice-sized combat boots tied laces green and finger-cut black gloves fitted his hands; rings of green on each finger. **_

_**Sure does looks a ninja wannabe. **_

_**He kept coming towards Francine, something grasped in his hand and fear swells inside once more. Struggling to crawl as jolts of pain stings her veins Francine felt tears prickling, ''it hurts so bad…'' she whispers, barely had moved an inch because of the pain. Unknown by her, the figure's shadow reached over her trembling form. Francine looks up fearfully when the figure had stopped in front of her, staring. **_

_**Guess he's going to kill her… isn't he? The man he probably killed must have been someone to hit. The girl closes her eyes and sniffled quietly, ''just g-go ahead and do it!'' She then spat with anger, ''go and kill some innocent girl who just wants to get the heck outta here!'' if she's gonna die might as well do it in confidence. **_

_**Silence. **_

''_**Well? What are you waiting for you dummy? Kill me!'' More silence ensues, Francine grits her teeth and snaps open her eyes- she squeaked. She didn't even know the guy was in her face until she opened her eyes, she barely heard a sound... **_

_**Bent down on one knee he stared at her, directly in the face, his only few inches away from hers. Francine's heart was beating so fast she might die from a heart attack, ''d-d-don't h-hurt me please…'' she whimpers. All that confidence flew out the window when confronted by the guy. Green eyes locks on amber before glancing at her bleeding knee, ''d-don't touch it!'' she frantically exclaims and her hand rested upon it for an odd source of security. He remained quiet, narrowing his eyes for a brief moment. **_

_**Sorry, but this cannibal can't have her legs. A hand reached out to her slowly and Francine hisses, ''don't touch me you weirdo, I-I'll tell my daddy you'd hurt me and he'll lock you up in jail forever to rot! Y-you hear me?'' She tried to threaten but only came off as a weak warning. He just kept staring! ''Stop looking at me as if I'm some piece of meat you moron!'' He snatched her arm and Francine screams in terror. The guy pulled her with much force that she practically went into the air, and then yanked to be directed on his back. Instinctively, she wraps her arms around his neck for her fear of harsh contact meeting the ground was immense, while his own arms circled around her legs, secured and he stood up with ease, ''hang tight.'' Voice barely a whisper but loud enough for Francine to hear. **_

_**She can feel his legs arched, ''uh, what the heck-'' he jumps high enough to land on a branch stem connected to a tree. Francine squeaked, and then she squealed when he leap on a higher, smaller and breakable stem- a nice way to plummet to their deaths by five feet. ''What the heck are you doing?! You're gonna get us killed you loser!'' He didn't reply, of course, he didn't reply to anything at all except giving her a warning… which in truths, his voice sounded funny for a teenager- well, he sure looks like one.**_

''_**Eeeeeek!'' Francine's grip around the ninja's neck grew tighter as he jumped off another thin tree. 'ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!' Her mind raced with fear and yet excitement as she felt gravity dissipating for a few seconds, and then jolted right after with the feeling of firm warmth captivating her lower thighs. The wind blowing in her face as she tried to swipe away locks of her bangs, but disregarded as Francine would be more focused of her stomach doing major belly flips and twists. **_

_**His jumps were high because she can see the whole forest from here! And then Francine glanced down below to then have her jaw drop. How many feet was he in the air? Fifthteen? Twenty? The trees down below appeared like little specks and ahead were numerous of trees… how the heck can he do that? It's just not possible with human physics! Can this even be a human at all? **_

_**Strain of thoughts crumbles when he dropped below- all the way below. When he jumped, Francine held her breath. Her body lifted into the air; intestines, stomach, anything inside almost seemed like they were trying to upchuck out of her mouth. Butterflies swarmed inside like mad men escaping from the loony bin, the intense tingles and jitters rocked through her body as she shrieked loudly. Heck, Francine barely could feel his neck around her grasp, lower body falling down to her doom, dress flapping wildly. **_

_**She screamed, and screamed, and screamed some more. She is going to die by this moron trying to act like something he's not! All she wanted was to get home! **_

_**Before Francine known, her body shoves painfully into the guy's arms; affect leaving her trembling. Hair flopped in her face with eyes closed very tightly. **_

_**She's dead, she died and now in some weird place. Francine opens her eyes and found she is held bridal style and not dead. She looks around her surroundings, ''…still bushes and trees, blach, like always.'' Except more of an open space. The guy held her tight as he walked towards a tent; set up with miniature things beside it: campfire, food… some kits, and then weird items and objects that weren't familiar. He set her down on the ground and Francine backed away from the mysterious person, ''okay, I don't know who the **__**heck**__** you are, but touch me and it'll claw your eyes out with my nails!'' She hissed, he responded by simply… staring at her. ''Gosh! Uh, will you quit staring at me like that? It's annoying you dweeb!'' **_

_**He grunted, pulling out something from his gloves. **_

_**A switchblade. **_

_**Francine gasps, ''no! W-wait… don't h-hurt me. S-sorry, I'm just upset and paranoid, okay?'' He went closer to her and the girl began panicking, trying to run away yet miserably failed. ''Please! I'm sorry okay! D-don't hurt me…!'' She pleaded as tears sprung in her eyes. What is the point taking her here if he's going to kill her? Why not back there? He grabbed at her leg and Francine jerked back- but she couldn't, she was in his firm grasp. She sniffles and closed her eyes, looking away. **_

_**If he wants her legs then she'll have to suffer through it. The guy shoved the blade into a small portion of her dress and Francine whimpered. She didn't feel any pain besides the throbbing of her right leg, and after a few moment of silence she heard a tear of cloth. Then pain, burning pain. **_

''_**S-stop!'' **_

''_**Would you just relax? I'm not going to hurt you, geeze.'' He finally spoken; voice snappy as eyes flame in annoyance. ''But you're hurting me now!'' Francine saw his fingers digging into her flesh and she screech in horror, ''get out of my legs perv! HELP! Someone help- mmph!'' A gloved hand covered her mouth and muffles her cries. ''If you don't shut up soon I **_**will**_** leave you back at the previous spot.'' Fingers scavenge deeper into her bloody leg until he found what he was looking for, ''found it.'' He simply said and glances back at the withering, red-faced, sobbing girl... ''it's going to hurt… so I'm going to count to three and pull it out- alright?'' **_

''_**Nhmf…! Mm, hmph.'' ''one sec.'' He removed his hand. Francine whimpers.**_

''_**b-b-but i-it h-hurts…'' **_

''_**yeah? Or would you like to have an infected leg that can lead to amputation?''**_

''_**n-no.'' **_

''_**Okay then. Now, on my count, one…'' Francine prepared herself for the excruciating pain times ten. Heart sped a thousands mile per second, ''two… three.'' Fingers contracted around the bullet and pulled with force. **_

_**Oh, the horrible pain. **_

_**Teeth clenched, eyes shut tight while gripping the dress for dear life. ''You can open your eyes now.'' She slowly opens them to find the guy analyzing the bloodied bullet. '' Winchester silvertip...'' Then, as if nothing, he drops it on the ground and pulls something out of his pocket. ''Oh, and this will sting- like, a lot.'' He dabbed some alcohol on the ripped piece of the dress and presses it against the wound. ''Ah! It hurts so bad…!'' ''it becomes nothing when this is often a weekly thing.'' Tying the ends into a knot, the 'ninja' stood up and stretched. He offered a hand, Francine stare silently, ''oh, you don't wanna touch my bloody hands? Fine.'' The person grab the bottle of alcohol- first ripping off his gloves, next pouring the liquid into his hands and rubs. **_

''_**You want anything to eat?'' He ask suddenly, ''n-n-no…'' Francine hated how low she stooped by stuttering like a nerd- something that rarely occurs. ''W-why did you save me…?'' Stop this stuttering crap! Why is she acting so shy?! ''I don't know, just save people…- that aren't **_bitchy_** and stressful as hell.''**_

''_**How did you find me?'' Now noticing his features, Francine can't help but to notice how attractive he really is… ''Uh, I heard you a few miles across screaming like a pig being butchered. Kind of funny, though, what the heck are you doing in a forest at around this time kid? You nearly got your butt killed. Where's your parents?'' ''Like how the heck I know? I can't even remember how I got here, okay? I was lost and I wanted to get home so I tried to find my way but I couldn't and…- wait, I don't have to tell you anything.'' There's that snobby diva. **_

''_**Were you drinking?'' **_

''_**Drinking? Pfft, please, I'm not even legal.'' **_

''…'' _**The male stared at her before shrugging, he takes out that weird yet long, chain thingy he attacked that killer with. Francine eyes flashed worry- he caught right on, ''calm down, I already help you out with your leg so what makes you think I'm going to hurt you now?'' Amber expressed worry about him…- ''what? Heh, never in eternity. I'm neither a sicko- jesus, will you just stop being paranoid! I would had killed you back there if that was the case.'' The end of his words became a ruff growl until releasing a dreary breath. ''whatever.'' **_

''_**What is that thing?'' **_

''_**That what?''**_

''_**That thing in your hand.'' He glances- and then perks up, ''huh? Oh, this is a kusarifundo.'' ''kusa-what now? What are you, Chinese?'' ''No, I'm not. I used it to smack that creeper unconscious.'' **_

''_**Wait, so you're saying that guy is still alive and hunting me?!'' Francine exclaim, nails dug into the palms of her hands. He rolls his green eyes, ''it was a nasty one to the head- consider he'll be out for a few days. Besides, I'm not the type of person to kill people unless I have to. What did that guy want with you?'' ''…Actually, I don't know. Heard some noises and out came that creep with a gun… kind of… freaked me out. If you didn't save me then I would have-… n-nevermind. Do me some more tricks of those you did.'' **_

''_**Tricks?'' It was a mixture between a laugh and scoff, ''sorry, but those aren't tricks. Taken me five years-'' **_

''_**Five years? You learned kung-fu?'' ''Ugh, no… I trained in ninjustu.'' ''…That's still kung-fu, right? Like, Chinese fighting?'' He facepalmed in irritation, ''**_**no**_**, it's a distinct relative of Chinese but its Japanese fighting- nevermind, I shouldn't be talking to you about this anyway.'' **_

''_**Well can you show me some more of that Japanese kung-fu stuff for entertainment? It's pretty boring out here.'' **_

''_**No.'' **_

''_**No? C'mon, I got nothing to do.'' ''Besides whine and complain…'' ''c'mon, please?'' He stared at her silently for a few moments and sighed. ''Fine. One time, period, no and's or but's.'' Backing a few feet away, the ninja drops his five-foot chain while gripping its tip… and then flips backwards, a twirl in the making of the chain as he twisted his torso- brought his left foot downwards and presses the chain's middle section. His hand reached out to grab the end and yanks, having a large knot in the center, ''trapping method- kind of difficult somewhat, especially when you're doing back flips.'' Then he spun the chain; a loud whistling sound formed, soon striking straight point before jerking back, ''simple attack for faces and stuff. You happy now?'' Francine smiled. **_

'_**He looks so gorgeous, even sexier when he fights…' ''Yeah, I'm good.'' The ninja drops the chain and plopped next beside her. Head tilt at one side, eyes closed while black bang sprawled over his somewhat masked face- Francine can't help but to admire his hotness. ''What are you staring at?'' **_

''_**Huh? N-nothing.'' Francine looks away with a flush on her cheeks. She couldn't believe he caught her gazing… and he didn't even open his eyes! ''Hey… um, I want to uh… thank you… for… saving me back there... w-what's your name? I don't think I've heard it before.'' The ninja emerald green eyes met hers and he raised any eyebrow, ''a ninja don't reveals information, always have to be in secret. But, considering you're the first female I met after a nice long human gap for five years- except enemies and annoying skanks. The name is Lance.'' **_

''… _**Cute. My name is Francine.'' Lance's green eyes sparkled briefly, ''Francine? Sounds a bit… snooty, don'cha think?'' The girl scoffed loudly, ''whatever.'' The teenage chuckles ''well Francine… looks like you got caught up with a ninja, like myself.'' **_

''_**A ninja? Or a ninja- ugh..!'' Francine gripped her head in pain. Everything gotten blurry- a fuzz, and then dots of black seeped around her vision, ''Hey, you okay? Francine?'' She didn't respond. Now things were in slow motion as she tried to blink away the black spots… is she going blind? ''L-Lan…'' she tried calling out his name- but couldn't seem to say his full name. **_

_**Everything was going black. **_

''_**Francine? Francine?'' Hands on her shoulders and Lance's green eyes expressed worry. The sounds were inaudible, she couldn't hear anything. **_

_**Everything went black. **_

Francine groaned loudly, a hand went up to her forehead. She blinks as her gaze met the ceiling of her room. A beeping sound can be heard across her bedroom, ''ugh… '' eyes creaks over at the alarm.

_**6:30 Am**_.

''Great… just what I need.'' She sat up in her bed, stretches as she combs her fingers through her hair. Francine sighed sadly, ''when things were just getting good.''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0

**A/N: **Okay, personally, most of this inspiration came from **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles** (new series). At first I discarded that idea- but now thinking about it… it'll come in handy for the future chapters. Now, you don't even have to ask whose the ninja saved Francine ;] I think we all know, _Lance_, is an interesting character who'll probably be in some possible sequel- _that will not happen anytime soon_, or will be introduced during this story.

I have now formed some good ideas for further plotline about this story! But suggestions would be recommended :) thanks.

-Snowcakie.


	14. Let's Understand

**A/N: **Okay, here another chapter after having it put off for a long time- while I'm at it, better make another chapter with this too. Anyway, let me focus more in Fanboy's POV for we can get a better look from his side with the situation.

Though I want to address that the reason I'm focusing on Francine more is that I want to build her character, since she doesn't really have one. Figuring out the plot for future chapters and for the climax… but suggestions will still be nice :)

…And the title sucks DX.

**Disclaimer: **… I don't own it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unexpected Fate Is So Weird

**Chapter Twelve: ****Let's Understand.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Time To Wake Up! Time To Wake Up!**_

Fanboy's eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times before his gaze remained staring at the ceiling. He laid there for a few minutes as the alarm clock blared throughout the whole lair, and then he heard the alarm clicked off. Usually he would be cheerful each morning, excited for the day…however, this morning is oddly not… _interesting_. ''Fanboy? Are you up? It's time to get ready for school!'' He heard Chum Chum say, and much to his own surprise, nearly tuned the sidekick out. Sitting himself upwards, a groan escaped from his lips, ''sorry Chum Chum… I'm not feeling in a good mood today.'' Fanboy mumbled, rubbing his hand across his forehead. This is very unusual. ''Oh, a-are you sick? Do you need to stay here?'' His bestfriend instantly stood next beside him, eyes filled with immense concern.

Fanboy snapped out of his quiet daze and blinked. What is he doing? Moping around here like it's the worst day ever? He's _Fanboy_, the cheerful one that smiles every morning and he can't disappoint his friend in his sappy mood like this! ''Y-yeah, I'm up, feeling better now!'' Quickly changing is attitude with an excited one, the mask boy revealed his buckteeth with a grin. ''Don't need to worry about me pal! Sleep was still with me.''

''You sure? You looked bothered about something.''

''_Bothered? __**Me?**_ You must be mistaken! I'm not bothered about anything! … Well, except… we're not paired together anymore…'' He trailed off with a whisper, cold silence filling the atmosphere like a Frosty Freeze. They stiffened, not meeting eachother's eyes as the recollection of yesterday taking place in their minds. ''Fanboy… is that's why you're upset?'' Chum Chum asked curiously, looking at his oddly silent big brother. ''N-no! … Okay, _yes_, but who isn't? I'm mean, c'mon! Why did Mr. Mufflin have to pair me up with _**Francine?**_ She just likes being mean to me for no reason! And I miss hanging out with you Chum Chum! I really do, why did Mr. Mufflin had to take that away? Why didn't Man-Artica come out to warn them that we must always stick together! I-I don't understand…'' The load finally been released from Fanboy's heart, pouring out his feelings to the little boy that was Chum Chum.

The sidekick sighed loudly, ''don't think you're not the only one that's feeling this way. We' both don't understand why it happened this way, I thought so too, but… it doesn't seem to turn out like the way we had thought it would. We can still be together! It'll only take a few minutes just away from eachother! Not so bad… r-right?''

''Yeah… I guess so. Hey! Let's not focus on the bad stuff! How about the good ol' song we sing every morning?'' Fanboy jumped out of his bed with a large smile plastered upon his face. ''Yeah!'' Chum Chum agreed, sparkles glittering his eyes.

_**To… **_

_**Together! **_

They both rushed down the stairs and into the bathroom. As they began to sing, Fanboy couldn't help that his mind began to drift off to… other things.

Francine.

Well, what about her? She's just a mean spirited girl who likes picking on people. Fanboy pulled the curtains back as Chum Chum hopped right in and the purple masked boy followed afterwards. ''C'mon Fanboy! Why aren't you singing with me? My _tennis shoes are leather…!_'' ''H-huh? Oh, a-and mine are plastic pleather!'' The knobs twisted and showers of water sprayed against their suits and faces. Fanboy grabbed the bar of soap as began scrubbing underneath his arms, legs, and feet. Hm, nothing really special about Francine, just a regular girl- but what was that book she was carrying? Seemed like she really enjoyed it when he saw her run past him with it. Then who is that guy she's totally in love with? He looks weird.

''But fixing them's a pleasure!''

Francine's kind of weird, then again, what girl isn't weird? Yo's pretty creepy and Lupe's also weird… and somewhat creepy, so what does that makes Francine? She likes calling everyone a creep, so she's not a creep?

''Together…''

Why is he so wrapped up about Francine? All she is a mean girl, snobby, rude, and some weird friend. Not to mention he'll have to deal with her for the next… two weeks? What a total nightmare- well, he takes that back, it's not a nightmare because he won't have to deal with Yo, period. Fanboy frowned. Wait, which means Chum Chum will have to deal with her and he won't be there to stop it! This is a bad problem, why didn't Man-Artica just come out and tell everyone the horrors about them being apart! How come everyone's so calm about this? Why is he suddenly thinking about this? Why did Francine had to be the main problem because of this?! What's up with this?!

''Fanboy? _**Fanboy!**_''

''Huh, what? Who's together?''

Arm gripped, Fanboy twisted around to meet Chum Chum's upset gaze. The boy felt extremely guilty after looking into his sidekick's eyes, ''why is truly wrong? Why are you ignoring me like this? It isn't normal.'' ''I'm sorry Chum Chum…'' the water poured against the two children like a waterfall as they stood frozen. Fanboy glanced away briefly before sighing, ''I don't know why I'm like this. Ever since yesterday things haven't been the same! I just want things to go back to were they were!'' He stomped his foot in anger. ''Fanboy, like I said, we can't exactly change the way things work! It's not like we can go to the principle and ask them to change partners!'' Chum Chum explained with a grim expression.

Wait.

Why didn't he think about that? ''Chum Chum, you're a genius!''

''I am?''

''Of course!'' Fanboy leaped out of the tub, grabbing a towel to dry himself. Dropping the towel as the mask boy began prepping himself up for the morning, taking a quick glance at Chum Chum who came out of the shower. ''Why can't we just go to principle and ask to change partners? Maybe then we can be together again!''

''Wow Fanboy, I actually haven't thought of that before! You're a genius!'' Fanboy straightened his wrinkly mask and beamed at his best friend, his little brother. ''Yeah, we'll ask soon as possible today! Now we won't be apart again! Together forever!''

_**Together… Forever?**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hours have passed; the morning became noon as the school bell ringed. Recess. Fingers scraped against the desk that soothed his rushing thoughts and beating thumps of his heart. Sweat trickles down his face from anxiety, worry, fear attacking him to the inner core. Fanboy let out a puff of air, wiping the sweat from his twitching brows.

He must accomplish this mission, _**alone**_. Things like this rarely occur- Chum Chum was always by his side when he…- _they_, were doing missions like these, but now he understood what it meant by 'working alone'. Certain missions can only be accomplished by just one person… two people might ruin the whole thing. Fanboy assured Chum Chum that he would be okay when confronting Francine about his idea- but what if it goes wrong? Wait, no, it won't go wrong because she would want to do everything in her power to be away from him, right?

He promised Chum Chum to meet him outside on school playground once finishing his task.

The students jumped out of their seats and rushed towards the door like a stamped. Few students decided to take their time, like Fanboy, which was unusual. He swallowed another thick bulge in his throat as he through classmates, searching for the girl that was his partner… ''u-um, uh.'' The boy pushed himself out of herd's way, trying to find her.

Why is he looking for her anyway? '_She don't want to be my partner either! So maybe she can help me out on this… And then we won't have to be together anymore!'_ That's the plan… how can she not agree to this? ''Ah! H-hey, Francine!'' Fanboy picked up his pace once he had found Francine lying against her locker, talking to her classmate Cheer. When Francine glanced at his direction, she grew instantly apprehensive, well, until a cruel smirk came into play.

''Well look who it is! The dorky loser came running back for me? Aww, how sweet! What do _you _want? Going to give me a contagious nerd syndrome?'' Francine and Cheer burst out laughing at the joke and Fanboy's courageous attitude faltered just a tad, ''n-no! Yes, I don't know?''

''Wow, how pitiful, you don't even know how stupid you are.''

''Uh, yeah, sure. So, u-uh…'' Why can't he say what he wants to say? ''Listen Fanboy, what do you want from us? Can't you leave Francine alone? She's talking to me about something.'' Cheer put her hands on her hips and narrowed her blue eyes in irritation. Fanboy perked in remembrance, green eyes brightening suddenly, ''y-yeah, uh, I want to talk to Francine about something important.'' Bewilderment stretched across the girl's face before quickly turning into disgust. ''Why do you want to talk to me, weirdo?''

''It's about us.''

''_**Us?**_ There is no _us _in-''

''No, I meant us as partners! I have a great idea for us to…'' ''One second Cheer, let me handle this dork and I'll get back to you in a few minutes. Wait outside.'' Francine snatched Fanboy's wrist- his heart stopped. Her hand was warm, weird, and tightly grasped around his wrist.

No girl has ever touched him before… - Yo doesn't count.

She tugged him to the nearest room a few feet ahead, the **janitor's room**, opened the door and shoved him inside. It's dark cold and he felt stuffy, ''um…'' ''you listen to me, _**Fanboy**_, and you listen to me very clearly.'' Her sharp tone cuts through him like knives, the coldness freezing him cold. If looks could kill, he probably would've been vaporized. Francine's amber eyes burned like a glowing candle light, ''at this school, you and I are _nothing_; we don't know eachother nor are we interested in knowing eachother. You still act like you, I make fun of you, we do whatever we are told to do and that's it- we're not going to talk publically, after all, that'll ruin my reputation.''

''I wasn't… well… I was going to tell you my idea.''

''Then spit it out now, or hold your breath until later! We can't make anyone think I actually like you!'' Okay then… guess she's not exactly a friend like he thought. ''I had the perfect idea to make us not be partners anymore!'' The angry bird that's been squabbling seemed to pause momentarily, confusion and disbelief vibes through once she processed the information. ''What?'' She finally said, surprised. ''Uh huh, I thought if we talk to the principle about it… maybe he can rearrange us partners! Isn't that great Francine?''

''…That's really stupid, but I really, like, _really_ hate your guts so I might go through this little… '_plan_' of yours.''

''Really?'' He squealed, grabbing her hands in hope. Francine retched away in loathing disgust, ''yeah, whatever, so what are we going to say to the principle that'll have us rearranged?'' ''Uh… '' Fanboy's inner joy crashed abruptly, his mind going blank. ''You haven't thought of that… did you? Wait, of course you didn't. I'm leaving.''

''N-no! Wait!'' He snatched her wrist, frantic. ''Let go of me you creep!''

''Just listen! That's why I'm asking you to help!''

''To help with _what_?'' Fanboy sighed, ''I'm not the best with answering things, so I hoped you would make up something for us.'' ''_**Us?**_ What did I tell you about-'' ''I meant Chum Chum and me! Please, I can't bear being without my best friend anymore.''

''It's only been a day.''

''I thought you hated my guts?'' ''I do. Fine, I'll think of something… we'll talk to the principle later today once school's over. Now get out of my sight.'' ''Thank you Francine!'' Fanboy wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. Francine hands pressed against his chest as she shoved him away from her, ''don't touch me, ever. Once I figure something out you promise not to bother me again?''

''I promise. You promise to make a decent excuse?''

''Yeah, I promise.''

''Deal?'' Fanboy wanted to make sure she kept her word, just as he kept his to Chum Chum's. Francine groaned and grabbed his hand in a firm handshake. He tightened his grip and smiled, ''deal.''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''What happened Fanboy? Did everything go alright?'' Chum Chum pushed himself off the swing and scrambled towards his bestfriend. Fanboy grin grew wider by each passing second… ''it worked Chum Chum! It worked! She agreed to it!'' ''really?!'' Chum Chum exclaimed excitedly and glomped Fanboy into a giant hug that the masked boy happily returned. ''Yeah! Francine did! We're going to get back together again!'' Fanboy hopped on the swing as his best friend followed afterwards, ''we should celebrate with frosty freezy freezes today!''

They're going to get back together! He just can't believe it…

_What if they don't…?_

No, must be positive.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fanboy somewhat wished he could take it all back.

The hours of joy and recognition had passed, now turning into the hour of fear and anxiety. The thoughts couldn't stop flowing in his mind, preoccupying most of his time just thinking. During lunch, he sat thinking, during history he sat thinking, and now it's the end of school… he remained in his seat, thinking.

Thinking about the horrible outcomes.

Kids stared at him awkwardly, finding it unusual for a hyperactive child glued to his seat for hours mulling over things. Heck, he thinks even Francine taken a few glances at him before busying herself writing notes.

Notes of what? Hopefully notes to say to the principal's.

Fanboy jolted with a squeak at the shrilling bell blaring throughout the school.

It's time.

His jittery eyes stared at Chum Chum's frightened ones and he smiled for reassurance. ''It's going to be okay.'' He whispered with a grin.

Right? Francine promised him. ''Okay class, take your four page homework sheets and when we come back on Monday I would like to see these sheets completed and you all working together as partners! We'll discuss further on that date, but for now… class is dismissed.'' He shakily pushed himself out of his seat, holding the desk for support as his legs started wobbling. Fanboy gulped in nervousness and laughed weakly when he met Chum Chum's worried gaze.

''Fanboy…-''

''There you are my Chummy Chums!'' Fanboy growled in irritation, brows twitching. Yo, why did she have to make things worse? ''Yo! You can't have my Chum Chum!''

''But we're partners! So of course I can have him!'' The girl stomps her foot in an angry manner, folding her arms as her cheeks puffed pink. ''Well not anymore because-… '' Fanboy halted, and frowned. He can't blow his cover! It'll ruin the plan!

''Because of what? Hmm?''

''N-nothing… just don't you hurt him or you'll regret it!'' Fanboy couldn't believe the things he was saying. Yo blinked at him in surprise, ''seriously? That's it? You're not going to fight me or anything?''

''…No… I-it'll be pointless, right?'' Gotta keep everything in line.

''You do pointless things Fanboy. Oh well, c'mon Chum Chum! Let's take you home!'' Yo reached for the little boy, but he backed away with a nervous smile. ''I uh, can't I gotta uh, u-use the bathroom! I gotta go real bad!'' He given a look that made Fanboy bite the inside of his cheek. Yo rolled her eyes and sighed, ''okay… after you potty then we leave!''

''O-okay… '' _**Please make us switch partners.**_Fanboy frowned sadly when watching Chum Chum walk away from him and sighed, looking back at his desk- only to blink in surprise. A small note with cursive, _purple_, handwriting scribbled on the note.

Must be from Francine.

Fanboy picked it up, reading it carefully.

_**Meet me in the girls bathroom, third stall. **_

_**Explain more after. **_

_**From – B**_

B? Whose _**B?**_ ''Hm, oh well.'' Fanboy murmured and shoves the note into his underwear.

All he can do is hope for the best.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 __

**A/N: **Two things I want you guys to know.

The setting is in the fall of early November, the eighth, is a pinpointing date of Friday- that is of this year. I decided to place the dates of events that's happening in this story to 2013 (since I didn't finish over two freakin' years ago .) however, consider some form of '_the apocalypse_' that'll be happening which was based off the year 2012.

Number two! I constantly switching up ideas and plot lines for I can create a decent story- my Oc's and registered Oc's from other users/members will be also used within the story, I just haven't had a proper time nor place to put them :/ I'm sorry.

Okay, typing another chapter now!


	15. Actions Leads Consequences

**A/N: **Alright, now we're going back into the immortals side of things and where they're standing as of now. Again, thinking about it… I'm not quite sure where to set my Oc's within the story, I mean, I had them do the things required in order to have Fanboy and Francine together… but now… where would they go with them? I really need some suggestions because at the current moment I'm having a writer's block with them.

Thanks.

PS. I think it might be a little confusing when I input bold and italics text letters when dealing with the 'supernatural' after using the same context letters in Francine's dream, so, I'm going to place the context in regular characters- but then that'll become confusing so I'll just go back and change previous chapters dealing with my Ocs for better grammar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unexpected Fate Is So Weird

**Chapter Thirteen: **Actions Leads Consequences

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Dark clouds overshadowed most of the skies and stared below the town dangerously. Some of the darkness was smoke mixed with angry clouds from burning fire lingering high, ''this way! Hurry, bring all the children up front immediately!'' Multiple firefighters lead the way to safety through crumbled concrete and rubble- trying to calm the panic, fear-stricken people. Heat intensified by raging flames that licked buildings everywhere. _

_A devastation erupted out of the blue, a spontaneous hell that bestowed on Galaxy Hills on a peaceful day. Cackles of thunder boomed; instantly blackness coated white clouds. People had taking it for granted, rain, that's what they were expecting. Yes, rain fell, except one important factor no one knew nor understood. _

_It rained fire. _

_No one knew and no one could understand how something absurd and cruel happened._

_When a large batch of hot, flaming coals shot out of the sky and exploded down below the city… literal hell exploded. _

_Dead bodies everywhere, men, women and children. Trying to avoid the hot raining flames, frantic drivers tried to steer to safety- a fateful accident made it all pointless. Just like droplets of rain, rainfall of fireballs fell from the sky into the rubbish, burning buildings, burning everything. Women cried in agony as they held their fire-ambushed children, men went wild for their families and the horrible hell cast upon terrified children, losing innocence. Dozens of people ran a muck- going insane from this tragedy, trying to search desperately for loved ones. _

_Children from Galaxy Hills School were huddled in the hallway. Fear throbbed in their hearts and anxiety consumed minds. ''I-I'm scared! I don't wanna die!'' _

_Sniffles and sobs filled the room as the principal and teachers contacted parents. Policemen arrived and did their best to calm the children, ''cover heads with your hands and stay close together!'' _

_Absolute hell was upon them. A large flaming ball of coal smashed through the window- the ceiling crumbled. Screams, shrieks and squeals vibrated throughout the school. _

''No!'' Pupils contracted before dilating, a loud gasp escaped through Future's trembling lips. She backed away from the window, pressing against the wooden that lead to her bedroom. Fingers combed through her silvery hair and heavy pants echoed through the bathroom. What happened… couldn't be more disturbing. She's sure that was just a hallucination, a figment of her imagination- but here she is, laying against the door as the scenes played before her. Future widen eyes slimmed into thin slants, ''that buffoon.'' She muttered dangerously and huffed loudly. In her heart, Future knew U.N would still proceed with her idiotic plan…- even without the consideration of others, or humans.

Future would get often receive flashes of horrible outcomes from different worlds if they weren't handled properly. It was usual, in all truths, it's normal to constantly see visions of blood, gore, death, or just bad decisions that destroyed lives. But… this universe that U.N have somehow gotten Fate and Paradox interested, just didn't seem right. That child-like, innocent lifestyle of the world didn't need the horrible dangers that lurked in the darkness, or deaths that'll destroy the peace and tranquility of it. ''Damn it, why is U.N so bent on ruining the lives of children? What importance that creates interest to scarring them?'' Pushing herself up, Future blinked away the fuzziness to stare back into those tired, worn hazels analyzing the dark bags beneath her eyes.

A sigh escaped her lips and the woman grabbed the knob, swinging it open. Folding up her collar sleeves, the goddess pulled her wild hair into a long ponytail and straightened her wrinkled shirt. Future personally preferred casual, regular clothes like a normal human. Her bare feet moved swiftly across the bedroom of shining lilac with white flowers painted delicately across the walls- something she always admired. In a way, just like that heartless bastard, _**Death**_, U.N barely cared about peaceful tranquility universes that never bothered with violence- if it doesn't applies to her, then she would partake interested in scarring lives.

Then again, U.N recently upheld acts of compassion. _Maybe_? Future wasn't entirely sure, but after years and years of doing the same thing, possibly you would like to change things up a bit. A hand gripped the dresser knob and opened the drawer. A diamond ring only in view, shining brightly with the silver stones placed around the ring. Future carefully picked it up and examined it. Ever since she found out that U.N started this whole new ruckus of changing fates of children and other young lives- fragments of the human memories ebb throughout her mind. ''My future…'' she whispered, and shook her head sadly. Something about U.N just angered her immensely- maybe the constant changing? It's better to stay the same, nothing shouldn't have ruined the moment. Future laid the ring back into the drawer and gently pushed the open hole shut.

She never cared much about humans since she died, but the emotions of her vague previous life made her swirling with depressing emotions. Children. A frown turned into a nasty snarl, ''pfft, why do I bother to even deal with that dumb woman?'' She spat angrily. Future marches through the hallways, mind clouded with bitter thoughts.

Children, she always wanted to have children. She had planned to marry- then she found out she was pregnant… things gotten better. And then, life and happiness cut short when her fiancée died by accident- some bastard ran him over, and to find out she had a miscarriage. Then she, Future herself, died from unknown cancer. Just as happiness and joy came, it left.

Opening the fridge for something to drink Future grabbed herself a water bottle and sat on a stool. Possibly that's why she dislike U.N so much because she have been tampering in children lives. Maybe that's why she's upset because U.N might be ruining those children's lives- making things worse than better. Future screwed off the cap and gulped down cool liquid water.

Hmph, if things go bad… then it'll be all U.N's fault. Future had grown accustomed to U.N's spontaneity but child innocence isn't required to be ruined unless told so. Then again, she hates it in the latter regardless.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

''So… what is this particular… '_planning_' of yours that you wish to speak?'' The coolness chilled U.N to the bones, having hair on the back of her neck standing. Grey painted the whole room as well matching the vibrations of monotonous emotions. She dug her toes into her sandals and bit her lip harshly- wait, no, stop. U.N ruffled up her blue hair and straightened the wrinkled blouse. Must appear professional. Then again, she haven't really acted professional anyway, ''I came to you in request for something, sir.'' A large man sat quietly in the desk chair with his fingers interlocked, making him look powerful, conquering, and dangerous.

Silk black vest fitted him with its ivory collar opening slightly, showing a pinch of his tight skin. Long rolls of sleeves scrunched, revealing his tan toned arm muscles. It made her drool, though, it's not what usually get workers…- it's the face. Almond eyes, dark and beautiful, mysterious… those sharp pupils pierces everyone's once soul. _**Sire Ponthany**_, the man chosen as head administrator over all range of human life. Blond hair slick and pulled back, it represented a CEO executive. ''Utari Nagernt, more addressed as _U.N_. Is there something you would like to discuss with me or are you going to stand there like a gobbling chicken?'' U.N snapped out of her daze and blinked the dopey thoughts seeping through her subconscious, ''yes sir. I have this idea to plan around a particular universe.'' Sire stared at the woman silently, sitting back in his seat after placing a pen on the large wooden desk. ''Keep speaking, I have nothing to interrupt.''

''Yes. You see, some worlds of certain universe seems to intrigue me…-'' ''I thought we went over that multiple times, U.N.''

''Yes! But this universe isn't beneficial to anyone! Nor does it particularly aids itself. Full of jokers and morons running around like dumb monkeys that it begs that whole world to be destroyed in order to place it out of its misery.'' U.N placed her hands on top of the desk and her blue eyes stared back into Sire's dark cobalts. ''Everyone here that takes part of the human shift somehow knows what's going on with all the universes and galaxies seeping with many earths and carrying humans.''

''It doesn't matter Utari, you do the things _required_, not by your free will.''

U.N sighed loudly, ''will you just listen for once?'' ''actually, I do all the time with your outrageous ideas and so on.'' The woman clicked her teeth and placed a hand on her hip. ''Well, this idea isn't exactly absurd as you think it is.''

The man stared at the goddess, long and hard. Density of the air was expanding and U.N had to bite her tongue just to halt herself from gulping. ''…Give me a reason why.''

''Well…'' Why exactly? What's her genuine reason for tampering into these children's lives? What benefit will she receive from it? ''Because… it'll have a better outcome than anything else.'' ''Hm, did Future have good visions for these different sets of humans?'' Uh… ''um, I haven't discussed that with her yet.''

''…I see. So who's universe we're talking about here?'' U.N grin reached the sides of her small cheeks and her crystal blue eyes shined with mischievousness. ''Well, it's near some stupid planet called Hasselhoff. Now, the location I'm _interested_ is addressed as Galaxy Hills; weird and shit loads of dumb people everywhere. Anyway, I had this experimentation on some humans that I'm interested in trying...''

''_**No**_. You won't be killing or harming anyone for your enjoyment.''

''No! Relax you stiff geezer! Anyway, I thought this great plan! What if we take… a very, very stupid, idiotic person and place him in certain positions-''

''He?''

''Yes. He's a young one; very stupid, naïve, irritable, a person who deserves death- but by fate he's not murdered already. Place this person in certain situations and meet a people that he's never suppose to meet. His future change with possibly good outcomes!'' Sire's jaw tightened, eyes narrowing even further; glaring at his employee. ''That's the most stupidest idea I ever have heard of.'' U.N heart began to sink as she look at him with sadden eyes; the bright blue had faded to a depressing blue. ''Why can't you at least let me try?'' ''Try?!'' He spat in absolute distaste, ''I allowed you to try multiple times! Yet you still ruin every piece of humanity with you retched planning! Why do you even bother with single individuals? No, I'm not letting you do this.'' He pushed himself out of the large dominating chair and began to move past U.N- her slender hand snatched out to grip his wrist, ceasing him to move any further.

''Aw c'mon…'' Rosy lips went close to Sire's ear, one free hand softly resting on his chest and started to rub small circles in his vest. ''No one will remember those pathetic humans… that world is useless compared to others. Besides, I'm not doing any harm at all… am I?'' She whispered soothingly and wraps her arms around the man, ''I won't let anyone really get hurt… I just want to use some… _chemistry_, that's all.'' The man's face scrunched in irritation and pulled her away from his chest.

''…_Fine._''

''Yippie! Ah, thank you so much!'' U.N went on her tippy-toes and placed a soft peck on the man's cheek. Sire sneered, ''this is the last time Utari. You mess this up, you deal with the consequences. I have nothing to do with this.''

''Relax Sire; I'm not going to kill those dumb ragdolls! Just playing with them, that's all.''

Sire's business boots clicked across the floorboard as his rock hand reached for the bronze doorknob. He stopped briefly, arching his neck and glanced back at the smirking woman… ''remember Utari, you were once human too.'' Instantly U.N's smirking smile dropped, whole body had gone stiff.

''See you around lunch, U.N.''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Outside Fate sat beneath an oak tree as she held a half-bitten apple in her hand. She yawned tiredly from today's work, staring lazily at the bright blue sky that carried foggy clouds. ''Wonder when will I get my full break. Hopefully it'll be soon.''

''I have some slight doubts.''

''Paradox?'' Fate's eyes flickered at the male walking towards her. Paradox flicked a patch of golden bangs away from his face while trying to block out the bright sun with his hands, ''yup, just got off work.'' His efforts to crease his khakis were useless, however still constantly his fingers fiddled with the crinkles of his pants as Paradox began to grow annoyed. ''We seriously need a new clothing code.'' ''I would like to agree but… I don't think the boss would appreciate that.'' Fate had taken another bite of her apple as she motioned Paradox to sit beside her. He complied. ''Hm, well, we have to adapt to new things in order to keep up with the progressing world.''

''True, might as well explain that to him. So how's work?''

''It's fine. Rearranging time, shorten or lengthen time in order for things to run smoothly.''

''I'll say.'' Fate snorted loudly, ''some idiot killed himself trying to skateboard drunk.'' Paradox looked at her, amused, ''is that so? I'd watch a girl nearly drown herself by swimming blindfolded.'' The goddess laughed softly and finished eating her apple before it disincarnated within her palm. ''Life is interesting, I suppose.''

The young immortals backs were against the tree as they observed the beautiful forest. They didn't talk, instead, had the silence communicate. Allowing peace and stillness to clear the troubled mind felt more comforting than anything did.

It been quiet some time before Fate started talking again, and this time, the nonchalant sarcastic tone wasn't evident at all. ''…Have you seen Future lately?''

''No, actually, I haven't. You?''

Fate shook her head sadly. ''No. I haven't seen her since two weeks ago.'' Paradox frowned at the news, which bothered him a tad, ''that's not exactly good. Is she taking a break from work?'' ''I'm not quiet sure, possibly. Ever since Future found out what we're kind of doing with those children she's distancing herself from everyone.''

''You don't think she is going into that faze again, do you?'' Fate matched Paradox's concerning gaze, she groaned, ''I hope not. Last time she went into the faze we had to sedate her with human medication. Children are a touchy subject with her… I think with anything else U.N been messing around with Future could really care less.'' She pulled her legs into chest, staring at Paradox with nervous and slightly worried eyes.

''You think we should continue with this? I mean, I don't care what happen to those kids but Future gets seriously emotional and I'm unsure whether she'll flip out and go crazy.''

''…'' Paradox looked away from Fate for a brief moment, slims his eyes in thought and his lips puckered. ''Eh, I'm not quite sure… I think U.N knows what she's doing- but I can't say on that either because it's not like I can see the future. I personally believe she's trying to do something that's right for once.''

''Why did Sire apply for her to become a goddess anyway? She doesn't exactly have to proper usage of handling power.'' Fate intervened suddenly, eyebrows coming together in thought. ''I think that's the reason why,'' Paradox replied as he checked his pocket watch, ''_unexpected_, something that wouldn't commonly happen. U.N can have theses series of 'personalities'… some form of disorder within her mind, thus, it works well for the job. When everything else is within line, she's the one that breaks the cycle. Now I'm not sure why did the boss hire her, though from what I've heard it was from personal pasts. However, I wish she could stop abusing her powers somewhat.''

''Mmm, I understand.'' Fate stood up to stretch, hearing a few cracks of bones snapping in place. ''I think we should pay U.N a visit, right _Paris_?''

Paradox groaned, annoyance fiery in his eyes. ''We strictly use codenames, Fate.''

''Oh, I know, I just thought I… changes things up a bit.'' Her lips carried a grin and the golden time god rolled his eyes. ''We're not humans anymore, we're powerful immortals _Fanny_ and changing things is U.N's job.'' He dusted himself off before his hand reached out to Fate's. ''Like me to take you back to the workforce palace?''

''I'd love to.'' Fate grabs Paradox's hand and he responded by wrapping his free arm around her waist staring into her luscious eyes. ''Then get yourself ready, m'lady.''

**A/N: **I apologize for the month delay, I had camp for two weeks and been busy as ever for the summer! :D next chapter would be posted soon.


	16. Unknown Always Watching

**A/N: **Woot! We have another chapter! This is so awesome! Ya'll probably upset with me right bout' now… which is understandable ^^; sorry, but at least we have a second chapter within the making, right?

Note: Consider the immortals having transportation to any human universe, just not to confuse you ^^; so yeah, they can transport themselves to F & C's world anytime and leave.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unexpected Fate Is So Weird

**Chapter Fourteen: **Unknown Always Watching

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Though immortals don't entirely condone humans substances and technology, they must adapt to constant changes of the revolving universe of human life. Maybe they must disguise as human themselves, since they were once one, too. Area quite and a small percentage of people, U.N tugged off her black jacket and sat down on the wooden stool, exhausted. Controlling people's lives felt just like any other job a normal person would take. Work, breaks, lunch, end shift and receive a payment. She decided to take a small rest at a café shop, downtown the busy area of New York where she would often find liberty… ''Yeah, the usual: A caramel latte with extra cream.'' A bartender grunted and went to fill her order.

A soft tuning of background jazz made everything feel like home. ''Came back again?'' Blue eyes flickered to the woman who sat next beside her… appeared somewhere within her late twenties. U.N smirked, ''yup, work's a stress''

''Tell me about it.'' The woman must have been Latino due to the reddish brown skin. ''Here for quite some time. You know they serve alcohol, right?'' Black hair, all tide into a large bun as her bright brown eyes glinted in amusement, ''I come here to get my mind off some things.'' She explained, ''How are you holding up Utari?'' U.N sat silently, and then she sighed, ''it's alright, just some things are taking a toll… so I'm taking some breaks.''

U.N have befriended a few humans friends within her whole immortal life that were actually useful and weren't really boring at all… like her good friend here. Considering the Latino held a tiny glass of unknown liquor made U.N roll her eyes. ''I'm just… handling too much Leena.'' U.N nodded in appreciation as the bartender handed her latte` before tending to other customers. ''Got off work, decided to relax here before I head home.''

U.N met the woman in the Fortrex Bar one particular night. The goddess disguised herself as a regular person for her to change life for two random humans that was assigned. While she waited, a drunk, giddy, curious and very loud woman stumbled over to U.N's table. Skeptical, of course, U.N tried to peel herself away from the dumb human… except, that interested the Latino. And oddly, the woman picked_** her**_, out of all people to ranted about her stupidest issues. Leena started by going on about her relationship problems with her boyfriend, her life… and her future, wishing how she could change it all. Somehow, U.N was unknowingly intrigued, why? Hm, unsure, maybe because the woman was laughing when she talked about the worst scenario of her life. Abuse.

So now, months later, U.N's here chatting along side her human friend that mostly whines about life, and other petty garbage. How amusing, maybe U.N should check into her friend's life to lessen up the agony.

''Can you please tell me where you work, at least?''

''I'm sorry, but that's classified.'' Leena frowned, then shrugged, ''ah, oh well, I'll ask again later.'' ''Mm.'' U.N wiped her sweaty hands on her dark blue jeans and shakily sighed. She must be careful at all costs. Taking a sip of her latte` U.N sighed again, this time in curiosity, ''were you watching me every time I come here?''

''It's not intentionally, Utari, I just do. You've been in here since… five months.'' ''Wait, you've been watching me that long?!'' U.N exclaimed- then winced when everyone was staring at her silently, ''uh, sorry about that… won't happen again.'' People slowly began resuming to their regular doings as the goddess stared back at the Latino. Leena nodded, ''yup. Sorry if that makes me appear as a stalker- I can't help but to worry! You have really been tired these couple of weeks.''

''Why haven't you told me anything about then?'' U.N questioned. For an observant human friend, U.N never understood why Leena withheld information from the goddess- about herself. ''I tried too, yet you wouldn't tell me anything, so, I gave up.'' ''Oh really? Like what?''

''One, you never and I mean _never_ told me where you work. Two, you said you had personal relationship problems… not once you utter a word. And-'' U.N raised her hands up in defense. ''Okay, okay, I get it, I'm secretive somewhat.'' ''Most. So much being your friend when I don't even know your family.'' She gotten out of the chair, reaching into her back pocket to hand U.N a card, ''call me on that number. I'll be at the Ballet studio if you need me.'' Leena told her. U.N blinked, ''b-but you just gotten here!'' Glancing down at the card, she raised an eyebrow.

So, Leena wants her to come to the Ballet studio? ''I know, but I have to work until 7 Pm tonight. You should have came in at an earlier timing- sorry, but money don't grow on trees.'' ''I understand…'' Leena guzzled down her last shot of Vodka and smirked, ''maybe for relaxation I can teach you some yoga stretches.''

Uh, no way in hell.

''We'll mingle more later, but I have to leave. Call me?'' ''Whenever I get the chance.'' In which U.N doubt. Leena grinned, ''good.'' With a wave she left the café and pushed open the door. Which, at the same time, her immortal friends walked in.

''U.N!'' Peace won't be happening anytime soon. U.N groaned loudly, and shook her head in dismay…

Paradox was marching up to U.N while dragging Fate, who wasn't exactly pleased with such. They appear well disguised with human casual clothing… On the other hand, with Fate, well… she didn't wear anything different, just the same dress. ''Where have you been? We didn't see you all day.'' He shoved Fate in a chair just as he sat in one himself, resting his arms onto the countertop and looks at U.N with quizzical eyes. U.N rolled hers. ''Work. Is that all you need to know?''

U.N never told them about her inner life either. For example, they never knew about Leena. _Ever_, why? Because what's the point in telling the immortal gods she had interest in a stupid yet amusing human like Leena? There's nothing wrong by liking humans when you're not, just don't get attached. S'not like it's their business anyway.

''Well, not exactly. Future been absent for about two weeks and our co-workers know you and Future aren't the best with eachother.'' Hands combed through her blue hair, and then taken a few sips of her drink- U.N sighed. ''I know, I know… I haven't seen Future either- she probably might be going into that faze again.''

''And that's what we feared.'' Fate ordered herself and Paradox a drink before resting her cheek on her palm, staring at both U.N and Paradox. ''You know how she gets when she's like that. She's really sensitive about her human life and children-''

''You think I don't know that? We all had a human life that we're sensitive of.'' U.N narrowed her eyes, a grim frown smeared across her lips from the verbal attack. Fate shook her head, ''Future is _**younger**_ than you are, and she died not that long ago. Future still have visuals from her past and certain things you're doing is possibly triggering back flashes.''

''Here's your beers.''

''Thank you.'' Fate tossed a beer to Paradox-, which he caught with ease. U.N snarled, ''are you saying you're disbanding my idea because of her?'' ''No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm telling you that Future sees the outcomes of lives and fates way before it begins its forming.'' Fate popped of the bottle cap with her thumb, looking at U.N sharply, ''Cycles you break can cause a different outcome, whether it's good or bad. Not that I really honestly care about humans- Future still does because she recently _was_ human, understand? Children are her weakness because she once was pregnant. You get what I'm saying? I don't care what happens to those dumb children, but that doesn't mean I don't care for Future. Ever since she heard that you're trying to break the cycle for a particular child she haven't been at work since.''

''…'' U.N grew numb to the realization admitted by Fate. Every thing U.N does with a child could also affect Future along the way- emotionally. ''But… I'm trying to do what's right! I mean, I just put those two kids together! Shouldn't be a manger problem, is it? It's not like I'm purposely putting their whole world in jeopardy.''

''It's not really a problem, though, like Fate said it _**could**_ become a problem. We can't see the future of their lives, only Future can. I can only go back into past to change things-''

''If things go wrong, then why not change the past to make it right?'' Paradox shook his head, ''I can only do things _**required**_. We can't do things by our free will! If their fate is foretold to have disaster, then so shall it be, if not, then that's called a miracle. Sire hired us for a purpose with these abilities, not to abuse them.'' ''But-''

''Uh…'' A man in front had them halt, almost like a deer frozen on the road. He laid the ticket on the table for them, ''you forgotten to pay for your drinks.'' ''Oh, okay'' U.N was about to reach into her pocket for her wallet until Paradox paused her with a smile. ''That's alright, I'll handle this.''

''You sure?'' The golden god nodded as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the drinks. ''Of course, a gentleman gotta pay for his favorite ladies.'' U.N slapped him playfully, ''you sure know how to make a woman smile.'' ''that's just my natural talent.'' The bartender received the money had planned to leave, but instead, given them weird looks… ''uh, I'm sorry for being a little curious… but what type of work do you do?'' He said, scratching his black hair in curiosity.

''Uh…'' U.N started slowly, ''we… we…-'' ''work in the physics department. Psychics and do readings for people.'' Fate said, reaching her hand out for an appropriate greeting, ''my name is Fanny Love; I specialize in people's lives and so one. Are you interested in our business?''

''Um, n-no… no, I'm fine.'' He shook his head as he smiled nervously, ''I'm sorry, I just simply wanted to know… since I've heard you guys talking- nothing, nevermind. Have a nice day.'' He leaves to tend to other customers, U.N and Paradox blew out a breath of relief. ''That's quick, and smart too Fate.'' Fate checked her nails and grinned, ''my pleasure, but be careful, humans are still listening.'' She advised.

''Hm, I might have to look into that- Hey, let's check up on our experiments and see they're doing.'' U.N suddenly said, catching the other two immortals totally off guard. U.N jumped off the stool and frowned. ''We need to check up on them. I gotta feeling they're trying to put things in reverse.'' Paradox glanced at his drink, ''but… we just got here after an hour searching for you.''

''Yeah, well, this is more important!''

''I just paid for these drinks and we haven't even opened them yet!'' U.N just rolled her eyes in annoyance. ''Then bring them with you. Anyway, are you coming or not? I'm going to leave.'' ''But…'' Paradox looked at Fate, who shrugged in response. The male groaned loudly, ''…_**Fine**_. Though you better repay me for this.'' The blue goddess raised an eyebrow, ''I thought you wanted to be a gentleman?''

''Yeah, now I changed my mind.'' U.N scoffed and flicked her bangs away from her face. ''Whatever. Let's get out of here before more weirdos keep looking at us funny! Oh, and bring my drink too!'' She giggled and then skipped out of the café store, earning a few odd looks from people finding a grown woman skipping. ''Told you she's inconsiderate.'' ''shut up.'' ''she left her jacket too.'' Fate said, snatching the black jacket off the table and grabbing a hold of her own beer.

The blond young man pouted and snatched his beer, popping off the top and shoved the bottle to his lips. Cold, soon spicy, liquid running down his throat. ''I don't even know why I'm dealing with her.'' He muttered, ''me neither, but she's a friend of ours and that's why we're helping.'' Fate explained and placed a hand on his shoulder. Paradox smiled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: **I know, it's a short chapter ^^; but I wanted to have another chapter published before the end of this week! So, hopefully, with a particular viewer, hopefully it might fill in some plot holes as mentioned. Next chapter we'll have the immortals in the F & C world! Okay, peace out!


	17. The Plan

**A/N: **Hey guys, thank you for the waiting, so for that I'll post two more chapters in response :). Also, I would like to address something… Even though I'm very greatful for the support by FluentFetcher2, A Guy Who Likes Comedy, EmmaLennyEddie… I kind of feel like they're the only ones that are supporting me- I'm not being selfish or anything but, it would be very nice to have different readers who are reading this to give a review or two. If you're reading this, would you be nice to drop in a review? Typing original ideas with work and stress in the making is great, though it'll be even better if a different person other than your peers seem attracted to your story.

Again, not forcing or saying ''Gimmie reviews, now!'' But it'll make me feel special and proud.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unexpected Fate Is So Weird

**Chapter Fifteen:** The Plan

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fanboy shoved the note in his underware and glanced everywhere within the hallway. He gulped. Luckily, it was empty for most of the students where outside school property, including Chum Chum. ''Get it together Fanboy… Francine will discuss the plan and then we'll act. Once the principle removes us as partners then Chum Chum and I will be together once again!'' Internally he fist pumped, but stiffened knowing that someone could be lurking in the hallway. What if someone over hears their plan tries to stop it? The thought gave him shivers.

He don't want to be with that mean girl anymore, heh, thought she was his 'friend'… but it doesn't seem likely. The boy glanced at the clock.

3:10.

Chum Chum must going through agony by the waiting. ''Don't worry Chum Chum… we'll be together again.'' The mask boy muttered and pressed his back against the wall. Using stealth, Fanboy ran through the hallway in a silent rush…- beside his sneakers squeaking. Peering over the edge of the hallway on his left, he narrowed his eyes briefly. Everything appeared crystal clear.

He can't let anyone see him going into the girls bathroom for it'll ruin his dignity! ''Get in, discuss plan, get out and go to principal office.'' It's a simple plan honestly, that is… if it wasn't for Francine thinking up a deceitful lie. A bulge in his throat made him swallow, ''it's simple, and we won't be partners anymore.''

Or would it?

Taking another overview scan, the boy raced to the girls bathroom stall, pushed open the door and slid inside. ''Totally a close one.'' He sighed and then stood frozen.

Wow, never before he went inside a girls bathroom… but now… oh goodness. Fanboy felt on edge even more so, because… he's in a _girls_ bathroom! ''F-F-Fran…cine?'' Why did he stutter? He wasn't so sure. ''In here dweeb.'' Came a snappy reply and Francine pushed open the door from the third stall. Her expression seemed stressed and full of frustration, ''come inside.'' She said. Fanboy quickly nodded and speed-walked to the third stall, then… ever so slowly he trailed inside the stall with the aura of full hesitance. ''S-so…? D-did you think of something?'' He asked nervously and Francine sighed.

''I tried my best, but I'm not sure if he'll take it.'' Francine said, pulling out a small sheet of paper with scribbles of purple words on it. Fanboy's heart skipped a beat, having his brows aligned in worry, ''what do you mean?'' ''The principal is good friends with my dad, but he's a bit difficult to convey. I can file a complaint that you're not by my qualifications but that doesn't move him… my best option is that we can't find terms reaching an OK agreement and we constantly fight a lot, thus requesting him to have a different partner that we can work with.'' Francine explained as she handed the note over to him and Fanboy raised an eyebrow. ''What's this?'' ''If you read it then you'll know, dummy.''

_**I think it's best if we changed partners because my ideas don't seem compatible with Francine's. Believe me sir, I do like her but we're not on a good level such as being partners right now. Is it okay if we changed partners? **_

''That's what you're going to say to him.'' ''Wait, you want me to_ say_ something?'' Fanboy gawked. He did not sign up to speak with the principal! ''Of course you are! You think I'm just going to do all the work and you to receive an award?!'' Francine spat. _Yes._ ''I'll talk to him first and you'll be standing next beside me. Memorize the note and try to say it like you really meant it.''

''But I do mean it.''

''Oh really? Even liking me?'' Francine pressed and placed her hands on hips. ''…Yes…?'' Fanboy replied with uncertainty, Francine recoiled in disgust. ''Ew, like, ew.'' Shaking her head the girl pulled Fanboy out of the stall, ''Mr. Bronze office hours are open in a few minutes. We get in, then once we play this out then we'll get out. Sounds pretty good?'' Fanboy grinned, ''sounds pretty good to me.''

However… unbeknownst to them, someone heard the discussion behind the stall door.

''Trying to take away my Chum Chum, huh Fanboy?'' The girl stomped away from the bathroom door and huffed. ''This could possibly be my once in a lifetime to be with Chum Chum! And I'm not going to let **Fanboy** take him away from me!'' Yo kicked one of the lockers in anger and tried to ignore the wave of panic flooding inside her chest. ''What should I do?'' She whispered.

Yo gasped, and then she giggled. ''I have an idea…'' An evil grin sneaked its way onto Yo's dark expression. ''I'll make sure no one will ruin this moment with Chum Chum and I.'' Rubbing her hands together, her mind instantly began forming a plan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''_Damn, do this city looks like a colorful place of vomit or what?'' Paradox questioned whether the city's mayor was on crack. U.N shrugged nonchalantly, ''a lot of places I've seen were probably created from heroine, crack itself while the people were doping mollies. It's kind of pathetic, you know? They can do a lot better with their stupid lives.'' They were flying on a large cloud Fate created for them to travel through the human world. While searching for their objectives, they stumbled across crazy areas that made them cringed. ''But did you see what those disturbing children did? They ate-'' A hand slapped against his mouth as Paradox was about to speak what should be unspoken. _

''_Please,'' Fate begged with full emotion that was rare… ''do not _**ever **_remind us any longer about what those disgusting filthy humans did.'' The young man took Fate's hand away from his mouth and frowned, ''you didn't have to do that.'' He mumbled. _

''_I believed it was necessary.'' ''We're here.'' U.N said, preparing herself to jump off the cloud to fifthteen feet downwards below. Paradox stared at Fate, eyes communicating a silent message and she nodded in response. Her hand rose, Fate allowed the cloud to disappear, allowing them to drop to the school below._

_Air smacked against their faces and fluttered with their clothes, the forces of life dived like a lighting streak flashing from thunder. U.N laughed as her hair whipped practically everywhere, ''wheee!'' She squealed and laughed, smirking as she prepared for a harsh landing. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''I'm scared, what if I say it wrong? What if I'm faking it? What if…- ow!'' Fanboy yelped when Francine slapped him on the shoulder, ''relax you dweeb, if you become panicky then you'll bail out on me and then nothing will be solved!'' ''but I'm so nervous!'' Fanboy cried as sweat trickled down his face and legs trembled. Francine rolled her eyes, ''calm down, breath, _relax_. Take a deep breath.'' The only reason she's helping out this fool is because she wants to be far away from him as possible, but it won't happen if Fanboy gets nervous and decided to screw things up. The mask boy shook his head, ''I can't breath! I'm freaking scared! Oh no, I think I'm gonna…'' He began to hyperventilate, constantly gasping for breath and eyes almost to roll into the back of his head.

Francine grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing back and fourth. ''Don't faint on me you idiot! Quit! I'll slap you!'' She exclaimed with furiousness that made the boy blinked. ''Really?'' ''Yes, now _**calm down**_.'' Fanboy taken a deep breath and exhaled loudly, and then he smiled. ''I feel so much better now.'' ''Good.'' Francine pushed the boy away, wiping her hands on the end of her skirt. ''Let's get going, the principal's office is down the hallway and then we take a right.'' Deciding to let Francine lead, Fanboy followed the girl in a hurried manner. He tried to memorize most of the note… even though a nice portion went through his head- hopefully it's enough to understand with. However, most that was written on the note felt like his genuine heart was trying to say… he just didn't know how to say it.

Though, what if he explains it wrong? What if…? ''Calm down Fanboy, it's simple, nothing to worry about.'' Yet, everytime he's constantly on edge! ''We're here.'' Francine said, snapping the boy out of his frantic thoughts- accidentally, he bumped into her. ''Get off me you freak!'' She cried in a frantic whisper as he scrambled away. ''Sorry.'' Backing away, Fanboy looked up at towards the door… and nearly dropped to his knees.

The door stood high before them: frames, boarders dinged white and sleek as the dominating metal panel plastered of the man's name onto the door. ''He's a hard-stone principal, and most punishments are… unusual, also he's hard to move by… so I suggests you prep up your act and don't make a fool out of yourself. You understand me?'' Fanboy wasn't so sure if he could continue with this plan, the urge to back_** far**_ away felt really nice right about now. ''U-uh-'' ''good'' Francine went up to the door and knocked on the door.

Fanboy's heart dropped.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_U.N flapped the dust particles away from her jacket before combing blue silk strands of hair from fingers while blue eyes examined the area. ''So this is the school…'' she muttered in silence, and then stretched strained muscles from the heavy landing. ''It's been a bit since I've done heavy jumps.'' The goddess turned around to see Fate and Paradox stretching. ''Like you're the one to talk.'' Replied Paradox, who twisted his back until he heard a loud pop, ''I haven't dropped under that many feet in about a year!'' _

''_Don't you teleport?'' Questioned Fate. The male nodded, ''yes, I always teleport- get to places much faster… and why didn't you warn us about the height?'' U.N scoffs, brushing her hair over one section of her shoulder. ''Do I even need to tell you? You obviously know how to handle this.'' Walking to the school door U.N went through the entrance with ease. _

''_I… why? She's… she's making things so irritable-'' ''Paradox.'' Fate said calmly, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder, ''didn't you explained to me about her thought process works?'' She felt his shoulders slump, ''well, yes…'' ''then why object to something that's of facts? She's grind your nerves to the deepest vain to reach, but that's why U.N was hired for the job... Remember? It's not like I would personally find her useful but I believe Sire has his reasons.'' Fate patted his shoulder and strolled past him. _

''_Please understand I'm going through difficulties with her just as well.'' _

''_Ugh, this place reeks dirty meat and sweaty hair.'' Nose crinkled, the woman tried to fan out the invisible order lingering throughout the hallways. It felt disgusting to every fiber of her being, just walking in these stupid, dumb hallways just to tamper with human children! Then again, children are usually dirty and disgusting. Well, it doesn't matter, she's a child herself too- especially when playing with life itself. ''Now where are those little ragdolls?'' A hand placed at the side of her hip, U.N hummed playfully, ''I think they should be in the classrooms I believe…'' _

''_Actually, they're in the principal's office.'' A squeak escaped from her lips, and with a quick twirl, the goddess faced the golden time god. ''Don't sneak up on me like that!'' She shouted with a hand resting on her chest. Paradox smirked, ''nothing intentional, truthfully.'' ''And where are they?'' She ignored him, head turning in multiple directions to find the children, ''maybe if you let me lead you then eventually you'll know.'' _

''…_Fine. Lead the way Captain know-it-all. Oh,'' A glow of blue fizzled around her hands… ''and lemme' prep up my powers. Fate?'' _

''_Already in the office.'' _

''_Good enough for me.''_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Come in.'' He's voice sound stiff and devoid of life. Both of the children swallowed nervously, Francine's hand lingered at the doorknob. Shakily, the girl twisted the knob and allowed the door to open with a sickening creak, ''remember the plan: I talk first, you second.'' She whispered to Fanboy, who instantly nodded as his eyes focused at his dignified principal.

He… he should have backed out when he had the chance.

Now it's too late.

''Close the door.'' The back of its large black desk chair faced them while the other side hid the principal. Obeying his orders, Francine closed the door with a small click… ''now…'' The man turned around and the children taken a few steps backward. Mr. Bronze face hidden from the shadows, yet his chest fitted with a collar sleeve shirt, and a strong, black desk made him appear even more intimidating. ''Ah...Francine Foster, my favorite pupil.'' Hands interlocked together and elbows on desk, the man continued, ''been acing some difficult tests lately, congratulations.''

''T-thank you sir.'' Francine stuttered and looked downwards to the floor in embarrassment. ''And… Mr. Corp-'' ''Fanboy… it's _Fanboy_.'' Fanboy corrected, earning a heated glared from Francine. There was a momentary pause.

Then with a deep sigh, the man repeated again. ''…_**Fanboy…**_ You wild, hyperactive ball of energy. How may I help you students today?'' Francine taken a step forward, coughing lightly. Fanboy hoped to the highest of Man-Artica's homeland that Francine be able to successfully manage to change them as buddies. ''Mr. Mufflin have given us a science project to complete with people assigned as partners…''

''Continue.''

''Well, Fanboy and I were set together by Mr. Mufflin as partners; at first, it had been tolerable… however, finally we agreed that us being together isn't the best thing and we're requesting by your permission to have different partners.''

''And tell me why this isn't working out.'' Even though Francine couldn't see his face she immediately sense a questioning gaze directly at her, ''none of our ideas seem compatible, it's a difficulty to agree to anything and we constantly argue…- it's stressful, nothing's getting accomplished and it's best to find someone else.'' Fanboy was too busy shrinking in fear to notice Francine giving signals for him to speak.

''Fanboy, don't you agree?''

''Huh?''

''I said…'' The girl replied slowly as her eyes began to narrow. ''_**Don't you agree?**_'' ''W-what? Oh, uh…'' Fanboy tried to recollect the words from note… now what did it say again? ''__I… think it's okay… if we changed partners since my ideas aren't too accepting unlike Francine's. Believe me sir, Francine's awesome, but we're not on a good level such as being... uh, yeah… I-is it okay if we changed?''

Francine could've facepalmed right then and there. The thickness of the silence was becoming too much for them… ''sir?''

''…How long have you been together?'' Could this possibly work? It might be working! Keeping a poker face, Francine responded solemnly, ''about… two days.''

… ''Two… days?'' They both nodded.

''_Do you think he's going to fall for their lie?'' _

''_I dunno yet, he acts just like Sire… I think he's finding their plan total bullshit- hell, it hasn't even been two days and even I wouldn't find that worth anything. So what does that tell you?'' U.N's aura of blue filled the room, eyes closed she concentrated on her powers. ''When's something going happen?'' Fate inhaled before releasing, ''patience Utari, that's all you need.'' _

_Paradox flipped open his pocket watch and grinned. The girl should be coming right about now… ''3:16 PM, a human will be rushing inside the office in 10.45 seconds.'' With a quick flick of his wrist, the young man shortened the time to 9.29 seconds. ''She'll be around to create a scene, I suppose.'' _

''_I think my part is done here.'' U.N opened her eyes with a sly grin. ''Can't wait to see how this will play out.'' She giggles. _

''_Be careful U.N… we don't want to ruin the life force of this universe.'' ''Yeah yeah, I get it, besides I'm off work! And what better way to enjoy yourself than to play some hooky?'' _

''Ms. Foster… '' Mr. Bronze slowly stands up… and because of the office's dark atmosphere it created numerous shadows that covered his face. Francine and Fanboy had to bend their necks just to stare at the man's neckline.

Will the plan work? Are they going never, _ever_ face eachother again? _This might actually work! _A smile spread across Fanboy's lips as he gave a quick wink at Francine.

''I know your father very well, and I would hate to tell him that his daughter has complained with irrelevant reasons.''

''W-what?'' Francine gawked at the man, stepping further away from him. ''Do you enjoy being unappreciative? Francine, as your principal I noticed your constantly complaining, mocking others for what you have and they do not… and you came to me three times within the two weeks over some unserious notions; it's a tad disappointing, for a favorite ace student, and higher in other regions of curriculums… do you really believe that I would accept this?''

''Y-y-yes…?''

''Hm, I suppose, but you haven't come on ground terms with anybody as your partner, truthfully.'' Fanboy jaw dropped. She… she been to the principal before to switch out people? Therefore, he's nothing more than like the rest of them! Francine only wants to pick favorites! ''I'm sorry sir…'' Francine shifted on her weight on her left foot as she sighed, ''I'll try to do better… though, I am just asking permission for a different person. Is that alright?''

''Hm…''

Please, please change.

''Well, alrig-''

''NO!'' Huh? All the attention instantly turned towards a girl holding the door open, panting as her eyes pleaded at the principal. ''Don't let them switch! Fanboy only wants to do this because he wants to be with his bestfriend Chum Chum, who is _my_ partner. And they're lying to you! They're not agreeing with eachother… they hate eachother! Couldn't stand one another and started plotting earlier because Francine hates Fanboy's guts and Fanboy only wants to make my partner his! So if they deceived you then my partner won't be mines anyone!''

_To Be Continued._

**A/N: **Wow, Yo really blew it, didn't she?


	18. Screw it all!

**A/N: **Wow… are you guys on edge? Because I'm not going to lie… I'm sure am :c

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unexpected Fate Is So Weird

**Chapter Sixteen: **Screw It All!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''_**What?**_'' They can't believe it… they… they were so close from being apart, and now… Yo's screwing it up! ''D-don't believe her! She's _lying_!'' Francine accused as she pointed her finger at Yo while eyes begged the principal to finish what he start. ''Yeah! Yo's lying because all she wants is her best friend to herself and I can't have him!'' Fanboy spat- the gasped.

Think he spilled a can of worms. ''That's not true and you know it!'' Yo marches up to Francine and pokes a finger to her chest, ''you planned to lie to the principal! I spied on you in the bathroom stall!'' Francine eyes thinned to slits and lips in a firm line, breath hitches and fists clenched. Fanboy on the other hand darkened his usually cheerful face with an evil scowl, glaring daggers at the girl. If looks can possible kill then Yo would've been deep within the soil ground.

''So…'' Their anger fizzled shortly, turning their attention at the principal whose arms folded. ''You were _lying_?''

''N-no… Please sir, she's making this up because she think Fanboy will swap me with his friend.'' They're so close! This plan can't be foiled because of this _idiot._

''…I see. Ms. Seniti, can you please explain why do you think they're lying?'' Heart thudded rapidly in her chest Francine internally bit her lip and shuddered. If they can't convince the principal then that means she will have to be with this stupid dork for the rest of two weeks! ''They hated eachother because Francine thinks she's better than Fanboy, and Fanboy only wants to be with Chum Chum… they always argue and nothing works out with them so they decided to plan this in hopes of getting what they want.'' Yo explained, moving past Francine and stared straight towards Mr. Bronze with confidence… Nothing is going to take away her precious Chum Chum.

Yo caught them red handed, and she's definitely going to take advantage of the situation full force. I mean… c'mon! She only managed to dress up her Chummy Chums in only one outfit! And like she's going to let that arrogant girl and Fanboy ruin these wonderful two weeks for their own selfish reasons! But this is not enough…- no, not good enough. She'll have to go deeper than this. Besides, like she cares what Fanboy and Francine thinks! Yo only wants to be with Chum Chum…

**Forever**.

Even if she have to lie, hehe. ''They been arguing so much today that even Mr. Mufflin signed them to detention to solve their problems! But I saw them snuck out to the bathroom-'' ''_**THAT'S NOT TRUE!**_'' Soon the atmosphere grew tenser by the very second with heated words matching fiery faces. When exchange of words clouded the air full of anger… it became too much, even for the principal; ''Yo's lying! She's lying!'' Fanboy shouted as rage began to boil heatedly and skin changed to pigment of red. Fanboy gritted his teeth and growled, ''liar! I can't believe you!'' Now Yo is _**really**_ lying! Mr. Mufflin didn't do any of that! All for she can keep his best friend all to herself! _This plan isn't working out! I should have back out of this! _But Fanboy was doing this for Chum Chum, his best friend and adopted brother... he was depending on _him, Fanboy,_ to save him! A-and this… this **meany** is ruining everything he worked hard and planned for- well, actually Francine's.

Screw you Yo Seniti! **Screw you!**

''_**ENOUGH!**_'' Bickering and verbal fights ceased immediately, heads snaps away from their ferocious daze and shriveled to meet Mr. Bronze dark stare- the shadows may hidden his face well but they could deeply sense he was frustrated. And very upset. Silence only communicated this time… thickness of upsetting emotions and breath of angry words that were traded lingered in the office with children distressed- yet, afraid to meet consequences of the adult hovered in front of them.

''I am very disappointed in all of you! Fighting over most ridiculous things- such a major disappointment.'' Arms folded, the man tsked and moved out behind his desk to confront the children. ''So, you're telling me that they're lying to me?'' The principal questioned out of curiosity.

''YES! And-''

''_**Do not **_shout at me.'' Yo recoiled in fear. ''S-s-sorry sir…''

''And Mr. Fanboy and Ms. Foster?''

''Yes…?'' They uttered in absolute nervousness. ''Are you lying to me?'' ''No.'' Francine responded quickly as her eyes avoided his gaze.

''Hm… I see. May I ask why that you decided to exchange partners again?'' Francine shuffled underneath the rug, trying her hardest to sound genuine, ''because… we couldn't exactly work together-''

''Didn't you say earlier that you and Mr. Corp-'' ''Fanboy!'' ''…Constantly argue? And Yo is verifying that you and the boy need to sort this out?'' This isn't how it's suppose to go... They were suppose to tell them their issues and then have the principal to allow the off the hook! B-but _Yo_, because of this **she-devil**! She's ruining everything Francine stressed, fretted and study over for the past _**four freaking hours.**_ Why? Why did she have to screw it all up?! ''I-I…- *sigh* _yes_, well, somewhat-'' Mr. Bronze held out his hand for Francine to halt, ''I suggest you and Mr. Fanboy both come with me.''

''A-are we in trouble…?'' Fanboy whimpered, emerald eyes enlarged and jittery from fear. ''No, you're not. Now Ms. Seniti, what did Mr. Mufflin say to these two again?'' Yo looked at her principal and then smiled brightly, ''he explained they needed to work things out… and what better way than to give them an empty room to deal with their issues?'' _Gotta keep Fanboy away from Chum Chum as far as possible. _''**WHAT?!**'' Francine and Fanboy exclaimed in unison as their jaw dropped and Francine staggered backwards- shocked that Yo would even stoop that low.

''Are you freaking kidding me?! No! J-just- I- _**no!**_ I can't bring myself to do this!'' Francine shook her head furiously and closed her eyes tight. She can't stay with this stupid dork for the next two weeks! Let alone Yo suggesting to be in an _**empty room**_ alone with this fool? No Way! ''But I need to get back to Chum Chum…!'' Panic overwhelmed the boy as his breath stopped.

No… that means… he won't be with Chum Chum! They won't be side by side each and every second of the day… won't have fun doing projects together, or laugh as they take pictures. Never before Fanboy realized how much he despised Yo- with a passion… TAKING CHUM CHUM AWAY FROM HIM AND PURPOSLY KEEPING HIM AWAY!

This mission… _failed_…

''That's a good answer for me. Mr. Fanboy and Miss Francine, please, come with me.'' Mr. Bronze's hands pressed against Francine and Fanboy's backs and gave a gentle push, giving them the unction to walk outside the door. ''Ms. Yo, go return to whatever your doing- I'll take it from here. Thank you for this notification.'' Yo nodded, and with a smile she skipped out of the office giggling.

Silently she almost received a deathwish.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''_I… well, I never knew children could be so feisty these days.'' It surprised U.N slightly about how the children churned in turmoil with just being with a particular person. Do children hate someone that intensely? From what U.N recalls, most young children always enjoyed other's company… they would play till' hours on end without any complaints. ''Maybe because you aren't in touch with the human world much.'' Hm, probably, ''I know but… I didn't think a kid could give off so much hate unlike an adult.'' Shuddering, U.N shook off the feelings of a gruesome nostalgia peaking near her subconscious- something that she cannot remember… nor does she wants to. _

''_It's what you wanted U.N-'' _

''_I know.'' Snapping at her friends isn't really the best thing to do, but at least it'll get them off her back with all the nagging. U.N didn't expect this outcome to be simple really, she just didn't realize how much those humans can put up a fight about most pointless of things. ''Now that you have altered the present of their lives it will also affect the future as well-'' Even though Fate is a very helpful person, U.N didn't want to hear this BS right now. ''Yes! I know what I'm doing! Please, I've been doing thing since I started so why question now?'' _

''_Because your dealing with something that can disrupt the process of their entire life.'' Inhaling a gulf of air, U.N presses fingers on the bridge of her nose, ''and? That's how life functions- this is __**their **__life, not mines okay? I'm not killing anyone and nor do I really plan to. That's why I'm here for! To break the cycles… why constantly worry?'' Wait, are they still fretting over Future's well being?_

''_Future will be fine. I will check up on her later on today- I thought you guys said you trusted me…'' ''We do. However, what about the rest of people that works within the cycle of life? And what about Sire?'' U.N groaned loudly. ''I already took care of it.'' She state as she opens the door, ''you guys can go do whatever you like- I'm going to watch over the children for now.'' U.N was about to leave the office room when a hand lays on her shoulder, stopping her. _

''_What about those children interests you so much?'' Paradox asked. U.N shrugged, ''I'm not really sure- I don't know, that's how I deal with every human… young or old.'' Removing his hand the goddess walked out of the door. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Where are you taking us?'' It's probably been minutes since they gotten out of the office and now just walking through dead, empty spaces of the hallway was becoming bothersome. ''Ah… a place were you should get along with everybody Ms. Francine.'' They were heading to the doorway- lights off and appeared empty. ''Here it is.'' Digging into his pocket the man pulled out a key.

''This is a room. It's simple, nothing complex- you and Mr. Fanboy is going to sort out you problems here.''

''What?!'' Francine twirled around and hissed, ''no freakin' way! I'll tell my daddy what you're doing! Daddy is going to stop funding this school when I tell him!'' ''Hm, maybe, but daddy doesn't like his reputation ruined if I tell him that his daughter isn't cooperating with the principal and getting in fights with everyone she practically meets… now do you want that?'' Fanboy watched Francine halt from her soon angry-rant to now shuffling in nervousness.

Does her dad have something to do with this?

''N-no.''

''Good.'' After getting the knob unlocked, the principal opened the door. A firm push, the children stumbled into the empty classroom, ''might as well practice self-control next time Francine because you'll be meeting a lot of people that you won't like- and going to the principal's office won't solve anything for your dislike. You're going to stick with this idiot-''

''Hey!''

''Because this has been the second time already. I'm going to let you children work out your issues here. Good day- oh, and exit is in the far back in the room, and one more thing: don't leave this room until something is resolved. Understand?''

''Ugh!'' Francine stomped her boot in anger, ''this is _so _unfair!'' The principal smiled slyly. ''I'll let Mr. Butterman know that you'll be a little late today. No vandalizing, and please have a nice day.'' The man closed the door, leaving the two children alone.

Francine grinded her teeth as her vision began to blur in red. Ugh! That dumb jerk! How could he just leave her here with this low-life loser?! ''Gragh!'' She wanted to grab something and chuck it to the damn wall! ''Screw everything! This is so pathetic! I hate…! Uggh!'' Gripping her hair Francine tried to calm her breathing- but alas, nothing worked. ''That stupid dummy, who do he think he is?! Letting that stupid, ugly girl ruining everything I worked for!''

''Chum Chum…''

''That stupid witch!'' Oh when Francine gets her hands on that lying, pathetic moron of a girl she'll truly regret messing with the most popular girl in school! ''I tell my dad she lied on me and I bet she'll get kicked out of this school within five minutes!'' Francine growled and took off her boot, with a loud grunt she chucked it to the side of the white wall, earning a loud thud. ''Gah! Screw that idiot! Daddy's so gonna fire him.''

''Chum Chum…'' Dammit, instead of hanging out with her friends- she's now going to have to deal with this sore loser for the rest of these two weeks! But not as worse than dealing with **Fanboy**! Wait, this is also _his _fault for suggesting this to her! And now she's dealing with him! ''Chum-''

''What the heck are you babbling about?!'' Francine kept hearing that moron utter his best friend's name- but now it really irked her. Glaring at the masked boy, she hissed, ''_**shut up**_**!** No one wants to hear you speak! Especially me right now.''

''Shut up? _**Shut. Up?**__ Are you freaking kidding me?!_'' Fanboy narrowed his eyes, fuming. ''You shook on this! You said we won't be partners anymore! You **promised!**'' He spat.

''I did _not _promise anything-''

''You shook on it!'' Fanboy thrusts his finger in Francine's direction. He promised Chum Chum down to the bottom of his very heart that they'll be together again- his best friend depended on him and even Fanboy himself… placed his trust in Francine. But it wasn't worth it.

It wasn't worth anything. If only he knew, then he would have never considered it- but then again, he would've probably still asked. ''I shook on it as a _deal_, but I didn't promise you moron!''

''I trusted you! I should have never asked you!'' ''For your information if it wasn't for that stupid Yo girl then I would've kept my deal!'' Fanboy gritted his teeth, ''liar! You never told me any of the stuff going on between you and the principal-'' Francine sneered in distaste, ''do you even _need_ to know? It's none of your business-''

''Yes it is if it had to do something with our deal!''

''Just shut up! No one cares anymore-'' ''Then why don't you shut up for once!?'' Francine laughed in mockery, throwing head back as she coughed her fake laugh. ''Are you freaking serious?'' She asked, mouth churning into a snarl, ''how can you tell me to shut up when your own mouth spews? You're the one who asked me for this! And _**you're **_the one blabbed everything to the principal! Like you can barely work hard just to keep up a simple act!"

''At least I'd _tried!_ I did this for my best friend! He needed me and I wanted to prove myself!''

''Well you **failed** just like you always did!'' Those words stung and had his heart clenching every second… a burning sensation rupturing him. Words failed to meet his lips as his pointed finger went limp, ''…'' Fanboy slowly closed his mouth and thinned into a firm line. Francine's expression was ballistic- eyebrows scrunched and lips in a form of disgust with hands balled in fists.

''That…'' He wasn't so sure what to say exactly, ''really hurted…'' but all he knows is that he meant it. ''You are a mean person Francine.'' ''So? Like I care! I hear that many times so what makes a difference?! You're just pathetic! Probably your friend is-''

''Don't make fun of Chum Chum!'' He shouted, marching up to the arrogant girl in fury. Her anger may reach extravagant heights but that doesn't mean Fanboy can't be even. So what if he's naturally the happy, cheerful, excited person and maybe slow to anger? That doesn't mean he don't get angry at all! Fanboy pushed Francine with both of his gloved hands- making her stumble backwards. She gasped loudly.

''Did… did you just _**push**_ me?!'' The octaves of her voice rouse higher as well her rage, ''_you freaking push me!_'' Fanboy won't tolerate people making fun of his best friend. ''Ugh! You…!'' Then, just as quickly he pushed her- Francine shoved him with the force of her hands that landed him on the floor. ''You freaking jerk!'' She screamed.

''Like you're the one to talk!'' He retorted, ''you're just mean to everyone! And make big deals out of nothing!'' ''How ironic because isn't that what you and fatboy do?''

''Ugly!'' Francine redrew her words with a large gasp. ''What… did you just _**call**_ me?''

''You're ugly, mean, rude, and just plain _ugly!_'' With a loud cry of rage, the girl landed in front of him with her hand to his face. ''You are going to regret that!'' Hand connected to his face and with a nice portion of force, Francine slapped him.

**A/N: **Yeah… They're not really getting along right now ^^; …


	19. Friend In Need

**A/N: **So, what do you think about it? :) Lemme know, okay? Also, I think it'll be also cool for random ship teasing with different characters ;] so I'll be experimenting on that as well…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unexpected Fate Is So Weird

**Chapter Seventeen: **Friend In Need.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chum Chum sat at the end of school's concrete pavement, chin rested on hand as he waited anxiously for Fanboy's return along with great news. Since today, he's been on great edge with hope, fear and other twisted emotions that coiled his insides with sick, tingly butterflies. It wasn't intentional, he was just simply trying to makes situations brighter, and more positive than what it really was…- just telling Fanboy that things happened for the sake of it and just try to make things better. Yet, in the spur of the moment, he explained to Fanboy that going to principal's office to change partners wouldn't be an idea.

Then Fanboy made it into an idea.

Chum Chum didn't plan this at all, like, actually doing something risky as this! Though, his best friend was always a hero doing risky things. Staring at the purplish orange sky with clouds roaming lazily within the air, the boy mused silently as he waited for Yo to return from whatever she's doing; _all I need to do is stall for a few more hours, and then Fanboy will come with me being his partner. Huh, sounds pretty simple. _But in all truths, it wasn't simple… _**at all.**_

In some ways Yo can disturb him greatly, such as constantly kidnapping him, comparing him to an item, clothed in girly outfits, kidnapping… oh, and did he forget being locked up in a dome as a pet? The boy felt a shudder crawl up his spine. Yup, definitely scary, ''overall… she's not_ that_ bad.'' Naturally, Yo's a nice person when it doesn't revolve around him, and Chum Chum don't really hate her… he would just appreciate it if she wasn't too… clingy.

Chum Chum scrolled up his sleeve to check his watch. 3:30. Huh, where's Fanboy? Does it seriously take that long to switch out different people? He gotta ask Fanboy more about that… He sighed loudly. ''It's _so _boring out here!'' Many of his classmates were long gone, only left with him, Yo, Fanboy and Francine on school property- and not to mention sitting here for the last five minutes! …Wait. What happened if… Fanboy… didn't make it out there? The plan didn't work out as it suppose to? The boy frowned deeply. ''Oh… maybe I should have gone in with him.''

''I'll say, normally you two would be attached to one's hip.'' The brunette jolted at the sound, actually, more like voice. Chum Chum turned to find his friend, Kyle, sitting on the bench with his legs crossed and face dug within a book. ''W-when did you get here?'' The stocky boy questioned, blinking in confusion and surprise… ''are you freaking serious? I have been here this whole time and you have yet to notice?'' Kyle slammed the book down on his lap and irritable blue eyes glared at the young sidekick.

Chum Chum blinked, and then blinked again. ''I… didn't?''

''Yes! Of course you didn't you blasted moron! Gosh, how dense can you really be?'' …Wow, this must be serious if Chum Chum haven't even notice _Kyle_, of all people, for this long amount of time? Guess he should really check on Fanboy. ''I'm sorry Kyle, I didn't realize… I, um… how are you?'' The proclaimed wizard groaned and closed whatever he was reading shut. ''Look, I know you're going under some… **stress**, considering Yo's nature and everything. I'm surprised you kept your sanity after being apart for these few days.'' The redhead snorted.

Truthfully, Chum Chum was about to reach insanity if it wasn't for Fanboy coming to save him. ''You know how to fix this?! Please! I'll do anything! _ANYTHING!_''

Kyle winced at Chum Chum's plea, noticing how desperate the child was. ''… Then what's in it for me?'' He inquired slowly, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, ''um… I'll believe that you're a wizard?'' ''I AM a wizard!'' The sidekick laughed and giggled, waving a hand to dismiss the thought.

''Oh Kyle… you and your silly beliefs.'' He smiled, appreciating Kyle's attempt to make the boy smile. The wizard growled, shoving his fingers into his hair and gripping it tightly, ''whatever, you're too dense for anything, anyway.''

''But Kyle… I really do have a problem.'' It's been over five minutes and Chum Chum is becoming deeply worried. What makes matters worse is Yo inside the building! *Gasp* No… what happened if she kidnapped him and threatened manipulate him with her girly mind powers?! What if Francine locked him in a room and poisoned him with… _cooties!_ THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! ''I'm scared Fanboy and I will never be together, like, ever again!'' The boy wailed, tears burning his bright brown eyes. Kyle rolled his eyes, ''oh please, you guys live with eachother. Listen, I really don't have time… I'm giving you an offer.''

Chum Chum nodded his head, ''I accept your offer! All I want is my best friend back…'' He whispered. Kyle smirked, ''alright, then come with me.''

''I'm back Chummy Chums!'' The two children jumped at Yo's girly squeal, tensing instantly with nervous fear. The sidekick twirled around to face Yo's bright and cheerful face, ''u-u-uh… h-h-hi Y-Yo! Um, you seem happy.'' The Asian nodded quickly, a sly grin creeping up on her face. ''Of course I'm happy! I get to be with my favorite person in the whole wide world! You!'' When she was about to reach for Chum Chum, Kyle coughed loudly, gaining both hers and Chum Chum's attention. ''Uh…'' The wizard began slowly…

''Oh, hiya Kyle! Didn't see ya there.'' Kyle shifted his books in his other arms and smiled. ''Hello Yo, fancy meeting you here.'' He could flatter Yo to snuff some information out of her as well forming a decent plan for the young brunette's wishes. ''Did you receive a new hairstyle? It looks nice on you.'' Honestly, Yo barely changes her attire or feature outlooks unless it's for a special occasion, which in this case definitely isn't. Though, Kyle had some hopes that maybe complimenting on her appearance would at least bring some sort of distraction, since she _is _a girl… ''Huh? Oh, um,'' The girl blinked, trying to understand the flattery, ''I did?''

The wizard internally grinned. ''Of course, I see you have some braids…- looks absolutely pretty.'' Chum Chum stared at both the redhead and ebony, yellow clad girl, shocked that a simple comment could possibly lose Yo's focus just instantly. The girl hummed quizzically, eyes narrowing and placed a finger underneath her chin, ''I don't remember doing that…''

''Then your mother must have added those stunning details.'' He isn't exactly a guy with charmer, nor is the quickest guy to visit about girl issues, though Kyle did learn a few tricks of the trade from his deadly rival. Kyle grinned when he saw Yo's eyes twinkle. ''Do you really think they're pretty?'' Unconsciously she grabbed the end of her pigtails, giggling quietly as fingers twirled through black locks. ''Why thank you Kyle! I didn't know you liked them so much!'' A pink flush smeared across her cheeks and she giggled once more. The young sidekick just stood there, mouth opened and eyes large.

One question to ask… how the heck did Kyle managed to do that? ''Yes, very lovely indeed. So, where are you off going to?'' Yo grinned widely and clasped her hands together, ''I'm going over to Chum Chum's house for our little project!'' Another squeal bubbled to her throat, barely compressing the excitement running through her veins. The shock and amazement died shortly after hearing another sound of Yo's pitch squeal, saying something about him and… and their little 'project'. Fear replaced the shock as Chum Chum slowly backed away from Yo.

''Oh really?'' Kyle replied, faking interest as he pretend to be surprised. The girl nodded, ''yup! Chum Chum and I are enjoying eachother's company very much!'' The wizard then glanced at the brunette boy, noticing the child creating his arms into an X.

Chum Chum obviously begged to differ.

''I see… Can I give my condolences- uh I mean, congratulations to Chum Chum?''

''Sure… I don't see why not.'' She shrugged and allowed Kyle to walk towards Chum Chum. He the crouched, edging near the masked boy's ears… ''do you have any idea where they might be?'' Kyle whispered.

Chum Chum sneaked a peek to find Yo raising an eyebrow of suspicion. ''Not really, all I know is that they were meeting at the principal's office.'' Chum Chum replied in a hushed whisper.

''Good, that's all I need to know.'' Kyle stood up and smiled. ''Well, see you later you fat ninny.'' He honestly didn't care what happened to the blob for little boy. ''Great! Bye Kyle! C'mon Chum Chum, let's go.'' Yo waved and went over to grab Chum Chum.

The wizard smiled when seeing the look on Chum Chum's face, watching the poor boy dragged across the street with a look of absolute horror. It can't be that bad hanging around the poor, obsessive girl… she appeared pretty fond of everyone and everything else… except have an unlimited amount of fondness to the fat ninny. He never understood why Yo had so much interest in Chum Chum anyway…

He didn't intentionally meant to help out the child, but Kyle thought it would be nice considering the torture of wearing makeup and dresses…_(unless it's red…)_ wouldn't be so pleasant. Not to forget irritable torture of their whining throughout class, lunch, P.E… Oh, the madness.

Besides, Chum Chum vowed to return the favor once Kyle created a spell to end partnership between the other ninny and that annoying diva. ''Oh well, no need to complain.'' He muttered and began returning to the school's entrance opening. It's not like his associate is any better… my god, seriously pair him up with a large blubbering seal that don't even communicate? How dense is that? ''Immensely stupid.'' He hissed.

Kyle haven't even came up with anything for the last couple of days… that annoying seal was just so constantly _annoying_! He inhaled deeply. Maybe it won't hurt to earn one F once in a while…- well, he takes that back, it's pretty terrible to admit, but he rather get an F than deal with his annoying classmates. Using his wizardly powers, the school doors slammed open as Kyle went inside smoothly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Never before anyone had hit him other than Boog, and usually, Boog doesn't hit…- he bops. But this girl… she had to absolute guts to _hit him!_ Fanboy cried out in pain as her palms made contact to his cheeks again, and again… and again. ''Eeek! Stop hitting me! Get off!'' With instant reflexes seized his conscious and quickly grabbed the girls wrists, struggling to move them away.

''Take it back! Take back what you said!''

''_Never!_'' Sudden strength and determination empowered, Fanboy pushed the girl off his waist and scrambled to his feet; he smirked, panting lightly from exhaustion… ''hah! Can't take me Francine? Because you suck!''

Her face burned redder than a tomato.

''You'll regret saying that…'' The growl made the courage and pride disappear instantaneously, replaced with masked fear and nervousness. Maybe… it wasn't the best thing to say that. ''Uh… l-look at the time… I think Chum Chum is calling me-'' He backed away slowly from the enraged girl, edging near the exit.

The further Fanboy moved, the closer Francine marched towards him.

Uh oh.

''You're dead.''

''N-no Francine… d-don't hit me in the face! _**NOT THE FACE!**_'' His screams were enough to shatter the school windows.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's not like he had anything to do anyway, like Kyle would ever work with those bumbling fools, especially Fanboy... let alone Chris. The fat seal blabbered something about seeing his grandmother today, and so he didn't exactly mind missing the bus…- he have a few good hours to spare by enjoying a good book. Kyle's thoughts corrupted when he jolted at the ear-piercing scream. ''What the bloody hell…?'' The wizard muttered, blinking and stared down the hall, hesitantly. That must be Francine… heh, definitely didn't know she could scream so loud- well, it shouldn't be surprising considering her loud mouth. Kyle shook his head and plunged his body in running motion. ''Hopefully this will be worth my time.''

Fast on his feet, Kyle turned a corner of the hallway, trying to hear the shrieks and yells.

''Ow! F-Francine, stop!''

''Take it like a man you sore loser!''

''Eeeep! _N-no_…!''

Kyle skid to a stop and paused, slowly taking a few steps backward. Did he just hear…? ''Lucky I won't tell my daddy about this!''

The redhead glanced to his left and blinked. Through the window he can see Fanboy's head smashed on the floor with his lower waist in the air, underware tightly stretched and pulled.

Seems like a heroic wedgy.

Heh, get it?

Kyle chuckled, shaking his head at his joke. It is pretty amusing to watch Fanboy be squirming in pain, but alas, Kyle must finish his little 'contract' with Chum Chum, so he'll have to end his amusement…

His hand grabbed the doorknob, but never manage to budge, ''fiddlesticks, it's locked.'' He hissed- and then grinned.

Why need keys when you have magic?

A quick flick of his wrist sent the door bursting open; Kyle's grin grew wider. The bickering ceased immediately with children attention focused solely at Kyle.

…

''Uh…'' Fanboy groaned, ''h-ha…i… K-Kyle.''


	20. Compromise

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unexpected Fate is So Weird

**Chapter Eighteen**: Compromise 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Francine will pummel this idiot if it's the last thing she does… though, she can't because of her neatly filed nails. Through sick satisfaction she managed to have the boy squirming in her grasp by pulling his dirty underware painfully; she'll show those who will mock the most popular girl in school! And with a snarl Francine was about to plunge Fanboy into deepest pain of the worst wedgies she could possibly bring- that was, until the british red geek showed up.

The girl snapped up from her doing to stare at Kyle, the other loser from her classroom.

…

''…Ugh…'' Fanboy moaned, and slowly opened his eyes to meet Kyle's. ''H…h-hey…Kyle…'' Swiftly the britian strolled inside the room- wait, the door's open.

The door is open! Now she can escape! ''Let's get down to business, shall we?'' The door slammed shut with its knob stiffening in place. Francine gawked and released Fanboy from her hold… ''you'd locked the door, you idiot!'' She snarled.

''Exactly, I need you to listen to me carefully.'' Oh how she would wipe that stupid smirk off his face…! ''I've been requested to help you with your '_issues_', being partners, correct?'' Fancine blinked, ''where did you hear that?'' She questioned.

''Why ask? It's obvious! Everyone knows you're distressed. I might be able to help for a price.'' Francine already focused on Kyle with slight interest, leaving Fanboy within his own stupidity. ''Oh really? And what type of price is that?'' Kyle waved nonchalantly, ''not much… just do some favors for me, that's all.''

''Uh huh…'' She checked her nails once, twice, and then rolled her eyes. ''Like I'm going to believe that garbage, I've done everything and yet I'm still stuck with this loser!'' Kyle grinned eerily, ''relax, I'll take care of it. You accept my offer?'' ''Would I? I'd love to!'' Fanboy scrambled to Kyle, emerald eyes pleading with fear, ''please don't let me stay here with this witch! She's satan's daughter!'' Kyle raised his eyebrows at the revelation and narrowed his eyes in speculation. The wizard seriously thought the ninny was joking at first, until he witness the serious plea for help in the dolt's eyes…- well, Kyle thought Fanboy could hold out with this girl since he isn't the smartest person on the planet, but it seems like even an idiot couldn't stand someone so cunning and evil. Heh.

''You little…!''

In all truths, Kyle never had been in a position where there have been so much arguing! Wait, well… there was_** that**_ time, though it's best not to refer to the subject anymore. Fingers reached to his temples, and slowly the wizard began massaging them. ''Okay, yes, you cannot stand eachother's guts, I know.'' ''It's more than just not standing his guts, I hate his brain, his scrawny body, stupid hill billy teeth and ugly, hideous color of his eyes!''

Fanboy gasped.

''How can someone like you could be so cruel?! You suck as a friend! No one likes someone as mean like you! Demoness!''

''Shut up you loser!''

''Evil hero brain sucker.''

''Buck-tooth dumb idiot!''

''You suck at name calling!''

''Oh go suck a-''

''_**ENOUGH!**_'' After bombarded with insults for nearly five minutes, it finally took a toll to the redhead in furious rage. The bickering ceased immediately, followed by a deafening silence. Inhaling loudly, Kyle tried a more different and… blunt approach, ''just shut up, _both of you_.'' Yes, he would be gladly to have these two apart as soon as possible in order to end this abomination. ''Who do you think you're talking to?! You know my daddy funds this school and I can get you kicked out-''

''SHUT. **UP.**'' Can he have a moment of peace without talking? Goodness, no wonder why Fanboy hates this ditz. ''UGH! Whatever, just help us not be partners anymore and I'll do whatever you want!'' She just wants to get out of here!

''…_Anything I want?_'' Kyle grinned.

''YES!'' Francine, and Fanboy, shouted in unison. Kyle grinned wickedly and rubbed his hands in planning. Hm… he does have a few experimentations to utilize… ''splendid! Now follow me.'' He found the exit door near the far corner on its right, and glanced back to find the two just… standing there, ''well?'' Kyle snapped irritably. He doesn't have all day to just dillydally! ''Oh shut your trap! I'm coming!'' The diva retorted and tried to find her boot, and while doing so the masked boy rushed to Kyle's side for protection. ''Please… don't let me be alone with her, ever.'' Fanboy whimpered and the wizard chuckled darkly, ''if you don't be quiet I'll make sure to have you by her side forever.'' Internally the wizard grinned when seeing Fanboy shrink in horror, ''n-no! Please don't! Please!'' ''Oh hush ninny, I'm not _that_ cruel.'' Hell, Kyle might as well disintegrate himself gradually into rubber flesh than deal with that young tranny.

''W-where we going?''

''To my apartment.''

''Why should we go to your ridiculous apartment?'' Kyle was thankful for his growing willpower because he have been hearing Francine complain about everything around them- bloody hell, even the freaking sky she ranted about! ''Because… I have my utilities there-''

''What that got to do with me?''

''_If you let me finish…!_'' Saint wizardry of all wizards, this girl is terrible. ''I have some experimentations to complete in my apartments, and now that you're coming along with me, I will use the liquids on both you _and _the teachers.'' They were walking through the crosswalk, edging near the apartments area, and a turn around the corner will lead them to Kyle's house. ''Wait, _what?!_'' Francine halted, hands on her hips with a passionate hiss, ''I am **not **some genuia pig you could just experiment with! I'm a human girl!'' Kyle twirled around and growled, ''do you want my help or not?! I'm doing it my way! And besides, because I'm doing this you both owe me something in return… consider this the return.''

''I reject this favor.''

''Hey, um, Francine? Can you just comply just once, maybe?'' The girl looked to see Fanboy's confident, yet, nervous eyes staring at her with fear- and sincerity? She wasn't so sure. ''I'm doing this because Chum Chum needs me, and if you reject you'll be letting me and Chum Chum down… the whole world; um, you can hate me and whatever, that's perfectly okay but… can you just do this for Chum Chum if not for me?'' Francine glared at Fanboy with irritation. Dammit, why do people have to use their fake cutie faces and ridiculous pleas? God, why does that move her in places being uncomfortable?! It gets her so out of character. ''Fine! But I'm doing this only for me, understood?''

''Yeah whatever, like I care.'' Kyle muttered and motioned the two to continue following him. For the last two minutes it's been nothing more than pure solitude, a space of tranquility Kyle will kill just to remain there, ''we're here.'' He said as he moved up the steps with his two experiments trailing behind. ''K-Kyle, what are you going to do to us anyway?'' Fanboy asked meekly and Kyle chuckled. The wizard immediately began to plan once met with Chum Chum's desperate request- in terms; he already had some potions dabbled with for quite some time… now he just needed to use life substance for the potion and add modifications for his experiments and soon they won't be able to withstand eachother! Pure hatred will seep through their veins and eventually the teachers must take action.

And then bow down to Kyle the conjurer!

… Hopefully, maybe?

''I have sets of potions that will entwine with your emotions. It's something I have came up with few months back and now I can test my theory. Since you _don't _enjoy eachothers company and make everyone lives miserable because of it, I'll choose the potion that'll fit you both.''

''Please don't even think about some lovey-dovey pink potion.'' Francine retched and Fanboy cringed in disgust. Kyle rolled his eyes, searching in his pockets for the keys, the wizard heard muffled sounds of unease… ''y-you sure it's safe?' He didn't understand why suddenly the boy became a safe freak since usually Fanboy attracts danger on a daily bases, so what's the difference now? Did Francine seriously give him the fear of injury?

''Of course, at least, I believe so.''

''Whew! Thank goodness, I seriously thought we were going to swap brains or something silly like that!'' Wait, nevermind, he's too stupid to comprehend serious injury. Kyle jabbed the key into the lock and twisted open the door, ''yeah, I got that.'' They can be such strains…

_Click!_

The redhead turned the knob and the door opened before pushing the two inside.

''OW!''

''Hey! Watch who you're pushing!''

''Hush!'' Kyle shushed them and pointed towards the darken stairway, ''go.'' It's all needed to be spoken and the duo went up the stairs quietly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_The blue glow slowly fizzled out and faded, and no matter how hard she tried… nothing worked. ''Dammit! The life forces are being nothing more than an ass to me! Shit.'' Her friends left over thirty minutes ago and already Utari is underneath pressure, struggling to maintain her power energy- damn, and with these children using multiple tactics just to be apart everything she planned and worked for is crumbling. _

_Maybe… maybe it's not worth this. Yeah, a waste of time and energy for two stupid sack of fleshes to combine together. It'll probably be a hell a lot better burning this pathetic earth. U.N sighed loudly, ''I'm on a ban from that, right.'' But she's trying to be more compassionate and loving by doing nice things for these humans! At least, she's trying. _

_She should have already given up! Though, what's stopping her to? ''I started it…'' it's pointless taking to herself but she's being genuinely honest. ''Once I start something, I have to finish it… that's what Sire said…'' It was her idea to start this, and now the life forces are draining every inch of her power- maybe you can't change fate or destiny… possibly, though you can still try. Cursing under her breath the woman reheated her hands as a small, faint glow of sapphire absorbed her fingers. _

_Utari secretly wished Fate and Paradox were still around._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Now where is the red potion?! _Scavenging at his desk the wizard looked through his color flasks in search of the rage potion. Fanboy and Francine sat in chairs that were _far_ apart from eachother as they waited for Kyle to find whatever he's looking for. The red head had series of glass flasks, all kind of shapes and colors that were of the rainbow.

He liked magic with a touch of science.

Now where are the emotion flasks set? ''Ah hah! Found you beauties.'' They rested neatly in tubes, placed in a flask set as Kyle carefully picked up the set and went to the desk table. ''What is that?'' Francine asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Kyle grinned, ''it's emotions bottled in bottles. Hehe, get it?''

''…No.''

''Oh forget you. Anyway, the colors of each bottle represent the emotions to it… say… green, what does green represent?''

''Oh! Um, it uh… it means… uh, green is for good?'' Kyle facepalmed himself and groaned. ''No you dummy, it means nurturing, kindness, life and fertility. And so, if drink the liquid it'll give you emotions that's not- or may, be common in your nature.''

''I'll be really nice to people and want to have babies?''

Francine gave Fanboy a look of disgust, ''ew, that's something I don't ever want to see.'' Kyle picked up the small orange bottle from the set and wave it, ''orange, represent optimists and complete positivity, a thrill or buzz for entertainment. Look, it's just colors that represent emotions… look it up on Google.''

''I didn't know Google had stuff like that.''

''Maybe because you didn't _look it up._ So, what I'm going to do is mix some potions into one flask for you guys to drink-'' ''wait a second.'' Francine interrupted with a skeptical gaze… ''one, what type of mixture you're mixing, two, what will it do and three, how will it affect us and how long?'' He blinked, surprise by her intuition. The wizard coughed loudly, ''well, um, it's wizardry stuff… and uh, I place two emotion filled bottles in one flask- kind of like mixing ingredients for a better flavor?''

''Uh huh…''

''So, um, yes… and it'll make you a little woozy, but you'll be straight in a few minutes. The effect will last about a day or two, but it should be enough to bring the teachers to agony.''

''I see. Well, whatever, as long as I still hate his guts then I perfectly fine.'' Kyle reached for the red bottle- then paused. Wait, are there two red bottles he see? ''Huh, I don't remember making that one…'' He mumbled and picked up the second red bottle near the end. When creating the emotion flasks, sometimes he had to double them with other assets to keep the liquid in composure… wasn't there red with a positive emotion and one without? Yes… think he did do a red flask with a positive outlet.

No label.

Fiddlesticks. His blue eyes glanced over to the other red bottle. No label either. ''Darn, I don't have a label!'' He hissed and closed his eyes in frustration. How could he not put any label on same color bottles?! How stupid could he really be? ''What's the problem Kyle?'' Grabbed both red bottles the wizard hummed in thought, ''it's nothing… just a little issue that can be resolved.'' Didn't entwine any scent to it… so it might be difficult to choose.

Better than guessing out of dumb luck.

**A/N: **So what do you think? Do you think Kyle will pick the correct one?


	21. Yin and Yang

**A/N: **… So…?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unexpected Fate Is So Weird

**Chapter Nineteen: **Yin and Yang

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fingers trembled lightly, but Kyle must keep his composure about this liquid experimentation. Any accidental spill may cause a hazard, ''alright… just tilt the liquids slowly within the flask…'' he muttered and slowly tiled the bottles together into the flask. One red potion represented passion, fierce, and determination…- it was something that gave him a motive to achieve something other than wizardry spells. He watched their expressions in secret, a cautious… a type of nervous and fear driven look that made Kyle recheck his actions. Are they seriously depending on him just to be apart? Heck, he hated Sigmund the Sorcerer with much firm passion than anyone else, but he'll never fail a grade just to be apart from the bastard.

Down the drinks went into the container and watched as it sizzled, bubbles foaming and sparkling like a freshly brewed soda. ''You sure this is going to work?'' Francine asked with caution, a tint of fear and doubt ebb through her words. Kyle nodded, ''yes, it has worked before, but to assure I will create another binding spell and add a few additives to strengthen the potion.''

''There's no such thing as spells, _Kyle._'' He sent a glare at the snooty girl and return she huffed, looking away with a spoiled outlook. ''Fine, it's whatever you want to believe it then.'' The second bottle described as anger and eternal rage. They should probably hate eachother for the next few days and maybe with a manipulation spell he'll have them apart in no time. ''Now all I need is to say these words and add a speck of salt, you will have your potion.''

''And what if it doesn't work…?'' This time it was Fanboy, twiddling his thumbs and biting his lip like a little boy waiting for his punishment. The wizard groaned and facepalmed. Why don't these idiots understand that he knows what he's doing? ''I know what I'm doing you ninny, now hush!'' Now in concentration the redhead closed his eyes and hovers his hands over the flask potion.

Using his source of energy the boy muttered the magical words. ''Zhenak fluke devion… phase two in complete, now the bond will meet.'' All they need to do is trust him… how hard can that really be?

''Uh… Kyle-''

''_**Shut up!**_'' Where was he again? ''Anger, rage in a passionate fray, let the hatred and revenge come out to play.''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_The forces were coming against her power, weakening her energy and strength. Uh, she can sense The Will coming closer to and slowly restraining her power. Utari knew she couldn't go on forever with this type of doing without rest- which she haven't in about two days. ''Dammit! I freaking hate these children!'' Flicks and puffs of power vibe out her fingers just like a drainage, and it's definitely running low. Right now she desperately wants to give up and give these blasted children, being nothing more than a frustration to her. _

_At first, it was just out of curiosity to consider opposites into form of attraction, and then it was fun-time with experimentation session. Utari knew there were side effects and understood it's difficult to get what she wants, but __**damn**__, she didn't know this stupid universe and world must follow a strict code-line and order! For such idiocy in a crude, pathetic piece of shit for an earth. Absurd laws of physics, cheap appearances and dumb intelligence that mock even a dog, she can't put two people together for the fun of it? Shit. _

_This is ruining her fun time! And Utari don't like it when people ruin her fun time. ''I think I'm going to need more assistance…'' She muttered and wiped the sweat off her face. _

_S'not like she can back out of it now… Sire warned her that if she wanted to start something, she must complete it. _

… _Remind her to never do anything stupid like this again._

_Oh, and receive lots of rest. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Dink!**_

Kyle opened his eyes and looked down at the freshly steaming potion. ''Okay, we're done here, just let me add the salt.'' The other tweens gawked at him in surprise, and maybe from Francine a tinge of admiration. ''That was an awesome skit Kyle!'' Fanboy exclaimed with excitement.

''It wasn't a skit! I actually created a spell!'' With defensive arguing, nothing is going to become any better, is it? ''Yeah, whatever, hurry up for I can go home.'' Kyle snapped his fingers and salt appeared in his hand. ''Woah… how did you do that?'' Internally the wizard wanted to do nothing more than to boil the dumb idiot in a hot boiler, but of course, it wouldn't work… and again, he isn't that evil. So, with a pinch of salt Kyle put it inside the bottle.

_Poof!_ The potion coughed and the wizard grinned. There, it's complete. ''Alright, now who is prepared to drink first?''

''Uh… '' They both carried a look of unease. ''I-I-I think Fran…cine… should go first… cause' it's polite.'' ''Oh don't be stupid, we all know the reason why you'd let me drink because it probably taste like garbage.''

''Not true!''

''Whatever, just gimmie' the damn drink.'' Kyle handed the bottle towards the girl and Francine snatched it away. ''Hey! Be careful! I just recently placed in a new batch-''

''Yeah, yeah Einstein, I get it.'' She analyzed the drink carefully and frowned. ''You… won't poison me, right?''

''No, I won't.'' Even though he secretly wished to. With a simple shrug, the girl brought the bottle towards her lips and sipped the potion.

…

The boys waited anxiously for her response, Fanboy biting his nails and Kyle tapped his foot. ''Huh, it's kind of sweet.'' Francine comment as she blinked in surprise. ''Really? Gimmie, _**gimmie**_!'' The masked boy grabbed the bottle and shoved it to his lips. The wizard smiled with hope… _at least potion isn't disgusting._ Guess putting sprinkles into the mixture wasn't a bad idea after all.

Before Kyle knew, the bottle was empty and he gaped. ''Seriously? That took me an hour just to create that potion!'' Francine grabbed her head and moaned. ''…Ughh… it's sure giving me a headache now…'' she mumbled and Kyle deviously smiled, ''I know, the potion is now running through your veins, your cells reaching up to the brain and slowly changing your thought process.''

''Guh… Kyleee… I feel… _**sick.**_'' Fanboy curled over his stomach with an expression of agony. ''Yes, yes I know.''

''You… trick…''

''Nope, why would I? I warned you and now you'll just have to settle with bad tummy aches and headaches. Anyway, my work here is done with you two, now out of my house!'' Kyle may not be entirely evil, but neither is he kind and generous. ''But… ah… hmm… ho- *hic*'' The wizard grimaced with embarrassment and chuckled nervously.

Ah… he should also lay back off the Voldka too.

_Hehe_.

''Do not fret, I'll transfer you to your homes with my transport casting spell, and tomorrow you'll be filled with knew emotions.'' The two appeared already dozed, laying against the couch in an awkward position and zoned out. ''Whoops, I'll probably edit a few potions next time.'' Kyle took off his cape and rested it on the two, and with quick words and a simple spell, Fanboy and Francine disappeared like dust.

**A/N:** I apologize that this is shot, but I promise to come out with some more chapters soon.


	22. Wrongful Intention

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm back after a break from these fanfics ^_^; I'm sorry about the hold up… hehe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unexpected Fate Is So Weird

**Chapter Twenty: **Wrongful Intention

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_She hates him, hates his guts, his stupid face, his annoying outfit… everything about him she freaking hates!_

_Francine can see Fanboy from a mile, talking to that little fat chipmunk next beside him, yes... that's what she's gonna do, she's going to humiliate that idiot for ever getting near her! The freak. _

_She goes with cruel intention, hatred burning deeply that she laughed. Marching over to the duo, preparing her hateful remarks tinged with malice, ''I'm gonna show that loser who's boss.'' Her heart aches to see that dummy in pain, whether physically or emotionally. The loser looked at her, ''oh, hey Francine!'' Fanboy chirped happily and waved cheerfully, ''how's it going? Haven't seen you since yesterday… missed ya a lot, you know?'' Ew! How dare this impudent freak speak like that! Spewing out absolute nonsense… ugh, thinking about this makes her sick. _

''_Like anyone cares about you.'' Francine spat and with a sharp jab, she poked Fanboy, ''you're pathetic, stupid and the most annoying person I have ever met!'' Adrenaline rushing, heart pumping a mile per minute the girl glared at the boy, ''no one wants to see you face-…'' Something within her a paused, discontinuing her on going rant to this dolt standing in front of her… huh, how come she'd stop talking? Why isn't she speaking anymore? She's suppose to tell this idiot of for ever greeting her! _

_Fanboy's expression revolted with brokenness and his figure slumped, ''d-do you really mean that Francine?'' He whispered._

_Of course she does! _

''_I don't think she mean it Fanboy.'' Chum Chum comforted softly, a hand rested on his arm, ''she just have a personal problems and is taking it out on everyone.'' Francine growled. She does __**not**__ have personal problems, __**thank you very much**__! In fact, she's doing a lot better than these losers. ''Hm, I guess so, it just still hurts… you know?'' Fanboy confessed while rubbing the back of his neck. _

_Francine tried to speak, hum, do anything! However, nothing vibrated through her-_

Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties titties Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass Ass ass ass ass ass ass pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy pussy.

Titties, pussies and loads of asses.

(**A/N: *Troll face*** Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean anything personal… just explaining what vibrated through ;^] So sue me. Carrying on now!)

_Voicebox. ''Francine, do you like me?'' Talk about spontaneous when Fanboy asked Francine this random question as he carried a curious look. Francine gawked, staring at the duo as if they were dangerous zombies… ''…'' She couldn't speak and neither could she hum, but hopefully through her outrageous stare it should at least tell them something! Hell no, never in a million years will Francine __**ever**__ like Fanboy and Chum Chum (if that's their real names…) in the history of Galaxy Hills and earth! No one will be able to put up with these two! EVER! ''N-n-n…'' With straining effort, the girl desperately tried to speak but something withheld her tightly. _

''_Francine? Are you okay?'' Why the heck does this idiot look concerned? These losers should have left her a minute ago. ''I don't know, maybe? Yes?'' What on earth is she saying? Something's controlling her, must be! Francine will never say something ridiculous as this! _

''_Y-you do?'' Fanboy and Chum Chum said in unison, layers of surprise and shock showed through their widening eyes. _

_No! No she doesn't! Stop, stop this stupidity! ''Yeah… I guess so…'' Francine muttered, the feelings of insecurities swarming to the pit of her stomach and the girl shifted nervously. ''I… I didn't know that. Um, guess I like you too.'' Fanboy grinned nervously, looking away while cherry red feathered his dainty cheeks lightly. _

''_M-maybe… maybe we can hang out sometime?'' The negative emotions of hatred faded out from her subconscious, replaced rather by a warmth feeling of appreciation and acceptance. It… it felt very nice. _

''_Fanboy! Help me!'' At the current moment, all Francine could feel was giddiness as she smiled shyly, ''s-sure, we can.'' She smiled. _

''_Fanboy! Help me…!'' Chum Chum wailed._

''_Great! I can walk you Oz's comic book store to see some awesome comic books!'' Shockingly, Francine didn't seem to mind Fanboy at all and by proving a point she snatch his hand into hers, ''that sounds great.'' She commented._

''_Help…!'' The newly 'couple' walked away while Chum Chum faded within the distance, ignoring his blood curdling screams. _

_Maybe he's not that bad._

Seconds, minutes, hours and possibly days went by when the girl finally opened her eyes. Vision blurry, so it's impossibly to see appropriately… ''where am I…?'' The girl muttered. Something pounded at the edge of her skull, not to mention she can barely move her body for she was numb, ''ugh…'' she groaned loudly, blinking away the brightness that invaded her eyes.

''Ms. Foster? Ms. Foster? Mr. Butterman, Ms. Foster is awake!'' Francine felt a cool hand resting on her forehead, and unconsciously she sighed. She's **home**. Another pair of hands moved against her back, and gradually Francine moved in a standing position, ''thank goodness you are okay! We were so worried about you!'' Blinking a few times the visions began to clear and she can fully see her servants- especially Kimiko's ballistic, and extremely worridish, panicky state. ''I wasn't really sure how to explain myself if we had lost you! I would've lost my job! A-and then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you!'' The woman rambled on and on about how she couldn't live another day if Francine was hurt and she'd drink herself away.

Mind you, this was her first and _only_ job she had.

''Where have you been? We are very upset that you didn't come straight home.'' Eric's stern gaze waved throughout the whole… room, or whatever. Francine tried to get her mind and facts together, however, this pounding migraine isn't willing to do so, ''my head hurts…'' She moaned, placing a hand to her forehead, ''can I have some medicine Eric?''

''…''

''Please Mr. Butterman, she needs medicine.'' The butler sighed loudly, ''alright, but I still demand answers from you.'' Francine blinked, bemused. Haven't they received a call from her principal? ''You didn't get the memo?'' The girl asked in confusion, ''Mr. Bronze supposed to call you that I had to stay late- ohh….'' The throbbing was intense and Francine doubled over.

Man, what the heck did Kyle put into that drink? ''Uh, I feel terrible…''

''Staying late? Pardon mistress, but we have not retained any call coming from your principal at all.'' Lillian had remained silent through most of the odd conversation, but it seemed most valid to interlude now, ''and what is this subject about staying late?'' Eric came back with a pill and water bottle, ''here, take this.'' Francine grabbed the tiny minerals and shoved them inside her mouth, flushed with water.

Finished, the girl began to explain- only to halt, and then looking away with hesitation. ''Um…'' She moved a lock of hair away from her face, ''I… I... errm.'' It became a lot more difficult to communicate to her servants, and more stressful to maintain a regular poker face. ''I… I had to stay late because I somewhat gotten into a fight.''

''A fight!?'' Kimiko gasped, a hand draped against her chest, ''the young mistress should know better than this!''

''I-it's not like that! Honest! Um, I-I just wanted to be separated from someone… that's all.''

''Hm… it must have been your 'partner', I assume?'' Meekly, Francine nodded, ''I went to the principal in ask for an exchange with students… but another girl came in a ruined it all saying I was _lying_ and stuff. Long story short, I had to stay with the guy to patch things up.''

''And did you?''

Francine sighed, ''No.'' It was all Yo's stupid fault! And if she wasn't in the way then none of that would have happened! ''I see. Well, we discuss about this later, what's more important is that your cousins will be coming Saturday.''

''…Excuse me?'' Oh god, _no_, not her annoying cousins! She has to deal with infuriating people _**each and every day!**_ And her butler have the boldness to say that her freaking cousins will be over in _two days?!_ (**A/N:** Or is it tomorrow? I forgot ^^;) ''they'll be over for Thanksgiving within the coming weeks! Aren't you excited mistress?''

_No! Not in a million years!_ Francine thought sourly. ''W-what time is it?'' She decided that switching the topic would be a better choice. ''It's 5:30 PM.''

''Oh, wow, seriously?''

''Yes.'' Her servants replied in unison. Francine shuddered. That potion must have knocked her out for more than an hour! Wait, now speaking about the drink…

Did it affect her and Fan-… just thinking about that name made her stomach twist, a burning sensation glooming over her heart that made Francine see red.

… Is this burning sensation meant hate, rage? Or does it mean…? No, _nope_, nu uh, never. _I hate that stupid freak, the dweeb, the dumb loser who has nothing to do in live but annoy people._ ''Oh… well… I'm gonna go to my room.''

''You_ are_ in your room.'' Lillian said and folding her arms with a peculiar ogle, ''and you have been muttering absolute gibberish since we have found you.'' Francine eyes widened and she glanced around the room… which, it was actually her room.

''…Oh…'' Well, that's another relief, now she doesn't have to worry about- wait, what gibberish? ''W-what did I say?'' Hopefully it's nothing embarrassing… ''hm, quite unsure but it went along the lines of '_I hate you…_' and '_we can hang out sometime._'? Am I correct.'' Francine's cheeks burned shaded of dark red.

She didn't say that! It couldn't be possible-… _ohh… the dream._ ''U-uh, heh heh… um, yeah… that's, that's just something silly.'' Francine hoped to the highest of heavens that she has _**NOT**_ uttered another stupid sentence like that again. ''Well, I'm fine now.''

''You have yet to answer my questions.'' Mr. Butterman stated, arms folded and foot tapping from impatience. ''Um, c-can it wait until later? My head still hurts…''

''…''

''_**Pleeeeeeaase…?**_'' Francine hated this tactic, though, she must use it under dire circumstances. The puppy face. Bottom lip trembling, eyes broadens with sparkles glittering her irises, Francine used the puppy face. ''…_Fine…_'' ''Thank you Eric, now out my room please.'' The maids rechecked over Francine for any hidden injuries, but luckily there was none. ''We will check on you for the next few hours, alright?'' Francine nodded and she smiled, ''I'm okay, you don't have to worry about me.''

The servants left and Francine decided to change her clothes. Pulling open her dresser, Francine grabbed a regular green t-shirt with some furry pj's, ''I wonder what else affects me…'' besides hating on the little twat, would there be serious side-effects? She have forgotten to ask Kyle about it… have to ask him tomorrow. ''Now let's relax a little…'' she's alone in her peaceful room and nobody here to interrupt her! She can now relax and ease herself by reading her favorite books and awesome games.

… Not like she'll tell anyone.

Clad in her sleeping attire, the girl walked over to her closet and pulled the doorknob. Nobody knows where her special and most _favorite_ hiding stash is… ''come to mamma…'' Francine went on her knees to grasp hold of a large box underneath sets of boxed shoes, and slowly she pulled the box into the open.

Yes, this is her pride, her uttermost glory of the sunshine.

''Haduni's Popsicle Adventure!'' She has the _**whole**_ collection in her grasp, her dainty hands! Now she'll admire and reread each and every adorable, cute, kawaii page! ''Ahh… you're just so _adorably awesome!_ No, wait, I need something that help my stress out… eh, unfortunately, this won't do.'' Francine muttered.

What does she needs? Hm… ''Naruto? One Piece? Soul Eater…? Ah! There's just too many good mangas!'' Her inner self was revealing and exposing to the world more and more…

Francine's the biggest geek of them all.

**A/N: **Sorry that it's short, but I promise I'll make it up to you soon! Cheers! ( `U`)/


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys, I'm just a little curious and I wanted to ask for your own personal opinion about this subject.

You know my OC's, the gods? Yeah, well, I'm not really sure what to do with them and how to make the characters an important rather than just a simple fuller for my story. Anyway, do you think I should continue with my godly characters? Or should I erase them out of existence? I'm still debating what to do with Fate and Sire, Future, Fate and etc but I'm quite unsure right now :\.

Suggestions would still be very helpful :) I definitely would not mind suggestions at all.

Please comment/review and let me know, okay? Thanks!


	24. Judgemental Illusions

**A/N: **I'm back now, and this chapter will be longer than the previous. Also on another note, I'll probably remove the godly characters- yeah, I'm seriously thinking about removing the character from the plot, except a few because I _still _don't have a legit reason to add them within the story the first place :\ the story can go fine without them and I think it's probably from the best.

It'll take a lot of editing though… . definitely not in the mood for that, and neither just simply having the characters to fade… ugh! I'm not sure what to do! And I don't have anything else for them to do except have Fanboy and Francine together! *Sigh* TTATT help…

Nevermind my nonsense, let's return to the fascinated Francine shall we?

PS! Registered OC's from users shall be introduced! Users names shall be emitted from below.

EmmaLennyEddie

OCs will be introduced! \(O^O)/ Aren't cha happy now?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unexpected Fate is So Weird

**Chapter Twenty One:** Judgmental Illusions

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Ah, forget it. I'll just stick to HPA.'' Neatly, Francine stacked sets of mangas in order and placed them in the box, leaving only her adorably _badass_ mangas on the floor. The girl snatched the latest manga book and sighed, fingers brushing against the sleek cover. She recently gotten this particular book last month by begging Eric for it… it wasn't hard, but it was definitely embarrassing considering her reputation.

Eric knows, heck, all her servants know about her little obsession, though Francine would never tell anyone about it, parents included. Francine's waiting for another chapter release of Haduni's Popsicle Adventure, but none has yet to debut, so she's patiently rereading her old ones, ''Ooh! This is my favorite chapter were Haduni use her sweetness to defeat the bitter sour King!'' The girl stared at the pages, admiring the black and white texture style, a feeling of nostalgia swept over her emotions and she moved herself onto the bed.

It's something that she cannot tell or her dignity is destroyed. ''Here's the part where she manipulate her sugary powers to soften the minors… oh my god, I **so** love this manga.'' The beautiful lineart of Haduni's pink hair makes Francine exhale in disappointment. Why there are awesome, cute girls like Haduni have natural pink hair while Francine has bland, boring hair such as herself? It's not fair…

Francine isn't proud of this liking, in fact, she hates. This is nerdy stuff! T-this is stuff that only geeks and losers like! And Francine is no loser! Never! She shuffled uncomfortably, ''I'm not a loser…'' she muttered, and then frowned. Though, the way she's acting sure describes it.

''I'm not a geek!'' Suddenly she stood up, angry, and in frustration, she threw the manga on the floor. She's **not** a geek, and she's not going to be acting like one anytime soon! She nearly got caught from Fanboy-… ah…

Another hard thump embedded from her chest and Francine laid a dainty hand on her chest. That's… that's weird, and that kind of hurt, like, a lot. _I wish I knew the ingredients inside that stupid drink!_ She bets Kyle probably added alcohol in it, ugh, dweeb. At the same time, Francine felt a bit warm thinking about the name… - no, she hates the loser, that pathetic idiot who's a waste without his stupid friend.

She hates him.

She hates Fanboy, _gah!_ Francine groaned and shuddered. Something's affecting her, Francine just knows it! ''I'm going to ask Kyle about it tomorrow.'' Everytime Francine even think… _think_ about his name her chest thuds painfully! Does this happen when the person hates someone? She hates many people but… her chest doesn't pound to the edge of her ribcage, does it? Maybe it does because Francine surely hates Fanboy! The girl huffed, plopping onto the floor and opened the manga, reading.

And so, the night went by with a young fangirl indulging into artistic fantasies, losing herself from the outer world and the masked fool faded away from her conscious.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

[Fanboy P.O.V]

A burning sensation tingled every part within his body and then there's this… weird unexplainable fuzzy feeling in his head, yet at the same time, it throbbed with a bad headache! ''Fanboy? You need more water?'' It's been over five minutes and the headache still hurts, ''h-huh? Oh, sure Chum Chum, lots of water helps!'' The masked boy faintly laughed and waved, ''more water please!''

''Sure thing Fanboy, more water it is!'' The young sidekick nodded diligently and dashed out the living room, ''I'll be back in a sec!'' Chum Chum shouted. ''T-take your time! I'll wait.'' Fanboy replied weakly, and then he sighed. Why even talk? It's pointless for someone who's concerned about him, and it vice versa, Fanboy would do just the same.

A shiver slithered through his spine.

What… what was in that stuff? It had given him the worst headache possible! … Huh, now that he thinks about it… did it work? Does he have abnormal feelings that he never had before? Fanboy never hated anyone before, so he's not sure what to work with. Twiddling his thumbs the boy looked around the living room, musing, _nothing's different, I don't feel different, what's unusual? _First of all, he's tired, needless to say- which _is_ kind of unusual for such an active, zany and energetic person like himself and he's not in the mood to really… talk.

That's weird, he loves talking!

Chum Chum tried talking to him, but Fanboy hadn't replied much to any of his friend's questions and that's not good. Fanboy didn't explain to Chum Chum about the whole 'Kyle and Francine thing' since he didn't think Chum Chum needed to know.

Wait, what did_ he_ just think?

''Chum Chum has the right to know just like I do!'' He whispered furiously to himself, upset. Chum Chum is his best friend! His adopted brother and he never had a day without telling Chum Chum about it, and Chum Chum did just the same! Their bond is unbreakable! And no… no _girl_ is going to take that away! Ever! Especially not that mean, cruel evil demoness like Francine! Just thinking about her makes him upset! That evil, deceiving… ugly… disgusting _**witch**_. Seconds passed, more and more thoughts about Francine left him bothered and surprisingly, very upset.

''Fanboy, here's your water.'' The boy gritted his teeth and glared to the floor, clench and unclenching his fists. ''Fanboy?'' He heard Chum Chum say but he ignored him.

Who does Francine think she is? Bossing people around and specially making fun of him? He have feelings too! A-and why did she have to bring _Chum Chum_ within the mix too? She's nothing more than a spoiled brat, an annoying stupid girl! Heck, she's worse than Yo! She's… ''Fanboy? Are you okay?''

Odd emotions surged through his mind and Fanboy growled. She's _**totally**_ not worth his friendship, stupid, stupid… irritating…

''F-Fanboy?''

''_**What?!**_'' Fanboy snapped, eyes twitching from annoyance and then suddenly, he gasped. The terrified expression on Chum Chum's face turned into a deep hurt, bottom lip trembling and eyes glossy with forming tears, backing away slowly, whimpering. He… he didn't mean to yell at Chum Chum! N-no, never! Fanboy didn't realized he snapped until he saw his brother's expression.

''Chum Chum I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to yell at you, s-seriously!'' Green eyes pleading, Fanboy prayed that Chum Chum wouldn't hate him.

Hate.

Hate is a strong word. ''…You never… yelled at me before.'' The brunette whispered, blinking back the tears and sniffed, ''you hurted my feelings.'' He muttered and a few moments later, the plumpy sidekick dropped the cup- with fast speed Chum Chum ran away, crying. ''Chum Chum, wait!'' Guilt racked through Fanboy's body like a cup of hot water, burning him intensely as the shame bubbled. He never meant to hurt Chum Chum in any kind of way, now look at him! Shouting at his best friend as if he's a stranger! He has to fix this before he hurts Chum Chum any further…

''Chum Chum I'm sorry! Really!'' Fanboy knew it was pointless to shout, and when he tried to move the headache intensified, leaving him limp on the couch. Stupid couch, leaving him useless and worthless, he hates it.

Hate.

Fanboy hates that word, _hatred_, it's an ugly word, and Francine probably the one who caused his hatred… and he hate it. She's an evil person, and you know what? That's the last straw being nice to her… _**bitch**_. Fanboy gasped before slapping himself, hard, _I've used a naughty word! I, Fanboy, do __**not**__ use any bad words! And I don't hate her, she's just so mean! And bad Fanboy! Bad! _Maybe Kyle's potion did work, but if this is going to have him shout at Chum Chum, think cruelly of people, and use naughty words, then _**no thank you!**_ ''I'll have to get a refund tomorrow.'' Guilt was eating Fanboy away, and the boy couldn't handle these upsetting feelings any longer.

''I can't take this.'' This was all started because of **her**, and truthfully, he doesn't like her for it, at all.

Fanboy doesn't hate her, just finally understanding that he doesn't like her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

[Francine's P.O.V]

The morning sun shined from Francine's window, awaking the sleeping beauty from her sleep and Francine groaned. Hair ruffled and tacky, she pushed herself in sitting position and her fingers combed through her hair, ''ugh… another shitty morning…'' She grumbled, trying to straighten her wild hair. The night with the heartburns wasn't pleasant, but with the enjoyment of her books and art as well other girly things eased her state of mind.

Francine blinked a few times before edging herself off the bed. Guess she should be prepared to go to the bookstore today even thought she doesn't have legit reason too, since there's always the mall, ice parlor and… errm, special 'convention', but with high hopes maybe see Andrew today? She crossed her fingers, and with a silent prayer hoped that the cutie would be in the poetry section, reading casually. The girl sighed dreamily, walking to the dresser and reached to grab her daily clothes.

Isn't Andrew so _handsome_? Goodness, she haven't seen a cutie like him since she broke up with… well… A frown tugged at Francine lips as she slumped.

There's lots of cuties roaming around in her school, it's just that most of those cuties are sore losers, and then others are nothing more than dirtbags. Like the last one she broke up with, ugh, what a douche. _Too bad he's in my classroom…_ The girl rolled her eyes in annoyance and went towards the door.

She'll just do a little checking at the bookstore and if Andrew's not there then she'll ditch the place. Francine gripped the handle knob and swung the door open.

In front of her stood someone at the size of her height, just a little taller due to the high ponytail colored in brown. Sapphire eyes wild and jubilant, a wide grinned stretched on both ends of the girl's cheeks and the girl waved.

''Hiya!'' What the hell?! Francine stumbled back, startled at the abrupt appearance. ''Who are you? Why the hell are you in my house?! Get out of my room before I scream!'' Her heart pounded in fear as she scrambled to get away.

''Is that how you treat your cousin? Sheeze, I knew you are crude, but not _this_ rude!'' The girl folded her creamy skin arms and tapped her foot, upset. Francine blinked, scratching her head… ''Jenny?'' She whispered, staring at the wrinkled blue shirt and thin jeans, ''why were you standing at my door?'' Francine wasn't sure what's creepier, annoying losers following you or cousins trying to stalk you.

Wait, both still had similarities.

…Shit.

''I wanted to give ya a surprise Francine! _Surprise_!'' Jenny squealed, throwing her arms in the air as she beamed in excitement, bangs flopping in her face. ''…Yeah…'' Why did Eric let Jenny near her room? It's suppose to be off limits! ''We're going to have so much fun for these two weeks-''

''Two weeks?'' Francine doesn't remember her servant uttering anything about them staying here for _**two freaking weeks!**_ 'Uh huh! And my parents are staying at a hotel while me and my brother are going to be staying here! Isn't that awesome?! Just you, Jared and I as awesome cousins hanging out together!'' Suddenly the girl snatched Francine by the waist and lifted her in the air, giving the diva a bone-crushing hug. ''I'm _**so**_ excited! Did you know it taken five hours just to get here?''

''…No-''

''Of course not! It was so _**tiresome!**_ I couldn't stand Jared blabbing on and on about his favorite book…!'' Jenny plopped Francine on the floor and caressed her brown tresses, ''but now that's over with…-''

''Where's Jared?'' Francine wasn't in the mood to deal with Jenny's happy-go-lucky attitude, it's straight up annoying. ''Oh, he's trying to hit on Kimiko.'' The diva groaned loudly as she facepalmed herself. Seriously? Do she have to deal with all this ridiculous nonsense spewing at the very moment? Her intention of being alone, enjoying all sorts of anime and manga and other awesome stuff have to be postponed for… for _these_ two! Francine inhaled before speaking with a feign smile, ''um, let me take a quick shower and get dressed, then we'll have breakfast and uh… figure out what to do for today, caphice?'' And in response Jenny given Francine a big hug, ''yay! I'm so excited to explore around your town and meet your friends! It's going to be so _awesome!_'' The image of a surfer board on her tee crumbled in wrinkles from her wild movement.

…Wait, doesn't Jenny…? ''In case you're wondering, my parents took us out of school early for Thanksgiving week.'' Francine raised an eyebrow, ''but it's nowhere near Thanksgiving.''

''Yeah, I know, my family just wanted to bond with yours a lot more!'' Francine's eye twitched. _Someone, anyone, please take away my misery…_ A sudden revelation occurred and Francine had a nice urge to cry.

She'll still have to deal with that buck-tooth loser! It's not like she can honestly get away from the freak, and the potion Kyle had given gave her heartburn! Everything she planned is now turning into… a mess! ''Look, just go downstairs and I'll be with you in ten minutes.''

''Hm…'' Jenny's eyes narrowed in suspicious speculation, folding her arms once more, ''you're not going to _ditch_ me, are you?'' She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

''What? No.'' Goosebumps treaded across Francine's skin and she rubbed her arm, feeling uncomfortable with Jenny's long, knowing stare. The dead silence choked the distilled air with dread, know matter what position Francine revolved to she couldn't escaped the girl's hunched posture and deadly glare.

…

''Okie doki! Just hurry up and greet Jared when you're finished! I'll be _**waiting~!**_'' The girl waved excitedly and friskily she skipped out the door, leaving Francine by herself, alone. Unconsciously Francine released a sigh of relief, fingers combing through her hair and the girl went to pick up her discarded clothes. Okay, gotta stay calm and figure out what to do…

Francine came out of the shower wearing her regular clothes added with a purple jacket for the chilly day. Francine marched down the stairs while trying to figure out an excuse to leave her cousins for today, yet she's failing miserably. A shadow hovered over her and Francine glanced upwards, ''hey Eric.'' She nonchalantly greeted with a wave.

''Good morning Ms. Foster, your relatives are in the dining room. Breakfast hotly served as scrambled eggs, toasted bacon, crispy toast and cups of orange juice for today.'' His grey eyes gleamed in mischievous, ''I believe your relatives would love to share their adventurous stories with you; I suggest you hurry.'' The girl shot the butler an irritated glare before snorting afterwards, shoving hands inside her pocket, ''yeah yeah, whatever.'' It can't be **that** bad, it's only her cousins and not those… _those_ annoying losers roaming around at her school, and Jared's more tolerable than Jenny to be honest, and he's younger than her! Francine walked into the dining room- only crushed with another compressed embrace. ''Yay! I was seriously worried that you left us to be with your friends! I mean why would you leave without inviting us to meet your friends? You know I love making new friends and…'' The hyperactive brunette child kept yapping nonstop, and Francine seriously thought if Jenny keeps yakking any longer Francine eventually go deaf.

''Jenny, let go of me.'' No need to beat around the bush. ''Oh, sorry!'' The girl released Francine, ''let me introduce you to Terror.'' Jenny said.

''Terror?'' Francine asked, befuddled.

Jenny nodded with an annoyed look, ''yeah, Jared wants us to call him _Terror_, since he's all _**cool **_and everything. Come here brother!'' A low mutter ebbed behind them, ''…Whatever…'' Francine turned around to find her second… cousin… standing in front of them. The diva blinked. Why is Jared giving her Andrew déjà vu? ''Are you trying to be a badass or something?'' The clean white shirt is okay, but the ebony vest over it given her a _Kuroshitsuji _sensation… and really? Look at the black combat boots! Are those boots supposed to be casual with _**army pants**_? What is he trying to do? Look like an anime character? Jared pushed up his thin squared glasses with slimmed blue eyes, ''_**no**_, this is my regular clothing. I'm not trying to be a wannabe 'badass', which, in fact I naturally am… but, I prefer being different now.''

''…Uh…huh…'' What happened to the shy little nerd she met few years back? ''Also, it would be nice if you address me as Terror; Jared seems a bit… unrealistic.''

''Terror sounds unrealistic if you ask me.'' Jenny muttered.

''Hmph!'' Not to mention Jare-… uh, _**Terror**_'s attitude is secluded and snappy, ''Um, okay then? L-let's just eat and uh, I'll show you around town. We're good?'' If things can not get anymore weirder than this. ''Yup! We're good, in fact, _great_! Now c'mon, let's go eat some awesome food cooked by your butler!''

**A/N:** Yay~! I posted another chapter with an added OC! *dances* I never felt so happy before! :'). Anyway, we finally introduced a users OCs and in the next chapter we'll have more creative OCs by awesome users! Comment and review please :D.

Thanks a lot! Next chapter onward!


	25. Not On The Right Track

**A/N:** Usernames of OCs emitted from below.

EmmaLennyEddie

A Person Who Likes Comedy

Camadian Leah

I don't have much to say, so… yeah. PS.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unexpected Fate Is So Weird

**Chapter Twenty Two:** Not On The Right Track

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After an agonizing hour of constant talking, stupidly repeated questions Francine thought she'd exploded… oh, did Francine forget to mention Jenny smother her face in bacon and then asked for a bowl of cereal? Honestly, who eats bacon with _cereal_? Francine watched Jared (yes, she still have the right to call him Jared.) eat little, and instead of asking questions, do you know what he the rest of breakfast? Bugged her with annoying nerd otaku facts _like she already didn't know… _and told her boring ass stories that'll make her fall asleep faster than her grandma.

This is a reason why Francine don't prefer affiliating with family.

''Okay Francine, I'm finished with breakfast and ready for the tour!'' Jenny pushed the plate away before wiping her mouth with her hand. Francine cringed. Like, ew, use a napkin! ''You know Ms. Jenkons there's a napkin beside you.''

''Huh? Oh, yeah.'' The brunette snatched a napkin from the table and with a quick wipe the girl clean her mouth properly. ''Okay, now I'm ready! Are you ready Jared?''

''It's Terror!''

''Yeah, and no one cares.'' Francine snapped. That nickname is seriously getting on her nerves… Pushing back the chair, the diva stood up and motioned her cousins to follow her. ''Where are we going first?'' Jenny eagerly asked, batting her beautiful blues at Francine in anticipation.

''To the mall.''

''The mall?'' Jenny and Jared respond in unison, their hopeful faces transformed into a look of disappoint and disgust. ''But it's so _boring!_ All we do is look at clothes and jewelry and stale makeup and boring shoes and-'' Francine rubbed her temples, frustration creeping on her facial features, ''_alright!_ Then where do you want to go?'' She snapped.

''To the arcade!''

''Comic bookstore!''

''Japanese shop!''

''And-'' Francine cut off Jared before he had a chance to speak. ''Okay, we'll go to the bookstore first, and then we can… uh, go to the… arcade, which are for complete geeks by the way.'' Jared scratched his light brown hair in confusion, ''but if we go to the arcade… won't that mean you'll be judged as a geek too?'' The girl blinked by that statement, and in protest, Francine rolled her eyes. ''_NO_, because I won't be playing those lame items when I can be enjoying myself with a nail manicure.'' Truthfully, the reason bookstore is set first is because she wants to find Andrew again, and if not, they'll leave the place to go to the arcade.

Secretly, Francine would **kill** to have a video right now, but of course, that'll have to wait until late midnight… until then she will have to play part of the obnoxious, snooty cheerleader girl. ''Let's go.''

''…Are you sure we can walk there? I mean, your butler or whoever can drive us, right?'' Personally, Francine never cared much for riding in cars, no matter how fancy it was it just wasn't her thing. However, to have the reputation she has too… ''Sure, either way is perfectly fine.'' She waved with a forced smile, ''I'll just ask Eric and we can leave.''

''Yay~!''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Luckily Eric didn't question too much this time, he surely thought it'll be more safe in the arms of relatives than strange weirdos. ''Wow Francine! A purple Kia for a car? Isn't this so sweet?!'' Jenny squealed.

Francine shifted in her seat comfortably but stared at the palms of her hands. ''Aren't your family rich too?'' She asked, raising an eyebrow. She's sure her uncle is also wealthy just like her father, right? ''…'' Suddenly the chatterbox became rather silent and her brother stiffened. The silence startled Francine since she's becoming used to noise and she couldn't help but to look in curiosity, ''well… '' The tomboyish child mumbled as she rubbed her arms in nervousness, looking away, ''my dad is dealing with financial issues right now and… he's business went bankrupt. So, not really.''

''…Oh, well, um… that sucks.'' Francine muttered.

She haven't really thought about the possibilities if her family went corrupted in money too.

…The thought scares her.

''So, um… how many minutes we have left Eric?'' ''We are here mistress.'' Eric said.

''Mistress? They call you _**mistress?**_ That's so cool! I want to addressed as master!'' Suddenly Jared's sullen demeanor switched to an ecstatic little boy, ''can you call me master, Eric?'' He asked, ''please? It'll be so awesome.'' He begged.

It had taken a minute, but the butler submitted with a sigh, ''as you wish… _young master_.''

''Thank you, humble servant.''

''We are here children.'' The car pulled into the bookstore's parking lot, once stopped, the children ran out the car in glee. ''Be careful, and be assured to have your phones activated! I have to attend to more duties at the Foster's household.'' They waved goodbye to Eric as the man went inside the car before he reversed and drove out of the area. ''okay, remember to be silent and… don't make any noise, got that?''

''You said that twice but in a different format.'' Jared pointed out as he folded his arms, ''besides, I'm naturally quiet; you should be worried about Jenny.'' Francine sighed as she pushed open the door, ''yeah, I'll recheck with her on that. Have fun.'' They went inside the bookstore to find more people roaming around the store than normal, _oh shoot! How am I suppose to find Andrew now with all these damn people?! _The thought made her pissed. She's seriously suffering, and you want to add more hurt and pain to the situation? ''So uh, you go have read whatever you like, I'm going to um… find something.'' Her cousins took off before Francine could even complete her sentence and the girl frowned.

Like anyone would listen to her anyway.

The girl trudge through sections, rows upon rows to find her dark prince charming but unfortunately, he has yet to appear. She went through the poetry section once, twice and thrice but no luck of the gothic boy wonder. ''Oh… this is hopeless!'' Francine plopped down on the floor in despair, ''I'll never find him!'' She cried.

''Find who?''

''Eeep!'' Francine squeaked, jolting by the surprise and turned to meet the random person. ''What the hell man? Why don't you bug off…- Andrew?'' Francine blinked, blushing from embarrassment, ''Andrew! I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! I, uh, didn't pay attention and…'' How could she even say that? She should have look before speaking! And Andrew's going to hate her for it! ''Don't sweat it, it's cool.'' Andrew replied calmly with a gentle smile. ''We made mistakes, no need to beat yourself over it.''

*Sigh* Words of wisdom...

''So, why are you here again? Study time with your partner?'' Francine stared at the teen shortly, and then she laughed, ''oh _hell_ no! I'm busy relaxing and showing my relatives around town, that's all.''

''Oh, I see.'' Andrew shoved his hands in his pockets, ''that's nice… I guess.'' Francine nodded with a shaky grin, ''s-so, uh, w-wanna talk?'' She needs to plan this out carefully and make sure to keep him interested- ''is this your boyfriend? Why haven't you told me about your boyfriend! That sucks because I never had a boyfriend and do he like videogames cause' I love videogames and what's his name again?'' Francine groaned. Talk about a ruined moment. ''_No… _he's not my boyfriend.'' She replied through her gritted teeth, ''and I thought you were busy doing something else.'' Jenny grinned as she held five mangas in her hands, ''I am and I was going to find you but it seems like you're busy talking to your boyfriend.'' She turned towards Andrew, ''what's your name Francine's boyfriend?'' Great…

''Um, we're… we're not like that.'' _Yet._ ''Though we're nice acquaintances.'' Andrew explained, ''I'm Andrew, but, I prefer Drew. What's yours?''

''Me? Oh I'm Jenny but you can call me Jen! And you're not Francine's boyfriend? Because I seriously thought ya'll were talking like ya love eachother.'' The diva facepalmed, _dear any life force, please don't make Jenny humiliate me…_ ''Ah… '' Andrew placed his weight on one hip as he appeared uneasy, ''I'm… I'm sorry?''

''No, that's okay cause we all need some true love and it's okay to love eachother. I love everyone, and Francine, and if ya want I can love you too!''

''Jenny, quit it! You're embarrassing me!'' Francine hissed. She didn't come all the way here only to be humiliated! And what if someone she knew were here? It'll ruin every thing she'd worked for! ''No… no, that's alright, I am okay… with this, I think.'' It seemed like Andrew's trying to smooth over the situation before things get heated, ''I prefer not to love since it brings pain and sadness to me- I don't prefer loving people.'' He explained.

Jenny gasped.

''Why not?! Everybody needs a little love in their life!'' She shouted, gaining attention of other abiding citizens. ''I need to show you a little something about-''

''Jenny, _**stop it.**_'' Francine growled, standing up and blocking her from Andrew's view, ''I'm sorry about that, you see, my little cousin is a bit naïve…''

''Hey! No I'm-''

''And she needs some guidance. Don't be bothered with her, Jenny's just a natural loud mouth. Do you want to go somewhere else and maybe… talk?'' The boy calculated the choice carefully before glancing over Francine with a frown, ''your cousin does not seem to violate my personal space and is rather vibrating with life. I believe it wouldn't be too difficult understanding both of you.'' After that he chuckled- wait, is… is that a _pink blush on his cheeks?!_ Francine gawked and she staggered a few steps backward. How… how was that even possible? How did Jenny bring him to his knees compared to herself? Jenny didn't do anything but blab! ''Oh, really? Well sure! I would _love _to have both companies!'' Her sneakers squeaked against the floor as Jenny beamed.

Today is totally ruined! Her chances chatting with Andrew is devastated because of Jenny! She just won't get out of the way!

So, the three of them sat at a table in the café section, and while Francine tried to speak with Andrew alone, Jenny kept butting in the way. ''I think that's really nice Andrew! How did your sister handle it?''

''Yeah Andrew-who's-not-Francine's-boyfriend? How didn't ya deal with your little problem cause' we all have problems and it never hurts to explain your issues. I had an issue once that…'' _Oh my god, would this girl ever shut up?_

''Hiya! Woah, who are these people?'' Francine, along with Jenny and Andrew looked up to find Terra, dyed blond hair wrapped in a messy bun. The girl placed a hand on her hips with a smirk, ''I thought you were hanging out with Masky boy somewhere?''

''Huh?'' Masky? Who's… oh. Hand waved, Francine scoffed at the silly notion, ''don't be ridiculous, I'm not hanging out with the geek! I'm just giving my _precious_ cousins a tour at the bookstore. Isn't that right, _**little cousin?**_'' Jenny was only a few months young but Francine is _still_ the eldest. A flush coated against her freckled cheeks as the girl thinned her eyes into tiny slits. ''I'm still twelve you know…'' She grumbled before folding her arms with a huff, ''besides, I'm taller than you.'' She retorted.

''But you're very immature than me.''

''So, um, is this your boyfriend?'' Terra fiddled with her red apron, her emerald irises staring at Andrew with admiration, ''he _is_ pretty cute.'' The teen giggled while adjusting her slightly baggy blue jeans. Wow, the poor boy seemed to be squirming in embarrassment, the pink expanding across his whole face! ''U-um… uh…w-we're… we're not-''

''I know right? I thought the same thing! He's so cute cosplaying! I never gotten to ask what character he's dressing up as! Oh, you and Jared so **totally** meet up together and chat!'' After that, Francine knew talking to Andrew would never happen… The diva place her head in her arms and sighed sadly.

Why did they have to come over _today_?

''You love pokemon? I freaking _love_ pokemon! Which pokemon is your favorite?''

''Mewtwo. Hands down.'' Terra loudly gasped, hand placed upon her thick chest and abruptly, she squealed, catching everyone's attention. ''I _**love**_ Mewtwo! I have so many figures and pictures and…'' Without recognizing, Francine laid a hand on her forehead as she moaned for the one hundredth time. The headache slithered its way back once again, though, it's not terrible than previously before yet the throb was still there, lurking in the shadows.

It's not Kyle's potion again, is it? Maybe it's all this senseless talking? ''Hey, I have to return to my shift now, but how about swapping phone numbers?'' Francine zoned out through the rest of _otaku_ conversation, sure, she gotten a few pieces of ''you like Ash? I like Ash…'' and ''I have a large, stuff Pikachu.'' And ''I'll text every creepypasta of Lavender town…'' something stupid like that but the rest is rubbish. Consider it thirty to forty minutes of Jenny bantering over her and Andrew as a couple, and trading phone numbers with Andrew and…- wait, what? Francine snapped up, glancing at the duo giving cell numbers.

…

The blood began to boil as her veins throbbed, body pooling with raged heat and Francine is sure a vein had popped. She sat here for… indescribable amount minutes, hoping, _praying_ that she gets to have precious time to talk and understand the gothic cutie… only for her annoying, loud-mouthed, immature, disgraceful cousin Jenny taking up _**valuable**_ time constantly talking and talking and teasing and… ''**GAH!**'' Francine slammed her hands onto the table, creating a smacking sound and startling the duo, ''_I'm done, I'm freaking done with this!_'' She plopped off her seat, glaring at the two, ''enjoy your time talking to him, Jenny, it's not like you intentionally _**planned **_to talk to him for unlimited hours! I'm out.'' She's done with this, it's not worth wasted hours only to talk to some stranger who's hot! Francine can see Jenny's surprised face turn into a form a guilt- forget it, Francine's not standing here for some stupid reaction, she's leaving.

Francine pushed people out of the way to reach towards the exit door. She didn't care about being rude, she's too angry. Jealousy tore through her heart and Francine scowled.

Why Jenny gets everyone's phone number and she doesn't? Hell, she only has one male contact! ''Stupid cousin, trying to ruin my spunk.'' Francine grumbled.

''Francine! Francine, _wait!_'' Oh god, all Francine wants is some freaking peace! Can't she even get that?! The girl stopped walking; however, she remained forward and not once did Francine meet Jenny's gaze. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean-''

The _'I'm sorry'_ excuse, it's been used so many times that Francine hates it.

''Oh, you didn't mean it huh?'' Francine snarled as she twirled around and confronted Jenny's guilty stare. ''You didn't mean butting in my personal space, ruining my special time with Andrew and completely **embarrassing **me? You didn't mean that? You didn't mean hitting on him and _then_ snatching his phone number along the process?'' Francine didn't care if Jenny's brother staring, she's too upset to give a legit care!

''Well, I'm just a natural talker and love meeting new people.'' The girl meekly replied, pulling her ponytail in nervousness. Francine growled, ''bullcrap! You really expect me to believe that?!''

''No, but I hope you _do_ believe that I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that Francine and I want you to forgive me… '' Francine furrowed her brows as her lips tightened. That saying sounds familiar…

Oh, right… ex boyfriend used it. Then he _jinxed _it.

''Please Francine? I didn't mean to be like that, honest.''

''…'' Francine isn't in the mood to deal with this right now, ''whatever, I don't even care anymore.'' She muttered, wrapping her jacket tightly around herself. It's pointless to be angry for so long, especially for an innocent matter, but still… ''I promise not talk too much.'' Huh, how did Jenny move so fast? Francine glanced at the girl who walked next to her, pleading, ''and I give you Andrew's number! And I won't complain if you drag me to the mall!-''

''No! Don't give her that idea!'' Suddenly Jared stood on her left, panicky, ''do you know how long I have to suffer holding dozens of clothes in the woman's clothing isle? Eternity! And this is all your fault if she takes us!'' He pointed his finger at Jenny, who in return, smacked it away.

''So? At least I'm trying to apologize! You need to go shopping because no one wears tacky outfits like those!''

''They are _**not**_ tacky! It's creative and describes myself!''

''Yeah, looking like a fictional character, sure is _casual_ isn't it?''

''How can you talk? You-''

''_**Shut up!**_'' Francine yelled, silencing the bickering siblings. The throbbing is still there, pulsing heavily and their yelling isn't making things any better, they're making it worse. ''Look, we won't go to the mall today and like I said Jenny, drop it.''

''…'' Jenny looked at Francine sadly, eyes growing bigger and tears formed. ''I'm sorry.'' She whimpered, snuggling in her dark blue coat and sniffed, ''I didn't mean to…'' Francine grimaced.

The kitty whine.

Jared shoved his hands into pockets, ''she do that when she's in trouble.'' He said as he rolled his eyes, ''it's nothing special.'' Francine frowned deeply before sighing. ''It's _fine_, how many times do I have to tell you that?''

''You forgive me?'' Jenny squeaked.

''Yeah.'' Francine gasped when Jenny squeezed her into a hug, ''yay! I seriously thought you would hate me for the rest of your life! I promise from now on not to talk too much! I just love making new friends!''

''Y-yeah.''

''Where are we going next?''

Francine shrugged, ''I don't know, I guess I can show you around the local area.''

''Yay~! I can't wait to meet your school friends! Oh, and I heard you have a science partner too? I can't wait to meet your buddy!'' Francine nodded without a care- a second passed she stiffened.

…_Shit._

**A/N:** Read and review! :D


	26. Life's a Strain

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unexpected Fate Is So Weird

**Chapter Twenty Three:** Life's a Strain.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Adorable outfit in place? Check.

Cute, spunky hairstyle? Check.

An' awesome cuteness that's unexplainable with a best friend beside you? Check! ''Don't worry Lupe, we'll make sure _everyone_ gets your birthday party invitation!'' Yo giggled, twirling around in her sparkly yellow sundress as her brown boots squeaked across the concrete. Instead of casual pigtails, ebony hair rested on her shoulders while a large, straw-knitted sunhat covered her head, ''this is going to be an _awesome_ birthday party Lupe! I'm just so excited that I can **explode!**'' She squealed.

''Si, my mami did most decorations, and papi paid for the music dealer, but _I_ am sending the letters.'' Instead of two buns, Lupe's hair wrapped into one large bun, covered by mini flowers and sparkles. The Latino held the birthday invitation cards tightly in her grasp, a tiny pink blouse hidden underneath the long olive green dress that flowed to her black flats. ''You mean a Dj? Totally sweet! How many people are coming?'' They already sent invitations to Cheech and Nancy, so she's assuming it'll be all her classmates.

''Papi says I can only bring sixteen people. So, let's start in order.''

The girls' main goal is to give everyone an invite! ''Oh! Look sisters, party invitations!'' Cheer exclaimed as Yo given her a birthday invite card. The other siblings rushed at the door, glancing at the card before gleaming in happiness, ''and at six o'clock? Sure thing! My sisters and I don't have anything better to do!''

''Oh, sweet, a party… I'm there.'' Duke grinned.

''Oooh! Parteh~ he he! Loving… uh! Right there, _right now_! Whooh! He he~!'' Yo and Lupe backed away from the door nervously, a strange, strained smile upon their faces… ''uh, yeah Michael, c-can't wait to see you at the party. Bye!'' The girls ran away from Michael Johnson's moment of crotch grabbing with the… birthday card… before doing a spin twist back inside his house.

''Wuh wah?''

''Uh, yes Chris, there will be _lots_ of food, Mexican food to be exact-'' the obese, Scottish skinned kid snatched the birthday card out of Lupe's hand and slammed the door shut. ''… Well, guess that's a yes then.'' Lupe muttered.

''Certainly, _why _must I go to a thirteenth birthday party?'' The girls, Yo especially, shuffled under Kyle's analytical stare as she watched him tap his foot in impatience with an eyebrow raised. ''Well, you don't have to Kyle… but it'll be nice to see you there.''

''Uh huh.''

''There will be games!'' Lupe said with a grin, ''and we get to swing piñatas, and-''

''Ah… I pass, sorry ladies, but I'm a little bit busy-'' ''_**pweaase **_Kyle! It'll be so fun! Please…?'' Yo's precious sapphires enlarges, a twinkle star glittering in her pupils. Kyle stared at Yo for a long while and the Japanese girl puckered her lips, ''please Kyle? It'll make Lupe feel all better.''

The Britain groaned, ''fine.'' ''yay!'' He watched the girl brighten like the burning sun and twinkling star, beaming with joyous glee. ''Great! Party starts at six o'clock!''

They had given every invite to nearly everyone in the neighborhood! ''And the last people are Francine, Fanboy and Chum Chum! Oooh~! I can't wait to see Chum Chum's reaction! He'll think I'm the prettiest girl ever!'' She can just imagine Chummy Chum's surprised face, blushing and stuttering at how cute she is! They headed towards the Frosty Mart to pick up some sweets as well hopes of find the superhero duo. Across the street, by their surprise, were Francine and a few other people, walking towards them.

''Francine?'' Yo asked, dumbfounded. Wouldn't she… I don't know, be at the mall or home? She really doesn't go out much. Lupe brightened and jogged to meet the girl.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

[Francine's P.O.V]

Francine heart softened at Jenny, even if Francine won't admit it, she couldn't stay mad at her for long. The diva decided to take her cousins around her local town for a proper tour, yeah, they visited her more than once before but they never really visited town. ''Whee! I'm so excited to meet your new friends and visit awesome places and…'' Francine knew how to tune Jenny out, it's from experience.

The diva decided to take them to the local Frosty Mart. It's not like Francine goes there often, but once in a while there will always be a tasty sugary treat hiding on the shelves that she cannot simply ignore. ''Hey Francine? Who's that chick that's walking towards us?'' Jared asked suddenly, causing Francine to look up and take heed of what's in front of her, ''huh?'' It's one of her classmates, Lupe, the Mexican girl who hanged out with Yo.

What did _she_ want?

''Hola Francine!'' Lupe stopped in front of them with a grin, ''I wanted to invite you to my thirteenth birthday party this evening! I am hopeful you could come, si?''

''Uh…'' Consciously, Francine glanced at Jared and Jenny who stared at her. Truthfully, she doesn't want to be bothered with anyone, but… she _do_ want to have some fun, ''I don't know.'' She shrugged.

''I think you should go.'' Jenny said with a smirk, ''you don't want to be dealing with us? Right?'' Even when Francine tried to ignore, guilt fluttered in her gut. ''I… uh.''

''Who are your amigos?'' Lupe asked as Yo finally caught up with the group, ''they can come too since I have extra invitations.'' She said.

''_**Really?!**_'' Jenny exclaimed, pushing Francine and Jared out the way for she can see Lupe clearly. ''Hi my name's Jenny Foster, Francine's relative and this is my brother, Jared!''

''_It's __**Terror!**_'' Jenny ignored him as she continued, ''I'm new around here and Francine's showing us around town! Are you Francine's friends? Because I absolutely love making new friends and…'' Francine regained her senses and she knock Jenny out of the way with an ''_oof!_'', ''sorry about that, my cousin is **very** hyper.'' The diva nervously laughed, ''u-um, sure, I don't mind as long it's a fabulous and high maintained party, then I'll go.'' Francine placed a hand on her hip as she check her fingernails with the other, ''I have to go to the most dazzling party possible.'' She stated.

''Okay…?''

''Good.'' Hesitantly, the Latino handed three invites to the tweens and she waved, ''well, uh, adios Francesca-''

''Francine.''

''I have to send out more invites. Take care, yeah?'' Francine nodded as the two girls left them. ''…Woah, sweet dude! We gotten an invitation to a birthday party! This is so awesome!'' Jenny exclaimed with a big smile, ''what should I wear? How do I make my introduction? Oh boy, I have to look cool…''

''We'll worry about that later Jenny, let's just get a quick snack.'' The trio went to the Frost Mart and Francine pushed open the door.

What she's greeted with made her shrivel in horror.

Oh god, _no…_

How can she escape out of this one?!

There's those two, stupid, disgusting, annoying freaks in masks drinking slushies! ''U-uh, maybe we should leave… we can come back later-'' Francine looked around to find Jenny not behind her, instead, in front.

''Hi everyone! I'm Jenny!'' Francine pressed her face in both palms of her hands and moaned weakly. She's ruined. The brunette girl skipped over to the masked boys with glee, ''hi, what's your name? Are you Francine's friends? I think she said something about you guys. Anyway, I'm her cousin and I'm staying out here for two weeks! Oh, you know that Francine's friends invited us to _her_ birthday party? Isn't that so sweet! You must be her friend too! Did you get an invite? Everyone should get an invite…'' Francine whimpered in shame and glanced at Jared, in response, he frowned and stared at her with pity.

''Hi! Your Francine's cousin? I didn't know that! And my name's Chum Chum and this is Fanboy! And uh, no, we didn't get an invites…''

''Oh? I think Francine's friends are heading to your home hoping you're there.'' Jenny said.

''Francine's here?'' Francine turned to face the boy's face, but obstructed due to Jenny. ''Of course she's here! She's giving us a tour today!'' Francine's attempts were futile when she tried to hide from her cousin, ''why ya hiding back there cous? Come out here and introduce me to your friends!''

'''We' are no _**friends.**_'' The comment came from a surprising source and everyone turned towards him. Arms folded and head turned, the boy in a purple masked continued, ''I'm not friends with someone who's outright mean.''

Jenny gasped. ''You… and Francine aren't friends?'' ''nope.'' He shook his head, ''I tried to be friends with her, but she's too terrible to deal with!''

Anger flared inside Francine and she glared, ''excuse me? If you weren't so annoying and downright irritable, then I would tolerate you more!'' she wasn't in the mood for this! She turned around to leave, but Fanboy's retort had her growling. ''Oh really? I realized last night how cruel and mean you are and hurtful to people different about you! You're a big snob!'' The girl whirled around and hissed, ''who do you think I am? You don't know me!'' She shouted.

''You don't know me either!''

''Oh that's absolute bull! Everyone in the whole school knows you! Don't be dumb.''

''At least I'm not bullying people and trying to be a big princess! So much for the pot calling the kettle black.'' Francine marched towards the dweeb, ready to give that sucker a piece of her mind- but Jenny intervened. ''Uh, heheh, maybe this could wait another time… Francine, let's just get some snacks and-''

''_**Move.**_'' Jenny didn't budge, instead she spoke, ''relax Francine! Don't listen to him, he's just being jerk.''

''Jerk?! I dare say not!'' Fanboy pushed the brunette girl out of the way and walked up to Francine, ''she's the biggest jerk around! And she's _unbearable!_ Did you know how difficult it was putting up with her?''

''That's just stupid! I couldn't stand you even before we were paired together!''

Jenny, Jared and Chum Chum watched the scene increasingly heat before them, ''uh, _he's_ Francine's science partner?'' Jared asked in dismay, ''yeah, and they really don't like eachother… we tried doing something about it, but it kind of backfired.'' The young sidekick explained with a frown, ''but Fanboy will figure out something eventually! I just know it!''

''How about we break them up? Looks like they're clawing at eachother's neck.'' Jenny said and tried to move closer towards them.

''Excuse me children, please do not fight in our convenience store!'' The African American, who seems to be the manger, yelled. However, it sounds like the bickering duo octaves were constantly raising higher by the minute…

''Oh shut up! I don't have to listen to you!''

''You _never_ listen to me! Let alone anyone!'' Fanboy stomp his foot in anger as he sneered, ''and you're snooty too! I want this partnership to be over!''

''In case you forgot, _**stupid**_, the principal wouldn't allow it!''

''Then I'll ask Mr. Mufflin for a refund!''

''Well that's-''

''_**QUITE!**_'' Fanboy and Francine jumped at Lenny's booming voice as they held eachother in fear- and then Francine pushed Fanboy away in disgust. The man rubbed his temples while wrinkles decorated his face from his blinding frustration, ''if you're going to argue then do it outside. I had a stressful day and I want some peace and quiet… can **all** of you do that? Please, or I'll completely ban _all _of you for the next two days!''

''We apologize Mister, things gotten a bit complicated and our friends had to vent out their frustration.'' Jared explained carefully, hoping not to further distress the man.

''Then do it _**outside**_!'' Lenny shouted.

''Yes sir, we apologize deeply for this inappropriate behavior.'' Jared bowed and started pushing the group out the door, earning shouts of 'hey!'' and 'what are you doing?!'. ''We'll come back another time, for now, you can submerge in your peace.'' Jared glanced back at the cashier to find him blinking in shock, and in curiosity.

''Oh… y-you're… you're not going to purposely annoy me?'' He squeaked.

Jared shook his head, ''not to my knowledge, I tend to prefer silence, not the counter opposite. Have a nice day.'' The boy smiled.

All the kids shoved out the store and Francine stumbled onto the concrete. ''What the hell Jared? Why did you do that?'' Francine fumed from embarrassment, ''it was necessary Francine, did you not see the man upset?'' Jared replied.

''Does it looks like I care?''

''See what I mean! You never care about other people's feelings…'' Fanboy pointed at her.

''_Right…_ Forget this! Jared, Jenny, we're going home.'' Francine said and Jenny pouted, shoulders drooping while she kicked her feet, ''_why…?_'' She whined.

''Because I said so.'' Francine's day is ruined and her mood is very sour, ''we'll go out later.'' Jenny folded her arms and given Francine a competitive expression, ''says who? You're not the boss of me.'' She stated, standing tall as she stared at Francine. The diva raised an eyebrow. She could leave all of them here, permanently, but to go home with missing cousins wouldn't be exactly acceptable.

''_One, _I have to take you home or I'll be in trouble. _Two_, we may be the same age but I'm still older than you regardless. _Three,_ you wouldn't know how to get to my place because you don't know this town like I do! And four! Because you _purposely _made your stay at my place that meant you are under Eric, Kimiko, and Lillian's care, including _**my **_supervision. Is there anymore that needs to be stated?'' Internally, Francine smirked when she witnessed Jenny's tall stance slowly crumbling.

''…No.'' She whispered.

''Look, we'll just come back and go to Lupe's party, so relax. C'mon.'' Francine led her cousins away from the masked losers.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lunchtime arrived and the trio sat at the table waiting for their meal. Jenny chewed on her lip while Jared played on his Nintendo DS and Francine… well, just sat down and laid her head onto the table.

Thoughts ran through the girl's mind and she sighed. Alright, she can talk a little **too **much, and sometimes those words are hurtful but… is she _that _mean? She has a heart too you know, and she's not the big bad wolf like that dolt's accusing her to be.

Right? Wait, why is she even questioning the loser's statement? Of course, she's right! ''Lunch is prepared!'' Francine looked up to find Lillian holding three plates of delicious ham sandwiches with potato chips on the side. Her silver hair wrapped in a large bun, few strands frayed over her face and the woman licked her lips, ''no mustard for you, Mr. Foster, since it is indigestible for you.''

''Thanks Ms. Sonora,'' The woman grunted, setting the plates down and Kimiko rushed out into the dining room, ''m-my apologizes, mistress! H-here's your sweet tea!'' The young Japanese woman bowed before pouring the pitcher into the glass cups. Francine smiled, ''thanks Kimi,''

''O-oh? Oh! Um, of course.'' The lady bowed once more, her ginger-orange hair falling to the side. She stood again and walked out the dining room. ''Let's eat! I'm starving!'' Jenny exclaimed, snatching her sandwich and chomped down on the food, creating a big gap in-between the sandwich. Francine picked at her food, not feeling hungry, but out of appreciation, the girl nibbled on her potato chips.

What is she going to wear tonight? Will tonight be entertaining or downright boring? What if she's faced with _him_ again? She really needs to talk to Kyle about this. Grabbing another chip, Francine shoved it in her mouth… _I need to look great tonight; I need to show those girls that I'm the most fabulous girl in Galaxy Hills!_ Even if the party's crap, at least everyone would know Francine wore the most beautiful dress.

She glanced at Jenny and Jared and her stomach lurched. What about _them?_ Would they humiliate and taint her reputation and name? The thought made her shiver. She's going to do some rundowns with them before they leave out the house… she can't have Jenny telling shameful secrets! Especially not to her _ex_! ''Mmm! This sandwich tastes awesome! Thanks Lillian.'' Jenny beamed as she ate the remaining crumbs of the devoured sandwich. The maid smiled as her blue eyes twinkled, ''well, it is only a simply sandwich.'' She replied with a hand over her chest, ''but I do suppose my tasteful ingredients are fully satisfying to your stomachs.''

''It sure is! I'm full!''

Francine felt a spike of jealousy as her stare lingered at the happy-go-lucky girl. Why Jenny is so care-free and joyful? Why can't she be upset like herself? Francine doesn't go around skipping, hopping and saying the most nonsensical thing possible! But… neither can she stand straight when falling, unlike _Jenny_.

_I wish I had a cool attitude about life. _Francine grumpily thought, taking another chip and popped it in her mouth. Instead of worrying about the name, reputation, lifestyle, and etc… Jenny just enjoy the moment, hanging out and relishing in the present! And here Francine is… worrying over a stupid dress! ''Francine?''

''_What?_'' The girl snapped, scowling at Jenny's nervous smile, ''um, do you want your sandwich?'' She asked cautiously.

''No.''

''Then can I have it?''

''Whatever.'' Francine gave the plate to Jenny, who in return, grinned. ''Thanks!'' The diva scoffed as Jenny munched on the sandwich before glancing at Jared, and he's busy staring at Kimiko to touch his plate.

These two weeks are going to be tough.

**A/N:** Did ya'll enjoy it? I hope so :D next chapter will be interesting, and we'll have a recurring character (_I finally figured out what to do with the godly characters! Yay!_) in story that hopefully won't be terrible and awful… I hope O.O.


	27. Spicy Occasion

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unexpected Fate Is So Weird

**Chapter Twenty Four**: Spicy Occasion.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

''C'mon Chum Chum, we don't have to deal with this.'' Fanboy spat, snatching Chum Chum's wrist and dragging the sidekick away from the store. Why does he feel upset? Everytime he _looks_ at her… it just makes him feel so bothered and uncomfortable and… angry. He never felt this way before- well, except that time when Yo stolen Chum Chum away from him, yes, he was very upset.

Is this how hatred feels? He really doesn't like it, it's just not _him_, but it's not like he could turn off his emotions because he's born an emotional dramatic. He's a happy person, not an angry sourpuss, that's Kyle's job… and now assuming, it's Francine's too. Though, who does she thinks she is? Better than every else? Girl please, there's so many people better than her! Wait, why is he thinking rudely of her? Well… she _does_ deserve these negative thoughts. He want things to go back to normal, not this… drama garbage, it's too stressful and too much thinking and not much living! He demands a refund from Kyle! Or… maybe… maybe he's thinking too deep into this, yeah, he is… this is abnormal too since he doesn't think much, that's Chum Chum's job.

''Can't be too hard to deal with, is it?'' W-well, no… it's not as bad as perpetrated- wait, that didn't sound like Chum Chum's voice. He stared at the mysterious person that stood in front of them and took three steps backwards. W-who is this…? ''Sorry to scare you, though, I couldn't help but to eavesdrop… it was pretty loud that everyone could've heard it.''

''Who are you?'' Chum Chum asked innocently, ''I'm Chum Chum and this is-''

''Uh, w-we're not suppose to be talking to strangers?'' He haven't seen this lady around the neighborhood before… did he? Maybe it's one of the mothers of his classmate. However, do some moms have blue hair? He haven't seen a mother with blue hair… at least, he remembers. Fanboy looked up to find her striking blue eyes staring back into his greens, blue hair resting on one shoulder completely, ''oh, um, I'm an auntie… hehe, yup, I came to check on my nieces and nephews. What are children like you walking on the street all alone?''

''W-we're… um,'' Fanboy blinked. He never stuttered before! So why now? ''We are going home, miss lady. What are you doing?'' Chum Chum said, smiling as he ripped his hand out of Fanboy's grasp.

The lady looked no older than twenty four, ''aw, aren't you _precious_? Well, I'm just _strolling _through town, that's all, until I saw that fight you and that girl had… that wasn't a pleasant fight, was it?'' The woman bent down to meet Fanboy and Chum Chum's level with a frown, ''I don't like it when children fight, it's just too messy and mean; I like it better when they forgive eachother.'' The masked boy kept staring at the woman.

This… this is unusual… adults barely speak to them unless it's Oz, Lenny and Boog.

Something is fishy about this woman.

''Yeah! However, they always fight a lot and they don't like eachother.'' Chum Chum explained, folding his arms as he kicked his feet, ''and she stole my best friend!'' The woman pouted sadly, her long, fluttering green dress covering her knees. ''Well that isn't good, nope, not good at all. Being angry isn't good, and why don't you like her?'' Fanboy's paranoia decreased as he scowled, mood becoming bitter.

''She's just so mean! And rude and snobby and bossy and…''

''Woah, woah! Calm down little guy, just relax. Why don't you sit down and talk this out? You can't have those feelings bottled up inside, they'll eat you up! Besides, I'm great with these things. Come, sit down and let's talk.'' Oddly, Fanboy did just so, sidekick following suit. The masked boy sat next to the lady on one side with Chum Chum on the other… ''now, come and tell me, what's wrong?''

''It's… it's that _girl_. I seriously thought she was my friend…- she even told her butler we were!'' The thought makes him feel sad and depressed. Why didn't she want to be his friend?

''Oh, she's rich?''

''Very.'' Fanboy and Chum Chum replied in unison, ''and she had maids and a butler and her dad is a major for the school. Though, she's… she's so mean! She likes pushing me around and hurting my feelings.'' The woman crossed her legs and hummed loudly, fingers grazing against her chin, ''there must be a reason for that, wouldn't it? This girl must be mean to everyone.'' The woman concluded, staring at Fanboy with curiosity.

''Yeah! Exclude her friends, though.'' Fanboy huffed, folding his arms tightly with a frown. ''We couldn't work together, I suck at schoolwork, and she's constantly bullying me and calls me dweeb and everything! I mean, I accepted it at first because I thought she was only joking! You know, like a _friend_!'' He exclaimed, looking at his sneakers in embarrassment, ''…but… the more I thought about it… the more I realized that she wasn't a friend at all, never was.'' Anger subsides and heartbreak sliced through his heart, making the boy sniff loudly, ''I didn't do anything wrong to her… why won't she accept me as her friend? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG EXCEPT SNEEZING ON HER BY ACCIDENT! _WAH…!_'' A burst of tears showered from his eyes as he wailed loudly, scaring the birds and shattering window glasses.

''F-Fanboy!'' Chum Chum dashed towards the crying boy and hugged him tightly, ''i-it's going to be okay, I-I promise!'' The brunette squeaked.

''No it's not…! I-i-it's gonna be… _**TERRIBLE!**_'' All these feelings came crashing down on him like a waterfall, overwhelming his poor mind with horrendous possibilities. What if Francine hates him so much that she won't speak to him again? *Gasp!* What if _**he**_ hates her that he doesn't want to speak with her? Let alone _look_ at her?! He can't live hating someone for the rest of his life…! A pair of petite, yet strong hands gripped him by the shoulders, shaking him and Fanboy shrieked in alarm. ''**HUSH.**'' Her voiced boomed authority and… and maybe slight anger? The boy shriveled under the sapphire-eyed woman and Chum Chum hid behind Fanbnoy in fear.

No woman had touched him like that in a long while.

''I understand your situation. I've been through the situation when I was your age.'' The woman said carefully, eyeing both of the children before she smiled, ''did you ask about her personal life? Bullies usually have a personal problem and so, they take it out on people.'' She explained.

''N-no… and they do?'' Twiddling his thumbs, Fanboy looked away, ''I don't know if Francine has problems.'' The purple masked muttered.

''So Francine's her name?''

''Yeah, she's a classmate from our school.'' Chum Chum replied nonchalantly as he rubbed his best friend's back, soothing the tall wannabe superhero, ''she usually brags about her life and everything, so Fanboy thought she never had any problems since Francine claims her life is perfect.'' They watched the woman throw her head back and released a loud choking noise of laughter. They raised eyebrows. What the heck is wrong with this chick? Delicate hand placed upon her chest, the adult turned towards them with a grin, ''that must be the crappiest lie I ever heard! No human life is _**ever**_ perfect! None! Haha! Anyway…'' The woman pushed herself upwards, standing tall and readjusted her leather boots. ''Listen kiddos, I suggest you get to know the girl more _personally_ and understand her… like, ask if she haves parents and… well, ask questions that are personal, you'll eventually get a legit answer and maybe find the solution to the problem. I have to go now, bye.''

''W-w-wait!'' Fanboy quickly stood up and ran to the woman, ''what do I say? How do I say it?'' Is it possible to have Francine as a friend?! The woman shrugged, ''I can't tell you… figure it out. Anyway babycakes, I have to go, toodles.''

''Wait!'' This time it was Chum Chum who called out, ''what's your name?'' He asked.

''…Utari. Utari Nargent.'' Fanboy and Chum Chum both made a face. Who would name a person _Utari_?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They arrived to their home after the strange conversation with the woman Utari, and found their invitations to Lupe's birthday party on the mat. Immediately the tall boy wonder rushed inside to find his special clothes.

…Which consisted nothing but formal.

''Oh… what to wear, what to _wear!_ Oh this is terrible!'' Fanboy frowned when he stared at the closet that hung dozens of his identical superhero costumes. This is awful! How is he going to ask Francine questions if he didn't look different? But wait, didn't he hate her- _no! _No, not hate her… but dislike her? How can he ask questions to someone you dislike? And how can ask personal questions? What is that?

''Fanboy… why don't we _go_ to the party just as we are? We don't need to change.'' Chum Chum reasoned, but Fanboy would have none of that. ''Yes we do! It's Lupe's birthday and we have to look nice for her!'' Or is it really just for…? Nope, nah, no way possible. ''Come on, wouldn't someone look nice for your birthday party too?''

''I… I guess so.'' Chum Chum shrugged, ''but still, normally we would just go without anything different.'' Fanboy groaned and went to snatch his formal outfit, ''well, we're going to do something different this time!'' He stated.

Checking the mirrors once, twice and finally thrice Fanboy readjusted his shiny dark purple hat and straightened his purple jacket. Oh… something's off with this outfit no matter how he fixes it! ''Chum Chum, can you help me out right quick?'' The purple and green clad boy asks frantically. ''Sure Fanboy, anything to help!'' Chum Chum dazzled himself with his orange spiffy hat and a yellow vest. The short, chubby boy skipped towards a panicky Fanboy and looked at him, ''wha'cha need Fanboy?'' Chum Chum asks.

''Does the bow tie makes me look stupid?''

''Huh?'' The sidekick blinked. Fanboy didn't worry much about his appearances, so why now? ''No, it looks great on you! Why did you think that?'' Chum Chum watched Fanboy mumble incoherent words before frowning, ''I think this getup looks stupid… no way Francine's going to answer my questions looking like this!'' Chum Chum's eyes thinned and he hummed.

Is Francine the motivation behind all this? ''Fanboy, like the blue lady said, chill out! You'll be _fine_, okay?''

''Y-yeah… yeah… it's going to be all fine. Though, how am I going to ask her these questions? I don't know any of them myself…'' Chum Chum watched as the boy rambled on and on about… well, 'questions'.

Chum Chum frowned. What does this mean? Suddenly his friend is becoming more and more strange than unusual, it's scaring him, but he won't admit it. Then the young sidekick scowled, looking away from Fanboy and huffed. Chum Chum thought Fanboy hated Francine! But now he's acting like… like he _likes_ her! Since today, there wasn't a ''_hey Chum Chum, you're my best friend in the whole world!_'' no, it was all 'Francine' this and 'Francine' that... honestly, he's sick of hearing it! ''Are you ready to go or not?'' Chum Chum snapped, patience running thin.

Fanboy jolted, staring at Chum Chum in shock. ''Oh, uh, y-yeah! Ready to go! Heheh,'' Fanboy laughed nervously, only to blink in surprise when Chum Chum didn't laugh along with him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

[Francine's P.O.V]

Francine brushed her hair in a hurried pace, straightening out all the kinks and knots embedded in her silky dirty blond strands. Kimiko was helping Jenny and Jared get ready for the party this evening, ''eek… this dress is so girly! Definitely not my type!'' Jenny whined as the Japanese maid braided the girl's hair, ''but Ms. Foster, the dress is absolutely beautiful on you!'' Kimi gazed at the fine linings draped across the dark blue short dress Jenny wore: the curvy silver outlines surrounded the bodice as tiny jewels specked below- and with the beautiful braided bun that accompanies it as well glossy silver sandals Jenny makes the perfect young lady!

''Yeah… but it's just not my style. I could've wore my regular clothes, s'not like I'm going to the _prom_ or anything.'' Jenny grumbled.

''There! Completed.'' The woman beamed and went to brush Jared's hair. The young boy didn't really look any different, but instead of the army pants and boots, they were exchanged for black slacks and regular sneakers. Jared groaned as he shoved hands into his pockets, ''this is ridiculous…'' The boy muttered before wincing slightly as Kimi brushed his ebony hair. ''Do not be so negative, you all look beautiful!''

Francine fiddled with her heart necklace daddy bought her, trying to see if it matched with the outfit she's wearing. She didn't know why she dressed up because at every other party she doesn't, well, she freshens and changes her appearance a little, but that's it. Hm, maybe because Lupe's turned into an official teenager… oh, and Yo did look different than casual wearing, maybe that's what influenced her. She didn't wear anything too fancy, but just a purple knee height dress with some sparkling bangles, oh, definitely shiny earring and a pink headband while keeping her regular boots.

Heh, doubt these girls can beat this.

It's just this annoying necklace that's bothering her, but at the same time she doesn't want to discard it. ''Kimi, can you help me with this?''

''Yes, of course mistress.'' Francine's eye twitched in annoyance. Man, if she keeps this up her eye will be twitching forever! ''What is it that you need assistance?''

''Should I wear this necklace? I'm not sure, but I want to wear it yet I'm unsure if this match with my outfit…''

''Hm, well mistress, I am unsure.'' Her hope deflated at Kimi's words, but she didn't let it show. ''Oh, well thanks for trying.'' She muttered.

''I-I'm so sorry…'' Kimi said with a sad face.

''No, really, it's fine.''

''I think you should.'' Jenny moved next beside Francine with a smile, ''it's something your dad bought you, yeah? And you _really _want to wear it? I suggest you wear it! Here let me fix.'' Francine was about to protest but stopped. Hm, now thinking about it, maybe she should wear it… it completes nicely with the bangles. Francine sat in the chair as Jenny hooked the necklace in place around the diva's neck, ''there! Looks great on you!'' Her cousin grinned with a thumbs up, ''I actually feel jealous.'' She uttered on the last part.

Francine scoffed. ''Please, there's not enough reasons to be jealous.''

''There's not _less_ reasons to be jealous.''

''Oh really?''

''Yeah, really. You're gonna fight me on that?'' Jenny said with a smirk, placing her hand on her hips, ''maybe, if you tempt me.'' Francine warned with a grin. Guess it isn't bad hanging out with energetic people, they will sure brighten the mood.

''Are you two ready or what? Ugh, it's taking _forever!_'' Jared groaned, tapping his foot in impatience, glaring at the girls. Francine rolled her eyes and moved out of the chair, ''yeah, whatever, we're done now… happy?''

''Yes. Let's go.'' The trio went down the steps with the maid following behind. Francine chewed on her lip as she went… _would this party be even worth it?_ She was already met with the question previously before, but why should she even be bothered with it? It's nothing more than a simple birthday party, geeze.

What if she sees _him_ again? Ugh, just thinking about it makes Francine cringe. Though, that's weird… the dweeb usually don't get angry, let alone _that angry_, it was a bit… surprising at first, but of course she couldn't let that loser know that.

His comebacks were witty, but at the same time stupid.

That's another thing, when did he become so… argumentive? It's strange, and weird, … possibly creepy too? Well, heh, everybody is a creep so yeah. The way she would respond, he'll only spit back with more fire- that's totally not weirdo-like to be honest.

Did the potion work? If it did, why only for _him_? ''I expect all of you to be back at eight!'' Eric said, making Francine roll her eyes.

Well, at least someone cares.

''Sure thing Eric! Take care and bye!'' Jenny waved as she grabbed the door, opening it before shoving Francine and Jared out the door.

**A/N: **Things are going to heat up in the next chapter :D so hang tight!


	28. EXTRA AUTHOR NOTE

**Dear long waited readers. **

Six months…. **SIX MONTHS. **

You guys can attack me with swords.

I'm _**so **_sorry for letting you guys wait for so long, I really am sorry. I endured a horrible writer's block, and just couldn't touch the fanfic at all…- when I tried, nothing would come to me :\. And don't become worried, I _won't _discontinue the story, I promise.

I just… when I try typing out a chapter, I just go blank, but I'm still thinking and planning. I've just been… out of it, sorry guys. I feel like I owe you guys many chapters, so don't worry, you guys won't be disappointed. Though, could you please help me with ideas? The writer's block is attacking me intensely and I need zeal of inspiration to continue creating more chapters.

But I promise I will have the Unexpected Fate Is So Weird completed :).

I'll try to get another chapter up this week, or month…. Maybe more than one chapter, maybe _**chapters? **_Okay, lemme' try to shove out ten chapters, and then extra chapters…

My ideal total chapters to be published are fifteen, but I don't know… though, you guys deserve multiple chapters for the waiting. I give thanks for those pushing me when I wasn't really feeling it, I really needed the motivation!

Don't worry guys, I won't give up!


	29. Party Popper

**A/N: **I really do apologize for this. I'm very, very sorry.

I hope this is worth the wait, at least for now.

I'll have more chapters up soon, and desperately try not to punch my computer screen in frustration.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unexpected Fate Is So Weird

**Chapter Twenty Five:** Party Popper

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nervousness slithered down Fanboy's spine and he shuddered, making his footsteps awkward and hasty, rather _too_ much for his liking. Sweat that trickled on his skin began to make him feel icky, especially clothed in formal getup and wearing gloves and a mask…- do you honestly know how yucky that is? He swallowed. Shaky fingers readjusted his bowtie- for the fifteenth time, he thinks, before dusting off his tailcoat, staring at the bottom of his shoes for anything... _different_. ''Fanboy, we're here!'' Fanboy looked up from his shoes to glance at Chum Chum, whose face lit up in excitement. Following his sidekick's gaze Fanboy's anxious face instantly brightened. "Wow! Looks like Lupe really outdone herself!" Fanboy exclaimed while Nancy skipped ahead of them, clothed in a simple pink dress with sandals as she carried… a dessert?

Everyone seems to be here, which is a good thing! Seems like they too gotten spiffy, so maybe it was a good thing to change! The duo walked up the steps, ears prickling at the faint sound of music and nose tingling from delicious aromas of spicy food. Yo stood at the door and smiling wildly as she greeted her classmates, "hiya! Don't you look fabulous? Oh, this dress? My auntie bought it for me! Teehee! Now what are you waiting for? Come on inside!" The Japanese girl patted Duke on the shoulder before her eyes met Chum Chum's nervous ones. Her sapphire eyes widened instantly- and then flashed to a slightly crazed grin, "_**Chum Chum~!**_" Yo squealed, rushing towards the little boy in glee.

Protective instincts fueled Fanboy's nerves, and within a second, he had Chum Chum in his grasp. "Don't touch, Yo!" Fanboy snapped, glaring at the girl as he held Chum Chum away from her, "aww…! C'mon! I just wanna hold my adorable, cutsy-wootsy Chummy Chums!" Yo stepped closer towards Chum Chum, her face eerily inches away from the brunette- in response, Fanboy held the sidekick higher. "No, Yo! We want to enjoy the party without you giving us cooties!" He wants to enjoy hanging out with friends without Yo constantly stealing Chum Chum!

Yo pursed her lips and folded her arms, "hmph. You don't have to be mean, you know!" She snorted. How can she be with her Chum Chum if Fanboy always butts in the way? … Oh, of course! "Where's your buddy?" The glare remained, but a fraction of confusion flashed upon his irritated face, "what buddy? Chum Chum's right here! My bestest buddy ever!" Fanboy retorted hotly.

"No, I mean your _other _buddy? You know, where Mr. Bronze forced you to work out your issues?" Yo watched the irritation slowly changed into surprise, "…I don't know?" Just as Fanboy became surprised, he returned sour, "a-and I don't care! She's mean and I don't wanna see her!" Taken aback, Yo moved backward. What? She thought Fanboy would've gotten over his dislike for Francine by now! _So placing them in a room still didn't work… _darn it! She gotta think of something to distract Fanboy from Chum Chum! Though what? Hm, maybe if she could loosen Fanboy up a bit, he could still hang out with Francine… and he'll become distracted… which would leave Chum Chum all alone and then she could have her Chummy Chums all by herself!

Chum Chum raised an eyebrow, deeply perplexed. "Huh? But Fanboy, I thought you were going to ask Francine…?"

"Well, uh, I-I changed my mind! She's too much to handle! And she probably don't want to speak to me anyway…" Eyes cast downward, the boy sighed.

Hm, once Yo soften Fanboy up, maybe he'll hang out more with Francine. Hehe, she's such a genius!

"Oh, well… I wasn't supposed to say this, but Francine talked to me today… and Francine told me she felt bad after saying all those nasty things to you." Calculating the words in a careful manner, Yo stared at the duo with feigned frown, "I know you probably won't believe me, I couldn't even believe it myself! To be honest." Doubt lingered in their eyes, Fanboy's especially, Yo could see brutalized hurt on his face as well a fiery remark urging to be released… he opened his mouth to speak- but Yo cut him off, "listen Fanboy, I don't know what you and Francine been through, but I'm just telling you what Francine told me. I didn't say she was going to change, she just… felt bad."

"Well, things would have been good if you didn't _barge _in and ruined everything for us!" Fanboy placed Chum Chum onto the ground and folded his arms, "and the _**lies **_that you made up to keep us together! You did that for your own selfish gain!" His lips churned into a scowl and then huffed.

"Like for you to talk! You're doing all this stuff for Chum Chum! And _that's _not just as selfish?" Yo responded passionately, tapping her foot and beaming daggers at the masked boy. Fanboy scoffed, "At least I'm doing it _**for **_Chum Chum! Not for myself!"

"Oh c'mon! Everyone knows that's baloney and even you know it! You just wanted to stay with Chum Chum because you don't want to be without him-"

"And what's wrong with that? Huh? What wrong with staying with your best friend?" Fanboy shoved his face into Yo's, green eyes burning for justice, "there's nothing wrong with us being together!" In response, Yo hissed and then stomped her foot in frustration, "because you guys are _**always **_together! When you don't, you act like insane maniacs like it's the end of the world!"

"There's nothing wrong with that! It shows how much we care about eachother!"

"Well, _newsflash! _You guys aren't always going to be together! Okay?! You need to grow up and accept the fact that you and Chum Chum _aren't _and **won't **be partners for the next two weeks! So stop acting like a baby and get over yourself!" Intensity began to rise within the atmosphere, causing the pleasant smell of food become slightly unappetizing and the heated exchange drowning out tuneful sounds of music. Chum Chum stood within the mist, alone, observing two friends bickering whether he or Fanboy should remain together, and selfishness, and friendship…

A sudden pain nipped at his stomach, and Chum Chum glanced at his aching abdomen…- a long growl echoed softly and the sidekick caressed his belly. The boy looked up at his friend, only to still find him yipping at Yo, arms outstretched and face scrunched in resentment. _Sigh. _Chum Chum really don't want to deal with this right now, he just want to enjoy fresh tacos and hopefully scavenge for monster bun buns. The young sidekick twiddled his thumbs and tried to wait patiently, but hunger was overthrowing his conscious into the oblivion sea of madness. Is…it… it's… is it _bad_ not being together? He really cares for Fanboy, and he doesn't want to _**ever **_leave his side but… it's only an hour, right? Maybe? Hopefully? It's not like dealing with separated seats, unlike _last time _with Mr. Mufflin.

Another long growl and Chum Chum sighed. "Uh… Fanboy?"

"And you don't understand _us! _We known eachother for too long to let this bond break…"

Chum Chum tried again, "Fanboy?"

"Yeah! But you need to understand that friends gotta take breaks from eachother sometimes!" Yo replied, shaking her head and started rambling about another topic however, it's still affiliated with friendship and selfishness and bonding...

The feeling of being ignored became unsettling as Chum Chum drooped disappointingly and left, trudging up the stairs and inside the home, leaving the two at their yapping.

-0-

Luckily, U.N managed to investigate their little birthday party without causing suspicion. Changing her attire with a snap of her fingers, she appeared… normal, at least for this society that reign stupidity. Hair rolled in a bun, a pair of green chopsticks kept the hair fastened, and… you know… lots of bangles and hoops for earrings.

Human accessories, gotta love them.

The '_getting in_' part was surprisingly easy, too, considering how dumb these humans seemed to be, it's unnatural. U.N pretended to be an aunt-in-law's cousin's granddaughter's sister visiting her niece after vacationing from Lara Crosts Island. Talk about the absolute hilarity to see their confused faces! What's even funnier is when they beamed in ignorant joy of their 'relative', stupid people. Oh well, doesn't matter, U.N completed one-fourth of her objective.

Besides, this is fun for her! Dabbling with human life and no one can tell her what to do~! Well, of course, she has to deal with her rigid boss, but no biggie, she'll get that covered too. Leaning against a wall next beside the food stand, her eyes searched for particular humans for she can work her magic. Now, she's not naturally a match maker, but it wouldn't hurt to create some humane _crack pairings_, yeah? It's like chemistry, see what works and what don't, simple.

Especially for a shitty universe like this, honestly, listening to disdainful comments from her co-workers, this world is horrendous. So, it equals the equivalent… why not screw it up? "Tsk, look at that disgusting pig…" U.N muttered in repulsion, staring at the fat blob shoving rows of food in his fat shack for a mouth. The house mostly consisted with females, some appeared relatives, and others assumed friends. Hm… ah, seems like the familiar little boy she met a few hours previously…

U.N concentrated on the boy maneuvering towards the food table, and raised an eyebrow, "ah, I'm surprised seeing you here!" Chum Chum looked up and smiled, "oh, hiya there! Didn't know you were here too! You came for Lupe's party too?" He asked.

"Of course, I need to come visit my niece!" Chum Chum blinked, shocked, "woah, I didn't know you were Lupe's aunt!" He exclaimed and U.N nodded, chuckling lightly. The woman looked over Chum Chum, trying to find his buddy, "where's your friend?" She asked suddenly, and Chum Chum sighed, "he's busy, uh, _talking _with another friend of ours…"

"Oh, I see. Uh, wasn't that chick supposed to be here?"

"Chick? You mean Francine?"

"Yeah, uh… her." Chum Chum shrugged, shaking his head as he sighed. "I don't know, right now Fanboy isn't interested in seeing Francine, and it doesn't bother me much…" U.N narrowed her eyes before faking a frown, "what's the matter? You appear very bothered." She watched the sidekick sigh once more as he plopped himself on the edge of the table, "I don't know! Ever since Fanboy been partnered with Francine, things started happening weirdly! And Fanboy, well, is not… _Fanboy, _you know? He becomes all weird and wonky when it's Francine, and he's becoming more upset! And I don't know why! We tried…" Words started to fade into babbling nonsense, at least, how she's interpreting it.

Ah, maybe she should search for the girl, rather than hearing this insolent child spew issues she barely gives a damn about. "Uh, that's great kid, but you think the problem would be simply resolved if your friend would just get their work completed and done?" Chum Chum blinked, head tilting to the side as he scratched his head in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm not understanding…" U.N loudly groaned, "remove their personal resentment and focus on one thing, their main goal. Is that simpler?" Is the boy sincerely that stupid?

Chum Chum stared at U.N momentarily, and then his expression warped from befuddlement to realization. "So… you're saying is… for the next two week Fanboy and Francine should remain together just for our science project?"

"Yes."

"But… it's… it's going against everything we believed in! Our superhero code!"

"You will be introduced to situations that will defy your belief, but does that mean you're simply going to give up? Run away like a coward?" Chum Chum gawked at the woman, and then immediately shook his head. "No! I'm a superhero and I fight for justice! That's why we're fighting to be together!" The bubbles tingling in her stomach had U.N giggling, and suddenly she arched back to release forms of hearty laughter. The fool! How tremendously ignorant can he be? This boy is ridiculously _naïve_… and oddly quite funny! Another reason for U.N to continue experimenting with this _**useless**_, yet _**intriguing**_ world. Chum Chum scrunched his eyebrows, pursed his lips and folded his arms, a clear sign that he was _not _amused. "What's so funny?" Oh, that innocent voice makes her chuckle, but U.N withheld herself,

"Nothing, nothing. However, keep this in mind, child, life isn't going to conform and nobody is able to change that but the universal forces. You can't change Fate, but you can alter your Fate, or… just adapt to it… as well be prepared for the Unexpected, it'll throw you off your game. Sometimes, adjusting to your Fate takes Time, some may never adjust… but it's their Future. Stuff happens and you just gotta keep moving forward. It's life." The goddess pushed herself off the wall and strolled out to the backyard. She stated what needs to stated, it's the unavoidable truth, just covered by the intense denial that blinds the mentality of accepting reality.

…And… that's not a good future to live by.

-0-

"Whoo hoo! We finally made it! Whew, I was getting worried we were gonna get lost… but nevermind! Seems like Francine finally found way!" Francine tsked underneath her scowl, face growing more infuriated by the second. God, why did she have to bring _Jenny _of all people?! She can't stop yapping for a millisecond! The trio walked up the concrete steps to the Latino's birthday party, and to be greeted at the door by… - crap, it's the little demon tattler. Oh, how Francine wishes death upon her…

Maintaining her bright and cheerful smile, Yo waved giddily at the three, even though her posture cringed slightly. "Hiya Francine!" Said Yo, acting as if none of the previous events she created even happened. Quit acting stupid, Francine will always remember that dumb stunt the girl did. "I'm so glad you brought your cousins! I'm interested in knowing them more~! Hehe." Francine nodded slowly, "so, are you going to let us in or what?"

"H-huh? Of course!" Yo said, ushering Francine, Jenny and Jared inside the house before slamming the door shut. The house appeared to be nicely decorated, however, it seems Lupe takes pride in homemade décor, obviously most of the crafts plastered upon the wall weren't bought from the store. Wool carpet made the flooring look… _bland_, and there's tables of Mexican food everywhere.

Pfft, this party is cheap.

"Everyone's out in the back, but if you'd like, you can get something to eat."

"Oooh! Goodie! I'm hungry anyway!" Jenny dashed towards the table, leaving the three alone. Francine loudly huffed as she flicked a lock of her deign golden hair, "whatever. So what are the activities we're gonna do?" Yo giggled to herself, rubbing her hands in silent joy, "you'll have to wait and see…~!"

Gotta push her closer to Fanboy, but how? Francine can't stand him, but maybe Yo can talk to Francine to withstand the guy. …Without getting savaged. "Hey! Um, can I talk to you?" A couple days ago, things weren't so… _pleasant_, especially with incident of them remaining forced together, she sensed they still have a bitter taste within their mouths. Francine gave Yo an incredible infuriated look, "_**oh? **_Is that so?" The diva gritted her teeth and felt her face slightly twitching.

"Yeah… um, it's kind of private." Yo explained, rubbing her arms in a nervous fashion.

Francine could feel her face instantly burning, and her hands started feeling grimy and slowly turning into fists. "**Hm? **Private? How so?"

Yo peered behind Francine, and she slightly smiled. "Well, it would be nice if your cousin could…"

"Yeah, I get it. Jared, can you leave us for a minute? Maybe go outside or hang out with you sister… Yo and I gotta have a **talk**." The boy frowned when he nodded, a form of caution evident on his face and left the girls silently. The silence was unnerving, and each girls felt a wave of emotions.

"Look Francine-"

"Don't think I forgot what you did, Yo, and if you're trying to kiss up and smooth things over then you are totally _wrong_." Ah, Francine could just sock her! … Maybe knock her unconscious and then take to a dump. Yo rolled her eyes as she scoffed, "relax Francine, I know, but look… don'cha think you and Fanboy are overacting?"

"Overacting?! I believe I deserve this anger! After what you did?"

"Angry for just _staying _together? You have to admit, it's only just two weeks! It's not worth all this…!"

"Yeah? Well I hate Fanboy! I hate him to the point _of _planning this and going to the principal!" Saying his name gave Francine chills, and the girl felt herself shudder and rubbed her goose-bumps ridden arms. Yo placed a hand on her hip, and gazed at Francine, "even still, it's only just for this project. You can tolerate him while doing science until it's over. Everyone else is dealing with it nicely, so why can't you?"

Why can't she deal with it? Well! Because he's _Fanboy! _He's a dweeb that causes mass annoyances to the entire city! A disgusting, dorky and dumb loser who everyone hates! It's horrible to deal with him! Francine shook her head, "because I'm not interested in dealing with him! Not would you just quit asking me?"

"Fine, I'll quit. Though, it'll be over before you know it…"

"Obviously since the principal _forced _us to remain together, because of **you**." Francine hissed as she points her finger at Yo. "It still doesn't matter, for all we know, it's probably for your own good because you're not going to get everything your way. Just gotta live with Fanboy for the next two weeks until it's over, don't have to be such a drama queen." Uh, pardon? Francine _**is **_a diva! "whatever, I don't care, I'm going out the back. Conversation over." Francine spat before turning her heel and marching out the door.

Getting out the backdoor became difficult since it's crowded with numerous of people. Feeling squished and smashed, the diva wiggled through the area flustered with wild humans and tried finding Kyle… _if _he's here. Did Lupe even invite him? Knowing Kyle, he'll probably decline, just like Francine herself, finding cheap parties like these aren't worth going to. The sensations of sweaty flesh brushing against her shoulder blades made the girl retch, trying to disregard people purposely bumping into her… it is on purpose! Reckless people, don't they understand modesty? Music blaring through her eardrums lightens Francine's nerves, finding the bouncy beats rather entertaining.

The music's nice, at least.

Where is he…? Where's that stupid British boy?! Ah! Found him at last! Francine marched towards Kyle, whom changed his casual outfit for a loose fitted, bloody red tunic with skinny black slacks… oh, and still wearing his cape and sneakers.

_Classy. _

Francine walked past content strangers with full intent on badgering Kyle if the '_potion'_ worked, and by her assumption, it didn't. The trickster. That drink was probably nothing more than sugary, spiced soda! What a waste of Francine's time of hoping, _thinking _that some hocus-pocus 'magical' drink would change her life! Ha, how stupid is she? "Kyle- _oof!_" Francine waved her hand, trying to gain Kyle's attention while he sipped on his sparkling juice, but something… or assumingly, _**someone**_, knocked into her with such force that Francine stumbled and fell onto the soft ground.

Francine felt pressure, a body more likely.

…!

_Don't tell me it's… _The wary thoughts slowly given it's last breath as Francine glanced up to find- "Fanboy?!" _Great! _Out of all people! Why this guy?! Why does she end up with this loser every freaking second! Francine saw Fanboy's grassy green eyes broadens, mouth a gap. "F-Francine?" Fanboy stuttered and pushed himself off the girl, a faint blush tickling his pale cheeks. The girl's boots shoved into the dirt as she backed away, "what the heck are _you _doing here?" Francine didn't expect Fanboy would be here, of _**all **_people! Wouldn't the geek be too busy at some comic store?

"What am _I?_ What are _you _doing here!" Fanboy dusted himself off, appearing distressed.

Francine then noticed Fanboy wore a different outfit … _a different outfit? _

"Ah, who's this young girl?" The pair turned to find a woman clad in blue: a streak of sapphire blue all wrapped in a thick bun, simply held by chopsticks, and a tank top blue dress stopping at her skinny knees and feet indulged in formal boots. Fanboy blinked, "U-U-Utari?" He squeaked.

"Yes, hun, it's actually me." Utari smiled brightly and tilted her head to Francine's direction. "Is this the girl you've talked about?" She asked politely.

Francine stared at the stranger, and then Fanboy, who appeared extremely antsy… and then at the woman once more. Who's this…_this woman?!_ This person just appeared out of nowhere and then acted like she knew Fanboy? Francine haven't seen this adult since… **now!** And in no way this is Fanboy's relative! They look nothing alike!

Fanboy twiddled his thumbs, and shrugged nonchalantly, "uh, yeah, she is… her name's Francine…" He mumbled with another shrug, "and… yeah." The woman nodded slowly as she rubbed her chin in understanding. "Still considering to know her a bit more?"

"…Not…Really…"

"Aw, c'mon kiddo! Remember what I said…" As the woman, so-called '_Utari' _continued speaking to Fanboy, Francine silently 'WTF'ed as she stared at the two with a deranged, immensely puzzled look. What the heck is going on here? How did this woman know her? And how is this lady _**friends **_with a dweeb like Fanboy? What did the fool tell that lady? "Now, I've been talking to your little buddy, and he also thinks it's best if you guys quit making such a ruckus and maybe get along more often…" Utari explained with a gentle smile. Francine whipped her head at Fanboy, vaporizing him with her fiery and sharp eyes, and in response he smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, but who are you…?" Francine asked, trying her hardest to remain pleasant. The woman blinked, and then she gasped, "oh! I'm truly sorry, I forgotten to introduce myself! My name's Utari Nargent, but I'm perfectly comfortable with you calling me Utari, or preferably U.N. I believe you are Francine, correct?" Great, Fanboy must have blabbed his crappy problems to this woman, and to include Francine into this as well? Pfft. Francine groaned, "I am. And sorry to ask, but I've never seen you before, so… what are you doing here?"

Utari grinned while placing her hands on her hips, "I took a break from my job and decided to visit my niece's birthday party! What else?" Niece's… birthday party…? _Wait, so that means this woman is related to Lupe?! _"How come I'd never seen you before then?" She doesn't appear to have any bloodline related towards Lupe… so… was this woman adopted into the family?

"I travel a lot, and I don't live in this state. Now you know about me let's focus more on you! C'mon children!" Francine felt herself yanked towards a deserted, cloth covered picnic table and panic settled inside her gut. What is this woman doing?! "Don't fret, Fanboy told me _many _things about you, and I just want to know the citizens around here. So, since he told me about you, I want to know you more first!" Utari smirked when watching the poor girl chew the inside of her cheek, withholding herself. Talk about childish torture.

Francine growled inwardly, desperately trying not to strangle someone. How did this loser even _meet _this lady? Gah! "Okay, you can take a seat here…"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry but… someone's… I gotta go."

"Don't go! I need you guys to help me figure out what to give my niece today!" Francine gave the woman a look. Seriously? The woman didn't even bother buying her niece a present? "I want to buy my niece something that she can utilize with… and educational, but entertaining. Please?" Francine hummed quietly. The woman does seem sincere…

With a dreary sigh, Francine agreed. It's the least she can do, right? "Oh! I know the perfect present for Lupe!" Fanboy exclaimed and Francine groaned. Oh great, he'll probably suggest something ridiculous like some exotic laser-beaming toy, or some weird alien man-eating comic…

"Really? Then let's discuss this at the table! You seem like perfect candidates for Lupe's presenter."

"…Is that a pun?" Utari smirked, "_maybe._" And so, Utari brought the two at the table, _not _facing eachother since the woman sat in-between them (_thank god_) trying to give the woman a good idea for a present.

…Nice party, eh?

**A/N**: So, things will actually become intense next chapter, this one is to stall :). Along the way, Fanboy and Francine might actually find something to agree upon together… I wonder what?


	30. Party Pooper

Another chapter is up! And reading EddieLennyEmma's one-shots also assisted me with this chapter!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unexpected Fate Is So Weird

**Chapter Twenty Six: **Party Pooper

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

This was incredibly _boring_ to say within the least. She could be hanging out with her friends! Instead, this random lady decided to choose her… and _Fanboy_ of all people…! To choose an ideal gift for Lupe. The details are vague and what does Francine know what Lupe wants? Why didn't the lady just ask her? _**"Well, I want it to be a surprise!" **_

Hmph, like that'll help.

"She likes girly things, and Lupe reads quite often… and she likes pictures!" Ugh, why did Francine agree to this? The diva rested her cheek onto the palm of her hand, elbow propped on the table as she stared at the woman, uninterested. Fanboy, on the other hand, seems rather cheerful as he began suggesting multiple choices. "I know some great action figures at a store I visit often! There's like, many varieties…" Francine nearly zoned out from Fanboy's nerdy speech, and by the looks of it… seems like the lady appeared just as bored.

At least they have something common.

"Uh, yeah, um… okay? Uh, that's nice?" A smirk nearly slithered across Francine's lips when she watched the woman slouch in an unmannerly fashion. "Oh! And maybe she reads that really girly comic book about food! Um, what is it called? Uh… Had… Hadun…" _Haduni? _Just by possibility of mentioning that name Francine perked instantaneously, slightly tensed. Is it possibly…? Nah, he can't like that! It's too… _not _like him! That's something she would…

No, it might be something else! Yeah, that's it. Why question it? Why go into crazy conclusion? It might not even be what she's thinking. "Oh, yeah! Haduni's Popsicle Adventure!" A quick snap of his fingers, the masked boy beamed as he retained his memory.

…Oh goodness, don't tell her that Fanboy…

"I've read it before, and it's a pretty cutesy book! I'm sure Lupe would enjoy it!" Fanboy then narrowed his eyes and with a hasty scan, he moved closer towards the woman. "I read it sometimes, and just so you know it's a _very_ good book!" He whispered with a sly grin.

! Her amber eyes widened and the diva stared at the two, gawking. _NO! _How? Why? How is that possible?! Some stupid idiot reading something like that?! Fanboy? NO! He should be reading some ridiculous stupid, man-alien consuming crap comics! And it's not a _**comic book **_it's _manga! _Dammit! A burning sense of irritation seeped through her veins and heart thump faster, hands clenching into fists. That stupid dummy, thinking he knows everything! It could've been crap! Wait, why does she even care? Why bother! _That loser wouldn't understand the concept of manga, he's just an immature idiot. _Just thinking about this makes Francine even angrier! That's it, she can't deal with this.

Just as Francine about to leave, she felt a harsh tug on her wrist- Francine yelped as she felt herself slam onto wooden bench, its impact creating sharp pain striking her backside. The diva gritted her teeth as she withheld a snapping swear, rather fortunate for her concealing extensive profanities.

This damned woman, who does she think she is?! "Seems like Fanboy have a wonderful idea! I'm sure you came up with a similar concept, yes?" Francine scoffed. No way is she affiliating any of her ideas with this dofus! "What's your favorite chapter from the whole series, Fanboy?" Hairs stood on edge as Francine stiffened, an intense heat wave of paranoia hovered over her as she glanced out of the corner of her eye. Shit, some people are staring…

Not good.

"_Weeell… _my favorite is chapter seven!" A choked gasp escaped from Francine's lips, and luckily, it's blocked from the woman view, hiding Francine's horrified yet astounded expression.

…No…

_Oh. My. God. _No, why did it have to be _**that **_chapter? Why did he have to suggest the whole book, even? Why did Fanboy, out of all people, suggest her favorite book to this woman? Tingles cuddled her around her stomach and goosebumps kissed her skin gently. _That's my favorite too… _Francine didn't want to admit it, no, not in the public of worthless people who'll then humiliate her, but within the face of _this _fool. Taking a glance at the woman, Francine scowled deeply. How can a person be so bored over a synopsis from a great manga! This manga is fabulous! Ugh, people don't understand great taste…- wait.

Does that mean she just complimented Fanboy?

"Also, I really liked the part where Haduni almost sacrificed herself for her jerky friends! Especially that Hatacho guy! But lots of stuff that her friend were gonna die…" One, it's not Hatcho, it's Hatach_i_, and secondly her friend didn't even came close to dying! When confronted by the villain Blood Berry. Haduni was willing to sacrifice herself to her friends, at any cost. The dweeb didn't know how to create a decent explanation!

Abruptly, the woman stood up, startling the young tweens. "Then I'll buy the whole volume series. I'll take my leave now, have a nice day!" Thank god, now Francine can relax and enjoyed herself- "hey! Aren't you going to buy the RPG game?"

Wait, what? Francine whirled around and stared at Fanboy. RPG…? Role Play? They have a game?! Suddenly, Francine wanted to rush home, snatch her Ipad and google every information relating to an updating status on Haduni's Popsicle Adventure! The girl felt giddy, and with in inner child skipping for joy, Francine smiled.

"Uh huh, yep, definitely look into it. Bye."

Fanboy waved, a huge smile revealing his thick buckteeth. "Wow! She's a really nice lady." Francine huffed while strolling away. Hmph, nice? Say that when the witch yanks your wrist until it turns blue. "Francine!" The diva turned to find Cheer and her sisters in front of her view. Franicne smiled relishing the sight at her friends, "yeah?" Francine said. "Why are you hanging out with that loser? Do you realized what's happening around you?" Cheera (**A/N: **Cheer's second sister,) explained, utterly confused. It was Francine's turn to blink, perplexed. What is Cheer talking about? Of course she still hates Fanboy's guts, and it's not like Francine wanted to hand out with the geek! Anyway, so what on earth is Cheera talking about?

"Haven't you heard? Rumors are spreading around that you and…" Francine shook her head immediately, barricaded her conscious with thick walls of denial. No, nope, not possible… are people honestly that dumb to realize how fake that assumption is? Haven't they, the common students, see how much she hates that masked boy?

_ARE PEOPLE THAT STUPID?!_

"Got an idea who started the rumor?" When Francine gets her hand on the evil big mouth she'll…

"Unsure, but Nancy told me that Lupe said that Cheech saw you and Fanboy hanging out, like, _**hanging out.**_" Shit, maybe Francine will have to completely avoid Fanboy…- ugh, she doesn't want to deal with this right now… The diva nodded with a long groan, "thanks Cheera, I'll keep that in mind." For the next hour, Francine tried enjoying herself through the bouncy music and indulging in delicious dishes of cinnamon monster buns buns, and even cheered when Lupe blew out her birthday candles, but there's still a heavy rock plunged to the bottomless pit of her stomach, unsettling her relentlessly.

**-0- **

Kyle grabbed another glass of juice as he stood apart from the crowd, simply observing. He sipped, or rather quietly slurped the liquid, watching Lupe trying to smash a piñata, though, failing quite frequently. The party isn't _that bad _as he anticipated, to be frank, and the food is decent, too. The Britain stood by himself most of his time, usually standing against walls and taking multiple drinks in his grasp, when bothered Kyle simply shooed them away. Though, he main reasoning to come was to review the outcome of the two bickering ninnies that would spark fire when lighted. "S'not exactly working like I hoped for…" Fiddlesticks, he should've just chosen one potion! This wasn't the outcome he expected! They act like two moonies who can't suck up and admit feelings already! Ah, he'll have to try again soon, just let this vial detoxicate from their systems and then start all over- a tap on his shoulder caused Kyle to jolt, nearly spilling the contents of his drink.

"_Yes?_" It wasn't really a question, more likely a hiss as Kyle turned towards the person.

"Kyle, we need to talk." Speak of the devil. The Britian rolled his eyes, "yes Francine? I'm assuming it's the potion I've given you, yes?" The girl folded her arms with a frown, "no joke, Captain Sherlock! That so-called '_potion_' you gave me was a joke! Nothing worked! I don't feel like a changed person-"

"Yes, yes, I understand, but you must take into consideration how much you consumed, and that I… errm…" Should he admit adding both negative and intensely emotional feelings into one whole bottle? "_You what? _I want my time back!" The diva stomped her foot, growling along the process of pulverizing him.

"Well did Fanboy change at least?" Kyle asked, slightly tilting away from Francine. The girl shrugged, "I don't know, maybe? Who cares! It's not about him, it's about me."

"Look, like I stated, how much had you digested and…- nevermind, I'll make another bottle soon."

"I don't want your cheap, scheming soda. I want something in return..." The badgering is becoming irritable, and if this bimbo doesn't shut her mouth, he'll have to zip it with an _actual _zipper! Kyle sighed, "look, I don't know right now, I'll figure out something eventually-"

"_Kyle…!_" Oh dear sorcery, not _**him**_. The wizard staggered few steps when Fanboy dashed in front of him, knocking Francine out of the way. "I don't want to deal with this anymore! I wanna return to my old self! I can't take these weird emotions! It's getting too weird for me…!" Fanboy whined as his face appeared tomato red, tears prickling his eyes and snot dripping from his nose. Francine recoiled in disgust, "ew! You're getting your germs over me!" Yet, Fanboy seemed to ignore her as he pestered Kyle. Thankfully, due to the music blocking out most of the voices, nobody really paid attention to the three.

"Change me back! I was a lot better than I am now!"

"Kyle! Fanboy wants to be his old self. He says he can't stop thinking about Francine!" Great, _**another **_ninnie? He already had to deal with these arguing two! Chum Chum stood next beside a crumbled Fanboy, patting the young hero's back gently, trying to sooth rigid nerves. The Britain moaned in agony before snapping, "I'll think of something! Just let me enjoy myself! Will you?"

"All you been doing was standing at the wall drinking!"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's not enjoying, that's being lazy!"

"Just shut it Francine. Don't be such a bossy person! I'm sure…" Fanboy wiped his nose with his sleeve as he continued, "Kyle get to it! I'm sure of it!" He finished with a weak frown.

**-0-**

Fanboy tried excluding the demoness from his mind, but every second he couldn't stop _thinking _about her! Whether he hated her or not! It's… it's strange. Thinking about Francine made him feel enraged, and yet, strange at the same time… like, noticing that Francine looks kinda pretty in the dress she's wearing… but she's so _evil! _He can't even bother trying to talk to her! But there's dozens of questions he wants to know about her. Why is she so evil? And why… does she hates everyone? He wants to know, even though it's not worth knowing…

It's bizarre, it's weird, and he's sick of dealing with it!

Fanboy watched Francine gawk, almost as if he slapped her, and suddenly she grew a couple inches in frightening height as red burned through her face passionately. "_Shut it? _Why don't _**you **_shut up? Your buckteeth are gleaming a little too much for those skinny lips of yours." Those words felt like daggers attacking him on each side, and Fanboy felt every muscle in his body stiffen, immediately a blush tickled his cheeks… and he glanced downwards in shame. Fanboy never felt self-conscious before, at least, not seriously embarrassed at his appearance…until he paired with Francine, and hearing all those insulting, demeaning comments is slowly starting to bother him, a little bit more than often.

Besides, if he hates Francine, he doesn't have to take her rudeness! "Well you are still ugly! And that outfit of yours is tacky!" Chum Chum tried to intervene, but Fanboy was beginning to become aroused in anger, ignoring every comforting word Chum Chum tried to stress. "I don't have to take someone as ridiculous as you!" Francine responded, shoving Kyle out of the way as her face pushed right into Fanboy's, "you are a piece of crap! And I stinking hate you!" Amber hued eyes blazing in vengeance.

"You are a bigger piece of crap than I am!"

"Bucktooger!"

"Sissy priss!"

"Loser!"

"Let me get a mirror and reveal the real loser in her face!" Chum Chum tried to push Fanboy away from the furious girl, trying to ease the situation from escalating to insanity, but knowing two extremely stubborn people, it'll be difficult. The boy glanced at an alarmed Kyle, unsure what to do… "_help!_" Chum Chum mouthed the words, hoping the Britain would understand.

"Hey everyone! Look! Fanboy and Francine are fighting!"

All the guests, mostly young classmates, stopped to stare at the heat rising from the young paired science partners in surprise. Fanboy? That's unusual… he never fights with anyone before, let alone Francine. The two threw common insults at each other, faces so close that a simple slip would have Fanboy crashing into Francine's face, _literally_. The diva threw her hands in the air, infuriated by Fanboy's comment and poked him in the chest. Fanboy slapped her hand away, teeth grinding against eachother that someone was sure his teeth would have cracked.

"Filth!"

"Why do you keep calling me all these names?! What have I done to you?" Fanboy shouted, backing away so he wouldn't see every blemish and feature on the witch's face. He doesn't understand, why does she hate him so much? He means _**before **_she taken Kyle's drink! Did he sneeze on her papers? Unknowingly insulted her? Francine was the first one who bullied him, the first one to humiliate him in public…

Oddly, fire burned Fanboy's veins as he trembled in anger, "you're cruel Francine, I hate you!" He spat. And just to think that he was going to give Francine a chance… ha! Why even bother? She'll just insult him some more. It's barely a week and he can't stand seeing her!

"Because you're worthless, useless, and a piece of living crap! No one likes you, okay? _NO ONE._" Even the music stopped, the Dj peering behind his shades to see what's with such commotion. Francine smirked cruelly, noticing Fanboy falter in his stance and tears brimming through the corner of his eyes. "Francine! What's going on?" Francine halted, ears recognizing the sound of Jenny's voice…hmph, what a way to ruin a good moment to torture this little bastard… "Nothing, just dealing with this _dweeb_." She stated with a sickly sweet smile.

Fanboy tried to remain unfazed, but his vision became slightly blurry due to tears and a haze of sickening red, slowly engulfing him with indescribable emotions, and they weren't good. Chum Chum started to defend Fanboy, "Leave him alone Francine! He never bothered you! Just go away!"

"Why should _I _go? I'm not some little piece of crap walking around, _unlike you!_" Chum Chum '_heroic_' shield shattered instantly, and the sounds of '_Ooooooh!_' Didn't make anything better. The little boy crumbled as his brown eyes became tearful and the young child shuddered.

Oh, is the little kid gonna _cry? _Ha! Even better!

"Francine! Stop it this instant!" Francine growled and yanked her hand away from her cousin. Like Francine is gonna look like some moron in front the eyes of people!

His little buddy has been attacked… _no_. Fanboy bent to Chum Chum's level and hugged him tightly, "don't listen to that girl, Chum Chum, I think you're very important." He won't let Francine insult his bestfriend like that! Ever! His chest became heavier, and his mind thinned to nothingness… a blank space… with only one thing stained into his brain.

Francine is a horrible, _horrible _person that deserves worst karma upon her.

"I hate you! I hate everything about you! You're disgusting person that should just…! _Die!_" Everyone gasped, Francine included. What is he saying? He never said anything like this before, he just… felt so angry, and then he said it, just like that. Everything felt like a dream, the fuzziness clouding his vision and the rage soaking up his conscious like a sponge, numbing his body and pouring gasoline in his mouth fueling his fiery words, and so, he kept saying unusual things, _hurtful_, rather… "you just pick on people because you don't have anything better to do with your life! Don't you? Yeah, I think so, and everyone else knows that too! You tell me _I'm _useless? Look at yourself! Servants even have to take care of you! So much for independency, I'm sure if you lived on your own you wouldn't even know how to make a simple sandwich. I may not be perfect, but at least I'm interested in being someone, even in the present moment! You're actually a nobody who insult others to make your worthless life better!" Poison shot out from Fanboy's mouth, striking the girl in motion of a deadly snake, shocking everyone to the core… even himself.

Francine felt her cheeks burn terribly, and her eyes dashed to find some of her friends staring at her, surprised. "W-w-well…" N-no, she can't be… insulted b-by this idiot! "you are nothing more than a stupid person!" Her breath hitches, trying to hold herself from falling off her horse.

"You may call me many names, but you _won't _call Chum Chum anything! You're a big, spoiled, stupid brat that leeches off of people!" Fanboy then laughed, "I bet even you knew that! That's why you come up with every creative insult to make me look bad, right? Well, keep going! It'll prove how much you don't have anything to do with your life but to make people's lives miserable! Isn't it nice to know that _daddy's _little girl is creating a nice reputation by constantly going to the principal just to change partners because she doesn't like being around them!"

"_**OOOOOOOoooooh!**_" The chorus of kids made Fanboy smirk proudly, and Chum Chum… well, he just stood staring at Fanboy, eyes stretching wide as Man-Artica's freebies and jaw hung agape, shocked.

"Don't listen to that jerk, Francine." Jenny tried to comfort Francine, but the diva pulled away, sniffing.

H-he…t-that's not…!

Francine felt herself blinking, and then she gasped. _No! _Water substance tickled her eyelids and Francine tried blinking them away. NO! After all she established, she's not going to be easily defeat! She's not weak! And she's not gonna… not gonna…

"Oh? Look who's crying now! Did I push you too hard? I hope you're feeling what I've felt for a while! I bet your life is so pathetic that daddy doesn't even want to see you! …!" Fanboy loudly gasped, stopping himself from continuing any further and blinked, horrified at the words spoken… the words _he _had spoken to a person, let alone her. What… what happened? Why did he…? How did he manage to say all those cruel things? H-he didn't mean it, it just… happened. It happened in the heat of the moment, and he was so _angry_! He didn't really mean it! Words just started flowing out of his mouth and… he spoken the truth but…he didn't mean to…

Fanboy didn't really mean to hurt Francine… he just hates her.

"Look! Francine's gonna cry!" Cheech pointed with a wicked grin on his face, and everyone turned towards the diva. Francine sniffed, trying to ignore the stares and that retched snickering from Cheech, and her face blushed profusely that she appeared as a red apple. "Fran-"

"_Don't touch me!_" Jenny immediately pulled away as Francine snapped at her. "Screw you Fanboy!" Hold it in… hold…h-hold…

The tears slipped from Francine's squinting eyes down to rosy cheeks, and she bit her lip so hard she swore it blood from a puncture wound. Dammit! She couldn't hold it in! She should have said something even worse to him… _Daddy doesn't even want to see you! _A sob choked through her throat, trying to wedge itself between a tight spot. Francine backed away, away from her classmates, away from everyone…

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap._

"S-screw you! I-I hate you!" Francine choked, another sob aching for release. Francine pushed Jenny aside as Francine headed straight towards the exit, crying. She shoved past the adults, even Jared, who seemed rather interested talking to some girl- causing him to stumble and fall to his face.

Francine swung the door open and ran down the steps, hand brushing away the fat tears falling down her cheeks and ran away from the house, away from the humiliation and memories that clogged her conscious.

If only she had a better insult.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm done now, going to work on another chapter. Bye~!


	31. Trying To Understand

**A/N: ***Sigh* Sorry guys for the wait, when I was about to post it up when I forgotten to save ._.. It didn't end well with me, so... I had to start over *facepalm* which lead to extra time. My bad. Anyway, once this is posted I'm going to do multiple chapters before posting them so you can read more than just one story.

And thanks Emma! I'll totally keep that in mind. PS. I DON'T MEAN TO HAVE THE TITLE SIMILAR TO YOURS, EMMA, IT JUST KIND OF CAME OUT LIKE THAT... MY BAD!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unexpected Fate is So Weird

**Chapter Twenty Seven: **Trying To Understand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The silence became deafening, a deadly suffocation from the intense atmosphere consuming all souls who remained. Everyone stood there, silent as lambs, staring at the victor who paralyzed them with _his_ poisonous words...- not directed at them, _no_, but struck the girl majority knew was a demoness in disguise. Who knew such fiery boldness could be expelled from such a frail, weak kid? A loser, a nobody with pitiful words? How could he speak with such cruelty? A shock wavered over them like the waves crashed against bolders with its harsh force, instilling a deadly silence. Everyone was frozen, trying to digest the situation that escalated previously moments ago.

...Did Francine just pussy out? The queen getting overthrown by this kid? How? _Why? _Is that even possible..? He's too weak to mess with her! Or is he?

Eventually, it took a young girl to break the eerie silence. "F-Francine! Wait!" The girl with brunette strands...- Jenny, wasn't it? Dashed up the steps, panic smeared across her sun kissed face as she rushed inside. Even when girl disappeared, silence was once again greeted- that was, until Cheech let out a whistle. "Whoa! I didn't know you had it in ya! You sure knocked her in the face!" Fanboy blinked, taken aback. Are they trying to... _praise him?_ But why? After all the things he said...

"Y-yeah, it was kind of cool." Nancy said as she twiddled her thumbs, and then grinned. "That was awesome! Francine so mean and nasty! You said the things I always wanted to say!" Really? Does that everyone hate her?

"Great job! Nobody liked Francine anyway!" So it wasn't just him? But what if Fanboy went too far? An inkling of guilt went through his heart. He was just in the heat of it! Francine constantly attacking him with notorius blows from her smirking mouth, and... oddly, he had the urge to completely wipe it off with his fist. It felt good, watching Francine crumble by his combative remarks, making her pay for every torment she caused, humiliating him publicly. _**It felt great. **_That good feeling didn't last long, though... watching her run away, tears streaming down her red broken face... so hurt...

It didn't make Fanboy feel good anymore, it made him feel terrible. Guilt burning, and even though Francine deserved every word, Fanboy felt like a horrible person. He never sincerely insulted anyone before, let alone told someone their life was worthless...

"How can you guys like that jerk! He, like, _insulted _Francine!" Hands rested upon her shoulders, Cheer and her sisters glared at everyone with their blazing blue eyes. No one seemed to be bothered, well, except Duke who appears angry, no, _**pissed.**_ Fists clenched and breath heavy, Duke snapped, "Fanboy's a complete dumbass! He made Francine cry! And just when I about to make my move...! Dammit! Why do you have to ruin it for me?!" Fanboy grunted, suddenly not liking Duke very much. Duke... he's almost similar to Francine: popular boy in school, blonde, arrogant, heck...they nearly have the same eye color! They're a perfect match for eachother!

Francine... - she deserved it! He's not going to ask for forgiveness! He shouldn't feel sorry! She insulted his best friend, himself and so she deserved every word! _Though, I-I made someone cry... _Fanboy's heart tightened. The mask boy drooped in sadness, and then he twirled towards Kyle.

"Kyle, c-change me back! I-I don't want this!" Is this the taste of hatred? The numb sensations with only one passionate, angry goal in mind? To make Francine pay? He went blank, all he could think about is Francine, and whether he hated her or not, Francine still roamed within his mind, dominating his thought process. He hates her, he wants to make her repay everything she had done to him and he did! ... But... then again, he made a person cry, hurt her feelings and told her life was worthless.

"Kyle...!" Fanboy whined, stepping closer towards the British boy. It doesn't matter anymore, he don't care! He just want Francine out of his mind! He can't stop thinking about her, no matter what!

He just want to be normal again...

"Kyle!"

"We have more concerning issues at the current moment." What? What do he mean...? Fanboy glanced at Chum Chum, but the young sidekick stared at the scenery before him, horrified. What's going on?

"Shut up, Cheer! Everyone knew Francine's a horrible person! Fanboy doesn't have to apologize!"

"Francine isn't all that bad, you're overreacting Nancy! She haven't bullied anyone today-"

"Still! She's such a rude ditz!"

"Oh c'mon! You all are just sensitive people. Grow up!"

"Waawaah...!"

"Can it, it doesn't matter anymore... Fanboy ruined my chance with Francine! And I'm not letting the twerp get away with it!" Fanboy felt a harsh tug- "eek!" He was sure Duke was going to pummel him, but the masked boy felt his body moving backwards, _away _from Duke. W-wha...? His green eyes glanced at Chum Chum, who thankfully pulled away from the confrontation, "what are you...?"

"This way, you mindless yanks." Fanboy heard Kyle whisper, and Fanboy blinked. What's going on here? Everyone's seems to fighting, about him and Francine? A-and Duke's threatening to beat him up... Lupe, oh man, she looks miserable within the mist of a heated argument... the adults don't appear to care much. And him? Seeming to slide away from the conflict, like a wuss.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Fanboy, Kyle and Chum Chum shrunk underneath Duke's burnt brown eyes of fury. Oh dear. Fanboy gulped with a shaking hand hovering over Chum Chum, indirectly protecting him. "D-don't hurt Chum Chum." With a trembling voice, Fanboy gave Duke a warning, only for it to be pitiful sentence when Duke released a low growl.

Oh crap.

"I'm gonna pummel you!" Fists clenched so tightly, blotches of white colored Duke's casual cream skin as the red of rage spread across the boy's face, darkening Duke's features into something rather terrifying. Fanboy gulped, trying to control his unfortunate shaking, but no prevail. "Duke! Don't...!" Adrenaline fueled Fanboy's nerves and before everyone knew it, Fanboy was running towards the door, Kyle and Chum Chum following- more likely, _dragging behind. _Fanboy wasn't sure what happened, but he doesn't want to find out! Hands gripped tightly, he rushed through the living room and exited through the door.

"You stupid ninnie! What are you doing?!" Fanboy winced when Kyle shouted directly into his ear, "I don't wanna die!" The purple clad boy responded, glancing over his shoulder- oh no, Duke's coming! "Run! Run for your lives…!" He didn't want to die, not like this…! He wanted to become a superhero and fight alongside with Man-Artica! Why is he facing this? All because of Francine! It's all her fault! _If only I didn't make her cry… _

"I'm going to pound you for what you've done to Francine!" Even when they're down the streets, Duke still won't give up! Fanboy's not going to last soon, and then he have to slow his friends down…

"_Oof!_"

_***Smack* **_

_**… *Thud*. **_

Did Fanboy just hear a thud? "Fanboy, stop." Kyle said, snatching his purple cape, halting him, "Kyle, Duke-" He began to say, but the Britian raised a hand, silencing Fanboy. "Duke's unconscious. Someone knocked him out." Wait, what? Fanboy turned to find the boy… the same one that threatened to pulverize him to absolute pieces sprawled across the concrete, completely unmoving. A person all dressed in blue stood over Duke, staring quietly…- wait a second, that's…

"Utari!" Chum Chum exclaimed as he ran towards the woman. The woman glanced at the young sidekick, and then she smiled, "hey kiddo, ya missed me?" She grinned, tossing a bag of books over her shoulder and placed a free hand on her hip. Fanboy stood there, astounded, "wow…" He can even see a bruise forming on the side of Duke's head! "That was so cool Utari!" Fanboy rushed over to join his best friend, beaming, "what did ya do? How did ya do it? Did you know he was chasing us…?" Excitement burned Fanboy's insides as his green eyes broadens with curiosity.

However, Utari hushed Fanboy before he had the chance to further speak. "Where's Francine? I thought you were...'' Oh, this again? Why does everyone have to bring her up so often? Fanboy groaned and folded his arms, annoyed, "I don't know, w-w-why should I-I care? Because I don't!" He's tired of constantly hearing her name, seeing her snooty face, and... remembrance of what he did, even if the she deserved it...

He made someone cry... he hurt someone's feeling. He never done that before.

"Hm, Fanboy, what did you do? I saw darling Francine crying her eyes out at the park... What did you do?" He could see Utari glaring, fierce blue eyes gazing at him with accusation. Fanboy cringed and grabbed his arm, restraining himself from feeling terrible emotions. _Oh no, I-I didn't... I didn't really mean to... I... _Fanboy twiddled his thumbs as his green eyes gazed at the concrete, ashamed. Why? Why does he feel this guilt? He knows Francine deserved it! Yet, he can't stop feeling terrible...

"W-well, you see, F-Francine and I gotten into an argument, and she said something nasty... and so, I replied something even nastier to her-" Utari cut Fanboy off with a loud tsk, and stalked closer to him. "Ah, I see, you simply ignored my advice and opened that big mouth of yours, adding more fuel to the fire that's completely unnecessary." She frowned, narrowing her eyes and bent to Fanboy's level. The woman whispered with a sickening smile, causing Fanboy to cringe... "**_Wh_**_**at do you have to say for yourself, bully?**_" He's... he's not a...

"I-I..." Fanboy stumbled over his words, trying to find a reasonable excuse for his actions. Why should he apologize for what he did? She deserved it! It was true, so why is Utari upset with him...? Isn't his friends going to help him? He glanced at Kyle, only to find the red head smirking madly, resting his body on the concrete with a foot propped for support, and Kyle just stared at him, amused.

"Save it, I don't want to hear your crap. Yeah, we all know Francine's a stupid bimbo, but doesn't she have feelings just as well? Are you going to stoop that low like Francine? So unfortunate."

"Fanboy shouldn't apologize, Ms. Utari, he was defending me from her! It's not really his fault." Chum Chum explained, standing beside his best friend, ready to defend him. The woman snorted and tossed a bag full of books in Chum Chum's direction, and surprisingly, the brunette only staggered from the heaviness... hm, she was sure he would fall from numerous books, oh well. "I'm not saying you should apologize, it's not like the girl would even bother with your apologies, but give her those books, maybe then she'll consider listening to you. I was planning to give them to my niece, but I'll get her something else." The woman turned to leave, but Fanboy stopped the woman.

"Why do I have to give Francine these books? I don't have too, Francine don't deserve anything nice!" Fanboy stomped his foot, angry. He's not understanding, he shouldn't be blamed for something he didn't do! He doesn't have to ask Francine for forgiveness! Forget this, this... this was a bad idea to begin with. Utari chuckled softly, blue eyes twinkling... "Francine doesn't, and she knows that! She continues what she does because she purposely expects hatred towards her." She finished with a wild grin.

...

...What?

All the boys gazed at Utari, bewildered. The concept seemed hard to comprehend... she's telling them... that Francine, the snooty... divaish... rude... nasty and gossiping girl purposely be that way... to anticipate hatred? Fanboy raised an eyebrow, "how do you know that?" All boys asked in unison. Utari then laughed, wild and uncontrollable with darkness swirling between her laughs.

Fanboy and Chum Chum took a few steps back, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Fanboy couldn't... he's not understanding where's Utari getting this weird stuff from, unless... Lupe's telling her about Francine. Is that it? "Now go, you have a girl to know about." Utari gave the boys a push, causing Chum Chum to stagger.

"But.." He wanted to ask more questions, to understand, but Utari shooed them away with a deadly glare, except for Kyle, perched upon a brick wall, indulged in boredom. "C-come on Kyle!" Fanboy called as they begin to walk away... to meet... yeah.

"No, I need to have a word with him." Utari said, expression grim, "you just find the snooty witch and console her... your friend will be with you momentarily." Fanboy frowned, a little paranoid at the thought of leaving Kyle with Utari, however, he dismissed it with a smile, "o-okay! Um, guess we go to... the park..." He really don't want to do this... it's just not fair! She doesn't deserve any of this! He don't have to listen to this weird lady.

_You'll be no better than Francine._

Fanboy frowned sadly, unable to hide his guilt. Well... he's still not forgiving Francine, and why bother getting to know her? She won't let him, but... The masked boy grunted, and quietly trudged on the sidewalk, meeting the fate he's not too acceptive about.

Alright, it'll be quick, and once it's over he can go home peacefully.

-0-

Utari waited until the boys left her complete view, and then twirled to meet Kyle's blue eyes, specked with curiosity. He still remained in his position, scanning his nails as he stifled a yawn. "What do you want, woman?" It wasn't exactly a question.

"I know you're a wizard."

"Oh?" That seemed to catch Kyle's attention as he straightened himself, interested. Utari nodded, gazing at him, "I want you to do something for me."

"What's in it for me? I'm not going to freely give people specialties."

"Auggggh... what happen- _ack!_" It was barely a second when Utari knocked Duke unconscious with a simple kick to the face, leaving the boy out cold. "Good, I wasn't expecting you to." Delicate fingers slipped underneath her dress, finding the object strapped against her thigh. Kyle's eyes widened and the boy took a step away from Utari, disturbed. The woman giggled, enjoying Kyle's nervousness...- oh? He's bothered? She pulled a tiny booklet out from her dress, "here, take this." She said and tossed the book to Kyle, who hands stumbled from the catch, but luckily managed to grab it. She watched Kyle inspect the booklet, and then his eyes went wider than saucers...

"This is..." Kyle whispered, stunned to even finish his words. Utari nodded again, smiling. "Yes, that the ancient booklet of magic. It's very delicate, so I'm asking you to be careful with it."

"Where did you find this book? No wizard could find this! It's been handed down the royal wizards for centuries... it's been forever lost, or, at least I thought it was..." Kyle suddenly moved himself off the wall and bowed. "I'm Kyle the Conjurer, wizard in training at your service. How may I help you?"

Utari smiled innocently, "I want you to do something things for me..."

-0-

Francine wiped her soaked eyes with her hands, letting the mascara smear on her arms. The girl then used her dress to wipe her wet, reddened nose leaking with disgusting snot.

Ugh, this sucks.

Why did she have to cry? Especially in front of everyone? Ugh, why did she even cry within the first place? Gosh, this stinks, and she got owned by _Fanboy!_ Of all people...! That dummy, who does he thinks he is?! Screw him and his little pet monkey too! Francine blinked a fresh batch of tears as her lip trembled.

_You just pick on people because you don't have anything better to do with your life! Don't you? Yeah, I think so, and everyone else knows that too! You tell me I'm useless? Look at yourself! Servants even have to take care of you! So much for independency, I'm sure if you lived on your own you wouldn't even know how to make a simple sandwich_...

Why is she bothered by his words? She couldn't, _shouldn't... _but she is bothered, terribly so. Damn it! After all she done to establish herself, all will be in ruins because of this... this incident! No one's going to take her seriously, they'll find her a laughing stock, they'll find her pathetic! Why?! Why did that asshole have to ruin it for her?! People will pick on her again... and she can't have that!

..._What if I deserved it? _

The small, quiet and delicate voice whispered, taunting Francine with obvious truth. _Shut up! That loser deserves every word. I'm not going to apologize for what I said! _

_...You still deserved it._

_Screw you! _

_You know it's true._

The girl huddled inside the neon colored playhouse, trying to recollect herself from her breakdown, but no prevail, just burning minutes away with her endless moping. Damn it, it's just like five years ago... that stupid witch is what created this whole agenda within the first place! "_This is her fault! Never mines!_" Francine hissed as she wiped her nose the fifth time. That stupid girl, her... and her snooty friends! It's all their fault for making Francine this way! Well, she's not going to go through this again! _Never! _Useless nimps, and her previous companion ditched her for... for that stupid chick! "Ugh! I can't believe I'm going through this all over again." Francine moaned sadly, head hung low and she released a long sigh. Why bother remembering the past? She's creating her future, her reputation... this little incident can't fracture all her harden outlook, would it? Still... those stupid girls, she fell for their lies... like a little naive idiot she was, but never again she promises, she's not going to endure the shame and humiliation anymore.

Though, the memories... no matter how far she pushes them, they're still there, haunting her dreams and reminding her of what she once was.

Heheh, and maybe... still is.

Ha...haha...hahaha...

Francine giggled wildly, finding her thoughts amusing. This is stupid, why is she bothering herself with this? Doesn't she have more important things to do? Crying over it won't solve anything, now would it? Haha, she's no better than Fanboy, a _wimp, _a self-conceited idiot who acts all that! "Ahahaha! This is _so funny!_" It is! Here she is, crying and whining over stupid comments when she can reconstruct herself! Oooh boy, she's sure acting like... like a complete **_dork _**here! She's can't cry like some stupid little twit, she have a reputation to keep. Francine stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress, oddly not caring about her clothing anymore. Francine then frowned.

Her cousins are probably looking for her as she speak, ... _sigh_, can't waste anymore precious time, for all she know, they might reported her disappearance to the police, or her butler Eric... and she's not in the mood to deal with her aloof servant.

**_BOOM! _**

**_CLASH! _**

"Eeep!" Francine jolted, a shriek escaping from her lips. The girl began to shudder when a soft crackle of thunder echoed within the far distance.

Oh... oh no... _no..._

Francine trembled, face frozen in fear. No, why now? Oh goodness, what is she going to do? She can't go out now, not... not like that! No...nonononononononono! The girl bit her lip, withholding herself from whimpering. Crap... this isn't going to end well.

_**BOOOM...! **_

A bright flash of light struck the sky, it's crooked angles burning white. The girl tripped on her feet, causing her to stumble and fall on her butt. Pain whipped her backside, agony licking her thighs and rattling her bones... but Francine didn't care, she was too focused at the horrors that revealed itself before her eyes. Her lip trembled, and then Francine wailed.

"_MOMMY!_" She cried, eyes closed tightly as she gasped, fresh tears rushing down her cheeks. "_I want my mommy...!_"

Mommy never came.

-0-

Huh, that's strange, it was bright and sunny today, why the abrupt change? Fanboy mused quietly, bored. "Hm, seems like we haven't found Francine yet. Maybe she left, oh well, let's go home... I'm tired." Chum Chum said, and casually Fanboy agreed. Why waste their time on this? They still have yet to find her, and it's about to rain! The boys strolled across the park in search for Francine, but couldn't find the arrogant girl.

"Hey, you wanna check out what inside the bag?" Fanboy suddenly asked, and the young sidekick blinked. "Well, I guess... but isn't it filled with girly, booky stuff?" Chum Chum replied. The purple masked boy shrugged, "yeah, I guess, but I'm still curious what's inside the bag!" They been taking turns holding the bag since it was heavy. Chum Chum grinned.

"Okay! Let's check it out!" The chubby boy exclaimed as he dropped the bag onto the concrete. Fanboy untied the knot and opened the sack, curiosity torturing his curious mind. When they opened the bag, all they found was...

...Comic... books...?

"What girl reads comics? Only boys read comics!" Hands placed on his hips, Chum Chum narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and then he snorted. "Francine can't be interested in these!" Arms folded, Chum Chum shook his head, "just no way possible." Fanboy on the other hand, rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well... It doesn't look like male centered comics... they look girly." He seen this art style before... he just forgot what it's called. "And, Oz really don't carry these type of books. I've only read one book that has this type of art." He can't place his finger on it, but it looks awfully familiar to the book he mentioned, unless...

Pink hair, chubby face... big eyes... lollipops and popsicles everywhere. "!" Now he recalls it! "Oh yeah! Haduni's Popsicle Adventure! I read- uh, I read this once but... it's too girly for me. Though, these aren't comic books Chum Chum." Chum Chum tilted his head, confused as his brown eyes rested on Fanboy's greens. "What do you mean? Aren't all picture books comics?"

"No, at least I don't think so. This is called... uh... well, I forgot but I think it starts with an _'M', _some Asian people made it up and they really like it in Asia. I wonder does Yo like this stuff? She's Asian." _Woah... that lady bought a whole volume! _Ooh, what's this? This doesn't look girly! Fanboy snatched a non-comic comic book in the left corner of the bag and looked at the cover. A boy with blond hair, spiked, wrapped with a blue bandanna as an iron plate rested upon its center... and some symbol carved into the iron. Clothed himself in an orange... oh, are those whiskers? "Look Chum Chum, I've found a ninja non-comic comic book!"

"Really? Let me see!" Chum Chum grabbed the book and awed. "Wow! This _is _a ninja book!" When he opened the book, Chum Chum slowly frowned. "why are the pictures black and white...?" Chum Chum whined as Fanboy inspected the pages, and noticed they were black and white. Fortunately, he knew about the black-and-white pages when he first read HPA... and honestly, he have no clue why. He could have asked Oz but... he didn't want to be teased reading girly books.

A crack of thunder caught their attention, lifting their eyes away from the book and into the darkened sky. Oh... thundering already? Ah, oh well, they'll give the books to Francine later-

"_Mommy...! Mommy!_" The boys paused, hearing the loud cry and they blinked. Someone's here? But didn't they check the whole area? Hm, unless they skipped the playground. Fanboy gasped.

Oh no! Some poor child is out there all alone, crying for its mother... don't worry, Fanboy the Superhero is here to the rescue! "Here I come to save you...!" Fanboy rushed towards the loud wailing through the thunderstorm until he found a neon playhouse, a blue ladder leading to the entrance. Fanboy climbed up the ladder... "Here I come! Don't you worry! I'm going to save-..." Fanboy words faltered instantly when he reached to the top.

There curled in a ball was Francine, shivering and sniffling, tears streaming down her reddened eyes as she choked out a sob, mascara marked against her cheeks.

"...You...?"


	32. Mutual Questioning

**A/N: **Alright, I'm back and bringing more chapters! So don't worry about reading just one, hehe! Also, this chapter is going to push forward into deeper aspects of Francine, and the relationship with Fanboy.

So, I don't want to drag this any further, but we'll finally see Francine with her girlish nerdy love, and mutual agreement towards the opposites of classmates.

PS. Emma, Utari can't be in trouble with the human law, because she's the _ultimate! _Nah, just kidding :P, she's pretty high above humans, though.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unexpected Fate is So Weird

**Chapter Twenty Eight: **Mutual Questioning.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"…You…?"

Time slows the seconds that ticks, wasting away as he remained frozen. Okay, he shouldn't be surprised, like… really, but he's still stunned seeing her like _this_, but even worse.

Did he hurt Francine _that _bad? Fanboy felt even guiltier, but immediately shook himself. No, _she _deserved it, _she's _the one who brought herself into that state, and _she's _the one who provoked the whole situation by her own actions. It's all her fault, and if she was just… _**nice **_to him, then none of this would even happen!

"Fanboy!" Fanboy jolted when he heard Chum Chum's frantic call, and turned to find his tiny sidekick scrambling up the ladder. "W-what? What's the matter?" The boy in purple responded in concern, continuing to pull himself up the ladder. Once Fanboy made it inside the playhouse, he sat numbly apart from the sobbing diva and waited until his best friend came up, and Chum Chum too, had stiffened.

Well, guess they found Francine.

To be blunt, Fanboy had hoped she left. Talk about wishful thinking. "Errm, I brought the bag…" Chum Chum trailed as he tossed the white bag onto harden plastic, a.k.a., the floor of the playhouse. The young sidekick lifted himself inside and sat across Fanboy, oddly quiet and uncertain as they listened to Francine's sobs and sniffles. Why are they sitting here doing nothing? "It's starting to rain." Chum Chum mumbled as he followed Fanboy's gaze outside the playhouse's opening.

"I know. Let's just…" His green eyes flickered towards Francine, and then he rolled them. The young superhero stood up and hauled the bag towards the girl with a huff. Francine's teary eyes look up, and then her glistening lips snarled, "what do _**you **_want?" She spat, waves of hate lingering through her aura. Again, why did that lady made him do this? Fanboy sighed as he tossed the bag to Francine and she immediately recoiled, almost if the bag was poison. "What the heck is that?!" She shouted as scooted away from the boys, "Are you going to prank me? Well I'm not having it!" Arms tightly folded, Francine turned her back to them.

Fanboy raised a brow, "No, they're just comics." He responded with an exasperated face.

Francine scoffed, "oh really? Like I'm suppose to believe that?" Another flash of lightening made the girl squeak, and then she whimpered. "Just… Just go away… Laugh at me, insult me, I don't care anymore. Just go away." The girl whispered as she curled her body tightly and sat in the corner, shivering. Chum Chum looked at Fanboy… "What do we do now?" He asked, wondering if his friend could find the answers. Fanboy rubbed his chin in thought.

They could just leave Francine just like she requested, and give her the comics Utari ordered. He can kill two birds in one stone.

_Wait, you're a hero, and you can't leave her like that. _Fanboy's mind rationalized, _what about her family? They'll be worried. _

So? Why should he care? Francine never cared about his existence.

_You're a __**hero **__in training, and no hero lives his citizens behind. _

So! Francine would leave him anyway! Don't make him guilty. Besides, he doesn't care anymore, he hates Francine and she hates him. Now, if only he could stop thinking about her…

_What would Man-Artica say about this? To find his number one fan abandoning his duties to ensure safety for the people?_

Grr! Why did his mind have to remind him that? Stupid brain! It's so stupid! Fanboy snorted and opened the large plastic bag, hands rummaging through comics. Chum Chum tilted his head, confused, trying to understand Fanboy's reasoning… "Uh, what are you doing?" Chum Chum placed his hand on his hips, becoming upset. Aren't they going to leave? Like… _right now? _"I'm going to calm Francine." Fanboy replied curtly.

"Calm Francine? _Are you out of your mind? _We should be gone by now! It's getting late, it's cold, it's raining and I'm _**hungry.**_ Can't we just leave her?" The dusk sky slowly became dim night, its blackened sky hovering above the city with gray clouds showering rain, and releasing bright flashes of lightening. Another flash of light struck across the distance, followed by a whip of hard, ear-pounding thunder and the boys heard a loud scream, startling them. Their heads whipped towards the cry, and they should had expected it considering Francine's earlier moments of sobbing but they didn't think Francine was _that _terrified of thunderstorms. The girl was rocking herself, hiccupping as she wept fresh tears, wailing incoherently about mommy and… Eric… and then returned to more crying. Fanboy faltered in his movements, and simply stared at Francine.

Francine didn't even seem to care about their existence, heck, didn't even _try_ to conceal her tears unlike at the party. His heart thudded, low and unnerving, and Fanboy realized he felt **bad **for Francine. Green eyes met pitied brown… Chum Chum's, and then Fanboy weakly smiled. Seems like Chum Chum felt bad, too.

Chum Chum frowned, brown eyes becoming dull.

_**I really don't wanna do this. **_

Fanboy sighed as he translated Chum Chum's expression.

_**I know, I don't either… but we're superheroes. It's what we're suppose to do. **_

"Fine…" Chum Chum mumbled and turned from Fanboy, becoming doubtful. "How are we suppose to-" Fanboy cut his sidekick off with a huge grin, expanding his already huge buckteeth. "Don't worry about it! I got something up me sleeve with… _this!_" His hand pulled out a comic book, a **girly **comic book at that, "I'll just read this to Francine, and hopefully she'll relax a little." Fanboy explained as he walked over to the broken girl and comfortably rested himself next beside her. Chum Chum nodded numbly and plopped on the plastic base of the floor, across from them. Ah, Haduni's Popsicle Adventure… it's been a while since he reread the comic, even if he wanted to, Fanboy couldn't for numerous of reasons… especially with constant prying eyes of Oz and Chum Chum, also, have he forgotten the comic is clearly created for _girls_? Fanboy coughed, preparing himself to read, fingers brushed against the ridiculously pink, bubblegum, cotton candy cover before he opened the book.

Sometimes, during dark and stormy nights Fanboy would read to Chum Chum; commonly with a warm cup of milk and snuggled underneath cotton blankets, Fanboy would sit at the edge of Chum Chum's bed and read the latest Man Artica comic. Even if there wasn't any milk, nor a soft cotton blanket, Fanboy hoped reading would sooth Francine's tense nerves. Chapter seven, wasn't it? It looks like Haduni is battling against Dr. Licorice…

It's a bit strange for a comic formed specially on the _left _side to read, and only black and white color. It's weird needless to say, but nevermind that…

"_Woosh! Crash!_" The boy mimicked sound effects as he read the first page. "'_Ahaha! I'm already beating you and I haven't even warmed up!_'" With a dark and sturdy voice, Fanboy laughed. The panel consists a young girl with big pink, poofy (highlighted grey, just so you know…) hair, tied in large pigtails. Most of Haduni's outfit appeared candy-like, and accessories carried gummy bears, "A whip cracked from Dr. Licorice's hand as he continued to laugh at Haduni's futile attempts to avoid his attacks." Fanboy's green eyes flickered to find his best friend gazing at him, chin propped upon his black gloves and brown eyes in concentration. Fanboy turned to Francine and he hummed.

At least she isn't shivering anymore.

"'_What do I do? Dr. Licorice kidnapped my friends, stolen half of my sugar power and I'm totally exhausted! I'm not sure if I could hold out much longer…_' Haduni back flipped once more and threw another bubblegum bomb at the mad doctor, but he dodged the bombs with ease." A quick lick of his thumb, the boy turned the next page.

"'_Give up Haduni!_' The man yelled as he cracked his licorice formed whip, '_you know I'll eventually win, so why bother? Wait, I shouldn't, how about I just kill you now and then evaporate your friends later?_'" Oddly, Fanboy _really _liked this chapter, well, it's the only cutesy, good girl comic he ever read, but it's really enjoyable to read… at least from a boy's perspective. "'_I'm not going to give up! I must rescue my friends!_' The candy heroine retorted as she pulled out her candy cane sword and thrust herself towards Dr. Licorice." Fanboy began to turn the next page, but he felt a hand grab him. The boy looked up to find Francine's hand latched around his wrist rather tightly.

"…Uh, yes…?" The sudden sensation of her hand against his skin gave tingly sensations, and the young superhero flinched.

"Why are you doing this?"

"H-huh?"

"I said…" Francine slowly rested her gaze upon his, "_why are you doing this? _Even when I'm still mean to you, why are you being nice to me?" She looked dead serious. Fanboy chewed on his bottom lip and looked at Chum Chum for reassurance, only to find his friend gazing sorrowfully at him. _**Yeah Fanboy, why are you doing this? **_Chum Chum's eyes burned.

Crap.

"It's not like I'm doing this for _you_; I'm just being a hero, and a hero must fulfill their duties." Clear tears dribbled down her cheeks in droplets, unlike the waterfall that poured down her face minutes ago, Francine's redden amber eyes stared at him for… he don't know, many minutes. Silence built tension from the bottom of his stomach, making Fanboy rather fidgety and insecure, it didn't make things any better with lingering stares from Chum Chum and Francine, absolute confusion and anger read upon their expression, well, mainly Francine's.

Dang it, why is _**he **_getting flak for trying to do good things? Why is _**everyone **_giving _**him **_a hard time trying to remain a good person?! After all, it's not like he wanted to help Francine! Only with a guilt trip, she's lucky he's even reading to her! Yet she still find him some… some stupid _idiot_? Fanboy tsked and closed the comic between his fingers. "You don't want my help? _Fine, _I'll go, I won't bother you anymore." The formalized superhero abruptly stood with a deep scowl plastered upon his casually sunny face, yanked his wrist out her grip and motioned Chum Chum to follow. Hero or not, he's freaking _sick _of dealing with this! He tried looking at the positive side for these past few days, _tried _giving her a benefit of a doubt, but _**for goodness sakes! **_This girl is downright terrible! He can't freaking deal with this anymore, Francine's worse than Yo and Lupe combined. They'll just have to flunk this project, and he certainly don't mind it.

"_No_! Don't you leave me!" Fanboy heard Francine shout, and then he felt a sudden tug on his sleeve, no, more likely a sharp yank. He staggered for a bit, and then Fanboy narrowed his eyes, however, he withheld a sneer, "oh? Don't _leave _you? Right after you **begged **me to run from your presence? Sudden change of heart?" Fanboy turned to face Francine, and once again pulled his arm away from her. "You only want me to be here because you're afraid of thunderstorms! If it weren't for that then you won't even care for me- _our _existence!" His gloved hand motioned towards the isolated Chum Chum, who was twiddling his ebony gloved thumbs.

Her honey blond bangs covered her tear dried face, and the girl shuffled nervously. "I-I know that…" She muttered, and Fanboy couldn't help but to scoff. "This is stupid, I should have never come up here. Come on Chum Chum, let's go home." He turned to leave, but felt himself gasp at the sudden weight slamming against his…

"_I'm sorry!_" Francine cried out, wrapping her arms around his waist.

…

His whole body went tense the moment Francine latched herself to him. Her body against his, it felt so _weird_, and why the heck she's suddenly acting like this? Why is she so close to him? He thought Francine hated being around him! "I- what-… Francine?" He didn't know what to say, he was just… _stunned_. "C-Chum Chum? A little help?" His friend nodded and moved over to pry the girl off his back. _Did she really mean it?_ The thought made him puzzled. Can't be… once school starts she'll pretend none of this ever happened, right? "I-I don't understand… after all I did to you. How come you're still nice!?" She exclaimed, wiping her eyes as she looked at him, "damn it, you're so freaking stupid." Francine grumbled and Fanboy immediately bristled. "Oh, of _course _I'm stupid, so glad you mention it the hundredth time!"

Lightening flash and the girl squeaked. Francine's knees buckled underneath her fancy shoes and fell.

However, Fanboy wouldn't let her fall. Automatic heroism.

Hands tucked underneath her armpits, Fanboy caught Francine and steadied her… "You okay?" He asked. It's a courtesy habit, it's not like he really _meant _it. "Mmhm." A boom of thunder backtrack her statement as Francine whimpered. The storm isn't getting any better, and Francine don't appear strong-willed enough to leave.

Wait, this shouldn't be his issue.

_Clash! _The strike of lightening appeared in their view, blinding their sight momentarily, but within those seconds Fanboy suddenly felt heavy weight against him. Francine is… hugging him? His eyes widened when he felt Francine's body tightly hugging his. "H-h-hey! Um, I need to be cootie-free! So, let go… please?" It's feeling so… _weird_, how can he explain? H-he can also feel her rapidly beating heart…- _no! _Bad Fanboy! _**Bad!**_

"Continue reading."

"Hm?" Fanboy blinked.

"Don't stop reading." The sudden change in her tone made Fanboy perplexed. A glance at Chum Chum, and Fanboy frowned. His best friend doesn't seem to be enthused with this interaction…"I-I… I don't think I can-" Fanboy started, but Francine cut him off with a shiver.

"_Please?_" Voice barely a whisper, Francine fingers brushed against the comic. "It's my favorite story."

…

So Fanboy read to her, read to Francine with the best narrating voice he could. Oddly, Francine didn't mind sitting next beside him, like she casually would, and what made things more awkward is her being so close to him. It made Fanboy confused, and a bit nervous, too. He's still bitter with her, and no, he didn't forgive her but… it made him ponder. "The end." He finished the ending chapter with Haduni and her friends reunited together safely and defeated Dr. Licorice with the power of courage and friendship. Chum Chum sat heartbroken over at the far corner of the playhouse, lips formed into a pout and drummed his finger over his knees, annoyed. Francine sighed, "Look, um, I'm sorry." The girl muttered and looked away.

"Why all of a sudden you're saying this now?" Fanboy needed to know, and what if she's just making this up?

"You should already hate me, but you don't."

"What are you talking about? Of course I hate you!"

"No, you don't. If you did then you wouldn't have done any of this." Francine folded her arms, staring her shiny amber eyes at his emeralds. "I know hatred. What you're feeling isn't." She explained before pulling herself up, "and… I'm sorry for making you _want _to hate me. I just…- look, c-can we start over?"

"_**Huh?**_" Both Fanboy and Chum Chum stared at Francine. Gawking. Francine can't _possibly _say that… she's too stubborn to even think that way! "I know what you're thinking, but… I'll try not to be so mean."

"You _gotta _be making this up." Seriously, after all this week of intense cruelty, Francine supposed to become a changed leaf overnight? Absolute blasphemy! Though, even if Fanboy wanted to deny, here's Francine nodding her head as if her words meant truth. "T-thanks for reading to me." She said with a shrug, "I…errm, nevermind. You can leave, you… you don't have to babysit me anymore." The girl chuckled as she walked past them- "_wait!_" Fanboy called out as he scrambled to his feet, and snatched the bag full of comics. He thrust the bag into her arms, "here, these are for you. Um, I don't if you like comics-"

"They're manga."

"Say what now?"

"_Manga. _M-A-N-G-A. Can't you comprehend?" The girl retorted with a snort. Fanboy felt his face flaring up in heat, "I-I-… _yes_ I can comprehend, thank you very much!" He snapped with a scowl.

"Then keep them." Wait, _what? _Francine doesn't want her gift? That's so ungrateful! "In case you're wondering, I already have them. Errm… see you Monday." The girl climbed down the ladder, face nonchalant as if none of this transpired. Fanboy remained frozen, trying to access the situation- wait, why is he even trying? Of course she doesn't want comics! But… didn't she say that she already carried them? So, does that mean…?

"Oh, and Fanboy?" Francine glared at Fanboy, lips pulled into a tight line. "_Never _tell anyone about this, okay? I would really appreciate that." Her frowning lips turned into a small smile, and she disappeared.

"…"

"Let's just go home Fanboy." Chum Chum was already maneuvering himself down the ladder, not bothering to glance at Fanboy. The lanky child drooped in disappointment, and felt a little hurt, _am I always in the wrong? _He tries to do the right thing, but no one seems to acknowledge it. Maybe he's doing it wrong… maybe he's always in the wrong.

Though, is it worth it? Francine just apologized to him.

_What if she didn't mean it? _That's what he's concerned with… she's probably forget about it after the weekend, besides, didn't she hate his guts? _And what does she mean I don't hate her? I still do! _Because she's mean! Insulted him and his best friend, called his life worthless… so of course he has the right to hate her! Though, now thinking about it… doing all those things wasn't very hateful.

So, does that mean he never hated Francine within the first place? "C'mon Fanboy!" The purple clad superhero flinched by Chum Chum's sudden call, "coming." Fanboy sighed. They made it down the ladder, feet squishing into the muddy dirt from puddles of rain. Fanboy could see Francine within the far distance, arms tightly wrapped around herself, shivering from the cold. "I thought she hated thunderstorms…?" He whispered, raising an eyebrow… _I shouldn't care, I'm not going to care. _

_I don't care. _

The boys walked away from the playground and onto the concretes that lead to home. The thunder wasn't intense, nor the lightening that only sparked once in a while. Fanboy gripped the bag tightly as he purse his lips, debating whether to steal another glance at Francine.

…

Fanboy didn't want to, but temptation engulfed his insides and he finally looked back.

Francine was standing at the sidewalk, alone in the pouring rain.

**A/N: **I hope I wasn't too out of character with the canon, was I? If so, my apologies ^^;


	33. Rebooting the Week

**A/N: **Anyway, after this chapter I'm going to maneuver back towards Utari and the other gods to give them more accreditation.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unexpected Fate is So Weird

**Chapter Twenty Nine: **Rebooting the Week.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sometimes life sucks, and at life's worst moment, it sucks _rough_. Talk about the absolute shame when the now-lesser-than-average-creep found her weeping for her mommy and daddy, tears ruining her porcelain makeup face and snot leaking between her nostrils. Like, intense grossness to the fourth power. What made matters worse was that _Fanboy _of all people found her in that state, that weak… fragile, _pathetic, _crybaby state. For someone who presumed to be her recent worst enemy, Francine was so _sure _Fanboy would mock her, laughed at her, avenge himself for what she done, after all, she had insulted him many times previously before… and done much worse. Francine can't really blame Fanboy, to be frank, if her enemy was in such weakling moment and opportunity offered to redeem herself, she would take advantage of that chance.

She expected him to point fingers, laugh, insult, heck even blackmail. Even when Fanboy had those chances, what's befuddling her is that he _didn't _take those chances. When Francine knew all hope was lost to rebuild herself as diva of the Galaxy Hills, Fanboy didn't make fun of her, didn't insult nor bothering to make a jab comment. Although, now mulling over it, Fanboy doesn't seem like the type to do that regardless.

He's just… he's just too ki-… naïve.

Francine thought Fanboy **hated **her, and when people hate someone they don't… they don't _**read **_books to the person they despise, they don't bring pleasant gifts and they don't try to sooth someone's anxiety. If things couldn't get any more weirder, he even allowed her to utilize his purple jacket when the rain gotten cold. That's not hatred.

Another reason why Kyle's so-called '_potion_' was a pile of garbage.

And then, that's when Francine felt it… a mist so thick with uncomfortable thuds pounding at her heart, making her stomach churn.

Guilt.

It was raw, sharp and unnerving that Francine could taste bile seeping onto her tongue, feeling her mouth with irony poison. Guilt was eating her away and Francine barely made it without gasping for air, only to withhold it since Fanboy was so close. She'd been cruel, evil and Fanboy barely done anything to match her nefarious actions; his petty insults weren't identical to her wicked thin lips, creating gossip and agony in favor of her own amusement. Only by sheer luck Fanboy managed to break her harden, glossy shell, because he knew something about her, compared to everyone else. However, Francine isn't guilty because of the past few days… well, not entirely, she just doesn't understand… she called him mean things, and yet Fanboy even bothered to ease her fears by reading to her?

Her heart constricted painfully. Francine hadn't realized how guilty she felt until now, walking through the dimness of the streets musing over the extreme weirdness they participated in and the out-of-character acts earlier. Okay, y-yeah, she was scared… b-but only because she hated thunderstorms! _Oh, right… _Francine winced. Fanboy did point that out, if it wasn't for weather conditions tonight then she probably wouldn't be receptive of Fanboy at all, let alone acting like some silly dismal hugging some ge-, uh, less-than-average-geek. She hoped Fanboy will never tell anyone about this, Chum Chum certainly included.

…

In gratitude, least Francine could do is become a little less bitchy to Fanboy… or try.

"Damn, it's getting pretty dark out here." Francine murmured as she squint her eyes and shuddered from night's chilly wind. If she doesn't return home soon, not only will she face the wrath of her servants, but intense questioning whereabouts of her cousins. _Oh crap._ Don't tell her that they left the pa- of _**course **_they did! Jenny was there at the confrontation… Dang it! How is she supposed to find them? What if they disappeared? Oh goodness, this is bad, very, _very _bad! Francine's shoes began to skitter across puddles of rain, creating splashes of filthy water soaking into her already drenched dress. Francine didn't care, she just wanted to ensure safety for her cousins, especially since _she's _responsible for them.

-0-

Her nerves felt rigid and painful, yet blood rushing through her veins as Francine inhaled another breath, tired from excessive running. The girl pressed the doorbell, waiting rather nervously. What if they aren't home? What if… What if Jenny still looking for her? And then got kidnapped? Oh no, this is all Francine's fault, all because her was being in her own world…- now look what it done! Each thought made Francine extremely uncomfortable, the vague emotions of guilt and regret torturing her inner being.

While Francine waited, she gazed around the garden covering part of the walkway, and then at the fancy windows with nicely decorated pottery hanging beneath it, a poof of pink hibiscuses drooping from the rain. Francine grinned. Her mother always liked flowers…-

_Slam! _

Francine jolted with a loud squeak, immediately backing away when the door opened. Francine cringed from the light… "L-Lillian?" She asked. Her servant, Lillian Sonora, looked a little… disheveled as her elegant, relaxed dark blue eyes appeared rather frantic and… and is that _wrinkles _in her dress? Lillian never tolerated wrinkles! Lillian straightened from her oddly slouched posture, blinking as she loosened her tight frown.

"Inside."

Nothing more needed to be said.

…

Francine felt incredibly relieved when she found Jenny the living room sitting near the fireplace, dozens of towels slathered across her body and hair. "_Francine!_" Wet, soggy brown hair stuck to her pale shoulders, Jenny stood up from her Indian sitting position and ran towards the diva. Francine raised her hands, "w-wait, I'm still wet." Kimiko was getting some fresh nightclothes for her, seeing that her fancy dress was in ruins, not that Francine minded… completely. "Oh _man! _We were so worried! W-we tried looking for you, b-but we didn't know the area and…" Jenny trailed off with a loud sniff and Francine couldn't help but to internally groan.

"Relax, I'm here, that's all it matters."

"_No it doesn't!_ I thought you disappeared and wouldn't come back! It's my fault that I just stood back and let you take whatever that kid was saying! And then I told y-your butler about it, he went kind of… lost it." Lost it? Francine blinked.

"Lost…?"

"Um, well, I don't know if he really _did _but his glasses lens cracked, and he went incredibly still and… dropped everything he was doing. Your butler just ran out and left the maids in charge. He's looking for you."

"D-does that mean…?"

"No." The girls turned to find Jared standing beside them, wrapped in racks of white towels, covering his freshly worn blue and green pj's. His black and brown highlighted hair dripped water from the ends, and his blue eyes narrowed, "I overheard Lillian talking to Eric, and he's returning home." _Thank goodness… _Francine smiled.

"You should apologize to them, however, since you not only caused worry but fear among them." Jared continued with a glare, "did you know how upset Kimiko was? She was in turmoil. Eric and Lillian didn't feel any better." The guilt was swallowing her whole and Francine sighed sadly, "yeah, I get it. Look, I'm… I'm sorry about this, it's not like I _purposely _tried to cause trouble, things just went… south. All is forgiven? Hopefully?" She watched as Jenny and Jared shared a glance before looking at the diva, and gradually they grinned.

"Yeah, we forgive you. Just don't do that again, okay? You freaking scared us!" Jenny exclaimed while Jared simply rolled his eyes, "I wasn't afraid, just so you know." He said as he inspected his fingernails.

"Oh quiet Jared, you were on the verge of _crying_."

"_No I wasn't!_"

"Uh huh."

"Nu uh!" Francine smiled. At least a few people cares about her existence…- "_achoo!_" Her body went tense when her nose suddenly became itchy, and Francine released a loud sneeze. The duo went silent from their casual bickering, and stared.

"…We better get Lillian."

And so, with the late hours of constant sneezing, headaches and doses of medication pills, Francine was snuggled underneath her bed while her cousin slept in the guest room. Ugh, staying in the rain was the _worst _idea possible. Air barely breathable from her stuffy nose, Francine had to breathe from her mouth, "never do that again…" She groaned, turning over to her side and moaned once more. Great, now she's sick, out of all things…

However, was it worth it?

Francine closed her eyes. Maybe, she's unsure, but it made her realize something. There are stupid people out there in the universe, but stupid people can be very kind just as well, even if others are against them, those stupid people still offer generosity.

And Francine realized Fanboy is _very _stupid.

The diva chuckled.

-0-

Francine sat up with a gasp, cheeks burning with a red blush. "I had that dream again…" She whispered. It's felt so realistic, almost as if she was actually… there. The girl shuddered as she rubbed her arms from the cold, and then she sneezed.

Black hair, vibrant yet mysterious green eyes…

Just thinking about him made her feel warm. _He's so hot… _Francine thought with a goofy smile, "achoo!" She sneezed again, burning her already sore nose. "This sucks." She moaned, feeling another headache seeping through her skull. Though, didn't she have a similar like this a few days ago? Could this mean anything…?

Nah.

Francine snuggled back into her sheets and returned to the soft darkness.

-0-

Throughout the rest of the weekend Francine purposely avoided any sight of her classmates- well, mainly because she was sick through most of the forty-eight hours, and two, she didn't want to see their faces, the reminder that she cop-out in worst ways possible. Jenny and Jared did spend time together with Francine, much to her silent entertainment, and her servants continued to nourish and care for her health… to her irritation. Exclude the repeated consumption of medication, Francine felt actually… _fine_, and she didn't mind Jenny's loud, obnoxious voice nor Jared's sarcastic retorts, it felt rather comforting. Even though her emotions felt neutral, fear was still there, lingering within the abyss of her soul… paranoid of confrontation of her classmates, her _friends_.

They'll inquire why she pussied out instead of facing Fanboy straight on, like she would casually do.

Then they'll mock her for being weak… she… she can't have that.

Okay, maybe she's not fine as Francine thought. _Dang it Fanboy, you're the reason I'm like this! _If only she was **stronger**, then maybe none of these strange, air-consuming feelings would vaporize her subconscious so frequently. Now thinking about it, ever since that day, Francine can't get her mind off that silly, obnoxious bucktoothed kid. Also, she keeps having recurring dreams, about _that _guy. It's a bit unexplainable, but it's always in some stupid empty wasteland full of trees and junk, and her in a cheap dress.

It's annoying, it's sappy, and it's dumb.

Why is she constantly seeing him? Is this suppose to mean something? No, doubt it, nothing in her life represents **that**. Francine hummed as she repeatedly tapped the button on her DS, trying to beat this stupid boss level that's pissing her off. She barely plays with her DS since other things preoccupy her, but here and there she wouldn't mind playing her old games stashed in the closet somewhere. Jenny and Jared left with Eric for a little 'tour'… guess they couldn't handle being stuck in this ridiculous huge house. The girl snorted before slamming her DS shut, "stupid game wasn't worth crap." Francine grumbled as she moved herself out of the bed. She's been stuck in this godforsaken room for _two _days, and if she doesn't get a breather she's gonna lose it.

Francine changed into a casual salmon blouse and white shorts, but personally, they look like bloomers. She can't go out today for punishment, but Francine could frankly care less…- in fact, she's rather thankful she doesn't have to meet faces that'll humiliate her. The girl sighed before opening her closet.

Behind all the jewelry boxes, makeup collections and other girl items hid stacks of manga on the right corner. Francine grinned wickedly as she rubbed her hands together. Technically, she's been alone for quite some time, so it wouldn't hurt to indulge in her otaku fantasies… The girl grabbed a handful of manga and dropped it as the books fell to her feet. "Hm… which one should I read…" The girl mumbled, and then she shrugged.

You know what? How about she just watch some anime? She's too freaking lazy to read. Francine ended up digging into her nice sized closet for the box of anime stashed inside, hidden from public's view, and found herself choosing between _Ao No Exorcist _and _Ouran High School Host Club… _Francine found herself chuckling, wondering _**how **_did she gotten involved with this nonsense. Actually, to be honest… it wasn't that long ago, just about a few years ago when she stumbled across this geeky and stupid junk, but somehow she found herself liking it, like, _a lot_… much to her shame. Okay, she's a natural lover for romances, so she'll pick this instead, "besides, there's multiple hotties in this one!" Francine giggled as she stared at the attractive cover.

Now thinking about it, attractive boys _is _how Francine got interested…

Francine went downstairs and into the lounge room to watch the anime while Kimiko prepared her lunch, but in the mean time the diva snacked on some potato chips. "_Kiss kiss, fall in love!_" Chips shoved into her mouth, Francine watched the screen flash with cherry blossoms before transitioning to a bunch of attractive boys. Thankfully she had chips in her mouth, or else the girl would be squealing in ecstasy- wait, stop, she must compose herself from this senseless nonsense.

She would be no better than the average geek.

_Wonder how's Fanboy doing? _Francine blinked. Woah, hold up, where did **that **come from? She wasn't even thinking about him! This is getting really dumb now, she needs to stop thinking about the twerp- errm, _hyper_ kid. However, every time she rebukes those thoughts, they keep returning more frequently, giving her further distress.

It's still his fault for being so dang nice to her, _all of his fault_. If he just… bugged off then maybe she wouldn't be thinking this way.

Screw him, and screw his little friend too.

No matter how much Francine wanted to hate him, after that night her hatred levels have decreased to 55%... worst thing to ever occur, everyone hates him! She can't just lower her guard and just like that twerp! No, she's just going to be… '_nice_' to him, hopefully.

-0-

Francine sat at the very back of the bus with her elbow propped on the window and chin rested in her palm. When she stepped on the bus Francine nearly shrank from fear, but maintained her composure by walking past the gazes, the stares that burned her inner soul… the reminder of what happened that weekend.

The remembrance of how Francine became a coward.

The girl shrunk in embarrassment before closing her eyes, trying to block out the whispers hovering in the air…

"_You think she's going to chicken out today?_"

"_Did ya see Fanboy tear Francine to pieces?_"

"_Reversed! Now she's going to be bullied..._"

Screw them and their lies, they're all lies, pitiful, pathetic _**lies. **_Francine isn't going to stoop low and become some weakling like them, not on her watch. Ever. Oddly, Francine looked at the boy three rows in front of her, who had his face snooped into a book- no, manga. _So guess he decided to read them… _Francine huffed at the thought. Eyes scrunched, Francine peered as much as she could to see the pages…

Naruto? Ah, she should expect it.

Hm, by looking at the page, it seems it's the starting of chapter one. "_Already read it, slow-poke._" Francine grumbled as she plopped back onto her seat. Finally, the bus slowed to a stop and Francine felt her nerves spike with tension. Oh god, she's so freaking nervous right now… _relax Francine, just act normal. Resume as normal. _The girl stood up and wiggled herself through students, trying to blend with the crowd.

"_Wait, I can't act normal…_" Francine said, frowning. Oh, that's right… she 'reconciled' with Fanboy, thus, that means she can't exactly make fun of him, insult or bully the dweeb, wait, _guy_ or else she'll go back on her word. Francine couldn't help but to groan.

Great, just _great. _

Francine felt someone bump into her, making her stagger, "_hey! _Watch where you're going- oh." She stopped in her ranting as she found Fanboy staring at her with his shiny emerald eyes. Oddly, she felt her face flaring up in heat, "um…" Crap! Why is she acting so _weird?! _"S-sorry." Francine muttered, watching Fanboy seized the manga off the ground. Fanboy didn't say anything, but simply gave Francine a smile.

Her heart raced.

"So, um, how is it?"

"How's what?" Francine felt her hands become sweaty. "Y-you know, _that._" Her finger pointed at the manga. Fanboy blinked, "oh, this?" He raised the cover of Naruto and grinned, "it's pretty good. I like it!"

Francine huffed, "of course you would." She needed to go, she can't continue conversing with him. "Bye." Francine muttered before strolling through the doorway.

**A/N: **Is Francine out of character? Did I reveal her interests too soon? Not soon enough? Anyway, I'm done finished. PS. Emma, I keep confusing Jared's hair color with brown and black, so to end the confusion I'll just have his hair color dyed black _and _brown, pretty creative, no?


	34. Unexpected Fate Affects the Future

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unexpected Fate is So Weird

**Chapter Thirty: **Unexpected Fate Affects the Future

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Work became slightly stressful over the constant hours of traveling through multiple universes. Paradox and the higher forces could only adjust the Ultimate Time Clock, and _goodness_, do they like to make U.N's life more miserable than needed. After her encounter with the wizardly human, U.N's requests was transmit with ease, compared to her lazy friends who _barely_ completed anything unless she constantly nagged. All the little human needed to do was cough a few storms here and there… some thick wind, maybe a splash of rain and _tada! _You have yourself a dramatic sequence. The human's quite intelligent considering he finds most of his species pathetic, hmm… _interesting_. Things went smooth as she planned…- well, not **entirely**, but they still managed to complete the task.

And that begs the question, how come with a human instrument she's able to get motion flowing while other gods sit around and just _stare? Fate and Paradox are just lazy asses barely doing anything while I have to work for it! _U.N flipped blue tresses of bangs away from her eyes, trying to find her boss. Anyway, they made an agreement: human keeps booklet, mind you, the ancient and _powerful _book that only noble hearted wizards- and there are tiniest of few, may obtain. And she? The goddess of impromptu? Asks for free arrangements and wishes for their world. No, she's not that dumb to reveal to a wizard that she's a god, after all, gods and wizards aren't exactly on a balanced scale currently, but that does not matter, she have _other _things in planned!

First off, send in her written report to her boss. Fingers immediately cramped at the thought of papers, and the woman cannot help but to shudder. Every time they complete the structure of each universe, it _must _be written as document proof… the exact time, date, description of scene and just… _everything._ Five different universe takes seven hours average, to observe the scene- or in her case, prior the event happened, and calculate using her good judgment, to decide whether or not fate should remain its intended plot. Do you know how much time that takes to write _seven hours of work? _Horrendous! She can't just make judgments and create reports! She needs spices for her eternal life. During those seven hours she has to amuse herself, you know.

There's breaks between the third and sixth hour, approximately thirty to… forty five minutes of rest. These powers may be powerful, but U.N simply cannot bend them at entirely at her will, there must be a purpose for them, and she _is _utilizing them with honest value.

Hopefully.

U.N found the door that lead to Mr. Ponthany office. A simple knock, an barely audible grunt, a gentle click from the doorknob and U.N found herself inside Ponthany's office. The man sat in his chair, fingers entwined together while his elbows rested on top of his desk, what made U.N tense was his eyes… his cold, icy blue eyes- the woman became rigid.

Something's different about them.

They're not fully calculating and nonchalant, but rather… accusing. Before U.N had the chance to speak, her boss began, "disappointed in you, Utari." He sighed, fingers lacing around a stack of files resting in a neat pile. "After the fourteenth time, I sincerely concluded that you will do something beneficial for once." He sighed again, a little louder than usual. A tan folder hidden underneath his hand slid towards Utari's view, "but I should have expected it like previous failures."

Utari's eyebrows twitched as she responded, "what are you talking about?" What's Ponthany leading here? Didn't they agree to allow U.N to use her powers for that one world?! Or maybe… maybe that's not the case. Yet he sat there, simply staring with that annoying something-is-stuck-up-his-butt frown, "I think we both know what we're talking about. Future written ten sheets of the outcome for their future, the same ones you proposed to have certain individuals'… _fates_ rearranged? And from what I read, it's not pleasant."

"What are you talking about? I over viewed their life-"

"At their _current _state. You are in position to _only_ judge at the present. Contrary to Future, she oversees the future… humans' outcome." Sire Ponthany pushed the folder, watching it slide towards the blue dressed woman and U.N snatched the folder off the desk. Her blue eyes narrowed into thin slits as she scanned the header of the folder.

**UNIVERSAL PLACEMENT #47**

**PLANET: HASSELHOTH**

Carefully, U.N peeled the folder open- her eyes nearly bulged at the massive bold text written on the first page.

** RESULTS: NEGATIVE. OUTCOME LEADS TO DISASTROUS AFFECTS.**

W-wha…? U.N had to take another glance for confirmation. _H-how…? How can placing two people have disastrous outcome?! _ "I should be surprised, wouldn't you remain calm and careless?"

"Sire! I thought-"

"You thought _what? _That simple beginnings end simple? If you read further it goes in-depth of their future." Sire said, nodding his head for her to continue. U.N read bits and pieces of Future's report.

_Hasselhoth suffers time-warp, causes black hole…? _

"Future has to be making this up. There's no way that could occur!"

"Apparently, the change in their intended fate created a time continuum gap. It's expanding as we speak…" Utari blinked, suddenly confused. "Wait, you are _telling _me, that because I parted pathetic, useless humans… it created a _gap _to their time continuum?!" She exclaimed, expression becoming slightly bewildered.

"Mm."

"That can't be possible!"

"In that particular universe, it is." Sire Ponthany pushed himself away from the desk and stood. His gleaming blue eyes stared at her shocked ones, and a tiny smile slid across his lips, "well, Utari Nargent, what will be your punishment?" U.N felt her fists clenching and had to grit her teeth. There's no way such thing could happen… she only just separated two humans, and _that _could cause devastation? Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous! "I'll talk to Future and-"

"No. You will fix this issue. I have dealt long enough with your nonsense, and we don't need to deal with another devastation of the human race-"

"I've done many judgments that created devastation! And you barely given flak for that!" Immediately, a hand snatched her wrist and Utari blinked. The immortal that once stood near his desk was directly in Utari's space, only inches away from her face. His natural cold eyes thinned into narrowed slits, yet… became warm from its casual indifference and hostility. Utari felt something warm grow on her cheeks. Oh crap, she's blushing! "Half of them wasn't on the list, Utari," He murmured casually, his hold on her wrist tightening, "I knew you were messing around with lives that wasn't suppose to be tampered with…" His voice was barely a whisper, and he took a step closer.

"…"

How… how did he know?! Wasn't he suppose to be cooped up in his office?

"I suppose it's surprising that I _do _leave my office sometimes, if you must know. And don't forget, I receive reports from other employees besides your common co-workers."

Dang it! She should suspect it days ago! Too wrapped up in her own planning that she forgotten other co-workers could report her to the higher ups! If that was the case, then why didn't she already receive punishment? "I understand what you're thinking." Utari's sapphires met deep sea blue, watching- slowly panicking when Sire came closer to her face. "I knew about your reckless behavior, and instead of reporting you to the higher representatives, I simply discarded those files. I, too, was reckless. However, I shall readjust myself, _and you_, before creating further harm than necessary." He's getting too close, _too _close for comfort…- she's the one that's suppose to seduce him! Not the other way around! Utari yelped when pain, almost like fire, slide through her wrist and found its way to her mind, headache thick and pounding.

Sire's grin was slightly unnerving because he barely- or likely, _never _smiled. "You will fix this issue, _without _your powers, Utari. As punishment, you will become mortal and live on Universe 47, planet Hasselhoth, and reverse your doing until it's completed…- **_without _**other immortals' assistance." The woman stared at Sire, gawking as she tried to assess the situation. _I thought… I thought everything was going smoothly! No, this can't happen… I can't become a… _

"Do not forget, Utari, you were once a human too. You are abusing your powers for self-gain, and unfortunately, the results are terrible. Ah, yes…while you're at it, I want to receive a fifteen page written apology for your careless actions. I'll be taking _this._" Sire snatched the thirty-five documented papers from her blossom hued satchel and smiled, "and yes, you **will **judge these humans' fate, but since you're in a bind, only write a ten page analysis of their current status and send it to me. I will decide their fate."

"I… I…"

"Oh, and one last note." Sire moved close to Utari's ear and she swallowed, his hot breath tickling her skin. "Next time, **_don't_** be so careless."

Utari found herself outside of Ponthany's office, but the woman remained blank. "No… me…as a… mortal?" It sounded weird on her tongue, the foreignness made Utari blink in shock.

Future just ratted her out. Ponthany? He just stripped her powers…

Utari tried utilizing her powers, but it was futile for nothing sparked from her fingers. The woman began to hyperventilate, "no, not this! I can't be a useless sack of flesh like the rest of those humans!" She only been human twenty something years compared to her eternal life of thousands! Utari was too busy worrying about her possible uselessness, unresponsive at the black portal centering around her.

_Great! Because I was playing cupid I get in trouble- _"Ah!" Utari yelped when she felt gravity disappear and her stomach fluttered butterflies. She's falling! Trying to eject some power, only a puff of pink smoke poofed from her hands.

Right, Sire took her powers away.

Dang it! Now she has to prepare for landing!

-0-

The pen tapped against the sheets of paper, ink blotched in many spaces due to mishandling of ink. Her fingers felt sore, and her back became stiff after the third hour, and… dang, what time is it? Purple eyes glanced at the delicate silver watch strapped around her wrist, blinking as both hands rested on VII, the seventh hour. Quietly, swear words slipped through her lips, "I have five more pages left." Even so, this part of her work is utter most **_hell_**. The woman pushed herself away from the cursed desk, taunting her with its ebony coating for wood, slathered with numerous sheets of paper… scribbled in cursive writing she profusely tries to maintain.

"Fate?" The woman turned to find Paradox standing against the doorway. His face appeared drained from Fate's view, even if there's wasn't any bags underneath his eyes (of course not, they're immortal, after all.) there was evident exhaustion deep within his amethyst orbs. The boss had notified them a few days about their 'cupid' match-making, and after showing the outcomes of humans future on planet Hasselhoth, which was **_very _**disastrous, he order them to cease their plan and return to casualty. Surprise ran through her face, and Fate felt confused for an unrealistic possibility to happen.

Then again, on that planet nothing's ever realistic.

_And U.N_… Fate frowned. Sire was going to confront and punish U.N for her ridiculous plan. Look, U.N may be a little exotic, and sometimes crazy and dominating, but overall she doesn't deserve to return… _mortal. _

"Yes?"

"We have new set of lists to overview on four planets." Paradox said, holding stacks of folders in his arm. Fate couldn't help but whine, "_already…? I just got back from Universe #201!_" Sire also gave them punishment for hiding secrets from him, starting with extra labor hours and barely fifty cents of pay. At the current moment, their lives were miserable.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Object?"

"All because we helped U.N…" Fate grumbled, her voice tinged with bitterness. While Fate received punishment, her mind reflected over the previous days… what made U.N so keen to have those rowdy, strange children together? They are pointless individuals trying to live their life, no need to interfere. However, U.N isn't nicknamed _Unexpected_ for frivolous matters, there's must be a reason behind it.

After eavesdropping on a few co-workers, Fate just found out U.N banished to planet Hasselhoth. She didn't linger for too long, but gave Fate just enough to know they won't be able to assist U.N, _it would have made sense to reverse the whole thing… _With a snap of Paradox's fingers, he could reverse the whole situation as if nothing happened. Furthermore, it'll make things less stressful and complex.

Unless, their boss **wanted **it stressful.

Now that leads to a bigger question… who's going to replace U.N for the time being? Their boss never discussed about the replacement except for his repeated statement.

"_You'll find out in time._"

The suspense is irritating, but Fate will not voice her intense curiosity. The woman plucked a few papers from Paradox's grasp, lips pursed and eyes critical, Fate scanned the designated mission papers. "We need to bring Physics and Yin and Yang along this mission. Future might be required too." From the outlook summary, this particular universe is dealing with a conflicting imbalance that causing mysterious deaths… if Future could view the humans' outcome, maybe she can pinpoint the foundation of the deaths. "I tried looking for Future, but she wasn't in her office." Ah, now thinking about it, ever since their little 'matching-making' session Future has been rather… distant…- not saying she completely _avoided _them, just… distant.

"Let's go, we're wasting time. Go bring Yin and Yang, I'll find Physics… If Future's not interested, then don't force her."

"I'm fine." The sudden voice made the immortals spun in surprise. "Future?" Paradox said, blinking in shock. Resting upon the beige colored walls was the goddess everyone assumed had vacation week, "in case you're wondering, I **_am_** capable of doing my job. I needed time off to write all visions I witnessed." Her silver hair wrapped in a casual ponytail, strands of silver spiking from her scalp. "I had a long discussion with Mr. Ponthany, and we finally concluded that your doing wasn't the best choice for the lives you meddled with."

"Future, we meant no harm." Paradox began to say, but the woman raised her hand, silencing him. "I understand your innocence because you wanted to help a friend… _Utari._"

"You do?"

"Mm. Although your intentions were sweet, my visions don't defy me. The results are horrendous."

"…Oh, I see." Paradox said quietly, and handed Future the rest of his papers. "Well, I could always reve-"

"_That won't be necessary._" Future's tone changed drastically into something… dark. Did his eyes just deceive him? Rage burned through her irises, transforming them to marble black…- a second later, they returned to bright golden. "Are you alright-"

"I'm fine!" Future snapped, and then she sighed. "My apologies, I'm being too emotional here. Anyway, we have work to do, so let us finish our job. I'll be waiting in the lobby." The woman left without another response, leaving Paradox and Fate alone. Fate couldn't help but to chuckle, "I assume Future hates U.N." She murmured, smoothing out her purple plaid short dress.

"I wouldn't say that… but rather, _upset_ with U.N."

"You're such a pacifist, Paradox."

-0-

The knob jiggled, and then an audible click echoed throughout the office. The door creaks open, its eerie sound slithering through the walls, and the man sitting behind his desk glanced at the figure. "Ah, I see you're here. Kindly take your seat." Mr. Ponthany said, a small smile lightening his facial complexion. The stranger nodded, and with his thick black boots clicking against the tiled floor, moved himself from the door and into a desk chair.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you, Mr. Ponthany. I am content." The man raised his gloved hand, declining Mr. Ponthany's offer. Ponthany nodded, readjusting his black necktie and enclosed his hands together, "well, let's get down with business, shall we? I brought you here to become a substitute for Utari's Nargent's absence. Currently, I'm unsure when will Utari return to her position since she's on punishment, but I'm hoping that during her absence you will fulfill the duties as replacement." Sire finished, and the man hummed.

"Would it cut into my other work schedule?"

"Technically, yes it would, but usually for substitutes we don't allow full time and use Ultimate Time Clock to adjust certain periods."

"I see." The man's ebony hair swept over his pale face, black droopy bangs hanging between his strange pale yellow eyes. "I suppose I could accept," The man began with a smile. "Besides, I'm just helping a friend in need. Isn't that right, Sire?" He finished with a wide grin.

"Friends? Our ties with the Shinigamis are becoming tighter than usual. What would make us _friends_, especially with a Shinigami such as yourself?"

"Sire, you must loose the façade of yours. I've known you for too long, and… you did assist me in my time of need. Or… possibly, did that irrational woman finally get into your head?" Ah, must hit a weak spot. Sire immediately stood up, eyebrows twitch as he tried to withhold a snarl, "if you are _not _interested, then you may kindly leave and I will find another substitute."

The Shinigami laughed. "Ease your tension, friend, I will accept this responsibility." The laughing slowly died to silence, and the man's yellow eyes stared at Sire's sapphires. "The Shinigami empire isn't pleased with your gods, in fact, starting to detest your immortals." The death god murmured, narrowing his eyes.

"And who am I to console them? I didn't provoke the conflict… I'm only following orders."

"Of course, Sire. However, the Shinigami are not receiving proper work, and with the constant adjustments of the Ultimate Time Clock that ceased all universal function, it's frustrating us that we cannot reap properly."

"…I'll see what I can do. Until then, I will have to continue to obey the higher forces. Did you console with Death?" The death god crinkled his nose with disgust, and obvious expression of _no! _"Of course not, such arrogant fool like himself! Believing that he's **_better _**than us? Lies. It's scum like that self-proclaimed death god your higher forces hired that Shinigamis hate. If attitudes like '_Death's_' isn't reshaped, another _war _will erupt!" Sire quietly chuckled, closing his eyes as his friend continued to rant. "Alright, I will bring the complaints to Death's attention. Thank you for accepting my offer."

"You are welcome. When do I start?" The Shinigami asked as he stood from his seat and smoothed his long black coat. Sire grabbed a particular folder from his drawer, looking at the schedules for gods/goddess substitutes. "What time do you finish your other shift?" Sire said, scanning at the formalized paper.

"After 5:00 evening."

"Very well, then tomorrow at 6:30 PM would be plausible?"

"Certainly." The Shinigami and the god of order shook hands, strengthening their agreement. As the death god started to leave, Sire halted his newly hired partner. "Also, this is a personal request, but could you… visit universe 47? Just to observe the goddess I had banished." The Shinigami stared at Sire for what felt like infinite minutes, until he muttered, "_that _planet? I vowed myself never to return there." Sire couldn't help but to sigh.

Nobody wishes to visit that planet.

"I understand, however, Utari found it suddenly interesting and…- I'll explain details another day. Will that be alright, Mr. Corporal?"

"I don't want to recall the past I had there, but… if you _insist._" Mr. Corporal sighed, and left Ponthany's office. Sire such a… _child_ when it comes to that goddess, wrapped around her little fingers like a puppet. Ah, who should he judge? Women have captivated him into doing many senseless acts, too.

**A/N: **Eight full pages! _Eight! _Haha! I made three chapters using **_eight _**chapters! Times that and you have twenty four pages! HAHAHA!

Anyway, I was rereading my Unexpected Fate Is So Weird story and… there was many plotholes. Unexplained occurrences, vague characters that's not elaborated enough, Francine's likes for… _geeky _things never evident, or at least, not enough. I realized I'm dragging this story out, and nothing's been resolved with Utari and the immortals- well, at the time I didn't know what to do with them except use the OC's as a plot device. Chapters incoherent pertaining with the plotline and… missing OCs (by lovely users,) that I need to bring focus on. Within this chapter I tried to explain more of the immortals and what they do, making them more realistic besides the 'god who changes humans' fate.' Thing. I also recognize that my OCs are hallow, personality wise, so I'm trying to give them background that's more relatable.

I realized the whole 'vision' with Future is confusing, so I'm trying to clear things up for situations won't be so random. I also decided to progress the plotline by adding another OC. You see, with this character it'll make things progress… and what reasons I'll keep to myself :). I keep confusing the last names sometimes, so my apologies ^^;.

OCs that are registered to me will be used in the next chapter, so users for registered OCs, be excited!


	35. Meet and Greet

**A/N: **Okay! So, with majority of the OCs registered in my files I'll be using most of them within this chapter! So, I'm going to list your username whose OC will be in this chapter. If you _have _given me an OC, but the OC isn't evident in this chapter please notify me, I'll place your OC in the next chapter.

- List of Usernames –

- EmmaLennyEddie - (Two OCs: Jenny and Jared.)

- A Person Who Likes Comedy - (One OC: Andrew.)

- Comedian Leah – (One OC: Terra** REFERENCE** .)

- PersonWho'sTooLazyToLogIn- (… I don't think she's on here anymore...) (One OC: Misti.)

- Fanboys girl forever- (Her included.) (One OC: Jamie **REFERENCE**.)

- Holly Tiger – (And totally doubt she visit this fanfiction too.)(One OC: Crystal.)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unexpected Fate is So Weird

**Chapter Thirty One: **Meet and Greet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Everything's just so… _**boooriiiing! **_Lying on the comfy sheets for more than an hour, eyes glue to the ceiling above her is slowly becoming nauseous. Suppose it's an awesome to be out of school for the next two weeks, but it freaking sucks when you have nobody to hang out with! So what's the point in leaving California anyway? Bah! And don't even _start _with her aloof twat of a brother, Jared.

"Now thinking about it, where's Jared anyway?" Jenny muttered and sat up from her relax position. She didn't have anything better to do after preparing for a regular Monday morning, after all, she's excused from school before everyone else… hmm, maybe she can hang out at the arcade!

…Wait, no, the arcade's not open until after school.

"Crud. Well, I can check out a few rooms." Jenny never treaded further into the Foster's residency due to personal and privacy reasons, it's the least she could do out of respect, but now thinking about it… what harm **will** it do? S'not like Francine nor her servants really bothered her or anything, besides, she's freaking _**bored! **_If only she could return to the hotel to recollect her handheld videogames. _Nope, out of the question. _Her parents just dropped them off without a legitimate reason, said something about 'business' and 'personal time' and blah blah blah…

You know, adult stuff.

They didn't bother answering when they would return, let alone _if _they'd return until the day of Thanksgiving. Hmph. The girl hopped off the dull azure bed with a grunt, not bothering to brush messy brown curls from her smoothed peach face. Normally her dark aqua shirt would be wrinkly…- not like it ever bothered her, _unlike Jared-McFancy Pants , _but Mr. Butterman absolutely detested wrinkles and directly told her, quote: "_individuals who reside here at the Foster's mansion __**must **__represent Mr. Foster, and appropriate attire applies to his reputation as well._" Next, she had to wait a couple minutes in her pajamas while Eric ironed her clothes. Alright, Jen was pretty annoyed at first, but now she can't help but to snuggle in the warmth of her newly ironed clothes. Anyway, she's losing focus here, and that's investing this freakishly huge mansion.

Makes her a bit jealous, though. Her parents are pretty rich, but they don't have awesome butlers nor maids, or huge rooms… or cool purple cars… well, whatever, she's not complaining. At least Francine doesn't have to worry about money, or selling valuable items and suddenly becoming frugal with money. "Wait, what I am doing? I can't be thinking about that! I gotta enjoy myself!" Why constantly worry? Dad says he's going to take care of it, so he's going to take care of it! Jenny shoved her hands into her pockets and left the guestroom.

…

"Jared? _Jaaareeeed!_" Going through these hallways felt like some twisted maze, opening doors leading to another hallway, find extra doors that leads to empty rooms and… just too many doors! Heck, it's been five minutes since she trespassed the 'non-guest' areas, only to lead to a bunch of cluttered rooms for whatever reasons. Ah, screw this, she'll just head downstairs and maybe watch some TV. "What's the point in having so many rooms if no one uses them?" Jen muttered to herself, becoming slightly baffled at the idea of multiple rooms being untouched for… _years_. It probably sucks being a servant at this household to constantly clean and sweep and serve… for what? Thirty bucks or something? Jenny walked down the stairs quietly, or at least tried to but loud squeaks from the wooden door isn't aiding silence, instead, making quite the _**opposite **_of silence. Where is everyone anyway? When Jen arrived to the living room she couldn't find a single soul…- did they, like, _disappear? _

"Hello? Guys! Jared…!" Ugh, she freaking hates complete isolation, it's freaking freaks her out.

"Kitchen!" Ah, there's her brother's voice, probably trying to flirt with that maid again. _Pfft. _The girl friskily walked through the living room without insecurity, enjoying the feeling of her hair bouncing between her face, brushing against her shoulder blades and tickling her skin. Jen felt a wide grin stretching her face and sapphire eyes twinkled in mischief, "ah ha! I knew you'd try to hit on Kimiko!" Caught her little brother getting close to that woman, his face freaking snuggling around her waist that it's… creepy. What's worse is that Kimiko look so oblivious! Can she not tell that Jared's a freaking creeper? Oh did she fall for his '_I'm a cute kid_' look? "Quit assaulting her! Or I'll tell mom!"

"I-I'm not assaulting anyone! I just wanted to give her a hug!"

"Yeah, _right_, and I bet you didn't try to smother your face in her-"

"_**NO! **_How could you think of such thing?" The blush on Jared face is so freaking laughable. And then there's Kimiko, trying to assess the situation with her 'innocent' critical thinking. "Please children! Arguing will not solve the answer!" The woman exclaimed, unaware of the intense glaring between the two children, and she continued, "y-young master was giving his appreciation, mistress! Please try not to accuse." Kimiko said softly, carefully prying Jared's arms away from her waist. Jenny couldn't help but to mumble, "fine." The doubtful expression still lingered upon her face.

_I still don't believe him…_

"I apologize to interrupt this 'intense' moment," everyone turned to find Mr. Butterman standing beside the kitchen sink, gloved hand placing the telephone back into its socket. Dark grey eyes hidden behind casual stony glasses told many things, starting with complete irritation…- suppose he have been here all this time, watching things simply unfold between them? A simple, deep glare from Eric and complete silence followed. Taking this opportunity, Eric smoothed his vest and clasped his hands together, "but I've spoken with Ms. Dallie-"

"Francine's aunt?" Francine's mom's sister, Ally Dallie, the woman that lives in Texas. Jenny never knew much about Francine's family on her mother's side, except that she had another cousin, _James _or _Janie… _someone like with a 'J' Francine last told her a few years ago. "Yes. Ms. Dallie is coming to Galaxy Hills within-"

"We're going to meet our family-in-laws?!" Jenny exclaimed, eyes brightening at the thought of hanging out with someone _other _than her brother, Jared. For a split second Jenny thought Eric eyes twitched, but maybe it was just her imagination… "_Yes, _yes you are." The revelation just felt so joyous that she could just…! "I'm super excited!" The girl hopped repeatedly, hands clapping at the thought of bonding with her estranged cousin-in-law… if that's even a legitimate term to describe non-cousins. Besides, what if she (_or he_) has the same interests like she does? It'll be so **awesome! **Then they could hang out together and talk and play games and have fun and… "Please try not to become _too _elated, Miss Jennifer-"

"Jen, it's Jen_._"

Eric sighed. "Miss _Jen_, but they won't be here until evening."

"…_Seriously?_" Ughh! It's going to take _**forever! **_It's not even ten o'clock yet! "What can we do while we wait?" Just staying in this house is driving her to insanity. Eric hummed, "well, what do you wish to do? I still carry duties within the mansion so I cannot be with you at the current moment." Everything fun isn't accessible until all the kids are out of school, and no freaking way is she going to the _mall! _Hate libraries because they are _boooooriiiiing_, ice cream parlor isn't open yet, and that store doesn't have anything interesting to buy!

"We can go to the bookstore." Jared suggested, and Jenny just stared at her brother, appalled. Bookstores are boring too! Well, exclude they have _more _variety in stock, like awesome comics, manga, books…- but nevermind that! It's still a replica of a library! And it's **boring! **She has to be silent and do all these other boring stuff that's just like school! "C'mon sis, you don't have to be immature about it." Jared responded as he folded his arms. Jenny shook her head, "I'm not immature! Just… why _that _place? We already visited a few days ago."

"Because I like books."

"Well, I hate books!"

"Oh? Well your interests suck." _Oh __**no **__he didn't! _Did Jared just say that her liking in _**awesome **_stuff sucked? He's freaking dressing up like some stinkin' anime character for goodness sakes! And he tells _her _that her interests suck? Jenny marched towards Jared and snatched his collar, pulling him closer to her burning eyes. "You're interests suck just as much!" She shouted, feet firmly planted on the ground when Kimiko tried to pull them apart.

"You don't even know what I like!"

"Oh please, everyone knows you try to act like-"

"Like _nothing!_"

"Enough!" Suddenly Jenny felt herself fall onto the tiled floor with a harsh thud. Pain sprouted from her spinal cord down to her feet, and Jenny couldn't help but to moan in agony, "ow…" In-between them stood Eric, appearing quite upset. "Behave yourselves, children! I wish not to report this inappropriate behavior to your parents. Such disappointment will _not _bestow on the Foster's name!"

-0-

"Here I am reading my life away." Jen grumbled, eyes staring into the colorful pages of a supposedly 'awesome' comic book. It's some random comic she snagged while browsing through shelves, and Jared went off to do… something. She sighed, fingers tracing the thick outlines of ink surrounding the heroine figure, "so freaking bored." By the end of the argument Jared still won, like… **Every… **_**Freaking… **__**Time **_because he's the 'little brother'! Pssh, so much for acting like the little brother, it's the other way around.

… Not implying that _she's _the little sister or anything.

Jenny was too bored to acknowledge sounds of screeches from the chair in front of her, nor bother to look up when a shadow loomed above her. "Well, that sucked." This particular character, Nana-ban, is already shoved into the 'action princess' genera that's born with martial arts and have extraordinary powers! Not like it's a complete problem but geeze! Have some freaking characterization. Like, her personality is so freaking cheap and lame and _**totally **_one-dimensional! Nobody acts like some extremely smart, terribly elegant, obviously talented and natural leader in real life! That's just Mary Suish.

"Whatcha got there?"

"A cheap, lazy scripted comic with crappy characters."

"Oh, well that sucks."

"I know right? This stupid chick named Nana-ban acts like a know-it-all…-" This time Jenny halted her rant, suddenly realizing she's talking to a living being. Blue eyes met light blues… brighter than her own, almost pales, and then Jenny blinked, "uh, who are you?" The girl in front of her smiled, curly blond hair drifting to the side of her freckled face. "Name's Crystal Lui. I'm visiting across the country." Lui? Could that possibly mean…? Her facial structure might imply Asian descendant, but the hair color is an obvious statement of American.

Biracial, maybe?

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I just dyed my hair blond, so yeah." Complete hot pink nails, multiple jeweled piercings, glittery bracelets, and lipgloss and inked lashes… _oh no_.

She's a prep!

"What?" Crystal tiled her head, bangs covering part of her face. Jenny laughed nervously, "uh, n-nothing at all! Nope! Haha, nope! Nothing! Na_da!_" The girl… errm… _teen_, stared at Jen in a strange manner. Jen had the urge to kick herself for acting silly, looking like some dork, "uh, that's a nice name! I like _c_rystals! Do _you_ like crystals? And are you Asian?" Suddenly Crystal laughed, sounding rather high-pitched and kind of squealy like a crying pig…- hey, just being honest. "Yeah, I like crystals. And yes, I'm Asian, Japanese in fact." Ooooh…! Japanese? Jenny's eyes sparkled in curiosity and the pre-teen scooted closer towards the blonde, "oh! So does that mean you live in Japan?" She couldn't help but to ask! The thought of living in the most epic country is just… _epic!_

"Yeah! I do! I'm touring with my classmates across America! It's a National Foreign study trip." Crystal explained, "it's similar to a foreign exchange program. We're learning American subjects along with their culture, and then we return and take a major test."

"A test? Not cool."

"Yeah… I know, but my parents didn't pay tons of money for me to flunk my test."

"So, whadda doing in this place?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just interacting and using my foreign language to the test. Am I doing okay?" Jenny blinked at the question. Okay? More like _perfect! _"You're doing great! I'm sure you'll pass your test." Crystal giggled, a blush tainting her freckled cheeks, "thanks. Hey, do you like comics?"

"_Heck yeah!_" Jenny exclaimed, and then clasped her mouth when tense glares from disturb individuals lingered on her. "I mean, yes, yes I do." Jen said calmly. "That's wonderful. I'm starting to become more intrigued by these American comics, and I want to know your perception and why you're interested." Jen felt a grin tugging at her lips, and she chuckled. "Alright, lemme' tell you my history dealing with comics…" Maybe it wasn't a bad thing to revisit this rinky-dink library knock off.

-0-

It felt like ages when Jared moved his eyes away from the pages, and the intense feeling to rub his eyes was immense. The boy sighed, dropping another paranormal book into the pile of horror themed novels. Half of the books Jared read wasn't much thrilling than he anticipated, it's a lackluster of paranormal and more fulfilling in silly romances and other pointless teenage drama garbage. _Sigh. _Can he have a decent horror/paranormal book that focuses on the superstitions than have some hot ghost chick as a main love interest and pointless paranormal triangles?! Jared stared across the isles and sighed.

Then, he blinked.

_She's a pretty girl… _It was an immediate thought when he glanced at the girl, but Jared quickly shook his head. He can't indulge in immature doings, it's just not… proper.

Unlike his _sister. _

Short, ebony hair tied into a tiny ponytail somehow complimented her sea blue eyes…- but that begs the question, why do they appear _tired? _Shouldn't they be active and alive like common young kids? And that brings another good question. "Shouldn't she be in school?" Jared mumbled to himself, observing the young girl appearing no older than his age…- unsure, possibly older, rearranging books in what seems like chronological structure, something commonly employees would do. Curiosity spiked his interest, and oddly, the boy found himself walking towards the girl. Thick blue glasses slid down her button shaped nose, and the girl pushed them back with her pale two fingers… "Hello there," A gasp along with an abrupt jolt, the girl dropped a few books held in her grasp, squeaking as they clattered to the floor in a cluttered heap. Jared took a step backwards, suddenly feeling intrusive for disrupting her… _moment_, if you will.

"I-I'm sorry." Jared stuttered as he bent down to snatch the books. Screw his gentlemanly nature, but Jared cannot simply watch a girl clean messes on her own.

Besides his sister.

"No! That's alright. My apologies for not responding right away!" She said, laughing quietly in a soft manner. At first, Jared planned to give the girl her books, but decided to assist her instead. "Are you rearranging books?" He asked, glancing at the covers and tried to place them in correct order, "huh? Oh! Um, yes I am." The girl replied as she held another rack of books in her arm. _Is this what she had done for the past hour? _Personally, who would do that? It's rather tedious and uninteresting… unless she's an extreme bookworm.

"What's your name?"

"Misti. What's yours?"

"Jared." He doesn't have a reason to continue talking with this individual, but she does appear appealing indeed. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked, watching the girl shrug, "technically, yes, but I'm homeschooled so… yeah."

Homeschooled? Oh, so she doesn't have a specific timing for education? "I see." Jared said, swapping out action novels with romance. "That's cool." Waking up at any hour… studying any type of subject, and the best part? Not dealing with lame teachers. Misti shrugged again, "it's alright. Homeschooling has advantages compared to regular school, and sometimes disadvantages. Overall I think it's nice."

"I see. Do you… hang out at this place often?"

"I work here." Jared couldn't help but to blink. _Work here? _Is that even _**allowed? **_What about child labor laws?! Or does that not apply here? Misti stared at Jared with a grin, "I know what you're thinking. No, I don't actually _work _here, I just volunteer majority of my time here."

"… Oh."

"Excuse me." The two turned to find a boy-… what a second. Immediately staring his attire just screamed emo! Oh, that's right, Jared seen this dude before… wasn't he hanging out with Francine or something? "What are _you _doing here?" Excuse Jared's rudeness, he just cannot withstand emo wannabes. The emo wannabe blinked, red and black bangs sweeping to one side of his pale face…- gah! Just staring at his face is just making Jared angry!

"Oh, hey Drew." Drew?! Misti knows this guy? Jared looked at Misti in a surprised expression and then glanced at this 'Drew'. Drew was taller than Jared, probably a foot taller in height…- who knows, probably taller. Jared couldn't help but to loudly tsk, folding his arms as he gazed at Drew's crappy attire. Look at this tacky outfit! It screams 'pity me! I'm _emo!_' it's so pathetic! Jenny cannot mock his own clothing as anime inspired, just freaking _**look **_at this guy! Did he come out of some TV show? "I come here often." Drew explained as his pale blue eyes bored into Jared's own. \

"You should be in school." Jared muttered, narrowing his eyes in slight irritation. One thing Jared absolutely _**hates **_is pathetic posers.

Drew narrowed his eyes, and Jared couldn't help but to internally smirk. "Likewise to you, too." Misti stared between the two, unsure how to ease the abrupt hostility. "Um, hi Andrew!" Misti butted Jared with a façade smile, hoping to lower the tense atmosphere, "how you're doing? Do you need anything?" She asked, smoothing her purple and green striped long sleeved shirt and stared at him with her big sapphire eyes. Andrew crinkled his nose in disgust before moving his long bangs away from his face, curling it around his studded pierced ears. "Not exactly. I was wondering if it's possible to order a book from another store."

"Um… I'm not really sure but I can check if you'd like."

"That'll be nice."

Look at Andrew, trying to smooch up some girl with his emoness. Jared felt his eyes narrow even further, "decided to ditch class?" He said in a sickly sweet tone, watching with amusement as Andrew frowned. "Why does my business interest you?"

"It doesn't. I frankly don't care what you do, but don'cha think mommy would be worried? I mean, the school should've reported you missing! … That is _if _you're in school."

"What's _that _suppose to mean?"

Jared shrugged, nonchalant, "nothing, to be honest. It just sucks to find an emo poser walking around ditching class." He said, checking his nails with obvious disinterest. "Okay, you don't know _**anything **_about me." Ah, typical excuse of emo person, so sad. Jared found himself sighing, "sure, and you surely didn't dress in all black for attention? Right?" Look at Andrew! Becoming pissy over a comment? Must be an emotional sissy.

"Jared! You're being insensitive and just plain cruel!" Misti replied hotly, face scrunching between twisted anger and hurt. _I'm not the one begging for attention! I'm not desperately trying to gain friendship and other gothic necessities! Yet I still get shunned. _A growl escaped from Jared's throat, deep beneath the pooling gut of anger, and the boy placed his hands inside his army pants' pocket and turned his back towards them. Fine, they want to support pathetic posers? Go ahead, shove the stupid agenda down people's throats.

Jared can't understand how Francine like some wannabe like Andrew. He can't help but to chuckle, "oh yeah, your 'girlfriend' Francine?" His head angled slight to see a red face coloring previous pale for skin, Andrew's. "Instead of ignoring her, you should acknowledge her sometimes." And with that Jared walked away from the fuming nerd girl and a mildly upset gothic boy.

-0-

"I know right? Like, last time I eaten potato chips they tasted bland and…"

So _this _is what Jenny been doing all this time? Talking to some random blonde without a care in the world? Jared couldn't help but to scoff at the immaturity of Jenny's hyperactive thinking. He's tired of reading cheap Twilight knockoffs, tired of being bored and certainly tired of seeing posers for one day. The girls didn't even see him when Jared walked straight into their view, barely giving a second glance until Jared coughed. Jenny stopped midsentence about how disgusting _Lays _chips were and… stuff, and finally, she looked at Jared. "Oh, hey Jared! Didn't see you there." His sister said with a laugh, "I was talking to this awesome girl, Crystal." Jenny's hand motioned to the teenage, freckled blonde on the opposite side of the table.

"Mm." Patience started to run thin, down to the seconds of bursting in sudden anger. _No Jared, keep it together. _He's not going to act like some immature prick- besides meeting a poser, but you get the point. Must be responsible, must be mature.

He's not going to disappoint dad. _Unlike his sister. _

"Is this your brother?" Jared heard Crystal say, and Jenny nodded with a sigh, "yeah, my little brother. Don't mind him, he's naturally a stoic person with a stick constantly up his butt." _At least I'm trying to become a responsible person. Look at you, acting like a five year old! I'm doing this for our parents! What about you?_ Anyway, they need to leave… the ice cream parlor is going to open soon. "Let's go Jen. I'll be waiting outside." Jared didn't bother seeing his sister staring at him, stunned.

His fingers brushed against the door's handle, ready to open the door- _**WHAM! **_Abruptly, dull pain smacked straight against his skull, the pressure knocking Jared backwards onto the hard tiled floor. The cold floor greeted his backside with numbing shock, causing the boy to gasp in silent agony. "Crap!" He hissed underneath his breath, eyes squinted in hopes to sullen the throbbing pain… "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Jared heard to what sounds like a girl, say, and cracked open an eye, only to find the… figure, rather blurry and disoriented.

Wait, where's his glasses?

Jared opened his eyes and stared the girl, narrowing his eyes further to find a tiny blob- assumingly a hand, in his altered sight. Shaking his head, Jared pushed himself off the ground and dusted away any disgusting particles attached to his clothing, "I'm fine." He muttered darkly, eyes strained from the nakedness of his medicated lenses.

"Here's your glasses." He felt something slide into the palm of his hand, cold and smooth as his thumb rubbed across the glass's rough texture. "Thanks." When he slipped them on, total coolness refreshed his burning blue eyes, and he stared at the clear, refined girl in front of him. "Oh! You're that little boy hanging around with that blonde girl, wasn't it?" She asked with curiosity, her green eyes twinkling.

… _LITTLE BOY?! _

"Excuse me, _missy_, but I'm **not** a little boy." Jared retorted, becoming immediately defensive. Why does everyone finds him a kid?! Sure, he's young but don't call him _little! _The girl reverted in surprise, "I'm so sorry! My bad." Baggy sweat pants hung across her hips along with a thick red hoodie, barely giving any view of her body. "Whatever." It's obviously the chick dyed her hair, and personally, it doesn't look appealing with dull brown hair intermingles with blond.

Black's more attractive.

"Anyway, I'm leaving."

"Okay! And try not to slam into any doors! Okay?" Jared huffed and turned his head. His pride is already cracked, don't break it any further.

**A/N: **TEN PAGES! TEN!

Anyway, I tried to give each OC some spotlight in their own way while trying to give them character. Next chapter is going to land in Fanboy's perspective of things.

PS. I know this is kind of silly, but I keep confusing the words after '…' in capital or lowercased words. I know I should be ashamed of myself and return to grammar school, but what's the appropriate way to have a word after '…'? I should probably look it up, I know, but I'm just curious if the words should remain lowercased or capital.

Thanks.


	36. Internal Struggle

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unexpected Fate is So Weird

**Chapter Thirty Two: **Internal Struggle

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fanboy noticed a difference after that night, a change between both of them.

It's kind of obvious, even _he _knew something changed inside of Francine… and himself as well. What exactly? He's not really sure, maybe they actually **agreed** to a truce that can last until next week, or maybe trying to rebuild her damaged pride, he don't know. What he _do _know is that Francine given him a great deal with these awesome comics he could barely move his eyes away from! Who knew keeping these comics- no, what was that word? Ma-… Man…ga? He heard Francine say it before, he just keeps forgetting the word.

Don't hate him for it! He knows what Francine's talking about, okay?! That's all it matters.

After returning home they immediately changed their formal clothes into fresh, warm superhero pj's and dove straight into their beds. Instead of falling to sleep like regular children, they spent half of their night reading the new ma-ma…_nga_… Utari originally bought for Lupe, but eventually Fanboy and Chum Chum ended keeping the books themselves. Fanboy knows it's weird admitting this, but he doesn't regret ever finding Francine to be frank. Yeah, she's still mean and a particular word he wishes not to _ever _think again (_even though it's true…_), but come on, she asked to read to him and majority of the action scenes in the comic _was _pretty cool! Even if it's aimed for… _**girls**_. Anyway, the night was burned reading the rest of the chapters of _Haduni's Popsicle Adventure _and it was pretty sweet, no pun intended. Heck, even Chum Chum wanted to read half of the comics, not that Fanboy ever minded.

Though, it doesn't mean he _likes _Francine, in fact, he still hates her. The burning knot inside his chest grows tighter when he thinks of her, her face… just her name alone makes him incredibly bothered. Guess Kyle's potion did work, because Francine is a terrible individual.

Yet, he can't stop thinking about her, even if it's negatively directed…

It was around 1:30 AM when drowsiness finally caught up with the superhero duo, sprawled across the beds in an amusing manner. Fanboy snored with drool oozing from the crevice of his mouth, sleeping at the foot of the bed, comic replaced as his pillow. Chum Chum rested peacefully underneath the heap of comics covering him, in fact, didn't seem to mind a comic lying across his face. Their exotic, wild dreams replaced with more… _exotic, _strange, unusual ones.

Ah, their dreams… full of superhero fun, sugary sweet slushies and finally becoming Man Artica's official sidekicks is paradise. All their friends hanging out and playing awesome games like tag, hopscotch and other fun things always makes Fanboy exuberant for the morning to greet his friends at school.

Though… he's not feeling entirely gleeful today, actually, he's kind of… afraid. He's not used to having freakishly deranged dreams, and if a nightmare _does _occur, then he'll usually discuss his worries and fears with his best friend, Chum Chum. Except, when the moment Fanboy _did _wake up from that frightening dream, he didn't hop in Chum Chum's bed like he commonly would nor bothered to wake his adoptive brother for consoling.

And that scared him.

He can't remember most of his nightmare, and for that he's happy because he don't _want _to remember. Fanboy wasn't sure who was that… that _scary_ person lurking in the shadows, their eyes being bright red and… scary.

No, nevermind, he don't want to think about it anymore.

… Maybe he should calm done off HPA, maybe it was that 'Licorice' guy or something that haunted his dreams. Hopefully. Anyway, he started on this new comic- manga, excuse him, _Naroto_ and it's very interesting! It still sucks that he has to read on the _left _side than right, and there's barely _any _color besides black and white! That sucks too. Overall, he really likes the characters and new favorite hero, Naroto! And the ninja thing been really interesting too! Half his time on the bus just consuming all the epicness from the comic itself. He never heard of this genre for comics books before, _manga_, it just sounds funny every time when he thinks about that word.

… Manga.

Now thinking about it… didn't Francine know about this manga stuff? And didn't the Utari lady say Francine liked comic books? … Wait, is that even possible? _She freaking hates anything nerdy! _At least, that's what Francine proclaimed. Still, it makes him curious about Francine's interest…- w-wait, why should he care? He hates Francine! Suddenly, he felt himself bump into someone. The comic slipped from his fingers and it fell to the ground, and Fanboy immediately looked up to find his assaulter. "Hey watch where you're going- oh." When his eyes reached the individual, Fanboy couldn't help but to blink. Franicne…? Out of all things? _Well, it's better than Duke. _Fanboy couldn't help but to internally shudder at the thought of the enraged boy haunting him.

He watched Francine falter in her sentence, and then stuttered, "s-sorry." Why is Francine acting weird? Oh, whoops, Francine's suppose to be nicer to him this week, and… after the whole '_situation' _at Lupe's party… so guess that means he must respond nicely too. Fanboy bent down to grab the manga, and when he noticed Francine was still staring him, he gave her a casual smile.

"So, um, how is it?"

"How's what?" Francine pointed at the manga. "Y-you know, _that_." Fanboy raised his eyebrows, and then looked at the manga in his hand. "Oh, this?" He felt himself becoming excited just thinking about the manga, "It's pretty good. I like it." Francine huffed and folded her arms, "of course you would." Fanboy heard Francine mutter. What's that suppose to mean? Fanboy never thought much about it when Francine began to leave with a muttered 'bye'. Now he's left alone with a groggy Chum Chum by his side, "come on Fanboy… we're going to be late." He heard his best friend mumble, and then Fanboy found himself walking towards the school, hand tightly held by Chum Chum's.

Inkling fear found its way through Fanboy's heart, and the boy couldn't help but to shudder. _What if Duke finds me? W-what if he comes and beats me up? _Yeah… He and Duke didn't leave Lupe's party on good terms, and with Utari knocking Duke cold… don'cha think he would come back for revenge? Suddenly, Fanboy didn't feel so keen returning to class, in fact, he's _terrified. _"C-Chum Chum?" Fanboy squeaked.

"Yeah Fanboy?" They were already inside the school walking pass regular elementary students… Unbeknownst to Chum Chum they're going to meet horrible fate. "U-um, I think we should avoid Duke for a while…" This made Chum Chum pause in his footsteps, "why?" The young sidekick asked, tilting his head slightly so Fanboy could see curious brown eyes staring at him. "W-well, you know, Duke is still mad with us and I just wanted to be on the safe side."

"Oh. I'll try to be careful then." When they reached the classroom, everything felt incredibly hot… temperature rising by the second, like… drowning in boiling hot water. Droplets of sweat trickled down his mask and into his shirt, slowly the green fabric soaking up his body moisture. "Ew." Fanboy couldn't help but to cringe in disgust, feeling icky just feeling this way. He shouldn't feel worried, s'not like Duke going to beat him while they're in class! B-but… what if he does _after _class? Oh man… just thinking about it makes him wanna cry! _No! I'm not going to be afraid! I'm the hero here, and heroes don't show weakness! _Okay, calm down, be brave and act **normal**. Fanboy inhaled and pushed open the door.

Everyone stared at them.

…

Okay, he's not brave, he's _**scared! **_Abort mission! _Abort! _

The urge to crawl underneath a rock never felt so immense until now. Stares burned like laser beams drilling holes into his face, Fanboy couldn't help but to cower at intense gazes. _No! Get a grip on yourself! _He's _Fanboy _here, the most hyperactive individuals out of the classroom! And hyper he shall remain! "Hiya everybody!" Fanboy grinned the biggest smile he could muster, revealing his pearl whites of buckteeth and waved, "looking great, Cheech!" A charismatic wink, Fanboy strolled past Michael, Lupe and all his other classmates until he reached his seat. Mr. Mufflin stared at the students with his casual blank, boringishly dead eyes, "_right…_" The teacher muttered, returning to the chalkboard to write their lessons for today. The tight, clenching sensation within the pit of his stomach eased softly, and the boy sighed in relief.

Seems like everything's normal.

"Alright! So I'm assuming everyone has a topic for their science project?" Mr. Mufflin said, turning around to face his students. "I want a short overview from each pairing! Project ends this Friday and I want your projects completed by then!" Fanboy clenched his fists and chewed on his lips. Crud! They don't have anything to show for Mr. Mufflin! Oh dear, what are they going to do?! Okay, think Fanboy! Think… What excuse does he have to tell his teacher? "Starting with… Mr. Purple face and Ms. Obvious- uh, Francine."

Oh snap.

"U-uh…" Incoherent words stumbled from Fanboy's lips, squished into choppy explanations. "W-w-well, uh, Mr. Mufflin! Um, y-you see…-" He didn't know what to say, nor how to explain that they barely came up with a subject because they was preoccupied arguing this whole week.

"We're experimenting on computer sound waves." Francine piped, voice rather assertive and definite. Mr. Mufflin and Fanboy both raised eyebrows, "oh? Explain further then." Mr. Mufflin requested and the girl nodded. Fanboy stared at Francine with shock, but luckily, he withheld his jaw from dropping. "Yes, well, you see, we played on the idea of creating music from computers- not techno, per-say… but used a unique program that can match octaves of a normal voice, and if possible, create a unique voice for singing."

"Uh… huh. Well, Mr. Fanboy, what do you consider of this?"

"H-huh?" Fanboy said, awaked from his stunned state, "oh! Uh, y-yup! We're working on it greatly!" The boy laughed as his hand waved dismissively. Wow, he didn't expect Francine to cover for them… - weren't they suppose to fail their project and move on? "Hm, I see. Anyway, Lupe and…" Fanboy zoned out majority of Mr. Mufflin's inquiring for science subjects and simply stared at Francine for the time being.

Was she really being sincere about changing for the better? Or… is it some façade that'll eventually fade? He's not so sure. However, what befuddles him more is simply, _why bother? _Figuring her out became difficult, so why waste anymore time? He was at the turning point of completely disregarding Francine, and then she pulled a 180 on him. From bossy to meek, rambunctious to quiet… it just… startled him.

Strangely, it was kind of… cute.

Fanboy immediately shook his head. Nope, not cute! Nothing disgusting like that _**at all! **_She's still annoying, and he hates her, remember? He could feel something light tap against his skull, and he blinked as a crumbled piece of paper fell to the floor. _Huh? Is that for me? _It rolled at the foot of his desk, taunting him with mysteries that lied within the paper. When he looked around, everyone seemed focused at the chalkboard, observing Mr. Mufflin as their teacher wrote the basics of science- or something what looks like science, and Chum Chum appeared to be doodling inside his math textbook, like usual. _Maybe Chum Chum wanted to tell me something? _Though, why not whisper? S'not like Mr. Mufflin would have cared.

… Or _would he?_

While Mr. Mufflin continued writing on the board, Fanboy used the opportunity to snatch the scrunched paper off the floor. Nervousness slowly pecked at his conscious, fingers curled slightly in anxiety.

What if it's…

No, let's not be so cynical here, after all it could probably be Chum Chum's. Though, why is the nagging feeling still there? The notion that Duke won't simply leave things the way they are? B-but then again… it's not honestly his fault, Utari knocked Duke out and made things off the original chart…

But still.

Fanboy didn't realize his hands were shaking until he looked down at his desk. Is he really that frightened to read some note? _No! Get a hold of yourself, Fanboy! You are the hero, you ARE a hero and heroes aren't afraid! _And so, his gloved fingers dug into the squashed paper and began to unravel the note.

_**Don't think I forgot, loser! You're dead meat.**_

_**Prepare yourself at recess. **_

The growing lump lodged itself between Fanboy's throat, making it difficult to breathe. The child swallowed with a loud gulp, fear burning down his windpipe with gradual agony, "I'm so screwed." He hoped fate would be on his side today, but it seems like vengeance is rather interested in watching him suffer.

-0-

The clock ticked in slow, taunting ticks, time of existence slowing to insanity. He's going to lose it, he's going to absolutely lose his mind! Teeth dug deeper into his bottom lip, skin threatening to shatter underneath sharp points for buckteeth. He's going to die, what else is there to do? Duke is going to pound him deep within the soil that Fanboy will never find his way to sunlight again! Oh, _why _must unfortunate befall on him?!

"Alright, we're gonna take a thirty minute break…" Those words felt like a death sentence, determining his life as immediate failure. "Recess!" When Fanboy's green eyes met Duke's, the reflection of horror and burning rage reacted like two electrons smacking together. "U-u-u-uh…"

"Fanboy? What's wrong?" Fanboy could barely hear Chum Chum's voice, mind solely focused on Duke's heavy breathing. Duke's face didn't look so appealing, face bruised, small cuts across his brows and a patch attached to his left cheek. "Chum Chum, I think we need to skip recess for today." Fanboy whispered.

"Why?"

"What do you think _why? _Duke is going to beat us up! That's why!" Can Chum Chum not see the obvious? "Well… if we ask nicely, then maybe Duke won't hurt us." 

_I doubt that would work. _Negativity never lingered upon his subconscious for long periods of time, but when the bluntness of Duke's rage is hovered over them like death, no need to deny the truth… they're going to be ruined! "Okay, um, I got a plan. We hide in the bathroom for the rest of recess-" A sudden sharp of pain smacked against his cheek, and Fanboy blinked in shock. "Pull yourself together, Fanboy! Is this the superhero I always admired? The person who always inspired me? We went through worse together! And this is how you react to this situation?" Chum Chum questioned, face red with heated anger.

"… You're right, Chum Chum, what have I been thinking? If I cower away from my enemy, I won't be a decent hero… I'll be a pathetic excuse for Man-Artica's sidekick! Oh Chum Chum, how stupid I was." Yes, he needs to pull himself together for his Chum Chum! The least he could do is confront his enemy with confidence. "I'm sorry Chum Chum for acting this way."

"It's okay buddy, let's just try to make positivity from this!"

-0-

"Did you know how humiliating it is to have hot girls looking down at you?" The moment when the superhero duo stepped outside a shadow loomed over them. "I hope you didn't forget, _faggots._" His words felt like poison, sliding into their ears and numbing their minds of what to come.

"U-um, hi Duke!" Fanboy turned to find Duke glaring daggers him, eyes piercing his very soul. "How ya been?" Fanboy nervously laughed, trying to hold onto the tiny thread of oblivion. "Oh, real _nice _after having a concussion and jaw fracture. Terrific! I hope your experience will be just _**the same.**_" Duke finished with a sickening wide smile as his knuckles cracked underneath his clenched fists. Chum Chum twiddled his thumbs nervously, brown eyes twinkling with sorrow, "we're sorry Duke, we didn't mean for that to happen. You see, while we ran away from you…"

"I _don't _want to hear your excuses. I bet they're fake anyway." Fanboy knew it was useless to bother explaining to Duke what _actually _happened, and even if they did, it still wouldn't resolve the beating they're going to receive. What makes matters worse is being isolated from all the other children, since Chum Chum suggested a quiet place would hopefully ease tensions, somehow.

… Well, if they're going to get beaten, at least nobody would witness their humiliation…

"This is payback for what you did to me!" Duke's fist rose into the air, frightening the children, especially Chum Chum, and Fanboy quickly shielded Chum Chum with his body.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?" Fanboy and Chum Chum's eyes were shut tight, nerves tense and bodies preparing for an attack, but nothing came. Fanboy was the first one to peer from his closed eyes, finding Duke talking to someone… "_Francine?_" Fanboy murmured to himself, stunned that Francine even bothered to find them, or did she just happen to stumble across them by coincidence? Oh no, what if… what if she's going to watch Duke torture and destroy them? Even worse!

"They permanently ruined my reputation!"

"That doesn't mean hurting them will resolve the issue!"

"Geeze Fran, what the heck gotten into you? I thought you hated them! Why do you care if they get a few bruises or not? Fanboy screwed your reputation just as much!" Fanboy stared at Francine with high curiosity, observing her expression rapidly change from anger to shock, from shock to… remorse…? At least, that's what it looks like from here. Francine folded her arms and loudly sighed, "I know that, Captain Obvious, but we settled our differences for the time being-"

"_Are you freaking serious?_" Duke took a few steps backward, wide brown eyes matching Fanboy's shocked expression, and then Duke choked out a laugh. "Did that loser really ruined you that much?" He asked, head tilting in an eerie manner, "I can't believe you even _said_ that…"

Francine made a loud noise, apparently offended. "Look," she started, walking closer towards Duke, "I know I usually mean toward the dweebs, but we kind of… patched up some issues and agreed to do something productive being together."

"Uh huh, yeah right. I seriously doubt that."

"I'm being genuine here!" Fanboy felt a slight tug on his cape, bringing his attention from the heated couple- errm, pair, and glanced to find Chum Chum motioning towards the exit door, _let's get out of here! _The young sidekick's chocolate eyes burned. Fanboy nodded and slowly began to move away from the arguing couple.

Students, he meant.

"Wow Francine! I seriously digged you at one point, now you're hanging out with **those **losers? Just a freaking spit in my face."

"It's not like we're dating Duke! Why can't you understand that? I'm still being me, but I'm just dealing with Fanboy until next week. For goodness sakes, Duke, take a freaking break, will you?"

"How could I, let alone anyone else take you seriously when all you do is run away from your problems?"

…

Everyone stared at Francine, waiting for a long silent answer. Fanboy didn't know what to expect, but what Fanboy _**did **_anticipate was Francine turning hotter than a tomato that's for sure. "_What did you just say?_" Voice barely a whisper, the underlining tones of horror and rage. Her casual, snooty butterscotches for eyes became sharp and contracted with poison fury. "You heard me, Francine. Everyone knows you chicken out when crap hits the fan."

"You know _**nothing **_about me." She growled, body appearing crouched like a pouncing lioness. It seemed like Duke made the wrong move when Francine snatched him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her level.

"Come _on_ Fanboy, let's just go!" Chum Chum whispered harshly in Fanboy's ear, pulling him away from the scene, away from the escalating conflict. Fanboy staggered a few times, but managed to walk away from the bickering two, simply staring as Chum Chum yanked him towards the entrance door.

The thought came across Fanboy's mind as quickly as he dismissed it.

_I hope Francine will be okay…_

**A/N: **And there we have it folks, eight full pages by my digression. Personally, I feel like I'm making Chum Chum a bit OOC, and if I am then please forgive me, I'll try to keep the child in character in future chapters. Okay then, now what's for the next chapter? Hm… good question, I'd say it revolves around Utari, Yo and Kyle…- but I didn't say _together_, now did I? Okay, well, maybe but don't get your hopes up yet.

Also, to clarify things, FaCC's little 'project' started on the date of November 10th, and since Francine and Fanboy burned majority of their time… the deadline ends November 21st, a.k.a, 'this Friday' (in FaCC's world, mind you, **this story**). So, with that being said… the cousins are introduced on the 14th of November, and in this timeline, next week on Thursday will be Thanksgiving.

… Did that makes sense?

PPS. You know that embarrassing moment when you reread your fanfiction and noticed _major _differences of what transpired from first chapter to another chapter? Yeah, I realized I changed a bit of last names and forgotten to add elements to a chapter when I proclaimed I was in the very first chapter! V_V *sigh* silly ol' me, well, when I'm finished with the whole story I'll try to re-edit all the chapters, m'kay?


	37. Cooperative Students

Ah… Finally on chapter thirty three~! Excited, eh? Also, I'm going to change 'bookstore' to 'library' because when I use the bookstore for location, I feel like a hippy :\ though, that doesn't mean I'll completely cease to use it… but if I had the choice, I wished I changed the bookstore into the library originally.

Anyway, we're going to focus on Kyle… and then Utari since now she's changed from a thousand year old goddess to a fresh human. All her precious hard love-matching went down the drain, and now she must _split _them apart using human resolution, the _stressful _route… or else, she'll forever remain human! … At least that's what her boss said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unexpected Fate is So Weird

**Chapter Thirty Three: **Cooperative Students

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Smooth textures of the book rubbed against his fingers with ease, coaxing his fingertips with a sweet yet numbing sensation. The outer edges were a little gruff, but it's not irritable enough to prickle his hands, Kyle mused. It still astounded him about this book… this ultimate book of power just appeared in his hands, simply given by a mysterious woman who wishes for him to do trivial things. Rusted brown designs were the lumps of the baby smooth booklet cover, its designs curly and mystical with an aura that would allure a natural wizard, like himself. When the woman, Utari, he recalls, gave him this book she warned not to abuse or misused the book, saying something such as '_it'll strike vengeance upon you_' and other nonsense, but it's not like he didn't heed her, after all, he don't know much about this wizardry guide.

At first, he second guessed himself, wondering if this book was even legitimate. However, considering that the whole population besides wizards themselves found his magic faker than a basic magic trick, well, he had to conclude that the book might be actually real. Kyle hummed, opening the book- and then he winced, finding the pages dingy and nearly torn, and the language isn't even in English! Ah, well, guess that's to be expected. From most foreign languages he studied, believe this should be… Latin text, and Latin wasn't the most topic he really focused on.

Marvelous.

He'll just have to refresh his foreign language skills, and then dive straight into the book. Kyle grinned as he crossed his legs and with a simple '_poof_' made the booklet disappear in purple smoke. Thankfully, he's all alone in a secluded area of the playground while those wild children used their energy for silly things, and instead of burning precious time, Kyle decided to reread the Latin/English textbook to revive his Latin skills.

"Wha'cha doing, Kyle?" The wizard flinched at the abrupt voice, turning his attention away from his open Latin textbook to find a girl stood tall before him.

Yo.

"Reading. Do you want something, Yo?" Great, he sincerely thought that wild pigtailed girl was busy chasing those ninnies! What on earth is she interested in bothering him? "Well… I was wondering if you saw Chum Chum. I can't find him anywhere and I'm concerned." _Yeah, more likely upset… _Kyle shrugged, as if her words were simple nuisances, "I don't know. Did you ask someone else?"

"Yes, but I still can't find them!" Yo exclaimed, her blue eyes twinkling with sadness, "I don't know what to do without my Chum Chummy!" Her whine sounded like a mixture between a piglet's squeal and a loud chainsaw.

Yes, it was unpleasant.

"Well? What do you want me to do about it? You'll find them a little later. You and Chum Chum are partners, overall." Is this a form of consulting? The thought made Kyle recoil in disgust. Yo still didn't appear happy, and his words were all in vain as the girl began to sniffle, big blue tears peering between her squinted eyes. "I can't find him!" She exclaimed, but then again, it sounded more of the chain-piglet's high whine… "I miss Chum Chum!" Kyle panicked, unsure how to react towards Yo's sudden emotional outburst. "W-we always hanged out a-at recess!" Her voice cracked, replaced with a loud sob and the girl started to cry… loudly.

"_Wahhh! Chum Chum hates me!_" Yo wailed, releasing large droplets of tears, showering them all over Kyle. The redhead growled and moved away from the flying tears, conjuring a tiny umbrella to shield his now dripping hair. _Great… _It seems like the girl won't stop crying anytime soon, and Kyle _needs _his peace or else he's going to lose it! The wizard immediately stood up and faced the annoying girl, "calm down!" Kyle shouted with his face flushed between anger and embarrassment, "you'll find them eventually. Besides, it's ten minutes away from returning to class. Again, I'm sure they'll come back around that time." That seemed to do the trick. Yo hiccupped, hands moving to wipe away her falling tears and she sniffed, "do you really mean it?" She asked, tilting her head.

Kyle didn't know _if _those ninnies will return or not, considering their conflicts with the loud mouthed diva is on high tides, but… if it's for Yo's sake and his sanity, Kyle certainly hoped for the ninnies to return very soon. "I'm sure of it. Now stop crying, and go do something productive." Just to boost satisfaction, a lollipop appeared in Kyle's hand and the wizard handed it to Yo. The girl stared at the lollipop, shocked written all over her face before a large grin replaced her trembling frown. "Wow! Thanks Kyle!" The girl given Kyle a big hug, in which Kyle responded with stunned silence, body rigid and frozen from Yo's touch.

… When the girl released him, Kyle couldn't help but to sigh in relief. "Yeah, sure." Hand rubbing behind his neck, Kyle felt intense heat radiating, and _that's _quite embarrassing. Things felt a bit hotter than usual, and the wizard couldn't help but to shudder. "Kyle?"

"_What?_" Teeth gritted, Kyle managed to response without negativity, and the girl sighed. "Do you think Chum Chum hates me?"

"…Excuse me?" Yo never said anything bazaar like this before, so what made her suddenly assume this? "You know what I mean… I know Chum Chum doesn't like me, but… do you think-"

"No, I honestly don't." Kyle didn't know why he said such thing, but he knew deep down Yo wasn't a hateable individual, sure, very, _very, __**very **_annoying girl, but certainly no one to bring hatred upon. "I think you need to give Chum Chum space-"

"No way! Chum Chum and I are destined to be together!"

"Right… Just, relax, and uh… Chum Chum will come around. Eventually." Kyle finished, shoving his hands into his pockets as the girl nodded. "Thanks Kyle! You're the best!" Yo giggled and skipped away, pink lollipop held tightly in her hand.

Kyle loudly sighed, ashamed for doing such despicable, graceful act of kindness towards the measly human. He's suppose to be Kyle the Conjurer! Not Kyle the Softie… pfft, absolutely pathetic, but it's not like he _wanted _to do it, just he had to wiggle himself out of the situation, that's all.

… Nevertheless, it still made him look like a softie.

-0-

The woman grumbled underneath her breath, fingers incredibly sore and twitching from writing numerous of papers. She can only 'judge' the lives revolved here, and half of the situations were so stupid Utari couldn't believe why she had to write things so pointlessly ridiculous, but punishments are punishments. All abilities are tripped besides transferring these pathetic papers to the headquarters where the substituted 'god/goddess' judged humanity's fate. Just thinking about this is just making her… infuriated! Who did Sire think he is? He's just a puppet with strings being pulled by the higher forces, that's all! And come on! It's not like she killed humans just because she created a few differences here and there! Well, not that many, but her point still stands! And bet Future was making that up, _had to be! _Come on, that's just fiction… it's not like two children could be the deaths of many, it's too absurd.

But still… guess this world isn't all fun and games as Utari seemed.

Now thinking about it, Utari wonders… who's the substitute that Sire was so secretive about? Sure, the substitutes aren't vocalized over the microphone, but at least the boss would introduce the substitute to common co-workers. After her role was removed, Sire had not once said the substitute's name, and that's making Utari rather curious.

Could it possibly be…? No, that's too silly, the immortal beings are currently divided as she speaks. Yet, the curiosity is still there, lurking at the back of her mind that Sire did hire someone… _suspicious_. First, she needs to spilt her newly adorned couple apart, just need to figure out **how**. Suppose she can reused that red headed wizard, maybe he can find a spell to drift the students apart, and then she will accomplish her mission and return as goddess! Utari felt a wicked grin stretch her lips, hands rubbing in an eerie manner. The woman stared at the fence for a long time, analyzing her choices. If she can sneak into the school system without anyone interfering, she might have a clear shot reusing the kid again, and if she managed to have the humans entirely separate then she can finally become immortal again! Hahahahaha!

Fingers gripped the metallic fence and pulled herself up with ease, finding small spots to settle her boots inside. The woman kept climbing until she reached the wires, spikes embedded into the curls for protection. Utari wrinkled her nose, annoyed she has to strain herself, but carefully swung her leg over the wires. _Nice and easy… _Her right leg managed to swing on the other side without getting scratches, boot shoved inside the empty space of the fence, and Utari angled her body with precision, trying to transfer herself completely on the other side. Alright, right hand firmly planted on fence and now…! The woman pushed herself until her other leg was on the opposite side. _Finally! _Utari readjusted her footing on the fence, now lowering herself to the ground.

See? She made it! Piece of- _c-caaake! _Her fingers slipped from the fence, and when Utari tried to quickly grab the pockets, she was already falling.

_THUD!_

"Shit!" A swear slipped from Utari lips as pain bloomed beneath her backside, a.k.a, her butt. The woman grumbled and moved her sapphire locks of hair out of her face, "stupid fence." Well, at least she made it. Utari pulled herself up and dusted the dirt off her dress before staring at the school, "hm… not what I had expected." Utari considered finding the school tacky and _off the wall _but instead, found a regular school like every other human education building.

This should be easy. _Ah, wait, I'm not immortal… _Curse Sire for his doing! Why does he make things so difficult? Why did he have to make her suffer? Utari heard herself growling at the thought of her smug-looking, snooty boss. "I did what I thought was the best thing for those humans! I didn't kill people for my personal sake." The woman marched through the emergency walkway, attentive for any bypassing strangers.

She'll have to sneak into the building with careful precision, or else all of these actions will be for nothing.

-0-

Yo began to nibble on her nails, hoping to null the anxiety burning passionately within her heart. The bell had rung and Chum Chum was _still _nowhere to be seen, and that's a major problem for her. Sure, Chum Chum may run away and hide from her majority of school, but one thing Chum Chum _won't do _is skip recess! Is he sick? Did he get hurt or… did Fanboy forbid him to see her during recess? Yo asked every single student within her classroom if they have seen the superhero duo, but unfortunately, they don't know either! Maybe Chum Chum finally had enough of her…

No! That can't be possible, she's not _that _obsessive. Yo sharply inhaled, and then released, restructuring her emotions before she absolutely loses it. Calm down, Chum Chum and Fanboy will be in their seats when she returns to the classroom… maybe her adorable boo-bear had to resolve an issue or something that's time preoccupying.

Yes, Yo can settle with this.

The girl straightened her wrinkled shirt and walked inside the school entrance. Her classroom is only five feet away, and all it takes is thirteen steps to reach her classroom, to reach her Chum Chum, to _hope _that her Chum Chum is sitting at his desk doodling cute little superhero doodles.

One step.

Two steps.

Three…- Yo halts, ears suddenly attentive at the sound of boots clacking against the floor. The girl perked up, eyes scanning across the empty hallway for a bypassing stranger, yet, oddly she found no one. "Excuse me?" Yo jumped at the sound, a squeak slipping past her lips and she turned to find piercing eyes gazing at her. Everything about this person just screamed… _blue_ from crystal blue eyes to solid azure strands of hair…- was this woman obsessed with the color blue? Yo made a face as she scanned woman from the tip of her head to the bottom of her brown boots, the _only _color that wasn't blue. "I'm looking for a kid who has red hair, crooked teeth with braces and a striped shirt. A bit of an accent…" The lady trailed off for a moment, hand moving her blue bangs away from her face before smiling.

Yo squinted, "uh…" she started, head slightly tilted in confusion. This person looked familiar, but she just can't recall where she have seen this person before. Also, is this lady asking for Kyle? "Um, last time I checked, he's in the restroom." Does this lady know Kyle? What does she want with him…? Dang it! Why can't she remember? Yo is very sure she have seen this woman before! The woman smiled brightly, a little too bright for comfort, "thank you. And darling?" Yo taken a step back when the woman bent down to her level, eyes burning into Yo's soul.

"Next time, be cautious when talking to strangers, okay?" _Huh? _Yo blinked in confusion until pain flared from her neck, and then… everything went dark.

-0-

Utari carefully set the unconscious girl against the wall and folded the child's hands gently. The woman stood up, eyes narrowing as she tried to find the restroom… she didn't give the whole school a full scan, so there may be missing entrances, but she suppose a simple bathroom isn't that hard to find. And her thoughts were correct. After taking a right turn, she found the restroom stalls on her left. The woman felt her lips tugging into a tight frown, nose wrinkling at the thought of entering into the boys' restroom…- Utari chuckled, shaking her head and she pushed open the blue door.

That's an immature thought.

Utari found the wizard scrubbing his freckled face in the sink. "Hello there," The woman waved, watching in amusement as the boy loudly spluttered and immediately looked up, face dripping with cold water, "oh. It's you." _Oh? __**Oh? **_Utari's certainly not just an **oh, **she more than 'oh' itself! Burning anger fueled Utari's veins, transform her eyes into slits. "Watch that tongue before I tear it out!" The woman snarled, deep and passionate with fury. Kyle shrunk from Utari's harsh gaze.

"S-sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh, we're doing frequent requests?" Kyle asked, rubbing his face with fresh paper towels. Utari scowled, folding her arms as she glared at him, "I gave you that book in return for you to create spells for me." She said.

Kyle paused.

"So… that book wasn't entirely for me?"

Utari barked out a laugh, wild and untamed. "_Are you serious?_" She questioned, looking at the kid as if he was completely stupid, "I wouldn't just give a powerful book to kid without self gratification! That's just plain dumb. Now, I didn't come here for a chit-chat, I came here for you to create a spell for me."

Kyle sighed, "… Let me guess, does it have to do with Fanboy and that loud mouth bimbo?"

"_Correct!_ We're getting things accomplished already!" Utari clasped her hands, grinning madly. Kyle sighed, "well, I honestly don't have anything that will bring those two closer-" Utari held up her hand, silencing him. "Change of plans, we need to separate them." She said.

"Why?"

"Personal reasons! And besides, I have to separate them or else I'm stuck here!" Utari exclaimed, and in response Kyle given her a clueless look. "Nevermind. Do you have anything useful?" All her hopes and dreams became dust by Kyle's unsure expression, "um, I don't have anything currently to 'separate' them-"

"_What do you mean can't separate them?!_" Utari roared, fire burning her enraged blazing blue eyes. Kyle scurried backwards, suddenly fearful of this frightening woman, "_I didn't say I can't separate them!_" Kyle exclaimed, hoping his words would calm Utari. The woman huffed, eyes narrowed into deadly slit as she let the child continue, "I said I don't have anything that could change their emotional state." Kyle explained, and Utari raised an eyebrow.

"What are you implying?"

"Even if I split them apart, like, _literally_, their emotional state may still have a connection. It's almost… as if you have a long distance lover."

Utari stared at Kyle, nearly appalled. "Are you telling me…?" No, it's not possible, is it? Well, it shouldn't matter because as long as she returns as goddess, Utari could frankly care less. Though, what if their emotional connection is already forming? What if it pulls them closer? Then she might never be goddess again! Utari gritted her teeth, finding the situation much more difficult than she anticipated.

Oh…! If only Paradox can reverse this whole thing! She wouldn't have to… to _deal _with it! Gah! "Well, do they have feelings for each other?" She asked, frowning as Kyle simply shrugged, "I'm unsure. But I do recall them being hostile towards each other, so, I have doubt." Ugh, just thinking about this is already giving her a headache. Fingers pinched between her nose, the woman loudly sighed and closed her eyes.

**A/N: **Sorry guys… I couldn't make it to a full eight chapters :(, I just gotten burned out with this scene and needed to move on other POV's. So, we'll focus back on Francine, Fanboy and Chum Chum in the next chapter.


	38. Cruel Kindess

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unexpected Fate is So Weird

**Chapter Thirty Four: **Cruel Kindness

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_How could I, let alone anyone else take you seriously when all you do is run away from your problems?"_

_You're __**pathetic. **_

Those words seared so deep into her mind that nothing could distract her. Who on _earth _Duke thought he was? Her father? Like Duke knows anything about her life, her family or her alone**. **With deadly threats of her father banishing Duke to another town, Francine let him knew who runs this school, _and _this district. Overall, why should it matter anyway? Duke will probably shrug it off and tell the whole school how _weak _and _compromising _she's been with the loser Fanboy.

…Dang it! Why should it freaking _**matter? **_It's not like they're dating! And she doesn't like him, so why does Duke have to so freaking pissy about it?! Fanboy's still a disgusting being, a pitiful slob that should **die **beneath her feet, but again, Francine's giving her companion grace with Fanboy just interacting to her.

A genuine truce.

It's not like they understand, all they can piece together is how Fanboy '_**owned**_' her and 'defeated' her, cracking her high status amongst the school. Francine gritted her teeth so hard she can feel them creaking against each other. _Forget __**them, **__they're just pathetic useless dumbnuts that can't understand the obvious! So stupid, so spineless… so… __**UGH! **_Her anger burned deeply, veins flourishing with hot flames as her blood boiled.

Everyone in this stupid town is so pathetic!

The bell had rung, halting Francine in the midst of her internal raging. "Class is dismissed! I want a those projects completed along with a report!" All the students rushed out of their seats and dashed towards the door, remaining completely ignorant of the teacher's notion. Francine grumbled while moving out of her seat, uncaring about her environment, dulling the whispers and giggles about her… about how she cried like a little girl, how she turned _**weak**_. Her amber eyes glanced at the superhero duo, the one in purple particularly, and felt herself scowl. All because of _him! _Why did she have to feel this way? Why was she so weak in front of them? If only she could take it back, her burden, her pain… her moment of hurt, she will make them all pay!

Francine observed them, their enjoyment of each other's company, the feeling of a strong bond with the glue hardening together by being in each other's presence. Just watching them is making her _sick_, just look at them! Chattering away their lives over dumb, pointless things… "Fanboy!" She shouted, catching the boys' attention. When Fanboy looked at her, Francine could feel chills slithered down spine in an uncomfortable manner and she unconsciously gulped. "Come on, we need to tend to our project." She said, walking towards them with a firm expression.

No need to drag this out any further.

"Project?" Fanboy repeated, green eyes staring at her with confusion.

Francine sneered.

Don't tell her that Fanboy's purposely playing _**dumb? **_Is he? "Yes, _project_, remember? Don't act like you don't know." Francine folded her arms and tapped her foot, impatient. A frown tugged at Fanboy's lips, turning he's casually happy demeanor into a… not so happy one. The atmosphere became slightly dense, making the bright classroom appear dark and sullen… "Oh." Fanboy whispered, almost accepting his companionship with Francine. "Okay then, let me just… tell my best friend how much I'll miss him, okay?" Francine can't help but to snort at Fanboy's immaturity. Come on! It's not like he's moving away or anything! But it's the least she can do, for now.

"Whatever, just hurry it up."

The boys gave each other a quick, yet firm embrace. "I'll be back soon! Just watch yourself with Yo, okay?" Fanboy advised with a smile, and Chum Chum nodded hastily, "sure will! A-and make sure you keep tides smooth with Francine, alright?" Francine loudly grunted, incredibly offended. _And what's __**that **__suppose to mean?! _Pssh, no worries, she'll make sure they get 'along' **perfectly**. The diva checked her nails, becoming incredibly bored with all this mushy sap garbage, like, don't they have something productive to do?

"Um, let's go Francine." Fanboy said, easing himself away from Chum Chum.

"Whatever."

The three students left the classroom and went through the clustered halls quietly. Chum Chum's brown eyes scanned across the students, hoping to find his hyper, extremely girly partner, Yo. "You sure you don't want us to help?" Fanboy asked, concerned. It's been two minutes and they have yet to find Yo, and by that something's… _off_. It's always Yo finding Chum Chum, not the other way around.

"I think I will be okay, you just go with Francine."

"You sure-"

"He says _yes_, Fanboy, now let's go." Francine sniped as her hand pressed against Fanboy's back, and with a gentle push made Fanboy stagger ahead of her. It was a split second, but Francine swore Fanboy just glared at her, "so… are we going to your house or…?" Francine trailed off, unsure what else to say, and then she glowered when Fanboy simply shrugged. "Uh, excuse me, that's not giving me an answer!" Francine snapped, eyebrows twitching in irritation.

"I don't know!" Fanboy exclaimed, "why don't you pick something for once? You're the 'bold' one, obviously." He quipped sharply.

"I always pick something! And what's that suppose to mean?" After all she freaking _did _for this unappreciative snob, and **this **is how he repays her? "Fine! It's that what you want then we're going to go to _my _house under _my _rules! Got it?"

"Fine! Like I care!" Fanboy loudly retorted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"_Fine!_" They shouted in unison, hotly flushed faces so close together that a bypassing stranger would assume something _entirely different_. "Whatever! Let's just go already." Francine marched ahead of Fanboy in an angry strut, uncaring if the boy was far behind her. When Francine glanced behind for reassurance, she blinked, "what the?" Head fully turned Francine tried to find Fanboy who suddenly disappeared… "Hey! Hurry up, slowpoke!" Francine perked up at the sound of his voice and found Fanboy far ahead of her.

… How the heck did he get that far?!

"You freaking jerk!" Francine cried, jogging up to meet Fanboy. "Don't do that!" When Francine finally caught up with Fanboy, she lightly punched him across his shoulder, "I'll do worse next time!" What made Francine even angrier is when Fanboy laughed the loudest laugh he could muster.

Stupid jerk.

"Oh, um, by the way…" Fanboy's cheeks became rose pink as he played with his hands. Francine briefly glanced at the boy, "_what?_" She snapped, already tired of the long silence from the commonly loud, ADHD child. "Thanks for uh, _you know…_-" He tried to explain, but he kept stuttering nonsense like 'uh's and constant 'um's. Finally, Francine had enough, "I get it! Now hush and let's move on, okay?" Gosh, just hearing him stumble over each words is getting _so _annoying!

-0-

During their walk Fanboy began to fumble with his fingers, mind lost about other things… such as manga. Okay, okay, there should be _other _important things to worry about, like Chum Chum's safety and Yo's whereabouts, but the curiosity is just eating him away! He just _needs _to ask her. "What do you know about manga?" There, he finally said it… Fanboy felt a little relieved yet he couldn't celebrate, the flames still burned beneath his stomach, unsettling him.

Nervousness?

"…That's none of your business." Francine said quietly. Nerves became tense, but Fanboy shook his head, "well, do you like it, at least?" He simply wanted to know and there's no harm in knowing personal interests for comic books. Francine glared at him for infinite amount of minutes, creating unnecessary unease…- geeze, he just wanted to know if she liked manga or not! Francine mumbled so low that Fanboy had to ask her again, only this time straining his ears.

"…_Yeah._"

Fanboy gasped. Francine…? Francine likes nerdy things?! Holy cow! Did the earth just end?! "Don't get inside your little head that I'm some freak! Dweeb."

"…I don't think you're a freak…" Francine sharply looked at Fanboy, startled, "y-you don't? Oh, I mean," The girl swallowed suddenly, "oh, you don't eh? Good for you. I don't care anyway."

"Sounded like you did."

"No I didn't!" Francine snapped, causing the poor boy to flinch. The girl quickly straightened her purple jacket and sighed, "look, it doesn't matter. Besides, why do you care anyway?" Fanboy stared at her, almost dropping his jaw if it wasn't for the self restraint. "Why do I _care?_" He started as if it's the most obvious answer, "I _care _because I **love **comic books! Any and all types! How could you ask such ridiculous question?"

"Just bug off!"

Fanboy became silent.

They finally made it to Francine's house and the diva rung the doorbell. After a minute the door opened, revealing her stoic butler, Eric. "Hey Eric." Francine waved casually at her butler, "I'm tagging along my partner again. We'll be studying in my room. Tell my cousins not to bother us while we study, okay?" Eric grunted, eyes solely focused on the boy in the purple mask… glaring… "Oh, I forgot to mention that Ms. Dallie and her mother will be going this evening."

"Oh… okay." _Great… _As if two annoying cousins wasn't bad enough, her _other _cousin just had to freaking visit. The children went inside quietly. "So, what are we going to Friday?" Fanboy asked as he twiddled his thumbs. Francine felt a smirk curl around her lips, "chill out and follow my lead. I got a new idea." She said, grinning. "Oh, um, okay… Do we have to use science?" Francine pursed her lips at the thought, but shrugged, "I don't think so." She replied.

"But what about…?"

"Mr. Mufflin? Forget him. I'm doing this experiment in the name of science!"

-0-

With a simple twist, Francine opened the door that lead to her room, her freedom, and she smiled. "Don't touch anything, peek or even _glance _at my valuables are I will kick you out of my house permanently. Got it?" Fanboy nodded and plopped down on the floor, appearing rather bored. Francine stared at Fanboy, following his green eyes as they moved across her room, assumingly examining it. "You're room is _really _girly." Fanboy said without a second thought, and Francine couldn't help but to snort.

"No kidding, _Sherlock_, I'm a girl."

"Not all girls have to be girly. Remember? You told me that."

Francine folded her arms, "and _when _did I say that?" She's pretty sure she didn't say anything like that! Fanboy hummed, finger tapping against his chin, "I think last week at the bookstore." Pfft, yeah right, she doubts it! Anyway, it's not like Fanboy remembers anything. "Forget it." Francine sighed, walking towards her desk, sat in her mini chair and then opened her purple laptop, "I'm going to download a program to my laptop that we'll be using for Friday." Her fingers pecked away at the keyboard, eyes focused on the Google screen as she continued, "I'll explain it to you, and then we write a report about the program with scientific technology today, alright?"

"…"

"Uh, _hello? _Are you _**listening**_ to me?" Francine asked in her I-just-_know_-you're-listening-to-me voice and turned her head to find Fanboy reading manga…- wait, where did he get that book? Hastily, Francine hopped off her seat and snatched the manga out of Fanboy's hands, "hey!" He shouted and Francine felt her anger spark. "Didn't I just tell you _not _to touch anything?!" What a freaking idiot! She tells him to _**not **_touch a single item, and then he just freaking grabs something anyway! Stupid creep. Fanboy pressed his fingers together in a nervous manner, "well, I just found it next beside me, so I just couldn't but to look at it." He explained with a small smile. What a pitiful excuse to have his clammy hands spread germs everywhere.

Francine glanced at the book held in her hand. _Ouran High School Host Club, eh? _She must forgotten to hide it before she invited the dweeb inside, but whatever, it's not like Fanboy sincerely gives a crap.

"… _Fine_, you can read it." Francine sighed and tossed Fanboy the manga. "Really?!" Wow, the look on his face is pure ecstasy, "oh _wow! _Thanks Francine!" He said, emeralds glistening into fresh squeezed limejuice, "oh, and what did you say again? Kind of zoned out." At the end of his sentence Fanboy chuckled lightly, cheeks red from embarrassment. Francine had the urge to pinch the tip of her nose, frustrated with Fanboy's absent minded mentally, _but he's naturally an idiot, so why bother? _The diva placed her hands on her hips and said directly, "we're going to 'studying' Vocaloid."

**A/N: **_Dun dun dun dun dun…! _I decided to make this chapter short to bring some suspense of what to come in the next chapter. Also, this is kind of a throw back to the _original _story (_Unexpected were meant to be_) and then we're going to get deeper with Fanboy and Francine's interaction and what will make them… _click_. Also, just so you know, this story isn't entirely based on Fanboy and Francine completing the project, just a plot device to further the story. Though, before we do that we need to see how's Chum Chum and Yo's doing and how their relationship is handled. I'm typing the next chapter as we speak, so stay tuned! I'll have the chapter(s) up in no time!


	39. Preparations For Friday

**A/N: **Sorry about the temporally hiatus, needed to take a break and relax my throbbing subconscious from subjecting it from endless torture of infinite words :P. Anyway, this is definite nods to the origin of UFISW story, and I mean the _original_, failed attempt at creating a decent story.

We will check up on Chum Chum and Yo and see how they are doing, okay?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unexpected Fate is So Weird

**Chapter Thirty Five: **Preparations for Friday

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chum Chum blinked in bewilderment when he found Yo resting against a wall, body completely hidden from society's view. What… what happen? Did Yo just decided to fall asleep within the hallway? That wouldn't make much sense. The young sidekick scampered towards the girl and snatched her wrist, pressing two fingers against her veins for a pulse. "Well, heartbeat's normal." Even her breathing is casual, so no internal injury detected, but still… thoughts ran through Chum Chum's mind as he continued to stare at Yo. "Yo! Yo, wake up!" Chum Chum said while pushing the Japanese girl softly.

A gentle moan, and then another. Her lashes twitched for a few seconds before her eyes fluttered open, "ugh… what… what happen?" Yo groaned and pressed a hand against her crinkled forehead. Chum Chum shook his head, unsure, "I don't know. I found you asleep in the hallway. Do you remember what happened?" He watched the girl narrowed her eyes in concentration, "I'm not sure." Yo started with a small frown, "but I think… I talked with someone before I passed out." She finished with a grim expression. _Oh no! _Could that possibly mean the stranger intentionally meant to put Yo to sleep? "That's not good, Yo! Not good at all! What if you gotten hurt? Or worse!" Chum Chum can't help it, he's naturally worried for other's well being, and what if Yo…? He pulled Yo onto her feet and steadied her.

"Thanks Chum Chum, I didn't know you cared that much." Yo laughed, but Chum Chum blushed in embarrassment. Well, he's not fond with Yo on _that _level, but… he doesn't _hate_ her or anything spiteful as such. "You're still my friend, Yo, I mean, you can be overboard sometimes, or maybe a lot, but I care for my friends. Besides, I wasn't going to leave without knowing where you were! You were absent in class and everyone was a little worried."

"Really?" Why does Yo look so… surprised? Chum Chum blinked in curiosity as he watched the girl wipe her eyes.

Chum Chum nodded slowly, "of course. We don't hate you." He finished with a smile. Suddenly he heard Yo sniffling, and sniffling turned into hiccups as he peered to find her… "_Yo? _W-what's wrong? Did I say something bad?" Panic rose in his chest as he found the girl quietly sobbing, oh, oh no… this is bad! H-he didn't mean to say anything hurtful! "I'm sorry Yo if I hurt your feelings." The brunette quickly said, grabbing Yo's hand and patted it gently. "No, I'm not upset." The girl choked out as she cracked a smile, "I'm just so relieved." Relieved? "What do you mean?" The boy asked, confusion written on his face. Yo just stared at him with her glistening blue eyes and her smile widened beautifully. "I… It's just I thought…- n-nothing. Nevermind." Yo shook her head as she stretched her muscles, a yawn escaping from her thin lips.

"Come on," Yo motioned Chum Chum towards the exit in front of them, "everyone's probably gone now. And besides, don't want to fall short with our project now do we?" The girl ended with a giggle. Chum Chum felt hairs of his neck rising at the thought of him in dresses… _again_, "um, uh, c-c-can we do something else?" Chum Chum suggested quickly in hopes to deteriorate Yo from doing _**that **_again. The girl hummed, "well, I guess so. We really need to think of something besides having experimental dressups." A pale, delicate hand snatched Chum Chum's hand and pulled him close, "come on! We don't have time to waste!" Yo exclaimed giddily and yanked him forward.

Internally, Chum Chum felt nervous, scared possibly. He doesn't have a clue what's on Yo's exotic mind, but one thing for sure is that he's glad she's safe. However, many questions needed to be answered… or should they? Maybe he's overlooking the situation here and it could be a genuine misunderstanding. Why was Yo on the floor asleep? She didn't specify a legitimate reason, and leaves him wondering…- again, maybe Yo was really sleepy and decided to sleep here, shouldn't be a problem, right? Yet, every time he muses on the explanation, it sounds pretty fishy as if… Yo never intended to sleep here.

Could it be that the stranger made her sleepy? It must be, it must. "Hey, Yo?" Chum Chum looked up to find Yo wiping away excess tears, "yeah?" She responded with another yawn. "Can you recall the stranger?" That's when Yo stopped walking all together. That's weird, Yo doesn't normally do that, does she? "I… I can't remember." Yo whispered so quietly Chum Chum had to strain his ears to hear clearly.

She can't remember…? Hmm, very suspicious. "Oh well. Then forget that I asked, okay?"

"Mm! Now let's go!" Yo tugged on Chum Chum's gloved hand once more. "Let's actually try something together, okay?"

"Works for me!"

-0-

"Are you listening Fanboy?"

"Yeah, I'm listening…"

"Fanboy," Francine arched her neck to find Fanboy's face plastered in her manga, not even bothering to glance at her. What a stupid kid! Ah, okay, not _entirely _stupid, but kind of slow for a twelve year old... anyway, why isn't Fanboy interested in their newfound project? Is it not enticing? No, bet it's the manga grabbing his attention. Francine heard Fanboy giggle to himself as he continued reading the book, a dumb smile stretched across his mouth. Look at him, acting so _sophisticated _because he's reading a _special_ book! Stupid, _stupid _book! They're suppose to be creating a decent project here, not playing around! "If you don't pay attention this instant, I'm going to hide all my mangas from you." Francine warned, folding her arms and giving her partner _the look_. Fanboy glanced at Francine and chuckled nervously, "um, I'm sorry. It's just this manga is so funny! I enjoyed it when Hairy-"

"Haruhi."

"Y-yeah! Haruhi was mocking Tammi-"

"_Tamaki!_" Fanboy flinched at Francine's harsh tone, and then he weakly smiled. "Haruhi told Tamaki he was being too 'overbearing' and protective. And you should see the scene with those redhead twins forcing Haruhi to wear certain clothes! That's funny." Fanboy finished with another giggle. Francine narrowed her eyes even further, patience waning by the second, "that's nice and all, but we need to get something _done _before Friday. So, can you kindly put the book down and… I don't know, _pay attention _to me for once?" The diva finished with a sickly sweet smile.

Silence.

"…Alright…" Fanboy finally sighed, closing the manga book and readjusted himself to face Francine properly. Once the young superhero gave Francine full attention, she began to explain the basics. "Okay, so, I know that you _don't _know about Vocaloids. It's a computer automatized program that creates sound, a _voice_, hence the name." Confusion was written all over Fanboy's face it's so painful to read, thus, Francine considered showing him a few examples…- or maybe hands-on teaching would be more comprehendible? Francine raised an eyebrow when Fanboy slowly laughed, "uh…" he trailed off, a faint blush painting his cheeks pink. "Can you explain it over again? I don't get it."

Hands-on it is.

Francine motioned her classmate towards the desk, watching Fanboy hop onto the chair and shift until comfortable. "Ready?" Francine asked.

"Mmhm! Now what's this?" Fanboy pointed at the screen and Francine snorted. "It's a Vocaloid automatizer. I bought a regular Vocal instead of a Utah…- not saying that I don't have one, but I bought the normal version. This is Japanese oriented so we're going to study this really hard, okay?"

"Why can't you get one in English?" Francine couldn't help but to roll her eyes at Fanboy's silly question, "because _flathead_, this whole program is created by Japanese people. They never considered making an English version." _Even though I desperately want one. _No need focus on such trivial thinking, they need to have something accomplished by Friday. Which begs the question, _**what **_can they do with this program after '_learning_' about it? Francine hummed as she rubbed her chin in thought. After a few moments of musing Francine nodded her head with a smile, "I'll set up a tiny curriculum for Friday. It shouldn't be too hard to follow, okay?"

"Uh… Francine? I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Maybe if you _wait _before randomly clicking stuff, then I'll help you." Francine changed the Japanese characters to English, making the program more understandable, at least in Francine's eyes. Fanboy on the other hand? Uh…

_This is going to take a while. _Francine tried to explain the program to Fanboy over and over and _over _again until something clicked in that small brain of his. Ugh, why does Fanboy have to make things so… _**difficult?! **_Wait, don't be upset, Fanboy just slow with things. Patience is certainly required. "Okay, so, this thingy is a pronunciation tab? And we create words from it?" Fanboy said, tilting his head as he continued staring at the screen, specifically at the vertical outline of English characters.

"Not just words, _songs_. I thought if we could create a musical number in _English _using this program then maybe Mr. Mufflin would give us a decent grade." Francine couldn't help but feel proud of herself for coming up with a creative idea like this. Yeah, it's not _entirely _scientific but they're still using modern science! Just with computers, alright? And if they could figure out how to explain this techy themed program in an essay then everything will be accomplished. "… I don't know any songs." Francine heard Fanboy mumble, shrinking into the back of the seat with a frown, "only songs I know are my own."

_Wow, just perfectly peachy. _Ah, whatever, this shouldn't bother her since she'll be in control. "It's fine. I'll give you something to learn. Until then, I want you to learn- _w-what the heck are you doing?_" Francine nearly choked on her words when she saw Fanboy fiddling with something below his legs, "the speakers underneath your desktop. The volume sounds pretty low, so I thought if I readjust the sounds then I'll hear the tunes better! What else did you thought I was doing?" When Fanboy finally looked up, he found an incredibly blushful, nervous Francine.

"Errm, n-nothing. L-let's just hurry up, and we can uh… do something else?"

"Okay! Hey, um, Francine?" The girl tried to ignore Fanboy, her redden face completely away from her classmate's as she sat on the bed, panicking. _I can't believe I thought of… __**that! **__Like, ewww! _Why would she _ever _think about that? Let alone some dweeb- uh, guy like Fanboy doing that? It just… looked so weird. No, maybe she's truly the weird one. Yup, totally weird hundred percent! Wasting her life away over manga and anime and… and _nerdy _things, so, _so _pitiful. Her daddy would _so_ be freaking angry with her if he ever found out.

"Francine?" Fanboy asked again with that stupid, annoying voice of his. "_What?_" Francine hissed, suddenly feeling irritated looking at Fanboy's curiously confused face. "Are you… okay?" His voice laced with concerned, Fanboy asked carefully when he noticed Francine's tense expression. "_Yeahm'fine!_" Francine responded sharply, uncaring if her words sounded rather sloppy as she stared at light wooden floor, twiddling her thumbs. "Okay… well, I was wondering if you would show me more manga when we're done! I wanna know more about it."

"If you'd shut up for once and learn, then I'll show you."

After trying to understand the basics, and totally _failing_, Francine decided to call it quits and do something else. "Like what?" Fanboy asked as he peered at Francine's notes, "aww! I _hate _curriculums!" He began to whine when Francine handed him a written sheet. The girl nearly laughed in amusement if it wasn't for Fanboy's complaints… "Look, we _need _to get something done. Remember the truce?" Francine reminded, halting Fanboy in his moaning and stupidity.

"…Yeah?"

"Well, we promised to work together until Friday's over. After Friday, we can continue hating each other, alright?" Just thinking about it made Francine feel funny, and not exactly good funny, just strange. For a split second, Francine thought Fanboy frowned, but maybe it's her imagination, "okay." He whispered for what sounds like sadness, a melancholy remembrance that they're suppose to be _hating _each other, not the other way around.

Francine couldn't help but to frown herself. She shouldn't be caring about this, nor _him_ or anyone else regarding this matter but she is… she cannot stop the thoughts of life after Friday. And then, after Friday they'll just forget about each other, just like that.

Just finding her partner a… student, a nobody, a face amongst the crowd. _No, I think Fanboy purposely does things to __**be **__a somebody within the school. _Francine bitterly chuckled at the thought while she stared at Fanboy's weird face. Weird indeed, pale too, yet a bit interesting to look at.

…

Wait, is this a subtle way of calling him _attractive? _Ew, okay, she needs to get a grip on herself. Francine coughed loudly, grabbing Fanboy's attention, "wanna… look at my mangas?" She winced when Fanboy loudly gasped, "_heck yeah! _Gimmie!" He scooted closer towards Francine, and in response, she moved away from his closeness that became too, uh… _close. _"Okay, b-but no peeking! You gotta close your eyes, alright?" Francine said, but she blinked when she found Fanboy's eyes already closed, grinning wildly. The girl slowly maneuvered towards her closet before sliding the door open- quickly, Francine did another check, and sighed when her partner's eyes remained closed. Inside her dark closet was many things unexplainable and… humiliating to the public's view, that's why no matter _what, _Francine will keep these… these _things _that she loved so deeply, hidden.

Francine flipped the switch on the left side of the door, unwavering when a burst of light filled the tiny compartment. With a loud heave, the diva pushed away racks of jackets and other clothes to reach for her treasure, her _nerdy _treasure so important that she cannot bear losing her precious babies. Hands wavered through multiple light novels to huge hardcover books, and Francine decided to randomly grabbed mangas off the shelves and a few anime DVDs before walking out the closet, sliding the closet's door shut.

"You can open your eyes now."

"Yay!" Fanboy's grassy green eyes snapped open with excitement, and the child scooted within the center of the floor where the books laid. "Ooh! I didn't know you had a lot of comics, Francine!" Fanboy awed as he scanned different comics, resisting the urge to snatch them all and hide them underneath his comic book stash. "Here's the second chapter to Ouran High School Host Club." Francine honestly has _no _idea why she's revealing her innermost secret to _Fanboy _out of all individuals, heck, not even the Cheer sisters know about her otaku fetish, so why this guy out of all people? Fanboy '_oooed_' and snatched the second OHSHC manga right out of Francine's grasp.

"H-hey! You could be nice about it." A pout formed on Francine's bubblegum pink lips before she sighed, "forget it…" She didn't bother looking at Fanboy's incredibly 'happy' face, assuming his face is plunged deep within the first page of OHSHC. "Oh, I'm sorry Francine, that's rude of me. Here." Francine blinked when Fanboy returned the manga to her, "I should have asked. I'm sorry." Fanboy's face looked rather apologetic.

"Huh? No, it's cool." Francine shook her head with a tiny smile, "I'll just finish up with our curriculums while you uh, read something."

"You sure?"

_No, not really. _Oddly, for some weird reason Francine didn't mind like she usually would. "Yeah. Hey, check this book out, it's pretty good." Francine handed Fanboy _One Piece, _"it's an adventure book. I'm not sure if you like it but… it seemed to fit you."

"Oh?" Fanboy peered at the cover, eyebrows completely raised. "You're allowing me to read it?" His tone completely filled with surprise.

"Mm."

"Wow! Looks like an interesting comic. What's it about?" Francine loudly snorted at the silly question, "how about you _read _it, and then tell me?" Sure, her tone is a little snappy, but don't mistake it as _nasty_. Fanboy pursed his lips as he opened the comic, "looks pretty interesting." He murmured, emeralds scanning the pages, "I can't _wait _until I tell Chum Chum about-"

"About _**nothing.**_"

"H-huh?" Fanboy's ecstatic face dropped when he saw Francine's glare. "What do you mean?" Pfft, trying to play stupid? Well it's not working with her. "You know what I mean. I don't want you telling anyone about this."

"Why…?" Francine nearly clenched her fists, staring at Fanboy with her suddenly cold eyes. "Because I said so. It'll ruin my reputation and my image is already soiled because of _you_, so don't ruin it any further." Just because she's nice with him, doesn't mean Francine officially let Fanboy off the hook. The boy didn't respond, looking away for a brief moment before he sighed, "okay. I'll keep this a secret." His eyes didn't seem as bright like previously, but Francine didn't care within the least.

At least, that's what she told herself.

"Good. If you interested in reading any of these book then I'll let you borrow them, but make sure you return them once you're finished. I paid a lot of money for these comics."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Francine couldn't help but to internally groan. What's up with Fanboy and his dumb- errm, _kiddish _questions? Like, seriously, can't he do something else besides asking a bunch of personal questions? "What is it?" Francine restricted herself from her eyes, _again_. "What made you interested in this stuff?"

… Francine went tense at the question, oddly feeling uncomfortable. The weight within her chest became heavier, the urgency of puking fifty percent occurring. _Oh crap, oh crap! _Why? _Why?! _No, **that** isn't what he means. Her breath hitched for a second, and then became low and heavy.

"Francine?"

"I-I'm fine." Francine stuttered, shaking her head to erase the protruding thoughts running through her mind. "And to answer you question? It's none of you business."

"_Aww! _C'mon, you're so secretive!" Fanboy whined and Francine huffed, folding her arms. "Yeah? Well you're so open that every one knows about you!" She loudly retorted.

"No I'm not."

"Are too."

"_Am not!_"

"Whatever. Anyway, studying is over so grab your books and get out of here." After selecting a few books, Francine ushered Fanboy out of her room and down the stairs where they were greeted by Francine's butler, Eric. "Do you wish for me to send your classmate home?" Eric asked, staring at Fanboy with slight disdain.

"Nah, I'm good Mr. Butterman! Thanks for offering, though!" And Fanboy went out the door without a second glance, not even bothering to _look _at her. Francine couldn't help but to scowl. _How dare him! After I given him those precious books and he didn't bother __**looking **__at me? Pfft, so low. _Then, Francine immediately corrected herself, _w-why should I care, anyway? He's just some nerd gushing over my mangas… like, whatever. _

"_Howdy, _cousin!" A loud, incredibly shrill voice vibrated through her skull, causing Francine to flinch and slowly turned to find…

_**OH NO. **_

"Ah, yes, I forgotten to tell you the Dallies' had arrived." When Francine looked at Eric, she could see a small grin on that stupid face of his.

Screw her life.


End file.
